


This Must Be the Place

by Corderbollie



Series: Happily Ever Arlen [1]
Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Mild Smut, More realistic than the show, References to Depression, Romance, Sex, some slice of life, working through personal demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 107,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corderbollie/pseuds/Corderbollie
Summary: Mia finally clawed her way out of a years long bad relationship, now lost and alone. Bill has isolated himself with his self-loathing. They meet and sparks fly. But will their personal hang ups be their downfall?





	1. Reelin' in the Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my very first story/fanfic I have ever written.  
> I also have a second fic out now, Nothing But Flowers, a companion fic to this one, which follows the story of Boomhauer and Leah.
> 
> A couple of fics have inspired me to begin writing my own: Dawn of the Lion Queen by Dieren (Lion King) and The Way Through the Woods by elo_elo (Stardew Valley) Both fics I had been reading and keeping up with at the time I started to develop the idea for my own fanfiction. It was after reading their incredible writing style, story telling, and ideas that really inspired me to try it myself.
> 
> The title This Must Be the Place comes from the song by Talking Heads, my favorite song, and one I hope fits the theme of my fic.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

He could feel the warm and gentle sunlight streaming through the window and onto his face before opening his eyes. It was funny how the sun still embraced him when he didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve anything good.

The shower sprayed down its hot water and steamed up the mirror, fogging over the reflection he despised. He was overweight, he was balding, he was a shell of his former self etched in every line and ridge of his face. But it didn’t matter anymore. He was going to be alone forever, so what was the point?

He finished showering and pulled on his uniform. The microwave dinged to signify his breakfast was ready. He ate with disinterest as he leaned against the kitchen counter, which was grimy with a few crusted dishes that needed washed. The floors needed to be swept, the furniture needed to be dusted, the styrofoam take out containers needed to be thrown away.

  
He sighed. Maybe later.

The house looked much better when his ex-wife still lived there. She kept everything clean and tidy and well furnished. There were a lot of her old furniture and decorations still around that he hadn’t bothered to get rid of. Like the curtains hanging over the living room window and the bedspread in the bedroom. There were even a few of her old knick-knacks on the bookshelf.

  
It was pathetic to keep all of her stuff, especially after all these years. He hadn’t quite come to terms with her leaving still, which he tried not to admit to himself. Being with her was the happiest he may have ever been. Sure, she cheated on him, fought with him, and belittled him, but maybe he deserved it...

Soon it was time for him to head to work. That was one of the few joys that he had in his life anymore. It was something he was skilled at and could take pride in, something that gave him purpose. At least it was something.

He was resigned to his fate, accepting of how stagnant his existence had become, subservient to his loneliness and self loathing. Things would never get any better than where he was now, but that was alright with him.  
He deserved it.

* * *

The morning sunlight gleamed against the glass front doors as she approached the building, key in hand. She was the first one to arrive for the day, like usual. She couldn’t stand to be home for long periods of time and would typically leave for work earlier than necessary. Anything to get away from the loneliness, the desolation...

Home was a dark and empty place now, yet the vet clinic remained welcoming and bright. Work was the one thing her ex didn’t ruin. Everything else he seemed to have had a destructive hand in. Her only friend now was her sister, who always saw him for what he was, and her sister was always there for her, waiting for her to come to her senses and leave him.

  
Finally, she did. After seven years, she did. And now she was alone and aimless and the outlook for her future was bleak. Her sister badgered her with advice to start dating again, to meet someone new. The idea of doing it over again was daunting. But the idea of being in this lonely place indefinitely was even more so…

She buzzed around the clinic as she tended to her morning tasks. Drawers were stocked, papers were filed, the computers turned on. Her boss and colleagues would soon arrive, and she would fake a smile and pretend like she was a person who had their life together. A person who was happy. Then, at the end of the day, she would reluctantly return home and the mask would come off. Meager, unlovable, never enough.

Last night, her sister once more brought up the prospect of dating again. She thought of her lonely house filled with deafening silence. She thought of the fact that she was thirty years old and the entirety of her twenties were now gone. And she thought of how lonely she was, and how nice it would be to have something to look forward to again. Someone to talk to. Maybe she could at least try...

Her sister asked what she wanted in a potential partner.  
She answered.

Somewhere in West Arlen, a plan was in motion.


	2. Box of Rain

He had been at work for most of the day, cutting hair at the army base. Bill enjoyed his career and took great pride in his work. However, it was somewhat embarrassing to tell people "I work for the military" and then deplete any interest in their eyes with the follow up "As a barber." Even still, he knew his position was needed for everyone on the base, and he was the best in his field. That was a glimmer of happiness in his life.

He was sweeping the floor after cleaning off his various hair styling tools, eyeing the clock in anticipation for the cold beer he was going to have at the end of the day. Everything he did always led up to a beer. Another glimmer? Why not.

The door opened, and walked in was a soldier he always had a good time conversing with. He was younger guy, wiry build, his boyishly handsome face spattered with dark freckles. Bill recalled him mentioning getting married a few months ago. He was always friendly and upbeat and talked to everyone like they were his best friend he's known his entire life.

"Hey Billy!" he greeted as he removed his hat and sat down.

“Hi Tommy, what's going on today?" Bill swept the cape around his client, spun the chair to face the mirror, and got to work. He knew everyone's "usual” without needing to ask.

They chatted for a few minutes, mostly about the usual pleasantries and small talk. Locks of wavy dark hair fell to the floor in piles all around them as time went on. Eventually Bill was finished. Tom turned his head side to side while looking in the mirror.  
“Looks good like always!” Tom approved.

“Glad you’re happy with it,” Bill replied heartily.

Tom stood up to leave. He was casually strolling towards the door when he suddenly said, "So Bill, what would you say if I had someone to hook you up with on a date?"

Bill stood frozen for a moment, reminiscent of a deer in headlights.

"Um, well, who did you have in mind?" he said, trying to keep his voice even. Tom grinned. He pulled out his phone and tapped a few times, pulling up a woman’s picture, then turned his screen to Bill.

She was beautiful.

Dark, loosely curled hair, deep brown eyes, golden tan skin. She was more attractive than any woman he had gone out with. Maybe even more attractive than Lenore…

"My sister in law," Tom said with a playful smirk after a moment of watching Bill's reaction. Bill quickly collected himself.

"What's the, uh, catch?"

Tom laughed.

"No catch. She's been single for a few months now. My wife - they're sisters - she asked me if I knew anyone I could set her up with."

Bill blinked for a moment.

"Why me?" This girl was young and gorgeous, while Bill was older and...well...not. Surely anyone else would be more deserving?

Tom smiled knowingly.

"I've known you a couple years now, Bill. We've talked quite a bit and gotten to know each other. I'd consider us friends, and I’d like to say that I know what kind of person you are. And, well, my wife said Mia only asked for one thing...he has to be kind."

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and Mia was not looking forward to the weekend. She never did anymore, as weekends meant no work, and no work meant no distractions from her thoughts. She was grateful to receive a text from her sister, Jacqueline, asking if she wanted to come over for a few hours. She thought it was going to be a casual evening of drinks and TV, something light and fun. She did not expect to be cornered like an animal like she found herself now.

She was sitting at Jackie and Tom's shiny new kitchen table, her annoyed expression doing nothing to waver their pleased looks.

"I didn't think you'd actually DO it," Mia burst out, her anxiety starting to creep in. "I didn't think you were seriously going to set me up with somebody!"

"I TOLD you I was seriously going to!" Jackie shot back. "You've done nothing but go to work and then go home and sit inside your dark little house for the past five months. You need to get out, Mia, you need to talk to people and socialize!"

Mia closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath to steady her nerves. Truthfully, Jackie had a point. Mia had lost herself since leaving Aaron, and her hobbies and joys had faded with the life she thought she knew. She was merely dragging along at the bare minimum now. It would be nice to get out and meet new people. She agreed to that last night. But now, being confronted with it actually happening, did she really want to date somebody? Somebody who would just lie and cheat and -

"He's really a great guy, Mia. A very all-around nice person," cut Tom through her dark thoughts. Mia opened her eyes again.

"I don’t doubt he's an okay dude," she said plainly, biting back a snappish reply, "I'm just a little miffed that you went behind my back."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Mia, we discussed this last night. I thought you approved of a bit of dating help. This depressed episode thing you're doing has to stop. Stop moping around and stop with the woe-is-me crap!" Jackie slammed her hands down on the table, looking pointedly at her sister with narrowed eyes.

Mia slumped back in her chair, defeated. There was no point in arguing. Jackie was right. She just let herself be consumed with self-pity and sorrow, a dark cloud wherever she went. Jackie struggled to help Mia, to pull her out of her slump. She called Mia every day and tried to visit her or invite her over often. She tried organizing activities out together. Mia would go along with whatever Jackie had planned, but rarely found joy in it. She was still seven years out of her youth, seven years spent with a manipulative man-child who belittled her at every turn. Seven years of mocking, ignoring, lying, cheating…  
She deeply appreciated everything her sister did for her. She knew it wasn’t easy to help someone who wouldn’t help themselves. The least she could do was go out for a couple hours with someone Jackie set her up with.

Jackie spoke again, this time with more tenderness in her voice.

“Look, I know what happened with Aaron was awful. I know you’re still upset over that and you’re having a hard time getting through it. But why are you letting that asshole control your happiness? Why are you going to let him keep taking things from you?”

Funny how the little sister was always looking out for the older one, Mia thought in the back of her mind. They were both so different from one another. Jackie was always the outgoing one, the boisterous one. Mia was more reserved and analytical. Even their looks were inverted. Jackie was tall with a lean, athletic build, angular and statuesque. Mia was shorter, petite, her curves rounder. But what discerned them as sisters was their shared thick dark hair, round brown eyes, and honey colored complexions.

Mia sat expressionless, thinking over what was said.

“I know. You’re right. I’m tired of feeling so unhappy all the time. And I shouldn’t be giving Aaron that satisfaction on top of it all.”

“Then let us help you, okay?” Jackie pleaded.

Mia knew Jackie was growing tired of trying to continually make her happy again. This was probably her last attempt at trying; she had been giving so much of her time and energy on Mia and it was hardly working because Mia wasn’t letting it.

Mia drew in a deep breath. “Okay.”

She straightened up, switching gears, and turned to Tom.

“Who is this guy?”

“A guy from work,” Tom answered carefully. He had been sitting there awkwardly while the sisters squabbled.

Tom had put up with a lot of Mia’s issues, too...when Jackie would be out trying to make Mia enjoy life again, or drag Mia over to their house for a change of scenery, he never once acted as though he were competing for Jackie’s attention.

“What does he look like?”

“He looks like…a guy.” He tried suppressing a smile. So amusing.

His sister-in-law set her jaw in agitation.

“That’s all I get to know?”

“It’s a blind date, Mia!” Jackie exclaimed. The sparkle was back in her eyes, the sparkle she got when discussing her latest project. Today’s project was Operation: Fix Mia.

Jackie and Tom grinned side by side, quite pleased with themselves.

“I think I’m being thrown to the wolves,” Mia groaned as she rested her forehead on the table, but the air wasn’t tense anymore.

* * *

The sun was starting to lower beneath the horizon. It was that lull between day and dusk. The air was warm and peacefully still, the birds were chirping less frequently, families were settling down in their homes for the evening.  
Bill felt alright with the world.

He and his friends, Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer, had taken up their usual spot in the back alley behind Hank’s house. They lined up beside the fence, a beer in each hand, their respective days winding down before nightfall. This was the time Bill lived for; every day was spent in anticipation for his friends and a beer (or several.) He had nothing at home to return to. No wife or girlfriend, no hobbies or interests. He was profoundly grateful for his friends. It was them who kept him tethered to this otherwise dismal world. But now, now he was feeling something. Something more than the ache of loneliness and despair. Something more than the same day-to-day slump he has been living for so long.

He was feeling...excitement. Curiosity. Anxiety. Nervousness.  
It felt good. It felt real. Like he was human again.

The conversation came to a natural pause and everyone sipped their beers.

“Yep,” Hank supplied to the silence. The others nodded in agreement.

“I have a date tomorrow,” Bill blurted. He was unable to keep it to himself anymore.

His friends’ reactions were about what he expected. Tall and patriarchal Hank’s face broke into a grin. “Well, all right, Bill!” he cheered.

Boomhauer, something of a womanizer, coolly a man of few words, simply nodded in approval. And Dale, stringy and often impetuous, skeptically burst “With WHO?”

Bill looked down at the half-empty beer can in his hand. Though he smiled, he still felt apprehensive. The whole situation still didn’t feel like it was really going to happen.

“My buddy from work set it up...she’s his sister-in-law...we have a date tomorrow at Chez Pierre.”

“That’s great, Bill,” Hank said with a clap on Bill’s shoulder.

“So...what’s wrong with her?” sniggered Dale around the cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“Shut up, Dale,” sighed Hank.

“Hope it goes well, man,” Boomhauer reassured.

“Thanks, Boomhauer.”

“What does she look like?” asked Dale.

Bill hesitated. He knew Dale wouldn’t believe him. He said it anyway.

“Beautiful. Very beautiful.” He reflected on the picture he saw. Those eyes. That smile. The shape of her cheekbones and full lips. He took an absentminded sip of beer.

“Wait, did you meet her already?” Hank questioned.

“No...it’s a blind date, I guess. I only saw her picture.” He looked off into the sunset. “I don’t know anything about her.”

“Well, we already know she’s probably crazy for agreeing to go somewhere with you,” Dale said crudely, “She’s not going to know what hit her.”

“Shut UP, Dale,” Hank sighed again, this time more firmly. Dale kept smirking, but dragged on his cigarette quietly. Once Hank started to use his bossy tone, Dale knew it was time to stop.

Bill kept looking to the sunset, now empty beer can in his hand. He thought of Lenore, his ex wife. He thought of his past girlfriends, like Karen and Charlene. He thought of his flings that never made it past hooking up. But most of all, he was thinking of tomorrow.

He was thinking of Mia.


	3. Hyper Enough

Bill had only a few dressier clothes in his closet. He was disappointed yet unsurprised that none of his button up shirts fit very well anymore. Apparently his beer gut had extended slightly more since purchasing them. He eventually settled on a green small-check shirt and khaki pants. Why did he have to tell Tom to set the date at such a nice restaurant? He wanted to impress this girl, but what could be impressive about how he looked? At least he felt more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans…

The clock was moving slowly. He could have sworn it had been 5 PM for half an hour now. He paced around the house, finding little things to do to keep his mind busy. He started picking up the laundry and the food wrappers. He got the dishes put away. He even pulled out the vacuum for the first time in who knows how long.

However, no matter how hard he tried focusing on other things, the dark tendrils of doubt kept creeping into his thoughts. He knew he was an unattractive loser and nothing would come of tonight. This girl was way out of his league. Nothing he could do or say would be of any interest to her. And yet...he wanted to try. Should he have bought her flowers? No, that would be too much. Is he dressed decently enough? Nothing he can really do about it now. What should he talk about? He will stumble over his words or say something stupid anyway…

The thoughts started to unnerve him. He tried to recall the last time he went on a date. It must have been closer to a year now. Who was it again? Oh yeah, the woman from the bowling alley. Joyce. Short dark hair, cute dimples. They met while bowling with their respective group of friends. He asked her out, and the next night they went to Sugarfoot’s, a barbecue place. They went back to her apartment and hooked up. It was...lackluster. It was just as well, anyway, she made up an excuse as to why he couldn’t stay and basically kicked him out.

He didn’t want to just hook up with Mia. He was tired of just hookups and short flings. He dearly wanted to get to know her, to talk to her, to spend time with her. He didn’t want to ruin this chance he had, which might be the last one he gets.

It was time to consult a professional.

Bill knocked on Boomhauer’s door. Answering it was Boomhauer’s girlfriend, Leah.

“Hi, Bill! What are you all dressed up for?” she asked cheerily.

Bill wasn’t expecting her to be here, but he supposed Leah and Boomhauer have been spending a lot of time together for the past couple months. Boomhauer has always been a bit of a playboy, never dating one girl for long. Bill didn’t often see the same girl twice coming out of his house. But eventually, perhaps a little later than most people, Boomhauer was starting to want to settle down. He was starting to want someone to spend the rest of his life with. It was almost fate that the beautiful and single Leah, long legs and long blonde hair, happened to move into the empty house Hank’s niece used to live in a few doors down.  
Bill thought back with a cringe that he and Boomhauer tried to “compete” over her. Bill tried hard to talk to her more often than Boomhauer, and he did his best to offer her help with moving in or getting things set up before Boomhauer could. Why did he act like that? As attractive as Leah was, he could always tell she would be a better fit for Boomhauer, anyway. Just as well...she and Boomhauer were good together, and Bill had never seen his friend so happy with someone like this before.

Bill hesitated a moment. He wanted Boomhauer’s dating expertise; should he be asking Boomhauer about that in front of his girlfriend? But on second thought, he really could use a woman’s guidance for this.

“Hi, Leah. I’m going on a date tonight. Can I ask you for some advice?”

“Oh, of course! Come on in! We were just planning our trip at the end of the month.” She closed the door behind Bill and motioned for him to sit. Boomhauer was sitting on the couch and nodded his hello. Leah sat next to him while Bill perched on the edge of a chair.

“So, what can I help you with?” Leah asked as she clasped her hands together.

Bill cleared his throat.

“So, I uh...haven’t had good luck with dating. I need to know what I can do differently tonight to get this girl to like me.”

He felt embarrassed putting it out there. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“She will like you, Bill! Just be yourself. That’s what she’s going to want.”

Bill knew she was going to say that.

“I’m not sure if myself is enough.”

It was Boomhauer who responded. “Stop with the self-hate stuff. That alone will make her lose interest. Girls like confidence, man, and you have a lot to be confident about.” His tone was firm, almost fierce, and Boomhauer wasn’t one to have emotions stray further than neutral.

“Exactly,” Leah agreed, “You have a good heart and a good nature. Your aura is always such a lovely shade of green.”

Leah was a spiritual person, talking often about chakras and crystal healing. Bill didn’t understand what this aura stuff meant but he assumed it had to be a good thing.

“So...what do I talk about? With her?” He couldn’t remember what he’s ever talked about on a date before. And clearly it was nothing groundbreaking enough to keep somebody interested for long.

“Ask her about her. What interests her. Her ideas and opinions. You want to get to know her soul,” Leah said sagely.

Boomhauer was leaned into the couch, his arm resting along the back behind Leah’s shoulders. His softened eyes looked contentedly at the side of Leah’s face. Bill’s stomach panged with an ache of jealousy. He dearly wanted that, that look of being in love. True love...

Bill finished his conversation with the two of them, growing more anxious and nervous as the minutes ticked by. Finally the clock dragged to the time it was for him to leave.

“Good luck, man,” Boomhauer said as he waved him goodbye.

“Thanks, Boomhauer.”

Leah showed Bill to the door.

“You’ll do great! And I hope you have a nice time!”

“Thanks, Leah.” Bill’s stomach was twisting too much to say much else.

He got into his car and set off towards the city, wondering if Mia would be able to see the color of his aura.

* * *

“How about this?” Jackie said behind a pink dress.

Mia shook her head. “I want something more, um…”

“Sexy?”

“No! Well, yeah.”

Jackie giggled. Mia sat at her vanity while doing her makeup. She was holding her breath while winging out her eyeliner, trying to keep a steady hand. Her sister was looking over different articles of Mia’s clothing. Some she cast aside, others she put into a “maybe” pile.

After a few minutes of silence, save for the occasional rustle of clothes being tossed into the corner, Mia asked “Can you tell me _something_ about this guy? I at least want to know what I’m walking into.”

Jackie was eyeballing a black dress, which went to the approval pile.

“Alright, alright...well, Tom says he’s older.”

“Older, how much older?”

“Um...41?”

“Hot.”

Both girls giggled together. It was fun doing this, something sisterly. They had gotten ready for dates together in the past years ago. She remembered the times they got ready for dates in the early stages of her being with Aaron and Jackie being with Tom. How nervous they were, but how exciting it was, and how fun. Tonight reminded her of those old times again. It was nice to feel excited and nervous instead of sick with dread and gloom for once.

“Okay, I have these three narrowed down,” Jackie motioned to the dresses spread out on the bed. Mia looked them over, running her fingers over some places, imagining what they would look like on. She decided on the black A-line dress she bought and wore once for some dinner party of Aaron’s. She figured it was cute yet still elegant enough for the type of restaurant the date was at.

“Good pick, that was my favorite one,” Jackie approved. “Now your short ass needs heels to go with it.”

Mia smacked her teasingly. Jackie ducked away with a laugh.

“Alright, get dressed and let me see!” Jackie shut the door behind her as she left for the hall.

The room was still and quiet. Jackie had taken all of the excited energy out with her. Mia fished out her best bra and underwear from her dresser drawers. She didn’t expect anyone to see them tonight; it was the confidence they gave her that she wanted from them.  
She put on her clothes and slid into her heels. Turning this way and that, she examined all of her different angles in the mirror that hung on the back of the door. She had to admit, she looked good. It had been a long time since she had gotten dressed up and made up like this.

“Are you done yet?” Jackie called from the hallway. Mia opened the door and stood back to present herself.

“Damn, girl!” her sister exclaimed. Her eyes sparkled as she looked Mia over. “You look great! You’re gonna knock ‘im dead!”

“I hope so,” Mia said appreciatively. She was really feeling her nerves now. Completing her look for the date was just one step closer to the actual event. Her mind was starting to race with thoughts of doubt.

She paced around the living room, killing time. Sitting still was just too much for her pent up nerves.

“Stop, you’re making me dizzy!”

“Sorry.”

Eventually it was time for Mia to head out. She was beginning to feel like the very idea of cancelling and staying home was a good option. She played it in her mind...having Jackie tell Tom to call that guy and tell him it was off...getting out of these heels and washing off her makeup...maybe going to lay in bed instead...

Jackie must have sensed Mia was about to change her mind about the whole thing and pushed her out towards the front door.

“You’ll do fine! You’re going to have fun! You’re going to be so glad you did this!” Jackie held Mia’s shoulders and looked firmly into her eyes as she delivered the pep talk. Mia nodded as she took deep breaths. Jackie was right. She needed to just do it and get it over with. This really is what she wanted to do...right?


	4. I Live for That Look

The restaurant Bill decided on, Chez Pierre, was on the finer side of Arlen dining. Hanging from the high ceilings were sparkling crystal chandeliers, which reflected gleaming light off of the polished wood furniture and floors. The tables were adorned with crisp white tablecloths, and smartly dressed servers flitted between them to present fancy bottles of wine. The food was exquisite, prepared by a classically trained chef in a shiny stainless steel kitchen. The menu prices, well…

Bill sat at the table, jittering and glancing around nervously. It had been quite a while since he went on a real, actual date with somebody...let alone somebody as attractive as the girl in the picture. He didn't know what to expect. He tried to prepare himself for the worst, to protect himself, to soften the inevitable blow. She probably didn't know what he looked like, as Bill didn't think Tom had a picture of him on his phone to show her. Therefore, it was likely she may take one look at him - bald, fat, old... - and turn back out the door. But she may be too nice to do that, and try to politely push through dinner, but with clear disinterest (and maybe even revulsion...) Heck, she may not even show up at all. Bill considered all these possibilities. He didn't expect anything positive to come out this evening, although it was nice to dream otherwise. All of his past relationships ended poorly, and any that didn't were just one night stands or a quick fling. Lenore was the best thing to have ever happened to him, nothing could be better than that, and look how that ended up…

He was fidgeting with his watch, lost in thought, not aware of his surroundings for a moment. He didn't see her approach the table, in a black dress and heels, her dark hair spilled in waves over her shoulders, her golden skin smooth and glowing. He jumped with a start, nearly spilling his glass of water when she spoke, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Hi, are you Bill?" she questioned, and smiled with amusement when that startled him.

"H-Hi, Yes, I am, Hi, I mean-" Bill stumbled out of his seat to shake her hand. _Shake her hand? What an idiot._ "I am Bill, and you must be Mia?" He tried to recompose himself, hoping something was still salvageable.

"Yep! It's nice to meet you." Her smile broadened when it was clear she found the right person. Bill hesitated a moment, wondering briefly if he should pull out her chair for her. Would that be too weird? Mia sat herself down before he could decide anyway, so he quickly slid back to the table.

His heart was hammering through his chest. This gorgeous woman was sitting mere feet away from him, giving him her full attention, and smiling at him with genuine interest. Dare he believe she didn't seem disgusted or disappointed at all?

"I'm sorry for being late, traffic was awful once I hit Lorenzo Street," she explained.

"Oh, it's fine, I was only waiting for a couple of minutes."

Mia smiled again. Bill’s heart continued to pound rapidly.

“I’m going to be upfront with you,” Mia announced. “This is the first date I’ve been on in like, seven years. So I apologize in advance if I’m doing it wrong.” Her demeanor was light and playful, yet her eyes betrayed a sense of worry.

“No, I mean, uh, you -” he cleared his throat and tried to start over. “It’s been a while for me, too,” he finished lamely.

“Great, then we can both figure it out together!” she declared. Another smile.

Bill doubted he would ever get that smile out of his mind for as long as he lived.

The server then arrived at their tableside and handed them the menus as he rattled off the evening special. He left them to decide on their order after Mia requested a glass of wine.

“Make that two,” Bill told him.

Mia perused the menu while Bill tried to look at Mia without making it too obvious. Especially when it came to her cleavage...

"I've never been here before," Mia said, looking up at him after a moment. Bill's eyes flicked quickly back to her face, hopefully in time. "What do you recommend?"

"Oh um, well everything is good. I really like their Parmesan chicken."

Mia closed her menu. "That's what I'll get, then," she said brightly.

The server soon returned with their drinks, took their orders, (“A fine choice!” he said of the chicken) and left for the kitchen.

"So, Tom says you work together?" Mia inquired after a sip from her glass.

"Yeah, down at the base." Bill mentally chastised himself. Obviously she would know where her brother-in-law worked.

"What do you do there?"

Bill faltered.

"I, well, I'm a barber." He braced himself for her reaction, however subtle it would be.

Mia's face lit up.

"Really? That's cool!"

Bill paused. That was far different than the usual "Oh," he would receive.

"You think so?" he said apprehensively.

"Yeah! I expected you to say drill sergeant or something," Mia chuckled. "Barber is much more unique."

Bill still felt a little uncertain. Mia was looking attentively right in his eyes when they spoke. He was still expecting "the catch" he asked Tom about.

"Well, I do love my job," he said. "What do you do?"

"I'm a veterinary technician."

"Now THAT is a cool job," Bill said, impressed, “What do you do for that?”

"I do things like giving medications and vaccines, preparing patients for exams or surgery..."

“Do you pet the animals that come in?”

“Absolutely, that’s the biggest perk of the job!”

They talked for quite a while, the discussion flowing easily. Bill hadn’t even stumbled on his words or said anything too embarrassing. He held Mia’s attention, somehow, and she was so...alluring. Her eyes shimmered as she looked at him, and her intrigue in him was genuine. It was almost a bit overwhelming, being in such a spotlight. But he liked it. It was so rare for him to feel so interesting to somebody.

“So, what did Tom tell you about me?” Mia asked after an ease in conversation.

“Nothing, really...just that you were his sister-in-law...and he showed me your picture.”

“Ooh, my picture? What did you think?” she teased.

“Um...” he stalled.

“That bad, huh?”

“No! Um, I thought you were, ah...very good-looking.” Bill was blushing furiously. He thought it would have sounded kind of creepy to say she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen...

“Oh, well, thank you!” Mia said. She still seemed to be in good spirits. He must not have messed up too badly.

“What did he tell you about me?” he asked curiously.

“Nothing at all. Just that you were a guy from work. Oh, and that you were older than me.”

“How old are you? I mean, if you don’t mind my asking…” His blush came back. Wasn’t it rude to ask a woman her age?

“Thirty,” she answered with a note of apprehension, “Is that too young for you?”

“Uh, no...I hadn’t thought about it. But, no. Eleven years isn’t too bad. Um, am I too old for you?”

“No, I actually kind of like it.” she replied simply.

Whatever answer he was expecting, it wasn’t that. Much like most of the things she said tonight...Any pre-written response he expected from her in his head was completely wrong.

Mia watched him carefully, trying to gauge what he was thinking. She was being more brazen than what she normally would have been. Chugging down that wine was probably not the best idea. Especially since she was practically starved for attention these days…

She was having a great time so far. Bill was good at keeping the conversation going. He asked her about herself and seemed to actually absorb it when she answered.  
He was attractive, too. Something about older men. And his forearms were sexy to top it off. She tried not to look at them. Damn this dry spell.

Their food arrived after another period of conversation. The chicken was as delicious as it looked. This restaurant was much nicer than anything she’d ever been in. The nicest place Aaron ever took her might have been similar to this, but that was only in the early stages of dating. Once his hooks had sunken into her, he didn’t need to try and impress her anymore.

The conversation picked back up, continuing just as easily and naturally as had been. Mia’s buzz was abating; hopefully she wouldn’t say anything too bold again. They talked about the dish they were eating, commenting on the techniques they thought were used in its preparation.

“I love cooking,” Mia said enthusiastically when he asked. Bill had picked up on this when she mentioned the word roux.

“Me, too! What do you like to cook?”

“I cook whatever I’m in the mood for usually. I’m great at baking. And I can do some Colombian dishes pretty well, but I usually leave those to my mother or grandmother.”

“Oh - you’re Colombian?”

“Sí. ¿Qué más?” she replied. She figured Bill probably thought she was Mexican. Any latino person in Texas was usually assumed to be, to those who didn’t know any better. In Bill’s case it was oftentimes just naivety. “Actually, only half. My mom is Colombian. My dad is from Kansas.”

“I myself am actually Cajun French. Qu'est ce que tu penses de ça?”

“Wow,” Mia said, impressed. Everything about this guy was so...different. He had interesting traits and characteristics you don’t often see every day.

“Did you grow up in Colombia?”

“Oh, no. I’m a Texas native. My mother moved to America when she was nineteen and met my father a year later. How about you? Cajun French, that’s Louisiana right?”

“Yep, I lived in New Orleans until I was six, then we moved here to Texas.”

“Born on the bayou,” quipped Mia.

“Exactly, I love that song!”

After a while they had finished eating. Mia wasn’t ready for the date to end. She did really like talking to Bill, but she also liked being out of the house and interacting with someone who wasn’t her sister. Anything to prolong the inevitable return home…

“What do you say we skip dessert here and go to this gelato place on 5th and Vine? We could walk over.” She hoped she was reading him correctly...he did seem like he was enjoying her company…

“That sounds great!”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

When the check came, Mia pulled out her purse. Bill, of course, stopped her and insisted on paying for the both of them.

“Alright, but I owe you a gelato,” she conceded.

They stood up and headed outside. The cool evening air felt so good, and the city lights were so bright. Colors seemed more clear and the world seemed happier. Bill couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, so elated and energetic. Normal people feel like this every day, he thought. How could he possibly go back to the dull and dreary he had become accustomed to?

Mia walked happily beside him down the city blocks. She chatted away animatedly, offering him her experiences and thoughts. He felt like he was floating, gliding through a hazy dream. It was practically sobering when she held onto his forearm as they crossed the intersection. Was he even breathing anymore? Long after she had let go, he still could feel her touch branded onto him, and the way her body felt pressed close to his. He would remember that for the rest of his life. And she acted like it was no big deal...

They made it to the gelato shop, which was cold and dimly lit for ambiance. Mia chose the mint chocolate chip flavor, and Bill picked -

“Vanilla? So adventurous!” Mia teased him. He smiled.

Bill tried again to pay but Mia refused to let him.

“I still owe you for dinner!” she pointed out.

“You don’t owe me anything, I wanted to pay.”

“Well, I want to pay for this. It was my idea, anyway.”

He ate his gelato as he watched her at the register. She would probably be about a head shorter than him, if not for her heels. He usually ended up with women who were taller, almost as tall as him in some cases. And he usually ended up with women who were coarse and raw. Not much in common with the soft, almost ethereal girl he was with now. He supposed it was because usually such sophisticated women don’t want anything to do with him. And yet, she was still with him, even planning an additional place to go with him…

Her cheekbones caught the light from the hanging lamps overhead, shadows falling into the hollows of her cheeks. She laughed as she talked to the cashier, her hair shaking back to shine in light, her dress swaying over the tops of her legs. Bill suddenly felt disassociated, like this wasn’t even happening to him, like he was watching a movie scene about someone else’s life. He felt uncomfortably aware of himself, his stomach pressing against his shirt, the large bald spot on his head, nothing of note otherwise, nothing that could possibly be of any interest or attraction to her...

“Come on, I know a place we can go sit,” Mia said when she finished paying.

They crossed the street and walked a short ways until they came to a large park. Lining the perimeter were shrubs and trees and bushes of flowers. In the center was a huge fountain, spraying a stream of moonlit water high into the air and collecting back down into its concrete pool below.

They sat together on a wooden slatted bench overlooking the fountain. It was peaceful, listening to the water, looking at the stars, sitting next to Mia. She had sat down rather close to him, their thighs almost touching but not quite. He could smell her perfume, delicate like peonies and vanilla. Her eyes shone with light from the moon as she looked up at him. They spoke quietly together, about themselves, about everything, about nothing at all. Bill was in the moment again, his disconnected feeling had vanished like a wisp of smoke. It was amazing how easy it was to talk to her, and how enjoyable...it was never like this with anyone else…

Suddenly, Mia’s phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and looked at the screen.

“Shoot. I’m sorry, I have to take this.”

She answered it, speaking in Spanish in low tones. Every now and then she giggled. Bill tried to interpret who might be on the other line. Not a boyfriend, he hoped.

After a moment she hung up.

“I’m so sorry about that. My sister had been texting me asking how things were going; I haven’t looked at my phone so she called to see if I was okay.”

“Oh, it’s fine. Your sister - are you close?”

“Yes, very. We’re best friends, actually. Do you have any siblings?”

“No. Only child. I have a cousin though. And my friends and I are pretty close...I’d consider them like brothers.”

“Ooh, tell me about them.”

He told her about Hank, and how sensible and wise he was. He told her about Boomhauer, who was calm, cool, and collected. And he told her about Dale, glossing over his more brash traits, and described him as passionate and true to himself. He told her how they’ve been best friends since they were kids, and now they all live on the same street. And it was with a look of thoughtful reflection, looking up at the stars, when he told her how much they meant to him.

“They sound like wonderful people. It must be so nice living so close together, too.”

“It is. I will introduce you someday. I mean -” Why was he already thinking about having her meet his friends?

“I’d love to meet them.” Mia smiled. “Anyone you’re friends with have got to be great.”

It was impossible for him to be awkward around her. Any time he said or did something he felt was embarrassing, she always simply carried on like it was nothing. She never once made him feel bad about himself. Quite the contrary, she made him feel like he was something substantial, something significant.

“Tell me about your sister.”

“Well, Jackie - Jacqueline - is three years younger than me. She’s a physical therapist. She’s pretty sporty and athletic. She can be kind of uh, blunt...but it comes from a good place…” Mia thought a moment. How could she possibly encapsulate what kind of person Jackie was? “She’s very gracious and giving. The kind who would give you the shirt off her back. She’s done a lot for me...helped me through some tough spots.”

“Sounds like she can do it all,” Bill reflected, “Jackie seems like a lovely person. I’m glad she’s been there for you.”

They turned to the fountain again, enjoying the tranquility of the running water and the clear night air. The silence between them was comfortable; they didn’t feel that demand to find things to fill it. Mia felt relaxed, maybe a bit sleepy. It was getting late. She didn’t want to go home but she knew she would have to eventually…

“Mia,” Bill said beside her, looking at his twiddling hands. He looked as though he was fighting with what to say. “I had a lot of fun tonight. I mean, I still am, but, you know, um…” he rubbed his forehead nervously.  
Mia sensed his anxiousness and turned toward him, her knees pointing closer to his.

“I had a lot of fun, too,” she said, looking up at him. “I hope we can hang out again.”

“Yes, I would like that.” His posture softened with relief.

Mia thought it was somewhat endearing, his nervousness around her, like she was actually something impressive. How could someone like him be intimidated by someone like her? She knew she was boring and annoying. Aaron had only told her that for years.

They surrendered to the lateness of the night and made their way back side by side down the city blocks. They didn’t talk about much, instead they each reflected on the evening they shared together, lost in thought. Mia felt light, like a heavy weight had been lifted off of her. The weight had been crushing her for so long, she hadn’t realized she was being crushed anymore. But now she floated like a feather under the street lights, feeling revived, renewed, like her old self. Or maybe...like a new self.

Bill had listened to her, he asked about her, he remembered things she mentioned earlier in the evening. He seemed truly interested in getting to know her. He was very gentlemanly, too, and concerned with her comfort and feelings.  
Aaron might have pretended to care, in the beginning, but after he got comfortable he only bothered with himself. If Mia was sick, or hurt, or upset...he didn’t care. He didn’t want to hear about it. Anything Mia had to say was lost into the void. She was always told she was stupid and irritating. And she put up with it for seven years…

Mia once more held Bill’s forearm as they crossed the intersection...and this time, she didn’t let go.


	5. Sleepwalkin'

It was unbelievable how that lingering cloud of despair seemed to have dissipated overnight. Mia woke up well rested from the most peaceful night sleep she had in ages. The sun shone brighter, the sky outside seemed more blue. And she didn’t feel like a stranger in her own house anymore. Was one date really all she needed to get out of her despondency? Why didn’t she do this months ago?

Last night, Bill had walked her to her car in the Chez Pierre parking lot. They exchanged numbers. And she hugged him good night. It was such an enjoyable evening. And they agreed to go out again next Saturday. Seven whole days away…  
She didn’t like comparing Bill to Aaron, but really, how could Aaron ever have compared to Bill? Why did she ever waste so much of herself on Aaron?

It was odd to her how much Aaron’s cheating and verbal abuse broke her. And it was odder still how she allowed herself to put up with it for all that time. Her father would never in his life treat her mother like that. And her mother would never have put up with it. Why was it she was so weak and fragile when she wasn’t raised that way? Jackie sure wasn’t like that, either...

Bill had sent her a “good morning” text. She could tell he wasn’t much for texting, so the effort was especially appreciated. She felt giddy, almost childish, when she read it. She texted back immediately, wondering vaguely if there was a “rule” about waiting a certain amount of time before replying, but then Bill responded quickly after as well, assuaging her doubt.

Mia was meeting Jackie at the gym and then for iced coffees after. She put on her gym clothes and packed a change of outfit in her bag before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. She was excited to tell Jackie about her night last night. Jackie was the best to share things with; she listened appropriately and gasped in all the right places.

“Tell me everything!” Jackie demanded immediately after Mia arrived at the parking lot. They walked up to the gym together, Jackie practically bouncing with excitement.

“Hello to you, too,” Mia laughed.

“Come onnnn. You’re glowing. I’ve never seen you this happy before!”

Mia described to her everything she and Bill did last night. She told her how attentive he was, how receptive, how chivalrous and polite, how interesting…

“Is he hot?”

“Yes. In that older guy sort of way.”

“Daddy.”

“Jackie!” Mia shrieked, though she privately agreed with the sentiment. “He speaks French, too,” she added.

“Damn! Are you seeing each other again?”

“Saturday we’re going to the carnival in McMaynerberry.”

“That’s great! I’m so happy for you!”

“You’ll have to thank Tom for me for setting us up. And um, thank you for like...making me go out.”

“See? Now do you realize I’m always right and you should always listen to me?”

Mia rolled her eyes and smiled.

Mia and Jackie finished at the gym and made their way to the cafe. They ordered their iced coffees and chose a table next to the sunny window. Mia kept looking at her phone and smiling, at times completely zoned out of anything Jackie was saying.

“...So I gave her directions to where I thought the place was. I could have sworn it was on Cherry Street. But after she left I looked it up and I think I sent her to a loan shark office instead… Ugh, are you texting each other?” Jackie asked, irked, after another story of hers fell on deaf ears.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry…” Mia put her phone down sheepishly.

“It’s okay. I know you’re all infatuated and whatnot,” Jackie chuckled. “God, it’s so weird to see you happy again!”

“It was just one date. It could all go to shit by the next one,” Mia said facetiously.

“I’ll just find you a new guy then! And another and another until one sticks!”

Mia shook her head, laughing.  
It was just one date, but it felt so real...

“Tell me more about him,” insisted Jackie.

"Well," Mia began, "He's a pretty cool person. He's engaging and funny with a lot of funny stories. He's so nice when he talks, I mean, he doesn't have a negative edge when he talks about things or other people, you know? He's not mean-spirited. He asked me about myself a lot, and seemed to really listen to what I said. It was...fun. A lot of fun. I'm excited to see him again."

Jackie listened with rapt attention, grinning ear to ear as Mia spoke.

“He sounds like a really great guy!” Jackie beamed, “I’m glad you went out with somebody who treated you so well. And I’m glad you’re finally recognizing your self-worth.”

“I know it was just one date but, I don’t know...I really feel like we connected on a spiritual level or something. He’s definitely nothing like Aaron...which I really appreciate.”

“I knew Tom was “The One” on our first date, so hey, I believe it!” affirmed Jackie.

Mia thought back to Jackie’s first date with Tom, remembering how giddy and gleeful she was. Jackie was always one to express herself more physically than Mia. Maybe Mia’s internal giddiness and glee was on par with what Jackie was like outwardly. She didn’t recall feeling like this when she first met Aaron. Aaron made her feel like she was blessed to be in his presence and she should be grateful for it. But with Bill, he acted as though he were the fortunate one…

Mia’s cell phone buzzed on the table. She pretended not to notice, looking around the cafe and drumming her fingers. Jackie smiled complacently and laughed when she caught Mia’s eye.

“Oh, go ahead! Text him back!”

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the cloudless sky. Bill and his friends were out in the alley again, with a cooler full of ice and beers readily available. Hank’s son Bobby and Dale’s son Joseph were riding their bikes back and forth down the street. Leah was gardening in her yard across from them, deadheading a rose bush. Connie, a neighbor girl, was practicing the violin next door. The neighborhood seemed active and lively, even the birds were singing with more melody. Everything occurring around Bill only improved his already euphoric mood.

Bill was deliriously happy, his stomach fluttered with butterflies, his heart jangled with every beat. He was a jubilant tangle of emotions and nerves, radiating from the best evening of his entire existence. He felt like he could run a marathon with all of the energy inside of him. The way Mia would gaze up at him with those mesmerizing eyes was still etched into his thoughts. Her smile, her laugh, the delicate contours of her body kept playing like reel in front of his mind.  
He had sent her a text this morning. He rarely texted, mostly because he had no one to text with. Anything he or his friends needed to say to each other was usually said in person, or a phone call at most. The anticipation of waiting for his phone to buzz from her response was thrilling.

He and his friends got settled beside the fence, retrieving their beers and cracking them open. When that first sip hit his throat it was like liquid ecstasy.

"Yep," said Hank.

The rest added their agreements.

"So Bill," Hank turned to him, "How was your date last night?"

Dale and Boomhauer perked up and turned to him as well.

"It was incredible," Bill answered, "Best date I’ve ever been on."

"That's great, Bill!" approved Hank. "Are you seeing each other again?"

"Yes, next weekend, at the carnival in McMaynerberry." Almost a whole week away…

“What’s she like?” Hank asked.

“She- Mia, she's… She's unlike anyone I've ever met before…” Bill lit up as he thought about her. “She’s so beautiful, even more beautiful in person...and she is so easy to talk to. You know, I don’t think we had a single awkward moment, and you know how I am when it comes to that type of stuff...and we have a few things in common, too.” Bill paused, taking a sip as he replayed the events of last night again in his head.

“What could she possibly have in common with you?” blurted Dale with skepticism.

“Well, we both like cooking. We like similar types of music. We’re both bilingual. We-”

“Bilingual?”

“She can speak Spanish. She’s Colombian. Well, half, I guess.”

“What’s your second language? Pig Latin?”

“I speak French, _grossier petit homme._ ”

“Oh, yeah...”

Dale was always crude and ignorant, but would say such things under the guise of it being a joke. Bill was usually the object of derision. An easy enough target, especially when he didn’t often stand up for himself. However, Bill would usually let the jabs slide. Dale was as old of a friend as Hank and Boomhauer, and has always had his back.

“I think that’s wonderful, Bill, it’s great you found such a nice gal to spend time with,” said Hank. Hank was always supportive and encouraging. He was one to see the best in people, even if they didn’t see it in themselves.

Boomhauer never said much. He usually operated on a binary system: a nod of approval, or a shake of disapproval. After Hank’s words, Boomhauer simply nodded contently.

Leah had finished her gardening work and crossed the street over to where they stood. She was fit, lean muscle, due to her daily jogging and yoga, and suntanned, due to her long days enjoying the outdoors. Her golden hair was pulled to the side in a braid that she tucked a rose into.

“Hi, guys,” she greeted as she took a spot beside Boomhauer. He kissed her head and she smiled. “Bill, how did your date go? Your aura is stronger today!”

“It went very well, thank you, Leah. Your advice really helped me.”

“Any time!” She beamed. Turning to Boomhauer she said “I need your help with um, something inside.”

Boomhauer smirked and left with her, waving goodbye to his friends as they crossed the street.

“Probably another, ugh, _crystal healing_ ,” Hank mumbled uncomfortably. He looked down on all of that spiritual stuff, finding it absurd and imaginary.

“Yeah, a naked crystal healing,” chuckled Dale.

“I think that’s what ‘crystal healing’ is code for.” Hank concurred.

Bill sipped idly on his beer while the other two talked. It was hard to believe how far his feelings and emotions had shifted in the past day. He went from completely and utterly lonely and gloomy to...happy. He was happy again, after this one night... And he and Mia kept texting each other, so his newfound joy never waned because he always had something of hers to delight in. Something to keep him going. Everything else was just filler. It filled in the gaps between the times he would see her again.

Six more days...


	6. Do You Realize?

Saturday finally arrived and dusk had almost fallen. The air was muggy, almost thick, but occasional relief came from an intermittent breeze. The rides were moving and flashing neon lights, music was playing, the scent of funnel cake and other fried foods permeated the scene. Mia hadn’t been to a carnival since she was a kid. She remembered trying so hard to win a goldfish by tossing the ping pong ball into the fishbowls. She remembered declaring the game was rigged when she kept losing.

She approached the entrance as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered. She was nervous and excited to see Bill again. They texted regularly throughout the week, but seeing him again, in person, was thrilling.  
She didn’t see him waiting for her yet, so she hung by the ticket booth and watched people go by. Quite a lot of couples together, holding hands amorously. Children with widened eyes full of wonder. Friends ambling in together, babbling with excitement. She felt exposed and alone as she stood there by herself surrounded by so many people. Her arms felt awkward; she didn’t know what to do with them.

“Mia!” she heard, and turned to see Bill. He looked very happy to see her, grinning, his face lit up with delight.

“Hi,” Mia said, and the butterflies fluttering increased. He looked handsome to her, in a soft cotton T shirt and jeans. His arms, of course, looked as good as always. 

“I almost didn’t recognize you,” he said, “You’re so uh, well…a different height.” 

“I’m not wearing heels this time,” Mia laughed. She chose comfortable flats to maneuver around the carnival with more easily. 

They bought a length of tickets before going in. The full experience of the carnival was hitting her now, all of the lights and sounds and people. She felt a little overwhelmed by the busy action. She held Bill’s arm to keep close to him. 

They walked around first to see all of the rides and games before deciding what things to do first. They settled on a Tilt-o-Whirl ride, then a Scrambler ride, both of which left them laughing from the fast paced thrill. Mia’s uneasiness from the hectic atmosphere was starting to alleviate, her usual energy flowing back in its place.

“Woah, let’s go do that!” She pointed excitedly to the funhouse.

They went in, pressing through a hall of mirrors, wobbling up a moving ramp, dodging a forest of hanging sandbags, inching through a rolling cylinder, rocking across a shifting platform, and finally skipping through a passage of air jets. They barrelled out back into the fresh air, again laughing together. 

“I’m glad that wasn’t a scary one,” Mia said as they started walking again.

“Do you get scared easily?”

“Yes. I’m a scaredy-cat.”

“I’ll protect you.”

“I know.” Mia smiled up at him.

They walked across the carnival again, deciding what to do next.

Suddenly Mia stopped, almost tripping Bill. He followed her fixed stare to the goldfish bowl stand. 

“I want one,” she said, with a determined look in her eye. She pulled Bill under the canvas awning and right up to the wooden bar. In the center of the surrounding bar was a table holding dozens and dozens of fish bowls filled with water. She handed the attendant a few tickets, receiving a bucket of ping pong balls in return. 

“I’ve always wanted to win one,” she told Bill, and launched one of the plastic balls towards the bowls. It pinged off of a rim and bounced to the ground. She rolled her neck from side to side, limbering up, and tossed another ball. And another, and another, until the last one she tossed also bounced off the side of a bowl and onto the dirt below.

“Rigged,” Mia bitterly said. 

She made to turn away, to go back out and find a different activity, but was stopped when she heard Bill announce, “One bucket, please.”

The attendant gave him his bucket and took his tickets. Mia observed curiously by his shoulder. He flexed his knuckles, cracking them, and started to toss the ping pong balls. His throws, too, ended up bounced onto the ground, one after the other. He sent off his last ball with a deep breath and an underhand cast of pure determination. It arced up into the air, uncertainty hanging with it, and it plunked so satisfyingly straight into a bowl of water, droplets splashing out of the sides. Mia cheered as she threw her arm around his back. The attendant handed her a plastic bag filled with water, and one shiny orange goldfish floating inside.

“I can’t believe it! That was awesome!” she praised, holding the bag to eye level and peering at her new fish. “Thank you so much!”

“No problem,” Bill said, feeling proud to have done something that made her so happy.

They ordered a funnel cake to share at a nearby food stand and sat under a pavilion at a picnic table. The fish sat front and center on the table between them.

“What are you going to name him?” Bill asked.

“I’m not sure yet. But tomorrow I’m going to buy him a tank and all the stuff for it. This fish is going to live like a king.”

“Lucky fish,” smiled Bill as watched her in admiration. 

They finished their food and found a few more rides and games to play. It was getting later in the evening now, the sunset darkening to an inky purple. Mia was beginning to feel tired, both from the long day and from the busy excitement surrounding her. Being with Bill, spending time with him, made her lowered energy feel dreamlike. She wished she could be somewhere quieter with him, alone. 

“I think the place is closing soon,” Mia told him, “Should we finish up with the Ferris wheel?”

“Let’s do it.”

They filed in line, which was shortened due to how late it had gotten. The ride operator rolled the wheel backward and lifted the bar off of the bucket seat for them to sit, then sent them rolling back as more passengers got on the other seats. 

The ride filled up and the wheel started slowly spinning forward. The sky had fully faded into night, thinning out the mass of people attending the carnival. The bright neon lights below flashed and beamed while the music still played. Bill felt like he was somewhere else, up so high away from it all. He was in a different world with Mia. 

The wheel stopped while they were at its highest peak. Bill looked at Mia’s profile as she watched the carnival beneath them. The dazzling lights reflected off of her face and flashed in her eyes. She was so close to him, close again like they were by the fountain.  
When she held his arm crossing the intersection during their last encounter, he described it as sobering. When she held his arm as they wandered through the carnival tonight, he found it to be intoxicating. He felt almost inebriated, high up in a separate atmosphere from the excitement below, up where it was still and quiet, alone with Mia, this impossibly gorgeous girl who genuinely wanted to be there with him.  
She turned her head to look at him, her brown eyes lit up like fireworks, smiling in that enchanting way, as if there was no one else but him. Her face was so close to his, hardly two feet away… He wanted to kiss her so badly. The very thought of doing so sent a thrill through him, like a bolt of lightning. His heart palpitated, everything telling him to close the space between them, yet remaining rooted to the spot…

Abruptly they stuttered forward, rolling slowly, and Mia turned back to look at the ground they were approaching. He turned forward while mentally berating himself, feeling suddenly drained of the electricity that was crackling through his body moments ago.  
They stepped off of the Ferris wheel, back on solid earth, out of serene seclusion and once again part of the crowded public. Suddenly the electricity cracked back into him like a whip when Mia held his hand, his heart fluttering again, his breath catching in his lungs. And Mia was simply moving forward, walking with her hand tenderly in his, like she didn’t even realize the effect it was having on him…

The once intermittent breeze was becoming more regular now, blowing in a thick cover of clouds in the dark sky above. The carnival was closing for the night. Various booths and stalls were shutting off their lights as they strolled by them. The music had stopped, the only sound coming from the other carnival goers making their way to the exit with them.  
Bill walked Mia to her car. He was reluctant for the night to end, again, just like on their last date. But she did hug him last time...he had been replaying it in his mind for the past seven days. He was starved for affection, both physical and emotional. It had been so long since he had either. And Mia’s expressed affection towards him felt so intense, so raw, every time she touched him or complimented him it felt magnified. He never felt so ignited, not even with Lenore.

“Thank you, again, for my goldfish,” Mia said as they idled beside her car. She had set her new pet safely on the seat inside.

“Of course. I’m glad I was able to win him for you.”

The carnival lights had all been extinguished. Most cars in the parking lot had since driven off, leaving the two of them mostly alone under the soft glow of the street lights. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight. This was a good idea.”

“This was fun. I think you could even make a root canal fun,” Bill joked. Mia smiled up at him. 

She held his gaze, hesitating.

“I hope we can do something again, sooner than this time. Waiting a whole week was agony.” She had said it casually, but the weight of her words hung heavily on him. _She wanted to see him sooner..._

“I thought so, too. Let’s plan something for earlier this week?” Bill wanted to see her tomorrow, as soon as humanly possible, but he didn’t want to come across as desperate by suggesting so.

“Well, I was thinking...maybe tomorrow? We could get breakfast or brunch or something?” Mia shifted with uncertainty. 

Bill’s heart skipped a beat. It was like they were on the same wavelength. She always seemed to agree with his thoughts.

“That sounds...great,” he replied, taken aback yet pleased.

“Okay,” said Mia, brightening back up with relief.

She stepped towards him, so close together, and grabbed his hands. Bill felt hazy, his mind swimming as his breath caught in his chest again. Rain began to sprinkle down now, a cooling relief from the humidity. Mia was gazing up at him again, all eyes and lips, tiptoeing to reach him, kissing him as softly as the raindrops did.


	7. Sugar Magnolia

She was seeing him again.

The very thought of it made her body flutter with nervous excitement. She felt giddy again, like she had been feeling every time he would call or text her, or during the moments before meeting him at the carnival last night.

The carnival…

When she awoke this morning, she wasn’t sure if it had all been part of her dream. The night with Bill blended into her sleepy thoughts, almost seamlessly.  
He had touched the small of her back, lightly, briefly, merely to steady her in the wobbly Funhouse. It blazed through her like wildfire, and even all this time later that same spot still smoldered like burning coals. She couldn’t believe she had kissed him last night. Was the second date too soon? But it felt so natural, so right, there was no hesitation or doubt to give her pause. And he kissed her back, and it felt so good and pure, just the two of them under the streetlight, the rain drizzling on their skin.

And she was seeing him again.

She got ready for the morning, wearing shorts and a V-neck t-shirt, her long wavy hair rippling down over her shoulders. The restlessness that rattled through her body annoyed her; she couldn’t make it go away. She was nervous to see him again, nervous she was going to say or do something stupid or weird. Nervous he wouldn’t be interested in seeing her anymore. Nervous he might be seeing someone else he liked more…  
Such great thoughts.

She shook it off, trying not to let her nerves and misgivings get to her. It was time to leave for the diner and get focused.

Mia stopped by her kitchen counter before heading to the door.  
“Hang on, Pierre,” she told her prize goldfish, who was drifting in a clear vase, “I’m getting you a new house today!”

The diner was on the other side of Arlen, away from the restaurant they met at over a week ago. It was one it turned out they both had frequented. Mia always got the pancake special and was dead set on ordering it again today.

The bell dinged as she pushed open the diner’s door. Inside was all chrome, linoleum, and formica countertops, a little retro and a little nostalgic. The food served was greasy, but it was incredibly delicious and satisfying.

She saw Bill immediately, instinctively drawn to the corner booth he was sitting in. He smiled and waved to her, so genuine and charming, lighting up upon seeing her like she was the only person in the room. She wasn’t used to being looked at the way Bill looked at her, or talked to the way he talked to her. She was used to being told she was annoying and immature and a burden. After enduring it for several years she believed it. And it was shocking to go from what was essentially one extreme to the other. She wasted so much time being criticized and hurt...but she could have spent those years being treated even halfway as well as Bill was treating her…

“Hi,” she greeted as she slid into the booth across from him. She wasn’t feeling as anxious and vulnerable as she did at the beginning of last night. Still nervous, but also more at ease just being in his presence.

“Hi,” Bill replied. His eyes fixed on her, marveling. He had only seen her in the evenings so far, when the sky was darkening and the lights were dimmed, when the day had settled and was lowering off to sleep. It was a renewed experience entirely to see her in the morning, lit entirely by sunshine, at the very beginning of his entire day.

Before they could say more, the server came by with two cups of coffee and the menus. However, they both already knew what they wanted and placed their orders right away. Mia requested the pancakes, Bill asked for the meatlover’s omelette.

“I’m so hungry,” Mia said when the server left, “I love breakfast food.”

“I love all kinds of food. I mean, obviously,” Bill motioned toward his stomach. Might as well be self-aware of it. His weight and the way he looked hung so heavily on his mind. How on earth was that not enough to turn her away? How could she want to be seen with him?

Mia shook her head and laughed lightheartedly.

The truth was, Mia thought his soft body was attractive. Paired with his strong, hairy forearms, she felt almost...debauched, if she thought about it for too long.

“How has your morning been? Did you sleep well?” he asked.

“Very well. It was so nice falling asleep to the rain.”

The mention of the rain reminded him of their kiss last night, her lips grazing his, the cool drops of water falling all around them. He couldn’t have asked for a more perfect way to end their time together. And here she was now, her beautiful eyes gazing into him like they always did, the same lips that kissed him last night only a short distance away. It was surreal to be here with her, again, in her presence, her full attention on him, her genuine interest on full display.

They talked and smiled and laughed together, warming back up to each other again as their nerves slid away. Bill was still in awe of how easy she was to talk to. And how earnest she seemed, like there was no ulterior motive behind it. She seemed to truly enjoy being around him. But...didn’t he feel that way about most of his past relationships?...

“When’s your birthday?” Mia asked him out of nowhere.

  
“Um...the 22nd.”

“Wait...what?” She quickly calculated the days in her mind. “This Saturday?”

“Yep.”

“Oh man.”

“What?”

“What do you want?”

“What?”

“What do you want for your birthday?”

“I don’t want anything.”

Most of his birthdays throughout his life have been simply another day. His friends would usually treat him to something special, like a night out or at least a dinner. He didn’t often receive gifts and had long since grown to not expect them.

Mia tilted her head, squinting her eyes in an attempt at studying him, trying to delve into his mind and figure out what gift might suit him.

“What?” he asked again.

“Why didn’t you tell me your birthday was coming up? I’m not prepared!”

“It’s not a big deal…” he shrugged.

“Hmmm…”

“When’s your birthday?”

“January.”

“Oh good...I have lots of time to plan.”

Mia sighed jokingly.

Once they finished their breakfast and the check was dropped on the table, Bill once again insisted on paying.

“And no, you don’t owe me anything, Mia. Can’t I just treat you to a meal?”

“You paid for all the carnival stuff. And you won me my fish! I have to repay my gratitude for that somehow.”

“You agreeing to go somewhere with me is repayment enough,” Bill declared with finality, as he drew out his credit card. “How is your fish doing, by the way?”

“He’s hanging in there. I put him in an old vase I had. I need to go to the pet store after this to get his stuff, if you wanted to come with me...”

“Of course! That sounds like fun. Let’s go.”

They went to the register and Bill paid the check. They had barely turned around to leave when Mia heard a familiar voice call her name.

“Mia? Mia Gallo?”

“Oh! Hi, Laura,” Mia said, stunned. It was an old friend of hers whom she hadn’t seen since before breaking up with Aaron.

“Wow! It’s been ages! How are you?” Laura was cheerful and bubbly, but it was legitimate if not a little naive. She wasn’t one for those fake niceties, which Mia liked about her.

“I’m doing well, how are you?” Mia was still reeling from the surprise of seeing someone from what was basically her old life. She stood there almost in a daze, starting to feel something akin to panic creeping in.

“I’m great! I’m meeting some friends here for breakfast! Hey, did you hear about Aaron and Carly?”

Mia’s stomach dropped.

“No…”

“Oh! Well, they’re having a baby!” Laura looked positively delighted at the news.

“That’s...great. Um...good for them.” She tried to fake a smile, which was no small feat for someone who felt like puking on the seafoam green linoleum floor.

“Yeah! And they’re getting married, too! I’m going to be a bridesmaid!” she squealed, jumping up and down with glee.

“That’s awesome, Laura, you must be so excited.” Mia shifted around, trying to find a good opportunity to leave. The diner was starting to blur around her and her chest felt like it was constricting.

“Thank you! I think you might be getting an invite too, Mia! Carly sent them out a few days ago!”

Mia sincerely doubted she was getting anything.

“That’s nice, Laura. Well, it was good to see you.” Mia made to leave, grabbing Bill’s hand beside her.

“Oh, who’s this?” Laura asked curiously.

“My friend. We have to go now, bye Laura.” Mia tried mustering up another smile, and even topped it off with a small wave, before dragging Bill out the door.

She felt panicky, like her heart was a bird in a cage, she felt pressed in on all sides. Leaving the small diner and getting out into the open air helped at least, but...Aaron and Carly were having a baby? After all those years Aaron swore he never wanted kids...even made sure to inform Mia that she would have been a shit mother anyway. And he was marrying Carly, too...he always said getting married was just a pointless piece of paper and a waste of time...

“Mia?” Bill said beside her. Mia was standing in the middle of the sidewalk, trying to collect herself and get her breathing down to a normal rate.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect to see…” she trailed off.

“Was that a friend of yours?”

“Not really. She used to be. We sort of um, well, I fell out of her social circle.”

Bill put his hand on her back, which was comforting. She wanted to bury herself into him. She knew it was stupid to get so worked up over whatever the hell Aaron was doing. It was just difficult to learn that Aaron was living the life he never would give her..and with her ex best friend, too...

Aaron most probably cheated on her with other women before cheating on her with Carly. But it was with Carly that Mia actually caught him with. On her bed, on her own fucking bedspread. Her best friend since middle school. Mia always expressed her unhappiness and her mistreatment to Carly, therefore she’d thought Carly had a good understanding as to how awful of a person Aaron was. And yet Carly fucked him anyway, for who knows how many days or weeks or months before Mia came home from work early to find them.  
Carly cried and begged for Mia’s forgiveness. Mia silently grabbed some things and left, shaken and full of burning adrenaline. A few days later she enlisted Tom and her cousin, Raul, to accompany her while she got the rest of her things. She was on the other half of the lease, but it was easier to just cut and run. Whatever had her interacting with Aaron the least was the way she wanted to go.

“Are you okay?” Bill asked with gentle concern.

“I will be. I’m sorry for being weird. I just wasn’t prepared for...that.”

“You’re not being weird. I just hope you’re okay. Do you want to sit down?”

She could see the worry in his eyes.

“No, let’s walk. I need to keep moving.”

Mia held his hand and they set off down the street towards the pet store. After a moment she spoke, figuring it was best to tell Bill why she was acting odd.

“That was an old friend of mine. But when I broke up with my ex, she and I stopped talking. Just one of those things…” Mia trailed off. Bill said nothing, but was listening, waiting for her to continue. “My um, best friend at the time...my ex cheated on me with her. And that girl, Laura, was friends with her too. But I don’t think she knew Carly was cheating with him.”

“Wow...I’m so sorry. Your best friend?”

Mia gravely nodded.

“My ex-wife cheated on me, too. A lot. So, that part I can relate to. But not the friend part...I can’t imagine if any of my friends ever did that…”

“Fuck cheaters,” Mia said darkly.

“Fuck ‘em all.”

Mia smiled.

He was pleased to have made her smile after hearing her story, and after she was confronted with her past in the diner. Her ex must be the biggest idiot alive to have cheated on her. How could he not realize he had the most beautiful and incredible girl in the world? What could possibly have been better than her?

Lenore cheated on him many times. Probably before they were married, but the first time he caught her was only two weeks after the wedding. She even cheated on him flagrantly after that, openly leaving the house dressed up in sexy outfits to meet God knows who. When Bill expressed how much this was hurting him, even crying to her, she would coldly step over him and leave. And yet...he stayed. She basically just used him for his money and a place to live and got her rocks off elsewhere. And he let her do it. She would yell at him and fight with him, she called him every name in the book, and he apologized for it. When she left him, he begged for her back. He dreamed and ached for the day she would knock on his door and come home again.

  
He saw Lenore again, years later, and she flirted with him and cozied up to him, told him she missed him...but it turned out, her revived affections were only because he was dating a past governor of Texas. Lenore saw how happy Bill was, and how he upgraded so far to date an important politician. She knew what charms to turn on to get Bill back into her clutches, making him break up with the governor, so Lenore could feel powerful again, by being with someone who dumped a governor for her. Then Lenore left, her purpose fulfilled, and Bill was alone again.

  
He still missed Lenore, faintly, even after everything she ever said and done. He still would always say if she were to return yet again he would absolutely take her back. But since spending time with Mia, he hadn’t given another woman a single meaningful thought, not even Lenore.  
Being with Mia made him feel so significant, so important, she built him up and made him feel like he was actually worth something. And she was so beautiful, so smart and funny, so compelling...it was only a matter of time until she found someone better suited for her. Someone who wasn’t a fat, old, loser…

They walked into the local pet shop, dark walls and dark floors, passing by the bunnies and mice and birds, over to the far wall stacked floor to ceiling with aquariums and fish supplies.

“I’m glad you came with me,” Mia said, pulling out a boxed aquarium tank, “I need your muscles to carry this stuff to my car.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” he smiled, glad to be needed and useful.

He watched her browse the different shelves, piling up a stack of equipment and supplies for the fish tank. She had grabbed a heater, filter, substrate, and even live plants.

They went to the register to cash out and left again back down the street to Mia’s car. The weather was mild today, not as humid as the day previous, having been relieved from the rain. The sun was pleasant, the air warm.

“Pierre is going to be so happy when I set this stuff up,” she said happily.

“Pierre?”

“My fish!”

“Oh. Cute name.”

“I named him after that restaurant we met at.”

“Even cuter than I thought.”

They arrived at Mia’s car parked at the diner parking lot (Mia prayed Laura wasn’t going to come out any time soon) and loaded up the trunk.

“So...what else are you doing today?” she asked, as Bill shut the trunk lid.

“Um...nothing, I guess...I’m pretty open today.” _And every other day…_

“Do you...want to go somewhere with me?” Mia coyly looked up at him.

_I would go into an active volcano with you._

“Sure, where are we going?”

She grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the sidewalk, the opposite way they had just come from.

“Have you ever been up here?” asked Mia, once they crossed the street and past some bushes, up a dirt path disappearing in between a forest of trees. The path was well worn, but the bushes hid it well.

“No, what is it?”

“Just a small climb. At the top is a great view of Arlen.”

“Huh. Never knew about it. And I’ve lived here almost my whole life.”

“It’s funny how we both have lived here for so long but never met each other. Or maybe we have, we just didn’t know it at the time…”

He had given that thought plenty of play in his mind over the past week. Their age gap was so large though that she would have been too young for him for a lot of it.

“I’m a lot older than you, remember. I don’t think you’d have given an old man like me a second thought back then.”

“Oh really? You don’t think I’d have liked it?” Her tone was flirty, teasing.

“I don’t know,” Bill said awkwardly, unsure how to flirt back properly. Mia smiled.

They pressed up the dirt path, curving up a hill. Bill was getting breathless, yet Mia practically marched up with ease.

“Almost there,” Mia said effortlessly.

Finally they reached the top of the hill, which was surrounded by trees save for a small dirt clearing. A large fallen log lay across the ground, creating a makeshift bench. They sat down side by side while Bill tried to catch his breath.

“Sorry,” apologized Mia, “I forgot how high of a climb it was.”

“No, it’s fine...I’m just out of shape.”

They looked out at the view, high above Arlen, the beautiful scenery spilled out below them. Houses, buildings, even the water tower looked so small where they sat together, secluded by the trees and nature.

“My house is over there,” she pointed, somewhere east.

“Mine is over there,” Bill pointed, somewhere more west.

It was calm on that hill, away from civilization, in the thick of nature, listening to the birds and feeling the gentle breeze. Sitting with Mia, just the two of them, high up and away from everyone and everything else. The trees provided a cover of shade, save for the speckles of sunlight streaming through the gaps in the leaves, sprinkling over Mia with a golden glow. Her smooth legs were so close to him, her body almost touching his, if only he were brave enough to slide over just another inch…

“I’m glad I got to see you today,” Mia said quietly as she looked at the view below.

“Me, too. I always have so much fun with you. And you keep showing me new places I never knew about.”

“You’ll have to show me some of yours...next time.”

“Absolutely.”

He studied her, considering every contour and curve of her face. Her long, dark eyelashes, her high cheekbones, her enticing lips...

Mia turned her head and caught his gaze. Smoothly, without thought or hesitation, she brought her lips to his. And they kissed there, slowly and passionately, under the canopy of leaves and in the dappled sunlight.


	8. Where Angels Fear to Tread

They had seen each other again a couple times over the following week, and spoke on the phone on the nights they didn’t. It was the only thing that kept him going, the only thing that got him out of bed. He had never been so happy, so truly and genuinely joyous. It was unbelievable to him that he had lived without this, living barely a notch above wanting to die, day after day and year after year.

If his past relationship experiences were anything to go by, his situation with Mia was likely to crash and burn any moment now.

He anticipated it, or maybe it was more overthinking it...but he kept expecting Mia to tell him it wasn’t working out, to tell him she didn’t want to see him anymore. But whenever he saw her again, or his phone lit up with her text or call, his doubts seemed to fizzle away...at least until he was alone with his thoughts again.

He was doing all he could to keep her interested in him, and to keep their relationship with each other intact. A difficult task, considering the circumstances...an unattractive, pathetic loser with a stunning, incredible woman who had it all going for her. But he now had seen and felt what true happiness was, and there was no way he could ever go back…

They met at a nightclub last night, for drinks the night before his birthday. It was darkened inside, the lights muted, synthwave music playing in the background. Each time he saw Mia she was more beautiful than the last, last night being no exception. Her hair was pulled up, the first time he had seen it so, which exposed her delicate neck and collar bones which kept catching the light. She wore a low cut blouse, too...lower than she had worn anything so far…

He tried not to think base thoughts about her, not wanting to degrade or disrespect her, even if it was only in his mind. But damn, was it difficult...it was difficult when she kept gazing up at him, tilting her head to the side...when she kept holding her body close to him...when she kept kissing him…  
She kissed his jaw last night when they were out, softly yet tantalizing, as she was entwined around his arm, her chest pressed against him. It sent Bill’s head swimming, making it difficult to concentrate for minutes after.

As they left for Bill’s car, she certainly seemed to touch him more than usual. Even grazing his hip bone, sending an electric blaze throughout his body. He knew, in some way, he could have asked her if she wanted to come back to his place, and she would probably would have said yes. It was almost physically painful to make the decision to just take her home instead.

  
He was certain it was the right choice...he didn’t want the relationship they were building to delve into just hooking up...he didn’t want to move too fast, and ruin it all, and then he would have nothing...again.

But damn, was it difficult.

He walked her to her door and she kissed him fervidly, even cupping his face in her hands when she did. How easy would it have been to go inside her house with her? But yet again, his conscience won out as he tried to leave before she were to invite him in.

He went back home, alone, with nothing but the events of the night playing in his mind. He still charred and tingled in all the places she had touched him. He could still smell her, the smell of peonies and vanilla, infused into his clothes and on his skin.

Why didn’t he ask her to come home with him again?

Oh, right...he was doing the noble thing... trying to take it slow…

He sighed.

  
He was sitting alone at home with Mia still imprinted all over him. Her figure, her lips, and the way she kept looking at him was stamped onto his mind and body.

He needed to get it out of his system…

* * *

Mia didn't think much of him not lingering at her door, not waiting to be invited in. She figured him to be too modest, maybe, and they had only known each other a couple of weeks after all…

  
Damn if she didn't lay it on a bit thick, though. She couldn't help it...she was so attracted to him, and it had been a long time...a really long time...since she had done anything physical. Even before leaving Aaron all those months ago, it was still quite a while since he had even touched her. That was for the best, obviously, as he was probably fucking other girls behind her back at the time, anyway...

Tomorrow was Bill’s birthday, and he insisted he didn’t want to go out. He said he wanted to spend more time alone with Mia, just the two of them. She had an idea: since they both liked cooking, they could go to the farmer’s market in East Arlen, find some fresh ingredients, then go home and cook something together.

“Perfect,” he said eagerly.

“Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t want to hang out with your friends?”

“They’re taking me out in the morning. I’d rather spend the rest of the day with you.”

Bill picked her up from her house again the following afternoon, and they drove to the farmer’s market. It was always full of different vendors, especially in the summer. It was packed with almost any local produce imaginable and then some, even fresh cut flowers, which Bill bought a bouquet of for Mia.

“What are we cooking?” He asked her, as he looked around at all of the different vegetables and herbs. Mia stood and smelled her new peonies.

“It’s your birthday...what do you want?”

“Can we make something Colombian?”

“Okay!” she beamed excitedly.

They held hands as she led him down the different stands. She grabbed up plantains, cilantro, green onions, chilis, bell peppers, and quite a few other bright and colorful vegetables.

“What else?” Mia asked, taking inventory of the produce she had.

“I don’t know, you’re the Colombian expert.”

“Ha, yeah right. We’ll see. Oh, I hope everything turns out.”

“It will be great. I can’t wait to eat whatever it is.”

“I just haven’t cooked this stuff as much as I have other things. I can’t let you have crappy food for your birthday.”

"It’s going to be fine! And to me, even bad food is still pretty good.”

They finished browsing and returned to the car, just in time, as the high summer heat was out in full force. They stopped at a supermarket on the way back to pick up fresh chicken.

“I think I have everything else at home,” Mia said when they got back into the car again.

They started driving down the Arlen streets, talking together and listening to the music. The song playing on the radio ended and transitioned to a new one. Bill shut it off in disgust. Mia looked at him curiously.

Feeling her eyes on him, he sighed and said, “That’s the song that was playing when I met my ex-wife. I can’t listen to it anymore.”

“Oh. I have stuff like that, too. Songs, smells, places…”

“Same.” He couldn’t help but think what new things would be ruined when he and Mia would stop seeing each other. Inevitably…

They got to her house shortly after, a cute little one bedroom she was renting. It was bright and clean inside, yet a little empty. She had a lot of things in storage she hadn’t bothered to get back out, and a lot of things she left behind with Aaron. She didn’t have the drive or motivation to make the place more homey...nothing felt like home anymore.

She filled up Pierre’s old vase and put her new peonies in it, front and center on the kitchen table.

“Come look at your son,” she called.

“Um...what?” Bill said, confused.

He approached where she was, standing in front of the new fish tank.

“Oh. Pierre!”

The fish was swimming, seemingly happily, as much as a fish could emote. The tank was spacious and filled with lots of bright green plants.

“It’s nice having a pet,” she said quietly as they watched Pierre, “It feels a little less lonely now.”

“He looks very happy.”

Mia unbagged the ingredients they brought home, and pulled out a few other things from her cupboards and fridge.

“Okay, some traditional recipes I had in mind would have to take a few hours to cook, so I’ve been thinking of quicker ones. I think we should just make a bunch of different things and make a smorgasbord out of it.”

They got to prepping. Bill chopped peppers while Mia prepared the chicken for the oven. Mia explained what she was doing when she prepared the empanada dough, and showed him the best techniques for mashing up the plantains to fry them. Bill showed Mia an efficient way to dice onions. They were both having a lot of fun. Bill could see Mia really did enjoy cooking, just like he did.  
The kitchen warmed up with delicious smells and the sound of food crisping in frying oil. They made patacones, empanadas, spicy aji sauce, and a peppery chicken stew. Bill hadn’t had any of these before, and was incredibly pleased with their handiwork.

“This is all so good,” he said after several bites of each.

“It all did turn out really well. You’re a great cook.”

“Nah, it was all you,” Bill dismissed.

“Next time, you’ll have to show me some cajun recipes.”

“Of course. I already have some planned.”

Mia smiled. It always pleased her when he alluded to thinking about her, or planning for the future with her in it.

They finished eating, several helpings later, full and satisfied. Bill made to help clean up but Mia insisted otherwise.

“No way, it’s your birthday! You’re not allowed to clean on your birthday.”

She offered for him to sit in the living room while she finished in the kitchen. He had a great view of her there on the couch...always so beautiful. She chatted away as he watched her putting things away, reaching up on tiptoe to get to the higher cupboards. He felt deeply relaxed and at peace, having spent the day with her, his birthday, a day that never amounted to anything more than a usual day. And they spent their time cooking together, one of his true hobbies that he didn’t often partake in anymore.

Just then, the couch cushion beside him buzzed. It was Mia’s phone, the screen lit up from a text. Bill had only glanced out of instinct, but after seeing it was a man’s name who had texted her, he peered down a little more closely out of curiosity. Someone named Raul had asked “Am I going to see you tomorrow?”  
Bill felt strange now. Oddly...jealous, maybe? He wasn’t really the jealous type, but he had been cheated on so many times by so many women, or dismissed in favor of other men, better men, it made him jaded. He knew he was being ridiculous...for starters, he and Mia were not exclusive, and therefore she was able to see or talk to any man she wanted to...and secondly, he didn’t know who this guy was, anyway…  
A brother? No, she told him she had one brother, and his name wasn’t Raul… what was it again? Sam, that’s right.  
Could be anyone…

“What do you want first, cake or your present?” she asked.

“You got me cake and a present?”

“I _made_ you a cake...and your present,” she smiled proudly.

“Oh wow...Mia, you didn’t have to do that,” Bill said, awed.

“But I wanted to! And it’s already done!”

“Okay, present first,” he accepted.

She clapped her hands together gleefully and twirled away down the hall. He wasn’t expecting a present...he can’t remember the last time he had gotten one. Not even when he was married to Lenore did he get much of anything.

Her phone buzzed again, and Bill squinted back down towards it, trying to read it quickly before she came back. It was Raul again, saying, “I miss you.”

His stomach dropped and he bristled. But he knew he was still being ridiculous…

Before he could dwell on it any longer, she returned to the living room, her hands behind her back, grinning excitedly.

“Okay...it’s not the best...but I had short notice. I would have bought you something but I don’t know what you want or need. If you don’t like it, it’s okay…” she fretted. Her grin had subsided from her trepidation.

“Let me see it!” he urged, laughing.

She bit her lip and swept to the couch, sitting beside him, and presented her gift.

He was speechless.

It was a beautiful canvas watercolor painting, filled with rich colors of golds, oranges, and blues, depicting a picture of a swimming goldfish. The depth and detail was stunning; she clearly had artistic talent.

“You made this?” he asked in amazement, while she hovered beside him nervously.

“Yes...I painted a little after work every night for the past week.”

“This is incredible…”

“Do you like it?”

“I love it...it’s, honestly, it’s the best gift I’ve ever been given…”

He was profoundly impressed, both by the skill she possessed and by how long she must have spent on it. And she did it all for him, when she didn’t have to do anything at all…

“Thank you. I love it so much. I can’t wait to hang it up.” He smiled at her, and she kissed him on the cheek.

“I’m glad you like it. Pierre was a good influence.”

“Do you paint a lot?”

“I used to. It’s been a long time now. I was surprised my paints hadn’t dried out.”

“You’re very talented. You should keep painting.”

“I might start back up. I’m feeling newly inspired again.” She smiled, looking into his eyes.

It was almost dark outside due to the lateness of the evening. Bill was feeling dozy from all the good food he ate. Yet when Mia pulled out the cake she baked from the fridge, he was suddenly feeling hungry again.

“Lemon chiffon,” she announced, “I’ve never made it before.”

“When did you make this?” He was in awe once again, that she took the time and energy to make something for him.

“This morning!”

“You whipped this up, just for me, this morning?”

“Yep! Happy birthday!”

It tasted absolutely delectable. Definitely one of the best cakes he had ever had. His birthday today was by and far his best. Mia made him feel so special and worthy, worthy of her time and energy. What did he ever do to deserve her?

Mia cleaned up again and sat back next to him on the couch. It was fully dark out now, the only light in the room coming from a lamp on an end table. They were watching TV together, having settled on a cooking show.

She grabbed her phone from the cushion beside her. She hadn’t looked at it for a couple hours now. Bill sat with bated breath to see what her reaction to this Raul guy was going to be. He looked out of the corner of his eye so as to not be obvious.

He watched her type “Miss you too, ya goof. Yes, I’m meeting you at Jackie’s.”

The mystery still had not been solved. Slickly as he could, hoping to sound casual, he waited a minute before asking “So, what are you doing tomorrow?”

“Going hiking, with my sister and our cousin. Up at Hillwood Gorge. I should be back later in the afternoon. Unless you want to come, too?” She looked up at him sweetly.

Cousin...no shit. Why was he being so ridiculous? Why did it matter to him? Because he didn’t want any other potential...boyfriends, in her life...but that wasn’t up to him…

“Oh, no. You saw what I was like going up that one hill. I might die on a hike.”

“I wouldn’t let you! You would be fine. I think it’s an easy trail. Six miles all together, though.”

“Six miles? Yikes. I’ll just wait until you get back.”

“So you want to see me again tomorrow?” she teased.

“I want to see you again every day.”

Mia smiled and nestled against him, her head against his chest. His arm was wrapped around her, holding her hand from her other side. He was again deeply at peace and comfort, and feeling much lighter now knowing it wasn’t just some other guy who was texting her. That he knew of, anyway...but he pushed that thought from his mind, instead trying to focus on Mia, and how her delicate body melted into him.

“I hope you had a good birthday,” she said after a while. They were both zoned out watching the TV quietly.

“I did...best birthday I ever had. Thank you. You really made it special.”

“I had a lot of fun. And I’m glad you want to keep hanging out with me.” She was looking up at him now, with the same look in her eyes that he saw last night. Something half-lidded and demure. And again he had to wrestle with his conscience...did he want to take things further yet? Or would it ruin what they were building between them? He liked Mia too much to want to risk it. She was so perfect, so beautiful, the best thing to have happened to him in a very long time…

“I’m glad you want to keep seeing me,” he responded, a bit hesitant to return her gaze.  
She kissed his jaw again which ignited him, immediately clouding his mind and his judgement. She moved her kisses slowly across his face until she met his lips, kissing him there, softly and sweetly. They kissed for a moment, until suddenly she slid onto his lap, facing him, still kissing him. His breath caught in his chest and he felt dizzy, his head was spinning. Her hands roved over him, over the sides of his face, his neck, his chest, as her kisses deepened. Bill impulsively ran his hands down the sides of her slender waist, around her hips, sliding up underneath her shorts, grabbing the firm mound of her ass. Mia sighed when he did so, rocking against his lap, moving her lips to his jaw and down his neck. She nibbled him there, her kisses grazing him. Bill was a tightly wound coil ready to spring. He felt her hands slide under the waistband of his jeans, creeping under his boxers, her fingers finding the tangle of hair there...slowly moving closer and closer to-

“Mia,” he gasped, but it matched the sighing and breathing of the moment, so she thought nothing of it and kept kissing his neck, her hands still grazing down.

“Mia,” Bill said again, a little more firmly, “I can’t.”

She stopped suddenly and looked at him, still starry-eyed and breathless.

“What?”

“I...can’t. Do this.”

“Oh.” She looked sheepish now, withdrawing her hands from beneath his boxers, and slid off onto the cushion beside them. “Sorry…” she said quietly.

“No, don’t be...it’s not you...you didn’t do anything wrong.” He felt embarrassed and a little flustered.

She was hunched over, looking at her hands in her lap. She was ashamed by how she was acting. What had gotten into her? Crawling all over him and stuffing her hands down his pants? Who does that?

“Mia…”

“No, don’t. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“It’s not...Mia, I liked it...I just want to...take things slow.”

“Okay.”

“Are you...mad at me?” he asked. He couldn’t tell how she was feeling. She was just sitting there, looking down…

“No, of course not. Just um...mad at myself, if anything. Sorry.”

She should have thought about taking things slow. Didn’t she think about that last night after the nightclub? She was like a hormonal teenager who couldn’t keep herself together.

“I just...don’t want what we have between us to get ruined. Um...in my past experience, I go right into the physical stuff...and it never ends up working out…”

Mia looked at him, eyes troubled. _Good call, Bill,_ he thought, _talk about all the other women you had sex with except for her…_

“I like you too much to want to ruin it…” he added.

“Okay.” Mia still didn’t seem convinced by what he said.

“Should I go?”

“No, I mean, unless you want to...but I want you to stay...if you want to.”

“I want to stay.”

She did smile a little at that, at least.

He held her again, while she laid her head against him, and they quietly watched TV together there until late into the night. Eventually he snapped out of a doze, having fallen asleep briefly without realizing.

“Mia?” He shifted to look at her.

She looked angelic, sleeping peacefully against him, her long lashes fanned out over her cheekbones. So beautiful…  
This beautiful, attractive girl was all over him just a little bit ago, probably going to have sex with him...and he made her stop. He was doubting his decision now...he surely made a bad call...why was it every decision he made the wrong one? He wanted so badly to keep what they had between them safe, but he probably ended up ruining it anyway…  
How many men would give anything to sleep with her? And he threw it away, trying to do the noble thing…

He turned off the TV and sat there in silence, feeling the rise and fall of Mia’s breathing against him. He needed to leave, he needed to get away before he tainted her any more with his stupid thoughts and choices. Slowly he slid out from under her and lowered her down onto the couch. He made sure she was comfortable before shutting off the light.  
Then he turned around and walked out.


	9. In a Jar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Mia woke up either very late or very early. The sky was still dark and the birds hadn't started chirping yet. She was alone. She could feel his presence was gone.

She ambled down the dark hall to her bedroom, then crawled into her bed. She felt troubled, uneasy...thoughts of her earlier behavior plagued her mind and wouldn't go away.

She had just taken it upon herself to clamber on top of him like a savage animal. And shoved her hands down his pants to top it all off. She had given into her own want and her own need, with no regard to anything else. It was embarrassing and humiliating…

He said he wanted to take it slow, and that was okay...she wanted that, too. She had just momentarily lost herself a little. It was a long time since she did anything sexual...and she liked Bill, a lot…

He had stayed with her for a while. He did leave, but he did stay first...that had to be good, right? She hoped to get his usual good morning text tomorrow…

Eventually she fell back asleep, though her worried thoughts still continued to swirl in her mind.

* * *

Bill was riddled with guilt. So much that he felt sick to his stomach.

He wanted to take things slow, yet he gripped her ass while she was grinding on top of him? That's basically encouraging it. He can't pick and choose what he wants to do. All or nothing… But he was so caught in the moment, he wasn't thinking with a clear mind...

He wanted to build up their relationship more, to something more congruent, something that was stable, something that was strong enough to make it through hooking up. He tried explaining that to her last night, but it got muddled up when he tried, because he's stupid and can't do anything right.

To make matters worse, he just left her there, asleep and alone. Should he have stayed? Should he have woken her up first? He wasn't sure what the right response was, but he probably chose the wrong one, like usual...

He was about to text her, like he did every morning. However, his phone rang before he could, which made his stomach flip with excitement, expecting it to be Mia. He was very surprised to see it was his estranged cousin, Gilbert.

Gilbert was his last remaining relative. Bill was an only child, the rest of his cousins and aunts and uncles, even his parents, all had passed away. Bill and Gilbert didn't have much in common, as they had very different upbringings, and Gilbert didn't make it easy to get along with him...but Bill liked him anyway, maybe because he was family, maybe because Gilbert still made the effort to interact with him.

The last time they spoke, though, they had a rough falling out and hadn't spoken since. Bill was going to meet with investors to start selling the Dauterive family's barbecue sauce recipe. It was a surefire hit, and he was proud when he made it, proud to continue on something of his family's legacy...but Gilbert stopped him. Shouted at him, actually, in front of everybody. He insisted the recipe die with the family and said Bill was awful for wanting to commercialize it. Bill didn't want to go against his last living relative, so he agreed to let it lie. Gilbert left, sweeping away with his lilting Southern accent, with his crisp velvet suit, leaving Bill alone again, his passion extinguished.

"Hello?" Bill said into the phone.

"My dear cousin," drawled Gilbert on the other line, "It is so lovely to hear your voice."

"Hi, Gilbert. How are you?"

"I am doing well as one can be in my present situation."

"Um...what situation is that?"

"I have been finding myself staring at the sight of the universe, all too aware of my past misdeeds. I mingle with my peers or no one, and since I have no peers, I mingle with no one."

Gilbert always had an interesting manner of speaking. Bill sometimes had a difficult time parsing what he said.

"Um…"

"Guillaume, I have called you wishing to apologize for our last encounter. I would much prefer to do so in person. Now, I am staying somewhere near Austin. Would you care to meet somewhere? Perhaps we may catch up with one another?"

Bill was caught off-guard. He wouldn't have figured his cousin to apologize for much of anything.

"That sounds nice, Gilbert. I'd like that."

They discussed the time and place, and Gilbert hung up with an "au revoir." Bill sat back, reflecting. It would be nice to be on good terms with Gilbert again. He was his last relative, after all…

Bill got ready and went out to the alley, where his friends were already gathering. Sure, it was a Sunday morning, but that's all the more reason to start cracking open beers.

"Hey Bill," Hank greeted, "How was your birthday yesterday?"

"It was very nice. Mia and I cooked together and spent time together. She baked me a cake and made me a present, too." He smiled as he thought of it. She really did make his day special…

"Did she give you birthday sex, too?" asked Dale, cutting into Bill's pleasant memories.

Bill sighed gruffly.

"That's none of your business."

"So she didn't, then."

Bill ignored him. Dale smirked.

"When do we get to meet her?" Hank asked.

"I don't know…" Bill responded. The mess that was last night was still on his mind. Would she even want to see him anymore? He tried not to think about that possibility. He tried not to imagine what it would be like to have her vanish from his life and have to go back to his loneliness...

"We should have a barbecue. I'll fire up the grill and we can invite everybody, and you can bring your new girlfriend!" Hank was excited for any opportunity to show off his barbecuing prowess.

"Oh, that's great. I will tell her."

They all continued to drink and discuss benign pleasantries, like the weather or sports.

"I'm going to see my cousin today," Bill stated, after the topic of football had subsided.

"Gilbert?" Hank made a subtle face. He didn't have a high opinion of Bill's cousin.

"Yep. Called me this morning. He wants to apologize. In person."

"Is he not still in New Orleans?"

"No, he said he's in Austin right now."

"Huh. Well, it's nice he wants to apologize."

"Yeah...it would be nice to be back on good terms with him again."

And with Mia, too…

He sighed and drained the last of his beer. It was time to go see Gilbert.

* * *

Raul led the way through the hiking trail, talking and singing boisterously while Jackie and Mia followed him. He was always the life of the party in any situation, a jaunt through the woods being no exception.

He stood tall at well over six feet, and was rippling with muscles from weight lifting several times a week. One arm was colorfully inked with a sleeve tattoo. On the back of his neck was the tattoo of a crown.

He stopped, checking the painted marks on the trees that signified where to turn next.

"This way!" he called into the trees, and set off down the path.

"Can you long legged people take pity on me back here?" huffed Mia as she scurried behind them.

Raul dashed ahead even faster, and then Jackie followed suit, their peals of laughter sailing in their wake.

"Brats," Mia mumbled, but she smiled in amusement.

She hadn't hiked in quite some time. Much like everything else, it fell by the wayside when her self-pity took precedence. She hadn't seen Raul in a few months, either. He would often invite her out to different events, but she always made up an excuse as to why she couldn't go. She couldn't stand to socialize with people other than Jackie for those months after the break up. But times were different now...she was happy again, she enjoyed doing things again, she found joy in the things she used to once more. The suggestion of a hike with Jackie and Raul actually sounded fun, when before it would have sounded exhausting.

"Finally," Raul smirked when she made it to where they stopped ahead.

"Let me piggy-back, then."

"Hop on," he joked. His grin was broad, a gleaming white smile, with dimples imprinting in each cheek.

"I think we're halfway there!" Jackie said after observing the next set of marked trees.

They plodded over the dirt path, stepping over rocks and the occasional fallen branch. The scenery was beautiful; as far as they could see were densely grown tall trees, rolling valleys and hills, and sprawling greenery.

"I'm so glad you came, Mia!" Raul expressed, still leading the way. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"I just thought she'd be too busy with her new boyfriend," Jackie smirked.

"What? A new boyfriend?" Raul smirked as well, looking back at Mia curiously.

"He's not my boyfriend. We've just been seeing each other."

"She talks about him constantly," Jackie said in jest, "It's always 'Bill this' and 'Bill that.' I could write his biography and I've never even met the guy."

"Well forgive me, I thought you wanted me to hang out with somebody."

"I'm just joking! Sheesh, what is with you today?"

"Sorry. I'm just feeling cranky, I guess."

"No being cranky on Raul's Magical Mystery Hike!" called Raul back to them.

The girls both laughed.

"Are you okay, Mia? I was just messing around," Jackie said to Mia in a low tone.

"I don't know. I kind of messed up last night."

"What happened?"

She sighed.

"Let's just get to this waterfall. I've been out of the hiking game too long. I'm starting to get tired."

They cleared another mile, hiking down a slowly lowering slope, which eventually curved down into a valley. A ridge of jagged, mossy rocks carved out around them, and a clear, cool creek crashed down the side of it, creating a large and gorgeous waterfall. The water pooled into a deep basin and funneled out again into another creek.

It was things like this that Mia loved most about hiking. She loved discovering new quirks of nature, things one would otherwise never see unless they really went to look.

The girls took off their socks and shoes and sat at the basin's edge to dip their feet into the water. Raul took off his shirt and jumped right in, swimming around and playfully splashing at them. Mia had forgotten how fun it all was, to spend time in nature and to spend time with her family. Even though she had the mistake of last night looming in the back of her mind, it didn't feel as heavy anymore with the distraction of the waterfall and Raul's goofing off. She was finding her own peace...something she hadn't done in a long time.

Raul climbed out of the water and laid on his back next to them. They all talked and laughed for a while, enjoying the clear and sunny weather and the view of the forest together. It was all extra satisfying to enjoy after achieving a three mile hike. Just three more miles to get back… Mia knew she was going to be sore tonight.

"Are you still seeing that one guy?" Jackie asked Raul.

"No. I actually stopped calling him and he never called me or anything, so…" he shrugged.

"Wow."

"Yeah. But I think he was hanging with people who were using, anyway, and you know I can't be around that shit."

Raul's older brother, Rafael, had died of a heroin overdose about ten years previously. The two of them were very close. Mia knew the small pair of angel wings tattooed over Raul's heart was meant to honor his brother.

"So, you have a new boyfriend, Mia?" asked Raul.

"I'm seeing a guy, yeah."

"That's great! I hope he's treating you better than the last one."

"He is." Mia smiled, thinking about Bill. The waterfall reminded her of the fountain they sat by together, on the first night they met…

"Speaking of," Raul started, "Aaron came into the shop last week. He wanted me, personally, to work on his car. So uh...I did. He was a paying customer, so...I hope you're not mad."

"Why would I be mad? That's great he still is giving you his business. And it's not your fault you're the best mechanic in Texas."

"I don't know about Texas, but go on, keep flattering me!"

They rested a little longer, taking in as much of the atmosphere as they could, then set back off again to return to the start of the trail. Raul talked and sang into the forest as they walked again, giving Jackie a good cover to talk to Mia.

"How did you mess up?" she asked.

"I don't know...I kind of got carried away...I tried to put my hand down his pants and stuff." She was embarrassed to even think about it, let alone tell somebody.

"So?"

"I don't know. He wanted to take it slow, he said. And he said something like...in the past he would get into sex too quickly and it ruined things."

"Well, that's not a bad thing, right?"

"I don't know. I mean, no. But I don't know what I was thinking, jumping all over him. I don't know. I just feel stupid and dumb." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Don't feel like that. It's good he was upfront about how he felt."

"Yeah...but, last night I fell asleep by accident and he just left...and he usually texts me every morning, but he didn't today. So I don't know...I'm just feeling off about everything."

"Coincidence!" Raul declared to the girls behind him. Both of their heads snapped up in surprise. They hadn't realized he was listening.

"You think so?"

"I do, and I don't even know this dude. But I do know what it's like to be in an awkward romantic situation."

"Is that what this is, then?" Mia hadn't thought of that angle. Her mind went right to the worst case scenarios…

"I'm going to hazard a 'Yes.' I have experienced similar circumstances. Whatever happened last night was awkward and the way it's being handled is awkward, too. Shit happens. If he is as good of a guy as you say, then you'll be back on track by the next time you see him."

"Huh…" Mia stared at the ground as they walked, thinking deeply. Raul did seem to have a point. She was just over thinking. Bill wouldn't ghost her…

"Your phone doesn't get service out here, does it, Mia? Maybe his texts haven't come through yet," Jackie reassured.

"Yeah, that's probably it…" She smiled, feeling light again, almost bubbly. Why hadn't she thought about these things before?

"Mia, I'm just so glad you're out doing things again!" Raul cheered. He was still several strides ahead. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too," Mia grinned, "Let's keep planning other things to do."

"Right now, let's plan on eating. I'm starving."

* * *

Bill strolled up to the waterfront restaurant Gilbert suggested. It was a classy place, raised on wooden stilts, the walls almost entirely made from windows, and it rested right over a large, clear lake.

The hostess led Bill back out to the wrap around deck, where he found Gilbert in his signature cream colored suit, sitting at a spindly table. Gilbert was looking out over the water, a tall cocktail in hand, his soft hair feathering in the breeze. His thin face looked almost careworn, a look Bill hadn't seen on him before.

"Gilbert!" Bill greeted his cousin.

"Guillaume!" Gilbert greeted back. He stood and air-kissed each side of Bill's face.

Bill sat down with him eagerly, delighted to see his last relative again.

"I am so glad you could make it, especially on such short notice," Gilbert drawled.

"Of course...I'd never miss a chance to see you."

"Oh, cousin...you always know how to polish this apple," Gilbert said, pleased.

"What brings you to Austin?"

"Many a thing...To begin, I must mention I've grown stagnant and listless in New Orleans," Gilbert had pronounced it like 'Norlinz,' "I started to realize I've lost my way. And then I started to realize, I never learned what my way was to begin with. So I decided to start traveling to many places across the country, meet new people, experience new ways of living. Austin has always been a good city to me, and after a couple months of drifting I decided to return to something I knew I could find comfort in. And on my travels, Guillaume, I've done a lot of thinking. And I've thought a lot about you."

"Oh?"

"Yes...My dear cousin, I know I've treated you poorly. I've been simply horrible to you. And you've only ever given me true kindness and decency in return. I want to apologize for my mistreatment of you. And I most especially want to apologize for our last encounter, in regards to the family recipe."

Gilbert took a sip of his Cuban mojito.

"I was, to put it in the simplest of words...lonely. My parents and sister, Violetta, had recently passed. My brothers had long been gone. I may not have had a close familial bond with them, but they were still family...us Dauterives… I sold our family estate, as you know, mostly because I couldn't stand to be alone in that big, empty chateau. Every footstep I crept inside it echoed, magnifying how little my life amounted to. Shortly thereafter, I had received your invitation to come visit you. I was pleased to see you, cousin, my last relative, and I might even say, my only friend…" He paused to sip again, thoughtful. Bill sipped his beer while he waited. He didn't realize he was Gilbert's only friend...

"I left for Austin after seeing you, where I tried to get my magazine published. You can most probably surmise that it did not go well. The man I was, ahem, meeting there, also did not meet my aspirations. I was feeling lonely and angry, an overflow of my most vicious emotions, when I saw you again. I saw you were happy, you were proud, you were creating something you held passion for, the family barbecue sauce, and you were succeeding so greatly. I was, as ashamed as I am to admit, jealous. I lashed out at you. My pent up frustrations and sorrows cut into you in an attempt to make myself feel better.

I don't suppose I cared at all about our family recipe. I had never cooked much in my life, anyway, it meant nothing to me… but it meant so much to you, and I took that away from you, my one last attempt at salvaging my own diminished ego…"

Bill looked at Gilbert, absorbing everything he had said. Gilbert was typically one to be passive and even apathetic at times, but in the rare times he lost his temper, he erupted like a volcano. He should have known Gilbert was feeling particularly troubled back then. Bill also felt a little selfish too, as he hadn't thought about what Gilbert must have been feeling when Violetta and his parents passed. Gilbert had informed him of their passing so simply, as if remarking on the weather, Bill didn't even think anything of the weight of the news…

He thought about how he reacted to each of his own parents' deaths...when his mother died, he did grieve. But when his father died...he celebrated.

"Guillaume...in no way do I expect your sympathy, nor your acceptance...I merely wanted to explain why I behaved in the manner I did, and to extend my deepest apologies. You are a great man, always so kind and understanding...especially to those of us who do not deserve it."

Gilbert looked at Bill with eyes that were tired and sad. Bill had always remembered Gilbert as being indifferent, callous, as having a tough exterior with no fallibility. It was quite a change to see him so vulnerable and open.

"Gilbert...of course I forgive you. I want to apologize, too. I'm sorry for not reaching out to you more. And I'm sorry for not asking how you felt after Aunt Esme and Uncle Alphonse died, or Violetta, or Girac or Rene…" Gilbert's whole family…

"Oh, it's nothing...we weren't a close family. In fact, we all loathed each other. But I believe we dealt with it to keep up appearances, as an old plantation family...But the legacy has died out, and I'm alone and miserable because I'm a miserable, selfish bastard. I have no one to call a friend, except for you…"

"Of course, Gilbert. My friend, my cousin. I'm glad to see you again."

"I thank you, Guillaume. My gratitude for your bestowed kindness is boundless."

They smiled at each other.

"So, what are your plans once you leave Austin?" Bill asked.

"I don't foresee myself leaving Austin for a while. I found a lovely cabin north of here, actually, where I've been doing more writing and reworking my magazine. Perhaps it's a lost cause, but it's something. A rolling stone gathers no moss, and oh, have I gotten mossy..."

Bill understood what he meant by that. His main focus nowadays had been work, and occasionally things like helping his friends with house projects...but lately, it was Mia. He thought of her with a start, feeling so strange to realize she wasn't at the absolute forefront of his mind like she had been for the past few weeks. He wondered where she was, what she was doing...was she thinking of him?...

Bill and Gilbert talked together for a long time, catching up and discussing their future plans. It was refreshing, in a way, to converse with someone other than his friends. Especially that someone being his cousin who he was on renewed good terms with. Now that Gilbert was living much closer to Arlen, they arranged to meet up together more often. Gilbert seemed relieved and grateful that Bill forgave him and still wanted to spend time with him. Bill also noticed Gilbert seemed much different that he used to be. Less...pretentious? There was still a lilt in his speech and deliberation in his mannerisms, but he appeared more sincere, his rough edges seemed to have smoothed, even if slightly.

After sitting and chatting over the water together for a few hours, Bill made to leave. It was getting late in the day, and Arlen was close to an hour away. He and Gilbert said goodbye, air kissing each other, and promised to meet again soon.

Bill felt light and happy, like another loose end had been tied. He had his cousin back! But the mess that was the end of last night with Mia still clung onto him. It wasn't until he had gotten into his car and started driving that he remembered he never texted Mia this morning, like he always did. Would she have noticed? Would she have cared? He wanted to see her in person, he wanted to apologize and try to explain himself better than he did last night. It would hopefully be easier now after a night's sleep and a clear head. He decided to just go straight to her house...hopefully that wouldn't be weird…

* * *

Mia had gotten home near evening. The hike in and out took a lot of the day, including the time they spent playing by the waterfall. Then the three of them went out to eat and chatted for another few hours. She was well within cell signal for quite a while now, and Bill still hadn't texted or called. She knew she very well could initiate it, but...well, was he not saying anything for a reason? Maybe he didn't want to talk to her…

She showered when she got home, to wash off the dirt and sweat of the hike. She pulled a short silk robe around her and left her damp hair to air dry down in it's natural loose curl pattern. The sky was dark now, crickets were chirping, the very last strokes of pink and orange sunset were fading under the horizon. Close to a whole day since she last saw him, and last spoke to him…

The knock at the door made her heart skip a beat. Somehow she knew it was him before she answered, yet was still surprised when she opened the door and saw him there. He looked hesitant, as if he was planning to say something but lost it…

"Hi," Mia said, looking up at him.

"Hi," Bill breathed. He was almost taken aback at how beautiful she looked, standing in the doorway and bathed in the moonlight.

"Um...come in." She stood aside.

He sat down on the couch, the same couch where he was sitting last night, with her, holding her and kissing her...among other things… The air felt tense, both of them not knowing what to say, waiting for the other one to start.

"I hope it's okay I came by."

"Of course...it's a nice surprise."

"Um...I'm sorry I didn't call or text you today...I got distracted."

"Oh. It's okay."

"I mean," he sighed, frustrated that he couldn't verbalize what he wanted to say properly, "I was about to text you this morning, but then I got a call from my cousin who I haven't seen in a long time. It was really unexpected. Then I drove up to Austin to meet him and spent a while there. I didn't realize I hadn't texted you until after I was already driving home...so I decided to just come straight here."

"It's fine," she smiled, "That's nice about your cousin. Did you and him have a good time?"

"Yes, very good. We had a falling out when I last saw him, and today he apologized and we're on good terms again. We're going to hang out again soon. So I'm pretty happy about that."

"That's great." Mia smiled. The atmosphere was still stiff. They both hesitated a moment.

"Mia-"

"Bill-"

They both had spoken at the same time and chuckled.

"Bill…" Mia rushed in, "I'm sorry about last night. I got carried away, I guess. It's been a long time for me so I'm like, touch-starved. I don't know." She shifted nervously as she looked at her hands in her lap. "I should have been more considerate of you."

"No, no Mia, it's not that. I mean...I wanted to...but I, uh…." He rubbed his forehead in irritation.

"It's okay," Mia started to say, but Bill shook his head. He needed to just get it out.

"Mia...obviously, I'm a lonely person, I've been lonely for a very long time. I don't have any luck with dating. The few women who do give me the time of day, I end up fucking things up. A lot of the time it's because we had sex so soon and it fizzled out after. Fuck, I don't know. It's been a lot of things. I'm a piece of shit. And I like you so much, Mia, I don't want to risk anything ruining what we have between us. I've never met someone like you before. I've never had a relationship like ours before. I can't ruin it…"

His elbows rested on his knees, his hands covering his eyes and he hunched over in defeat. Mia wasn't saying anything, so he kept talking to fill the silence.

"I don't know why you keep seeing me. I know you're by and far out of my league. I'm a fat piece of shit. I can't even talk to you how I want to. I can't tell you I want to take things slow so I don't fuck everything up because I don't want to lose you. But fuck, I really liked last night...it was so hard for me to stop...but you're worth too much to me for this to just fade away…"

He was pressing his hands into his eyes now, so full of self hate he wanted to rub it out of himself. His breathing felt sharp, jagged like shards of glass. The air around him crackled like static.

Mia put her hand on his back and he almost wanted to collapse as the static in the air melted away. He felt so weak, so exposed, and yet she still was sitting with him and touching him, listening to him and comforting him. He had only gotten this vulnerable with Lenore, and it only disgusted her, and she would throw it back in his face.

"None of that is true...is that really how you feel?"

"Yes," he hissed, the anger directed toward himself.

"Bill...I think you're incredible. I wonder every day how someone like you has any interest in someone like me. You're so cool and interesting...I don't know what I possibly could offer you."

He sat up and looked skeptically into her worried eyes.

"Offer me?" he asked incredulously. "Mia...you've shown me so much kindness and affection just in the first day I've known you, let alone all these weeks...No one has ever been so nice to me. You want to be around me, you want to know more about me...it's...I still can't believe I found someone like you, and you keep wanting to see me. You're fun, you're funny, you're smart, you're beautiful...you're so beyond words…"

She smiled shyly, touched by things he said. Bill always made her feel so significant, so extraordinary, it was strange and wonderful to her that he was able to find such remarkable things about her. She didn't know she had much of anything worthwhile at all…

"You're so good to me…" she expressed quietly, as she brushed her hand to the side of his face. "These past few weeks together have been like something out of a dream. I've never been treated so well before… You make me feel so special, and cherished, and you're so sweet and kind… I really like you, I like being with you… I want to be with you for as long as I can…"

Bill enfolded the hand on his cheek with both of his. The last words she said hung in the air, floating around him, swelling his chest with elation. He replayed it in his mind several times to be sure he heard her correctly, to be sure he understood…

"Mia, do you want to...be my girlfriend? I mean...be exclusive? With me?"

Her face broke into a glowing smile.

"Yes, of course!"

He smiled, hardly believing everything that had happened tonight. In the past, many times over...many embarrassing times at that...he got too attached too quickly, he threw his entire identity into whatever woman he was dating, or even women he wasn't dating but wanted to. After dozens of rejections, of altercations, of crashes and burns, it fatigued him. He finally gave up on trying to find a woman to have a relationship with, instead choosing to just admire from afar.

But with Mia, even before meeting her, going by just her picture alone, he resolved to try and behave differently...to not cling so tightly, to not brandish his obsession. And look where he was now...the most beautiful woman in the entire world was his girlfriend.

"I missed you today," said Mia, scooting closer to him, her knees touching his thigh.

"I missed you, too," Bill replied, and slid his arm around her. His hand slipped around the smooth satin of her robe. "How was your hike?"

"It was so much fun! We went down to a pretty waterfall. I haven't seen my cousin in a while, so it was nice seeing him again. We used to be pretty close, especially growing up."

"It's funny how we each saw our cousins today, cousins we hadn't seen in a while."

"Cousins are awesome," Mia nodded. "Tell me about yours."

Bill described Gilbert to her, the best he could. He really was more of an experience than a description. Mia told him about Raul, who also seemed like a character.

"Oh, before I forget...Hank wants to have a barbecue soon, and you're invited. Everyone really wants to meet you."

"Great! I can't wait. That sounds like fun."

It was getting late, and they both had work in the morning. But Bill couldn't possibly bear to leave, at least not yet...and she looked so good, sitting in the moonlight spilling in from the window, which gleamed off of her smooth skin, her exposed legs…

He kissed her gently, which felt different now. Sweeter, more intense…

Their kisses deepened, their breath quickened, Mia started gripping the front of his shirt. His hand rested on her hip, so close to the satin belt that tied her robe shut…

She pulled back and looked at him, starry eyed and breathless, just like last night… she seemed to be pausing, wondering what she should do…

It was because of what happened last night that made her hesitate...she promised herself all day she would keep herself in check with him from now on, but how difficult of a task that was under such circumstances…

"What do you want to do?" he breathed, sensing her hesitation. She tugged the front of his shirt lightly towards her, gazing intently into his eyes. She didn't have to tell him twice...he let her continue to pull him on top of her as she eased her slender body flat along the couch.

He kissed her again, blazing with desire, and he felt her fingertips sliding under his shirt, pulling it up. He hastily dragged it off of himself, only doing so by the cloud of the passionate moment...he was very self conscious, and wondered if she was going to be turned off by his soft body.

Her hands glided roughly over him, her roving gaze intense as she took the sight of him in. He crashed his lips back onto hers, kissing her for a moment, then he moved his mouth to her neck and made to take off her robe. She gasped when he pulled it open, exposing her breasts and a small pair of black panties. She rolled up to slide her robe off and he cupped her breast, returning his lips to her neck. Her legs were spread on either side of him, her back arched as she sighed from his touches. She dipped her fingers below his waistband, which made his head start spinning, and he fumbled for his belt and swiftly pulled his jeans off.

His mouth moved to her breasts now, licking and sucking gently on her hard nipples. She gasped again with every drift of his tongue. He moved down lower, and lower, grazing her skin with his lips, until he was all the way at her panties. She was whimpering now, buckling her hips to him, begging for him to give her more.

He slid her panties off, up and over her firm, round ass, down her long, smooth legs, and cast them to the floor. She looked so fucking good to him, her back arched, her thighs spread, breathing ragged...all for him.

He licked her once and she cried out, digging her heels into his back. More and more he continued to give her, licking the length of her. She whined as she ground her hips hard into him, and he slid a finger into her which made her cry out again. He slid another finger inside and increased his pace. She was whimpering now, gasping, gripping his arm with one hand and the back of the couch behind her with the other. It was so tempting to him to tear off his boxers, that one thin layer of fabric, and just drive himself deep inside and feel the tightness of her. But he instead continued his movements, the pounding of his fingers and licking the rest, and soon she was digging her fingers into his forearm, her black-polished nails surely leaving marks.

With every stroke and touch her moans grew louder and louder, her breathing in shreds. Quickly it arrived, her walls clamping down, and she cried out his name as the waves of ecstasy crashed over her, rolling through her body, sending her over the edge.

He slowly withdrew himself out of her and laid down beside her, where she was limp and dazed, a light sheen of sweat glittering her body. She kissed him, tasting herself on his tongue, which drove him wild.

Bill didn't recall ever being this hard in his life, and didn't believe it would have been possible to grow any harder until she rolled on top of him and moved down, her body slinky and sliding to the hem of his boxers, where she lifted the waistband gingerly and licked ever so gently underneath. Rapidly he yanked them off, unable to take any more, fully exposing himself to her.

She took her time, gliding her lips and her tongue along the length and the head, and finally sliding her entire mouth down to take him all in.

The sight of her was almost enough to send him over the edge. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked his length, and she looked up at him when her mouth slid off, teasing him with her tongue. His breathing was irregular, his hand buried in her hair, and it was a difficult task to hold her head gently and not force her down rapidly as he heatedly wanted to do.

Her hand wrapped around his cock, sliding up and down in rhythm with her mouth, pace increasing. Bill was so close now, and it felt so fucking good, her mouth was hot and wet, and she kept giving him the most smoldering looks...

The heat and pleasure that built up in him during this latter part of the night was about to overflow. One last bob down of her mouth was it; he groaned out and gripped the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair, and the waves of euphoria burst out of him. She swallowed it all, and Bill trembled slightly from the sensitivity. He caved into the couch, completely spent, his head still clouded, but felt utterly blissful.

Mia crawled beside him and laid her head next to his. They each looked at each other, satisfied and pleased, now feeling sleepy.

"That was amazing," Mia whispered. Her body was tangled with his, her breasts pressing against him, as they squeezed together for room on the couch.

"You're amazing," he answered. It was amazing to him that he denied himself this, this intimacy with her, like the night after leaving the nightclub when he could have taken her home, but didn't...or last night, when he had her in his lap and made her stop...how could he have possibly given this up? He must have had the obedience of a saint…

"What are you thinking?"

"How good you felt."

"You felt so fucking good," she breathed fervently.

He kissed her head and laid with her for a while, whispering together, holding each other. He dreamed of doing similar things with her since the first time he met her, but his dreams were nothing near like the real thing, the real moment he was actually living right now…

It was very late in the night.

"I have to work tomorrow," he said, wishing he didn't.

"Me, too."

His body wasn't allowing him to get up and leave her. He continued to lie still, holding her against him, looking into her eyes.

"Do you want to stay?" she asked.

"Yes, if you want me to."

"Yes...always."


	10. Summer Teeth

It was painfully difficult for him to leave in the morning. He had to wake up earlier than usual, to allot for the time he needed to go home, get ready, and get his uniform. His phone alarm had gone off next to him and he sat up to turn it off. Mia stirred beside him but didn’t wake. He looked over her sleeping figure, fully appreciative that she went to bed without bothering to get dressed. She was utterly perfect, the absolute apex of beauty, and she was his…

  
He had never experienced a night like last night, nothing so steamy and passionate, never been driven so wild with desire. And they didn’t even...consummate. He wanted to, more than anything did he want to, but thought it best to still take it a bit slower. There would be plenty of other opportunities to do more with her...she did say she wanted to be with him as long as she could, after all…

Lenore had always been his litmus test, his basis for which all physical and romantic partners were compared to. He had always considered her the best in everything he ever experienced, that was even including the cheating, the berating, and the arguing…

  
Sex with Lenore was wild, rough, nearly primal. But with Mia, even not going all the way, it was so different. It was intimate in the deepest sense of the word, it was in the moment, it was sensually melodic. She truly desired him, she wanted him, and she wanted to do things for him, too. Lenore would hardly reciprocate; if she did, it was usually half-hearted, merely just to appease him.

  
And Bill saw the look in Mia’s eyes when he was leaning over her, having just pulled off his shirt… she smoothed her hands over him, all over the body he hated, feeling his chest and stomach, the stars in her eyes glittering fiercely. She had wanted him, all of him, and that aroused him most of all.

He had to tear himself away from her, lest he may never leave her bed again. He got to his feet and hunted around the living room for his other articles of clothing that were hastily discarded. Mia's short silk robe and small panties lay tossed on the carpet as well, another reminder of the now naked girl he had spent the night with.  
It was going to be difficult to focus today.

* * *

Mia was at work, almost time for her lunch break, where she usually texted Bill. She kept thinking about last night, hardly thinking about anything else, and how incredible everything was. She might have been extra cheery today because a few of her coworkers had remarked on her notably brilliant smile.

“What’s got you so happy today?” Yvette, the front desk receptionist, had asked her.

“Oh, nothing...just in a good mood, I suppose!” Mia replied.

She had never had anything like last night before, especially not with Aaron. Anything sexual with Aaron was mostly a chore, something to placate him so he wouldn’t be so irritable for the rest of the evening. Mia always felt used after, like a toy, something that was simply there to get him off and then she was left alone on the bed to clean up. She felt disgusted with herself just thinking about it...how did she let herself be treated like that? And for so long...She couldn’t picture Bill ever being anything less than fully invested in what she wanted and needed.

Mia looked at the chart for the next patient, who was an older dog who was there for a check-up. The owner’s name stood out to her a little, but she found so many things that reminded her of Bill these days, even the littlest things, she disregarded it and called the owner and his dog from the waiting room. She said hello to them both when they approached and led them back to the exam room. The man was tall and cordial, the dog was a sweet and lazy bloodhound.  
The man small-talked with her as she pulled up the patient chart on the rolling computer, asked him a few questions, and then went to start taking the dog’s vitals. He must have glimpsed Mia’s name tag that was clipped to the front of her scrubs, and after seeing it he seemed to hesitate.

“This may be an odd question,” he started to say, as Mia was taking his dog’s pulse, “but do you happen to know Bill Dauterive?”

Her eyes flashed and she beamed.

“Yes! You’re his friend, Hank? I knew your name sounded familiar…”

“Heh, yep...he had mentioned your name before, and mentioned you worked at a vet’s office. This is my first time taking Ladybird here. We used to go to Hillwood Clinic until the main vet retired.”

“Well, we’re glad to have you here! Ladybird is so sweet,” Mia stroked the bloodhound’s back.

“Bill talks about you a lot. We’re all glad that he’s found someone who makes him so happy.”

“He’s told me a lot about you, too. Hopefully we can meet again in a more casual setting.”

“Actually, I’ve been planning on having a barbecue, and told Bill to invite you. I hope you can make it this weekend.”

“Oh, yes, Bill mentioned the barbecue! I’m so excited to come meet everyone. And I was pleased to hear you only grill with propane.”

It was Hank’s turn to beam now. “You like propane?”

“It’s all my father ever used!”

“Well, alright!” he said proudly, “You’re definitely going to fit in at the Hill house.”

Mia smiled. It was so nice to meet somebody she knew meant a lot to Bill. She was looking forward to meeting the rest of his friends, even though the thought made her a little nervous. She hoped she wouldn’t do or say something stupid to tarnish their perception of her.  
They talked more as Mia finished her assistant duties with Ladybird.

“Dr. Sawyer will be in soon,” Mia told him as she pet Ladybird one last time. “It was so nice meeting you!”

They said goodbye and Mia left the room. It was time for her lunch break, so she sat in the employee break room to eat. She had packed some leftovers of the Colombian food she and Bill made together.

Once her break was over, she passed by the reception desk and was stopped by Yvette.

“Mia, the mail came. There’s something addressed to you.”

She handed Mia the envelope, which had no return address. Curiously Mia opened it. Who would send her something at work? It was a plain letter scrawled on lined paper.

Dear Mia,

I apologize for sending this to you at work, but it’s the only place I knew where to reach you. I don’t know your new address, or your new number, and I doubted your family would tell me if I asked. I know you’ve heard by now that Aaron and I are getting married, and having a baby...can you believe it?  
I’m so sorry for everything that happened between us. I never meant to hurt you. You were my best friend and I know I really messed things up. I never meant to cheat with Aaron. It just sort of happened, and I knew it was wrong, but he and I had a real connection. Something I couldn’t shake. I’m so sorry that you had to get hurt in the process. You were always a good friend to me, you didn’t deserve that.  
Laura told me you were with a guy when she saw you. A new boyfriend? I’m glad you’ve found someone else. I hope you have the same connection with him that Aaron and I have together. Then maybe you would understand.  
I really miss you. It’s been a lonely 6 months without you. I don’t think you and I have ever gone more than a day without talking to each other, right? I really want to reconcile. I want us to be friends again, like it used to be. Will you call me?  
I hope I hear from you soon…

Love, Carly

Mia stared at the letter, hands taut while gripping the paper. She couldn’t process what she was reading. How dare she…

“Mia?” Yvette called, snapping Mia back to life.

“Sorry.” She shook her head to clear her mind.

She didn’t have time to think about it now. She had to get back to work.

* * *

The air was cool and comfortable, and the sky was orange as the sun started to rest behind the horizon. Another peaceful evening.

Bill and his friends were meeting in the alley again, ready for another session of drinking beers and talking. They all lined up after grabbing a can of Alamo before cracking them open in succession.

“Yep.”

That first sip after a long day hit like nothing else. Drinking beer when depressed tasted differently than drinking when utterly jubilant. Mia was on his mind all day, as usual, but it was different now. It was more tangible, more fervent. She was his girlfriend now…

“So Bill, I saw your uh, the girl you’ve been seeing, today.”

“What?”

“Yep...I took Ladybird to the vet, a different one than our usual, and Mia was there.”

“Really? Did you tell her who you were?”

“Yep, well, she kind of knew who I was from reading my name on the chart. But we talked for a while. She seems like a really nice girl.”

Dale spoke up. “What does she look like? Bill always just says ‘she’s beautiful’ but I’ve heard him say the same thing about the gravy basket at Whataburger. I don’t trust his judgement.”

“Well, he’s not wrong,” Hank answered, “Bill’s really outdone himself.”

 _I sure did_ , Bill thought to himself as he took a dignified sip of beer.

“She must be doing something right. I haven’t seen Bill this happy since he was banging Kahn’s mom.”  
Bill almost choked on his beer. Dale was referring to Laoma, their neighbor’s mother. She was older than Bill by about 20 years. That whirlwind romance was one of the most passion-filled Bill had ever had. But it was also one of those ones that went into sex way too soon, and fizzled out from moving so fast…  
The very thing he was trying to prevent.

“Charlene was probably his hottest girlfriend, but then John Redcorn stole her away.”

“I think she was just using Bill for a place to live with her kids, anyway.”

“Is this new girl hotter than Charlene?”

“Um...I can’t really comment on that.” Hank shifted uncomfortably.

“She is.” Bill said simply.

“Wow. So what are you being used for this time?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, Charlene wanted a place to live. Leanne wanted you to buy her things. That one chick just wanted you because you were going to win that hot dog eating contest.”

“So you think Mia is just using me for something? Because how could a woman possibly want to be with me because they like who I am?”

Dale shrugged. “Yeah.”

“She’s not using me for anything. She has her own career, her own place, she takes care of herself. Is it so ridiculous that she likes me for me?”

“Yeah. What about that is so hard to understand?”

“Bill, what happened?” Hank said suddenly.

He was looking with concern at Bill’s arm. The one that was bruised and marked from Mia digging her nails into him last night…

“It’s...nothing,” Bill dismissed.

“It looks like bruises to me…”

“Remember when Leanne would beat the shit out of him?” Dale reminded them.

“This isn’t like that.”

“Bill, if something’s going on, you can tell us,” advised Hank.

“It’s a crime of passion, clearly,” Boomhauer chimed in.

“Yeah...that.”

“Oh. Uh, well, good for you, Bill.”

“Looks like you were doing a number on her,” Dale slyly said, waggling his eyebrows.

Bill said nothing. It felt wrong to tell them about his exploits involving Mia. It didn’t feel like doing those things with her was a conquest, or a prize to be won, not something for him to brag about. He wanted to keep the intimacy between them pure and untainted by the crude things Dale might say.

“Alright, Dale. Let’s just say we’re happy Bill has finally found a girlfriend and leave it at that.” Hank said in a stern tone.

They continued to drink their beers and talk into the dusk. It was almost time for Bill to call Mia, like he did almost every evening. After another beer together, he and his friends said their goodbyes and dispersed to their houses.

Bill glanced around his house as he shut the door behind him. He was unhappy with it, despite all the cleaning and organizing he had been doing. It did look much better than it ever has, since Lenore lived there, anyway… but he really wanted to update and freshen the place up.

After talking to Mia for almost an hour, he made a quick call to Gilbert.

* * *

Mia sat on Jackie’s couch later that week, watching her sister’s expression change as she read the letter from Carly.

“Is she serious?” Jackie asked incredulously.

“I don’t know.”

“And she had the nerve and audacity to send this to your work?”

“Trying to blindside me, probably. Well, it worked.”

“She stabbed you in the back and basically tells you to get over it.”

“And how dare she mention Bill? She said she hopes I have the connection with him that she has with Aaron?”

“Why would she wish that on anyone?” Jackie joked.

“Seriously though. I mean...Aaron was good to me in the beginning. Then after about a year it started going downhill. She’s not at that year mark yet. But still...he’s going to marry her apparently…”

“He’s just marrying her because he knocked her up. And it probably wasn’t planned. Maybe she trapped him?”

“I don’t know...maybe. Him having kids and getting married is not at all like him...but maybe he really does have a connection with her. I still can’t get over that I wasted so many years of my life with him.”

“Now you can waste years of your life with Bill!”

They laughed together.

“I’m going to meet his friends this weekend.” Mia said carefully, trying not to betray her nervousness of the situation.

“Ooh, the next step, huh?”

Mia sighed.

“I hope they like me.”

“Of course they will! And hey, I want to meet him, too!”

It was getting late. After another glass of wine, Mia started to wrap up her time with her sister to head home.

“Well, fuck this letter Carly wrote, alright? That’s your old life. Aaron and Carly are dead to you. And so is Laura. I don’t trust someone who is always so freaking chipper all the time.”

Mia chuckled, though a bit guiltily.

“She’s not that bad. She genuinely is a nice person. I don’t think she’s ever said a bad thing about anybody.”

“Well maybe she should. She chose Carly over you.”

“I know, I know. Don’t rub it in.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re right though. Carly who?”

“That’s right!”

Jackie always managed to make Mia feel better, no matter how ridiculous Mia thought her feelings were. She knew she was being ridiculous to get so riled up over this letter. She didn’t care about Aaron and Carly anymore.

She had Bill now.

* * *

Bill and Gilbert had met for evening drinks at a cocktail bar, about halfway between Arlen and Austin. Gilbert was “researching” different bars and other points of interest for his magazine, and suggested they meet there when Bill called him earlier in the week.

“Dear cousin, I am honored that you have come to me for my interior design expertise,” Gilbert drawled in his sleepy bayou accent.

“You have a good eye for those things. I never know what looks good.”

“Oh, I always know what looks good…” Gilbert eyed a passing waiter as he said this.

“I know I should probably repaint some rooms, and change out the carpet. It seems dated to me, I think…”

“It could pass for retro by now. Mid-century modern, it’s called.”

“Okay, good. I want to make quick changes, anyway, like furniture and decorations. I want it to be finished by this weekend.”

“What’s happening this weekend?”

Bill blushed a little.

“Well, my uh...girlfriend...might be over. She hasn’t been to my place yet.”

“Ah, your lady caller.” Gilbert smiled impishly.

“Do you need to see my house first?”

“Am I correct in assuming it looks exactly the same as the last time I was there?”

“...yes.”

“Then I already have a vision planned. Cousin, by the time I’m done, it will be a regular love nest for you and your special lady friend.”

“Um, thanks Gilbert. I appreciate the help.”

“Of course, Guillaume. So, is this the same girlfriend you mentioned on our last tête-à-tête?”

“Yes, she is.”

“I might as well mention that Rose and Lily have both found new husbands. New money types. I can’t foresee either holy union lasting very long...unless it comes to death do them part, as it happened with Girac and Rene.”

Bill thought back on that report awkwardly. Rose and Lily were married to Bill’s cousins, who were Gilbert’s brothers, until his cousins’ untimely deaths. His other cousin, Gilbert’s sister, Violetta, was also widowed around the same time. When Bill last visited the Chateau D'Haute Rive, the Dauterive’s estate, the widows threw themselves at Bill, trying to seduce him, hoping he would marry one of them, as they wanted to continue to be part of the Dauterive line.  
He enthusiastically slept with Rose and Lily, both of them, and then went home, never contacting them again.

“It must be nice, having another to share yourself with. Not too many of my relationships have lasted very long. I will admit it has been mostly due to my stoic nature.” Gilbert sat back in his chair, drink in hand. His face seemed impassive, but his eyes betrayed his weariness.

“Well, you seem to be turning over a new leaf. Maybe things will be different next time.”

“True indeed. I’m happy for you, for finding a lovely someone. I remember meeting your wife, that is, ex-wife, at your wedding. She was rather…abrupt with you. I didn't think much of it at the time. But now that I know how she turned out to be, well…."

"Yeah...she was always pretty mean to me. But you know how my dad was, at least maybe you do. I grew up being talked down to; it was all I ever knew. And she wasn't the only one I let treat me like that. I let myself be used and torn down for most of my life."

"I understand that. My parents both were rather neglectful, emotionally that is. They were never a source of comfort to me. That's probably why I have usually been drawn to the aloof and distant types…I hardly experienced any warmth or encouragement in my upbringing; I didn't know how to look for it. "

Bill nodded in understanding. The two of them sat together, drinking absently, thinking back on past loves and losses behind unfocused eyes.

Bill knew Mia was different than any of his past relationships. She wasn't using him for any personal gain, and she never mistreated him or did anything to make him feel bad about himself. She always made him feel good, and valid, and worthy...and like he wasn't an absolute colossal loser.

  
He just wished he could shake his hang ups and be better for her. He wished the bad parts of his past didn’t interfere with their future. She was worth every ounce of his effort to keep her and to maintain what they had together...but he still couldn’t help but think that someday she would leave him. She wouldn’t cheat on him, he knew that much, but she would probably meet someone new, someone better than him, someone young, and fit, and attractive, and with a good personality...There was no competing with the inevitable.

  
But he was going to make their relationship last as long as he could…


	11. Red Grenadine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gilbert had really transformed the place.

The threadbare couch was replaced with something comfortable and homey. The drab, mustard-yellow curtains were tossed in favor of a lighter, brighter material. The old cable spool was updated with an actual coffee table. The bed set was changed out, along with the other linens. Any old, dingy, or broken furniture was succeeded by something new and functional. It was all "out with the old, in with the new" and with Gilbert's eye for design, Bill's house had come together cohesive and refreshed.

He almost felt high on the energy all the cleaning gave him, and in turn started tossing out anything that was once Lenore's. Boxes of her old clothes, books, pictures, mementos, anything and everything of hers went into the trash. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty, and had to keep reminding himself that she left him several years ago, after all…

Being in his new space made him feel new, too. He kept standing in the middle of each room and looking around with elation at how much better it all was. He should have done this years ago…

And now he was looking forward to inviting Mia over. She was due to arrive in an hour, in time for the start of the barbecue Hank was putting on. Bill was excited for his friends and his girlfriend to meet each other. Hopefully Dale wouldn't be too embarrassing…

He crossed out through his back yard to Hank's, where the rest of his friends had already grouped together. Boomhauer was speaking heatedly to Dale.

"Why did you invite him?" he growled.

"What? Don't we always invite him to these barbecues?"

Bill was about to ask who they were referring to.

"You know what he's like. He hits on anything that moves- and usually succeeds. He's into that spiritual new age shit just like Leah. He's going to use that as his in."

Oh… John Redcorn. A tall, dark, and handsome Native American spiritual healer. He specialized in massages, and the recipients were usually beautiful women he had picked up. Bill understood Boomhauer's frustration...John Redcorn had cheated with Charlene, the girlfriend of Bill's who had moved into his house with her kids.

Bill knew Charlene wasn't really into him, and mostly just using him for a place to live and a free babysitter. And John Redcorn was also the father of Kate, Charlene's daughter. But still, it was the principle of the thing. John Redcorn knew Charlene was dating Bill and still slept with her repeatedly anyway. Bill suspected John Redcorn had even slept with Charlene in Bill's own bed.

"Is John Redcorn still with Charlene?" asked Bill.

"From what I understand, Charlene left him for her son Drew's father."

"Great!" Boomhauer said sarcastically.

"I was just trying to be a good friend to John Redcorn. We always invite him to these barbecues and it was never a problem before. Your insecurities with your girlfriend is not John Redcorn's fault." Dale dragged on his cigarette.

"Need I remind you that John Redcorn cheated with Charlene while I was still dating her?"

"Bill, you've openly hit on Peggy dozens of times."

"That's...different," Bill stammered, "Everyone knows there's no chance of her leaving Hank. Least of all for me."

"Yeah, no shit. But she's your best friend's wife and you do it anyway."

"Alright, enough," Hank interjected, "Let's just call the John Redcorn and Peggy situations even, okay?"

"I'm still not happy about it," chimed in Boomhauer. "I know Leah wouldn't cheat on me but I'd prefer Casanova Redcorn not try to sleep with her."

"There's nothing to worry about. If there is, I'll kick him out, alright?"

Boomhauer shrugged impassively, still sneering.

"Okay then. Come help me set up."

The four of them gathered things around for the impending barbecue. They brought out tables and chairs, coolers to fill with ice, and different dishes of food. Bill could tell it was going to be a fun evening. He looked at his watch and noted it was almost the time Mia said she would be at his house.

"I'm going to go wait for Mia. Dale, please don't embarrass me when we come over. And for God's sake everybody, keep her away from John Redcorn."

As he was leaving, he heard Dale say "Why would he think I'd embarrass him?"

Bill had just gotten through his back door when he heard the front doorbell ring.

"Hi," he said when he answered the door. There Mia stood, in a dark blue sundress that showed the tops of her pretty legs, wedge heeled sandals, and her hair was pinned half back, the rest spilling over her back and shoulders in waves.

"Hi," she beamed up at him, "Sorry I'm early. I was feeling antsy and left too soon I guess."

"No, that's fine! Come in."

Mia stood in the center of his new living room. Bill was so glad he finally made the place look inhabitable again. How embarrassing it would have been to bring her over to see the old, musty things.

"Wow, your place is nice!" she said, awed, as she looked around.

"Thanks. My cousin Gilbert helped me pick out new furniture yesterday."

"Geez. He should come do my house."

He watched her as she assessed his new living room. She looked as beautiful as ever, and the way that dress hung delicately on her was a force to be reckoned with. How tempting it was to show her his new bedroom, too...

"I think everything is just about set up over at Hank's. Do you want to go over now?" he offered instead.

"Okay," she smiled. "I hope your friends like me."

"They absolutely will. What's not to like? You have a lot of neat stories and experiences to talk about. I know you'll have a way to relate to everyone."

"You make me sound so cool."

"Mia...you are cool."

She smiled as she held his hand, and they set off across the alley to Hank's backyard. Before they entered past the privacy fence, Bill spoke to her in a low voice.

"Okay, so Hank's wife, Peggy, is probably going to try and speak Spanish with you. She, um...well, she's not fluent but...she thinks she is. So just, you know, don't tell her she isn't? And Dale is an asshole but he thinks he's just being funny. If he bothers you too much, just tell me, and I'll kick his ass. Oh, and stay away from John Redcorn."

"How come?"

"He's, uh...weird."

They held hands as they walked in. Most everyone else was already there. Hank, Peggy, and their son, Bobby. Boomhauer and Leah. Dale and his wife, Nancy, and their son, Joseph. Hank and Peggy's niece, Luanne, her husband, Lucky, and their baby daughter, Gracie. Another group of neighbors, Kahn, Minh, and their daughter, Connie. Ladybird snoozed in the shade. Bill was annoyed to see John Redcorn in the corner, talking to...Octavio? He was a friend of Dale's, and Bill could only assume he was invited by Dale as well.

"Hola!" Mia heard suddenly, and turned around to face Peggy.

"Mia, this is Peggy, Hank's wife," introduced Bill.

"I heard from Bill that you habla español?" Peggy looked very excited.

"Sí," Mia answered happily.

"Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien y tu?"

"Sí, Sí, I was a substitute español teacher for many years. I even tutored in Mexico for a brief period." She straightened her back proudly.

"Hi there, Mia," Hank approached. "So glad you were able to make it.

"Of course. I've been looking forward to it all week!"

"Well, the burgers and hot dogs will be done soon. All grilled with propane, of course."

"Naturally."

Hank smiled in approval.

Bill led Mia to Dale and Nancy, thinking it better to just get it over with.

"Mia, this is Dale, and his wife, Nancy."

"Very nice to meet you," Mia said.

"You too, sug. Cute dress," admired Nancy.

"So you're the fabled Mia we've all heard so much about," Dale eyed her suspiciously. Bill rolled his eyes in return. "Bill says you're Colombian?"

"Yes, my mother is from there."

"Do you have ties to Pablo Escobar?"

"I have him on speed dial."

Nancy stifled a laugh, Bill looked impressed, and Dale stood speechless for once.

Boomhauer and Leah came up to them.

"Mia, this is Boomhauer, and this is-"

"I'm Leah!"

"Hey, our names rhyme!"

"They do! It's destiny. We're meant to be best friends." Leah beamed, always so bright and bubbly. She was quite the foil to Boomhauer, who was typically quiet and neutral.

"Did Bill tell you he tried hitting on Leah when she first moved in?" Dale chimed in.

"I don't blame him," Mia said simply.

More stifled laughs, and this time Dale looked impressed.

"Quick wit...I like that."

Already the night was looking much better than Bill projected.

Later on, Bill introduced her to Luanne, Lucky, and their baby, Gracie.

"She is so cute," Mia cooed when the baby grabbed her finger.

"She's just started pulling herself up on the furniture," Luanne told her proudly.

"Gonna need to nail everything up a foot higher," her husband, Lucky, joked.

Mia interacted with the baby a little longer, talking about things babies do with Luanne and Lucky. Bill felt strange watching Mia as she talked and played with the baby. He had dearly wanted kids with Lenore, but she wouldn't relent. She wanted nothing to do with them. He had given up on ever becoming a father. But seeing Mia being so...motherly…

He stopped that thought before it could form any farther.

Bill and Mia grabbed some cold drinks, a can of Alamo beer and a bottle of a wine cooler. They were about to go eat before John Redcorn and Octavio came up to them.

"Hello. I am John Redcorn," John Redcorn introduced, and extended his hand to her. He was tall and muscular with sharp cheekbones, and sleek black hair that flowed in the breeze.

"Octavio," Octavio said with a smirk as he also extended his hand. He had a handlebar mustache and long black hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"I'm Bill's girlfriend, Mia."

"Eres latina, _mami_?" Octavio asked, with a glint in his eye that Bill didn't appreciate.

"Ojos en tu cabeza, _ese_." Mia said it firmly, although Bill didn't understand what she said. Octavio gave her an appraising look, but didn't respond.

"Come on, Mia. Let's go eat."

Bill took Mia by the hand and led he away. He heard Octavio and John Redcorn muttering together behind him.

Once they were out of earshot, Bill said, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, that was nothing!" replied Mia, shrugging it off.

They made their plates and sat together, across from Leah and Boomhauer.

The four of them chatted together as they ate, Leah and Mia especially hitting it off. The pair seemed to have quite a bit in common, and had many similar life experiences.

Everybody else had a lot of interest in Mia, partly because she was a newcomer, partly because it wasn't typical of Bill to have a girlfriend. She was nearly bombarded with questions, which she answered happily.

"How do you get so many waves in your hair?" Luanne asked from across the table.

"Genetics, mostly...also a lot of conditioner and air drying."

"Have you ever been to Colombia?" questioned Peggy.

"Twice. Last time was..." she mentally calculated, "fifteen years ago."

"How did you and Bill meet?" came from Minh.

"My brother-in-law knows him from work. He set us up together."

More questions came. Where she worked, where she lived, things she liked to do. She felt like the star of the show, which was a little overwhelming, but everyone was very friendly and interested in her.

"Do they do this for every girl you bring over?" Mia asked Bill quietly.

"Only the attractive ones!" Dale shouted from down the table.

"Okay, so all of them."

"Don't give him so much credit," Kahn said flippantly.

"Hey, one of them was your mother, Kahn," Dale pointed out.

Kahn scowled.

Bill felt on edge. He didn't really want everybody discussing his past relationships, especially out in the open, and most especially in front of Mia.

"So Leah," he said suddenly, saying the first thing that popped into his mind to divert the subject, "how is my aura looking today?"

"Oh! Emerald green. Clear as I have ever seen it! And Mia's is a nice soft blue...turquoise maybe. Your colors are very lovely together."

"It's so cool you can see auras," Mia told her. "What other spiritual things do you do?"

"Mainly crystal healing, chakra alignment, energy cleansing-"

"Do you do your healing on clients? Like a business?"

"Not for now. Mainly just friends and family. I work full time as a paralegal; healing is more of a hobby. But maybe eventually I could do more with it."

"I do New Age healing as well." John Redcorn spoke from the end of the table, finally breaking his silence. Bill and Boomhauer gave each other knowing looks.

"Really?" Leah enthused, "What do you specialize in?"

"Massage therapy is my main focus, sometimes interspersed with aromatherapy. I have some business cards in my wallet, if you're interested."

"Sure!"

John Redcorn handed both Leah and Mia a card. Bill and Boomhauer looked at each other with the same knowing look again. They would both be sure that those cards found their way to the bottom of the trash.

"Nancy saw John Redcorn for years for her migraines. We Gribbles can attest to his skill and professionalism," Dale chimed in.

Most everyone at the table's expressions became awkwardly fixed. What Dale didn't know was Nancy had an affair with John Redcorn for fourteen years. No one had the heart to tell him. Nancy's "healing sessions" with John Redcorn were guises for something more...physical. Nancy had since cut off her relationship with John Redcorn and was completely faithful to Dale, yet the true paternity of Joseph would always be a reminder of the love affair.

Soon everyone had finished eating. Leah and John Redcorn continued to discuss New Age healing techniques. Octavio and Dale went over whatever new business venture they were both involved in. Luanne and Lucky had said goodbye and left with the baby, as it was getting close to her bed time. The Souphanousinphones had also departed shortly after.

Everyone was talking and drinking and having a great time. Music played quietly in the background, a playlist of 70s and 80s rock and pop. The sun was low, the air was still, moths were beginning to flutter to the lights.

It was a peaceful summer evening, and Bill was with Mia again. She casually held his hand under the table while she was in conversation with Peggy and Hank. Bill knew his friends would like Mia, and it made him especially pleased to see their good opinion of her in real time. Even Dale, who always ragged on every girl Bill brought around, smirked in admiration when Mia easily deflected his more sarcastic comments.

The music suddenly changed to 90s era rap and hip-hop. Octavio had procured an aux cord from someplace and plugged his phone into the stereo. Hank sighed in annoyance and looked pointedly at Dale, as he considered it to be Dale's fault because he was the one who invited Octavio to begin with.

Bobby and Joseph were dancing in the grass to the music now, trying to do a certain dance that seemed to involve a lot of smooth heel sliding and stepping.

"I feel like moving," Leah said as she was observing them, "Come on, Mia!"

The two girls left the table, leaving Bill and Boomhauer behind, and crossed through the yard to where Bobby and Joseph were. Bill watched Mia from afar, always as beautiful as ever, laughing and dancing with Leah. It was strange for him to believe that this was his life now...he had a gorgeous girlfriend, who truly liked him, and their future together looked bright and open.

He bristled as Octavio came back over to the stereo and started saying something to Mia. He couldn't hear anything they were saying, but Mia's body language still seemed at ease. Eventually Octavio said something that made her laugh. At least he wasn't being creepy to her…

Boomhauer was watching Leah with a softened look in his eyes. Bill knew he was entirely smitten with the real deal of love. He had never seen that look on him with any other woman before. Leah was younger, too, but a few years older than Mia. She was lithe and willowy in a pale green sundress, skin freckled from the sun, her blonde hair twisted into a long side braid.

Leah was beautiful, Bill always knew that, but it was strange to think back now to when he had tried almost desperately to get her to go out with him. She was so bright, and sprightly, so high energy. It seemed obvious to him in hindsight that she never would have had an interest in him. He still didn't fully understand how or why Mia had that interest in him. He was afraid to even question it, lest he may jinx his good fortune.

"I'm going to marry that girl," Boomhauer said quietly as he looked across the yard at Leah.

"Really?"

"Well...someday. What I mostly mean is, I'm never letting her go."

"Never thought I'd see the day. But a long term relationship is a good look on you."

Boomhauer chuckled lightly.

"I'm really happy for you, Boomhauer. I'm glad you've found someone like Leah."

"Thanks, man. Likewise for you. Mia is a great girl."

Leah and Mia imitated the dance Bobby and Joseph were trying to do. Mia had kicked off her heels, to move in the grass more comfortably. She seemed to be doing the dance movements more fluidly, which impressed the boys and Leah, and she started to teach them how to do them, too.

The song that played next was full of expletives, which angered Hank, and he lumbered over to the stereo and yanked the aux cord out. Octavio groaned in annoyance.

The previous playlist was turned back on, more 70s and 80s rock. Leah grabbed drinks for her and Mia and they clutched their bottles while they continued to dance and laugh. The next song to play was the song Bill had shut off with disgust in his car, the one he told Mia was playing when he met his ex wife. He didn't expect Mia to back up to the stereo and hit the skip button to play the next song. When she caught his eye, she bit her lip playfully and shrugged, unnoticed by anybody else. She remembered he didn't like that song...for some reason, he felt a surge of affection for such a simple act.

Nancy and Peggy made their way over to them and joined in.

"Oh, I love this song!" Nancy whooped.

Hank and Dale scooted down the table to sit with Bill and Boomhauer. John Redcorn had left at some point; Bill didn't notice or, quite frankly, care when. Octavio gathered up to leave as well, making sure to say goodbye to Mia specifically before doing so.

"It's pretty great all of our wives and girlfriends are getting along," Hank noted.

"I don't know what shocks me more...the fact that Boomhauer has been with the same woman for several months, or the fact that Bill has a girlfriend who is actually decent."

"Okay Dale, I get it. All my past girlfriends were ugly or else taking advantage of me. Can we move on?"

"Which of your girlfriends was ugly?" Hank asked.

"Let's call a spade a spade...Reverend Stroup," Dale said, ticking off one of his fingers, "Laoma. Ann Richards-"

"Ann Richards was a very handsome woman," advised Hank sternly.

"She was also geriatric."

"You focus too much on looks," Bill scolded.

"You can say that now. Your current girlfriend is objectively hot."

"Stop looking at my girlfriend."

"Alright, let's simmer down. Dale, stop picking at Bill," Hank warned.

Night had completely darkened the sky, and speckles of stars twinkled above them. Leah and Mia had linked elbows and were swaying together to a slower paced song. Mia was starting to feel tired from all of the activity and excitement.

"I need to sit down," she murmured.

The two of them went back to the table and took their seats next to their boyfriends, then Peggy and Nancy sat beside their husbands. Mia felt comfortable and contented, satisfied to sit with Bill again. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she casually rested her hand on his thigh. Her face remained placid, unaware of the surge of heat Bill felt from her touch.

"Well, Mia," Hank addressed her, "I hope you had a good time at one of our famous backyard barbecues."

"I had a lot of fun! Thank you so much for inviting me."

Peggy spoke next. "It's nice to finally meet the person Bill has said so much about. He's changed a lot since meeting you. Doesn't he look like he's lost weight?"

Bill assumed this to be true. He had noticed his belt needed one less notch lately. And he wondered if his jawline really was becoming slightly more defined…

He tended to overeat. He ate lots at meals, he ate lots in between meals, and he ate a lot during mindless snacking at night, sitting alone and depressed, needing something to do with himself. But since meeting Mia, having her to spend his time with, and to talk to, something to focus on, he realized he must have been eating less, and less extras.

"He hasn't been this happy in years, I tell you what." Hank nodded.

"Boomhauer, too...since he met you, Leah, he is certainly much more cheerful and animated."

Leah and Boomhauer looked at each other and smiled.

Everyone was feeling contented and sleepy; it was getting very late. Eventually they all said goodbye with promises of getting together again soon.

Mia and Bill walked across the alley back to Bill's house.

"That was a good time," he said to her once they were seated on his new couch.

"Very fun. Your friends are wonderful! I knew they would be."

"I'm sorry about Dale, though. He can get obnoxious sometimes..."

"It was nothing. He was funny. When you meet my family, they will be putting you through the same thing."

"And I'm sorry about Octavio. Octavio is more Dale's friend, if that tells you anything."

"He didn't do anything. It's fine!"

"What did he say to you when you and Leah were out dancing?"

"He actually came to apologize for leering at me. And he said he and John Redcorn got high before coming to the party."

"Nice," Bill said in a flat tone that indicated it wasn't nice at all.

"What do you have against John Redcorn?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you told me to stay away from him. And I saw the looks you and Boomhauer were giving each other whenever he said something."

"Uh...well, he's known for picking up taken women."

"Oh...like cheating with them?"

"Yep. And uh...okay, I experienced it firsthand."

"Damn. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. She and I weren't going to last anyway. But it's the principle of the thing."

"Right. But I don't want you to think I'd cheat on you…"

"No, I know you wouldn't. I just know he's, you know...attractive and charming, I guess."

Mia scoffed and smiled.

"You're attractive and charming."

Mia slowly leaned closer and kissed him. Bill hadn't kissed her in days, and it felt so wonderful…

"I had a lot of fun. I'm glad your friends seemed to like me, at least I think they might have…"

"They definitely did. Trust me, if they didn't then they wouldn't hide it. They're not really ones for subtlety."

"I like that. I like when people are straightforward, or else I don't get it."

"I'm happy you and Leah got along, too. It seemed like you two were having a good time."

"She's awesome! I think we really clicked right away. We were talking about hanging out together at some point."

How great would it be if she and Leah became friends? Friends with his friend's girlfriend. And maybe she would be friends with Peggy and Nancy, too.

"Do you think your family would like me?" he asked. Mia had told him before she had no friends, not since breaking it off with her ex. Her family was all she had, while he was the opposite...he had friends, but no family...except for Gilbert now, anyway.

"Yes, of course. They like everyone, really. My dad can talk to anyone about anything. My mom is motherly over everybody. My sister is like Tom, and you know what he's like...the personification of a golden retriever. My brother will mess with you like you're part of the family. And my cousins, too; everyone will tease you or drive you up the wall."

"They sound great. It must be so nice having a close family."

Bill never mentioned his family, much, outside of saying they were all dead except for Gilbert.

"Weren't you close with your family?"

Bill contemplated this, weighing the heaviness of the subject.

"No...not really. Truthfully, my father was abusive. My mother was nice to me, but emotionally absent most of the time. Most of my other family members I didn't see too often. Gilbert and I got along when we did see each other, though we didn't have much in common."

"I'm sorry...about your dad," Mia said quietly. She slid her hand into his.

"It's alright. It was all a long time ago."

"But still...no kid should have to go through that. Not with people who are supposed to love them and keep them safe."

Bill shrugged it off.

"You were very good with Gracie I noticed," Bill said, on the subject of kids.

"She was very cute."

"Do you like kids?"

"I do. Do you?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Do you want kids? Someday, I mean."

The question startled him a little. "Um...I used to. But it wasn't in the cards for me. So I haven't given it any thought in a long time."

Mia nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Do you?" Bill prompted.

"...Yeah. But I am kind of like what you said...it wasn't in the cards for me...so I stopped thinking about it."

"You're still young, though. You have plenty of time."

"You're not out of time, either, you know."

Bill shrugged it off again.

Mia was comfortably leaned against the back of the couch, her head turned to look at him.

"I know I say this a lot...but I really like you."

"You can say that as much as you'd like," Bill smiled, "I really like you, too…"

She kissed him again, softly at first, and then the kisses deepened into something more demanding. Bill felt the flare of heat in the core of his body intensify with every subsequent kiss.

He hadn't fully thought about how the night was going to end as he planned his day earlier that morning. He still tried to keep his thoughts about her restrained, not wanting to subject even the Mia in his mind to being degraded...but boy, did he slip up. Often. Especially after last weekend, after experiencing her flushed naked body under him, crying out his name… he had since imagined her stretched over every conceivable surface, be it at his house or even, shamefully, at his work…

Suddenly she hopped onto his lap, and her dress had flared out around them, her bare legs tight against his thighs. The sudden change in sensation made Bill feel dizzy. The voice in his head that had kept reminding him to take things slow with her was speaking up again, but the voice was farther away than usual, and sounded tinny like an echo.

He still feared losing her from rushing into sex but at the same time, he was certain it wasn't rushing anymore...they had a true connection with each other, they understood each other, they had many days and evenings of spending time together. He didn't have any of that with anyone else of the past…

His hands slid against her legs and grabbed her ass, something he usually caught himself daydreaming about. She gasped softly and ground herself against him, returning to his bottom lip with a bite. Nothing had ever driven him more wild before. He throbbed achingly under his jeans, under her rocking against him, and he needed more - immediately. He pulled her dress up and off of her, quickly, and he took in the new sight of her with blazing eyes. She sat upon him in a gray satin bra and panties, her breasts rising and falling as she panted with longing. The animalistic part of his brain was impatient and eager, fighting the more reasonable side of his brain for control.

Mia yanked off his shirt now, and her eyelashes fluttered as she looked at him, so voracious for his solid, strong body. She liked his body hair, too...it felt so manly to her, so virile…She, too, fantasized about him often, procuring newfound bolder fantasies she didn't know she otherwise would have had.

She kissed his jaw and neck as her hands roved down his body. He froze a little as she skimmed across his stomach, one of his main points of contention with himself. But he also liked that she touched him there, that she did it voluntarily, that she wanted to.

"Bill," she breathed, her fingertips stopped at his belt buckle, "What do you...want to do?"

He knew she was asking how far he wanted to go. And he knew that no matter what they did tonight...their relationship together wouldn't be damaged. He was beginning to believe it may even grow stronger. He wanted to share himself with her, he wanted that connection with her, that bond.

"Come to bed with me," he murmured, looking into her brilliant brown eyes, hoping to convey all of his thoughts and feelings of her into that one glance.

She kissed him again, her body pulsing from the radiating passion between them. Swiftly Bill sprang to his feet, having collected her in his arms simultaneously. She laughed as he carried her down the hall and to his room. The room was dark, save for the light of the street lamp outside partially streaming in through the window.

Bill dropped Mia gently onto his new bed, and quickly began to undo his belt buckle. Mia leaned back onto her elbows, her back arched, and knees spread apart as she watched him. He felt frenzied now, seeing her like this on his bed, ready and waiting for him, and he was still fighting the part of his brain that only wanted to tear her panties off and pound into her with wild abandon.

He crawled over top of her, grazing the side of her waist with his hand. He kissed her neck as he deftly unclasped her bra, removing it off to the side, and began to feel her breasts. She felt his cock against her, still restrained by his boxers, sliding against the part of her restrained by her own panties. She also felt that frenzied emotion, the more carnal part of her judgement now unbridled, succumbing to the absolute wanting of him inside of her.

"You're so sexy," he mumbled against her skin. His hands roved all over her, feeling the softness of her body, drinking in the realized fact that she was going to let him take her. She was also dragging her palms over him, grasping lightly whenever he did something that particularly drew out her sensitivity. They lay a moment together, exploring each other, breathing heavily against each other's bodies. He kissed and sucked on her nipples as she gasped, and reached down to take off her panties.

She could only whine in response, desperate for more than just touches. She tugged anxiously at the front of his boxers, needing him, begging desperately for an outlet. Her fingertips brushed against the head, which sent his mind swimming. The thin material was the only thing between them...

He kissed her collarbone while he pulled off his boxers, tossing them onto the abyss of the floor. Mia's ankles pressed behind him, pulling him closer to her. He positioned himself, mind entirely fogged over, and slowly thrust inside of her. They both groaned together instantaneously as his thickness filled her, sliding tightly inside her. He almost felt drunk from the sensation. He had wanted to do this for so long, to have sex with her, to...make love to her, and now he finally was, and it was infinitely better than anything he had ever imagined it would be like.

Bill sat up on his knees, gripping her hips and pulling her into him. Mia laid back on his bed, her hair fanned out around her, her arms above her head gripping the sheets. With every thrust she moaned and her breasts bounced with the movement. He could only look at her in intervals; the combination of her blazing, soaking core tight around him, the gasps and mewls she made as he plunged deep into her, and the sight of her, his sexy, beautiful girlfriend, was all too much to take in at once. He felt close to release, and he still needed her to finish…

He had slowed his pace, which made her dig her heels into him again, pulling him deeper into her. She gazed up at him with blazing eyes, panting, her body flushed and glowing.

"Mia," he finally managed, "Cum for me…"

"Okay," she said, breathless, and bucked her hips with a gasp when he rubbed against her with his thumb. He began to quicken his pace again, sliding deep inside her. He thrust continuously, stroking her with his thumb at the same time, watching her as she hitched and moaned, building ever so close to her release.

He felt her walls start to clamp down on him, tightening around his thrusting cock, and she was twisting the bed sheets in her fists. All of a sudden her building climax burst through her body, rolling wave after wave of ecstasy over her, and she shouted his name with an urgent passion as she came.

He couldn't possibly hold back any longer, the sensations were past the point of overwhelming, and he growled out her name animalistically, digging his fingertips into her hips as he filled her.

"Oh...Bill..." she purred.

He collapsed next to her, sated and spent, glistening with sweat, mind still in a daze. They kissed lightly and spent a while laying together, enjoying the moment, allowing the glow of their shared passion to wash over them.

"That was amazing," Bill whispered. And he did mean it... There was more fire and passion between them just in this one night than he ever felt during his years and years with Lenore.

They laid together the entire night, feeling complete, feeling whole, their daydreams and fantasies finally had been realized. Bill held her close to him, like he did when he had spent the night at her house, but this time the comforting bond between them felt stronger, more substantial, embodied by the unspoken connection between them.


	12. Can I Kick It?

Mia was doing the things she used to love to do again, and finding new interests along the way. She was regularly hiking and painting like before, and Raul had started to take her rock climbing which she discovered she enjoyed. She wasn't withdrawn into herself anymore either, now becoming more sociable like she once was.

Even before she caught Aaron cheating on her, when she thought her life was set to where it was going to be indefinitely, she still wasn't the best version of herself. Aaron was manipulative and hostile, never supportive, never encouraging. Anything Mia enjoyed was considered trivial or insignificant. He never asked her about her day, never asked her about herself, or anything at all, really. She was just there to use to pay the bills, take care of the house, and occasionally have sex with.

She had grown to dearly want a family. She wanted to get married and have a baby and be happy. She thought she wanted those things with Aaron, because he was all she was used to anymore. She knew deep down she would never be happy with him, and wouldn't want him to be the father of her children...but she was resigned to being tethered to him, and always imagined her future with him in there.

Him cheating on her was a blessing, really. Shame her stupid best friend had to be the one involved, but that was a blessing too, she supposed.

She and Carly had been friends since middle school. They went through a lot of life events together, and were always there for each other. Mia was there for Carly when Carly's mother went through stage 2 breast cancer. Carly's mother was like a second mother to her, too. They went through high school and college graduations together, celebrated landing their first jobs, went through boyfriends and break ups, bad days and good days…

Mia took the cheating hard, way harder than she felt she had a reason to. She knew Aaron was a jerk and had been suspecting his infidelity. In hindsight she could see Carly was acting funny about certain things. And yet, she was still blindsided.

If she didn't have Jackie there to see her through it, who knows where she would have ended up… Jackie was there to give her a place to stay for a while, to make sure she ate, to keep her going to work every day. She owed Jackie her life.

She owed Tom her life, too, honestly… He was there for her as well, opening his home to her, saying nothing when Jackie spent the majority of her time with Mia instead of him, her husband. He went with her to pack her things, he helped her move into her new apartment, he supported her and checked up on her. He was there for her, like a brother. And now it was because of him she met Bill, by and far the best thing to have ever happened to her.

It was almost daunting, thinking about how much she owed Jackie and Tom, and how much she wanted to repay them, and express to them how much they meant to her. She had tried to tell them, almost tearfully, how appreciative she was of their kindness and love, but they would always wave it off.

"Seeing you happy is enough for us," Tom had told her the last time she tried.

Always so noble.

* * *

Bill was definitely changing.

He needed less notches on his belt as time went on. He even went down a whole shirt size. His jawline did seem more defined than before. He felt more energetic, more active, and no longer on the brink of a deep depressive episode anymore. He was more confident and not as prone to second-guessing himself like he had been.

He was more productive, too...he was getting a lot of house projects done that he hadn't had the drive to even start in the past. Mia kept taking him out on walking trails, which at first he only did because she wanted to, but now he actually looked forward to them. He wasn't as out of breath, even on steeper inclines, anymore. He took her fishing and camping, old activities of his he used to enjoy in the past.

Before he met Lenore, he was the school's star athlete, he was fit and muscular, he was confident and happy, he found joy in everything he did. But once he found his future wife passed out in his lap at a concert, it was all downhill from there. It was love at first sight for him; she was beautiful, she was wild and unruly, yet she was also reproachful and mean. He had nice girlfriends before her, but something about Lenore really made him attach. As he admitted to Gilbert, he was used to being looked down upon by his father growing up, and having all of his qualities and traits criticized. It was what he knew, what he expected, what he had grown up being taught was normal.

After Lenore left for good, Bill became needy and obsessive with any potential girlfriend in his trajectory. He threw himself into his loneliness and his desire for affection and let his other needs fall to the wayside. He stopped putting effort into his appearance, his health, or mental wellbeing. He hardly did the bare minimum when it came to things like home maintenance. His main focus was finding a woman would give him the time of day for more than a few minutes before becoming disgusted or annoyed with him.

Years went by, and so did the failed relationships. One after the other where something went wrong, almost always something that was his fault, or else it was one rejection after another. He became beaten down and exhausted from the heartbreak. Eventually...he gave up. He stopped trying to date, stopped trying to find a relationship of any kind, and let himself accept the inevitable: he was a fat, bald loser who would be alone for the rest of his life.

Bill had contemplated ending it all, many times...and a few times he did come close, had Hank not stopped him in time… and now he looked at his life, saved by Hank, and in a way, saved by Tom, who introduced him to Mia. Tom gave him a chance at finding someone to share his life with, to give himself to, someone to be with…

He often pondered why Tom would ever give him such a tremendous, life-changing gift… Did Tom fully realize how deeply and completely he had transformed Bill's very existence?

He got his chance to ask, one Tuesday afternoon.

Tom came through the door of the barber building, plucky and cheerful as he always was, grinning his dashing crooked smile.

"Billy!" he whooped, and flopped down into the barber chair as if he were on his couch at home.

"Tommy! It's been a while since I've seen you. Your hair has gotten long."

"Yeah, I let it go a little _too_ long. I got lectured about it this morning. So you gotta save me."

"Of course. The usual?"

"Yessir!"

Bill set to work, deftly clipping and trimming, his lines straight and clean. They talked as the hair dropped to the floor, discussing the Fourth of July trips they each took a few weekends ago, Tom with his wife and Bill with his girlfriend. Tom remarked that Jackie wanted to have him and Mia over for dinner soon.

"Mia had mentioned that a couple times. I'd really like to meet her, too."

"I think, finally, both Jackie and I have normal schedules again. If you or Mia don't have to work late Friday then what do you say?"

"I say that sounds great!"

Bill finished Tom's haircut and brushed him clean of hair clippings. Tom started to get up to leave.

"Tom, before you go, I've been wanting to ask you something."

Tom settled back down into the chair.

"Shoot."

Bill took a deep breath.

"Okay... remember back when you set me up with Mia? You said she wanted to find someone who was kind, and you said that was me. But uh…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Look, you know what she looks like, and you know what I look like. You can't tell me that there wasn't anyone else you could have found for her. Yet you chose me. I just...wondered what I did to deserve that."

Tom sat quietly as Bill spoke, all while with a smile on his face.

"What you did to deserve that...okay, think back a few years now, when I was first recruited. I don't think I was here more than a month or two. You know how rough it is at the beginning; I was still getting adjusted to everything, still getting hazed and razzed and trying to keep up with the work and routine. And then...my dad died suddenly. It devastated me, of course, he was my dad, but he was also my hero. We were very close.

I came in the next morning still, not even hours after he died, because I didn't know what else to do with myself. I was so deep in shock, all I could do was just my usual routine, find some semblance of normalcy, you know? And all day I was just trying to hold it all in, because you know what it's like if you show any emotion around here, especially coming from a new grunt like I was. They'd eat me alive.

That day I sat at the mess hall, just sitting there alone, trying to keep my shit together, just trying to make it through the day until I could go home and uh...cry, I guess. And you came and sat with me. Do you remember that?"

"Vaguely, yeah…"

"So I was sitting there, an emotional wreck, my dad just died and I was having a hard time with adjusting to military life as it was. And you came and sat down with me. I think I had only really talked with you once, when you shaved my head right after I enlisted. So you didn't even really know me. You sat down with me and you saw I didn't get any food. I couldn't even think about eating, especially mess hall food at a time like that. You had brought in a sub sandwich from Green's Deli. Remember?"

"Yes, I do." The memory was becoming a little more clear to him now, but he still wasn't sure where Tom was going with it.

"So you saw I didn't have food, and you were talking with me, and you weren't expecting me to answer or anything, I don't think I could have anyway. But it was nice to have someone come talk to me about normal, everyday things. And you gave me half of your sub. You said it was the best sub in the world. I didn't feel hungry, but you were being so kind to me, and you were sharing it with me, so I ate it mostly to be polite. But you were right, it _was_ the best sub in the world. Like, I ate it and I actually felt a little better. It really got me through the rest of the day. And you did, too, coming over and talking to me. I never got to thank you for that."

"Oh...you're welcome. I knew what it was like being new, so I think I was understanding what you might have been going through. I didn't know about your dad though, I'm sorry."

"Thank you...but that's not all. I mean, that's part of it... But, the next week, after my dad's funeral, I was still having a hard time with him dying, obviously. And I thought, hey, I'm going to go get the best sub in the world and bring it to work, then I would have something nice to look forward to, to kinda keep me moving forward, you know? So I go into Green's to get one. And I get in there and behind the counter I see the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked like an angel, a goddess among mortals. I was mesmerized. Then I started to feel better again, kind of like my old self, you know? I saw her and I talked to her, and I even made her laugh, and I asked her out while she made me the best sub in the world. A few years later, I married her."

"Wait...Jackie?"

"Yep...so, in a way, it's because of you I met my wife. I don't know if I would have known about that deli had you not told me about it, and I never would have met Jackie while she was working there, all because you took pity on an emotionally fragile newbie. "

Bill was in awe.

"Wow...I didn't know all of that."

"I know...and I'm sorry. I should have thanked you and told you about it. I guess like, after you saw me in that state I was kind of embarrassed to remind you about it. Then as time went on I felt like it would have been awkward to bring it up. I don't know."

"I get what you're saying...it's no problem. Just, wow, I just can't believe I was involved in someone meeting their _wife_ ..."

"So when you ask what you did to deserve me introducing you to Mia, that's it. I owe you for sort of introducing me to Jackie. So hopefully we're even, in some way."

"Definitely even...no question about it… Thank you, Tom. Really."

"Hey, no problem, Billy. I'm just glad y'all hit it off so well. If things didn't work out then I'd really owe it to you."

They said their goodbyes, and Tom actually pulled Bill into a hug before leaving. Bill stared behind him as he left, thinking back to the story he told. It was amazing to Bill that he was, in some small way, a part of somebody finding true love. And now it came around back to him, and somebody was a part of him finding...well, a romantic interest. He couldn't say love yet, not so soon, but...things were headed down that path…

* * *

It was high summer now.

The air was thick with humidity and sultry heat. Why Raul insisted on playing tennis under the blazing sun of midday, Mia didn't know. They went together to the local tennis court which was, unsurprisingly, empty. Tennis wasn't usually one of her better games, but today she seemed to be doing alright. The two of them had been playing for a little while, though it felt like longer than it was, being so hot and sweaty and thirsty.

They were hitting the ball back and forth for a good consecutive chain until Raul served it into the net.

"Thirty-love," Mia called the score.

"This is the only time I'll get any love," Raul muttered dramatically as he fetched the ball.

"Hey, _I_ love you!"

"Love you too...but you know what I mean."

"Nate didn't work out, then?"

"No. He never, like, asked about me or showed any interest in me as a person. He only ever wanted to smoke and uh...yeah." He cut off what he intended to say, but Mia knew where he was going with it.

"Come to Jackie's tonight. She's making dinner and meeting Bill. You can meet him, too."

"Oh, yeah! Now I can finally see what's got you so twitterpated."

He lobbed the ball to Mia, who dashed to the side into another clean serve.

"Forty-love."

"Dang, you're good." He wiped his brow after collecting the ball from beside the fence.

"Usually you're the one winning."

"I'm off my form today."

"It's a billion degrees out, too."

"Yeah. Maybe we should call it."

"Jeez...you never duck out early from anything."

"Don't question it. Let's get something to drink."

They hopped into Raul's Jeep and decided on a local dive bar. The walls were wood paneling and the seating was mismatched, but the drinks were good and cheap. Mia and Raul's rather casual attire wasn't out of place here; they had both worn tank tops and shorts for their tennis game, and Raul's baseball hat was turned backwards on his head.

The room was dark except for the light coming in through the front windows. They sat down in front of a window which had a number of dead flies along the bottom.

"What are you getting?" Mia asked Raul.

"My usual. I need something refreshing."

"I'll have one, too."

The server took their orders and left, returning again shortly after with two Cuban mojitos.

"This hits the spot like no other," Raul sighed contentedly after a big sip.

"It's better than the vodka soda I usually have."

They sat quietly as they drank and cooled down from the summer heat outside.

"So, you don't think Jackie would mind if I crashed her dinner tonight?"

"No, of course not. It will be fun."

"Awesome. It'll be cool to meet your new boyfriend. He sounds legit."

Mia laughed.

"Yeah...he's legit."

"I didn't realize how bad things were with the last one. If I knew, I would have been more supportive of you."

"Supportive how, like kick his ass?"

"Yeah, that."

Mia chuckled.

"I know you would. I know Jackie would, too. I guess that's why I never really told anyone how mean he was to me...I didn't want to burden anyone with my crappy decisions."

"No, you just got used to it. And after you started putting more and more time into it, you didn't want to throw away all the time you spent, so you stayed to try and make it worth what you put in. Sunk cost fallacy."

Mia considered this, then nodded in agreement.

"How do you know so much about this stuff?"

"I don't know. It's funny because I can't keep a boyfriend for more than a few months."

"You just have standards, and respect for yourself. That's good."

"Eh," he shrugged, "Maybe my standards are _too_ high. And maybe I have _too_ much respect for myself."

"Stop. You're awesome. And I'm glad you realize that...even if you are a little vain sometimes." She smirked playfully.

"I'm only as vain as my looks allow. And can you blame me...have you seen these guns?" He flexed his muscled arms.

Mia laughed.

She had always known Raul to have a different boyfriend cycled out often. He usually went for men who needed someone to take care of them emotionally, or fuss over them, which Raul didn't have the time or aptitude for, yet he was drawn to those types anyway. She thought he needed a guy who was more grounded and self-sufficient, and maybe then things might work out a little better.

They continued to chat and finished their drinks, then departed for Raul's Jeep. As they left the air conditioned bar it was as if a thick wall of heat had hit them when they opened the door.

Raul took Mia home and waited for her to make it inside before he left.

"I'll see you there at six," she reminded him, and waved before retreating to the coolness of the house.

* * *

Bill was nervous to meet Mia's sister. He knew how important she was in Mia's life, and dearly wanted to make a good impression. He was usually not too bad at talking with people, but this was a time that needed to count, and he wasn't sure he had the social skills to carry him through his awkwardness...and his overall appearance. He had been feeling more confident about himself now that he's noticed some weight loss, but the fact of the matter was he was still overweight, bald, and old. If he was blundering his way through conversation then it would only make it all even more apparent. And if Jackie had a poor opinion of him, it might carry over to how Mia felt about him and make her rethink why she was with him in the first place…

Mia sensed his nervousness as they drove the way there. He sat stiffly and his replies were short.

"I'm telling you, it's going to be fine," she reassured him once again. "Don't you think I was nervous meeting all your friends?"

"Yeah but...you're cute and pretty and funny. No one could ever think badly of you."

"No one will think badly of you! How could they? I tell them all the time how great you are, and now they can see it for themselves."

He felt a little better, in a way, though not completely convinced.

They pulled in front of Jackie and Tom's house. It was a newer, contemporary ranch style with a large yard. Raul's red Jeep was already parked in the driveway.

Mia held Bill's hand and looked up at him with a reassuring smile as they walked up to the house. She always helped him feel more at ease…

"Billy!" Tom greeted when he answered the door. He looked much different out of his uniform, the only thing Bill had ever seen him in. He was about Bill's height, and now that he was out of the bulkiness of his uniform the slightness of his build was more apparent.

"Hi, Tommy." Bill went to shake his outstretched hand, but Tom pulled him into a hug again.

"Come on in, guys."

The living room was filled with leafy green plants; Tall palms, hanging ivy, and spindly spider plants gave the room the impression of a jungle. Raul was flopped comfortably on the couch, and by the sounds coming from the kitchen Jackie must have been finishing up dinner.

"Mia!" Raul bounded to his feet and crushed her into a one-armed hug, as if he didn't just see her a few hours ago. With the other hand he extended it to Bill.

"Hey Bill, I'm Raul," he said with a dimpled smile. His tattooed sleeve caught Bill's eye, and coupled with Raul's towering, powerfully built frame, he looked a little intimidating.

"Very nice to meet you," Bill managed.

Jackie suddenly appeared in the wide entrance way, wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"Guys! I'm so glad you're here. I'm Jackie," she introduced.

Bill thought Jackie was very pretty, strikingly so. She reminded Bill of a carved marble statue depicting a deity of some kind.

She and Mia didn't look alike to him at first, save for their skin complexion and the dark coloring of their hair and their round eyes. But with all the time Bill had spent gazing upon Mia, admiring every detail of her face, he could begin to see a few of the same quirks they shared.

"I'm Bill," he said, "You have a very nice home."

"Thank you! It's so great to finally meet you. Mia talks about you all the time."

"I've heard a lot about you, too."

"Great! I can't wait to talk with you. I just finished up dinner if you guys are ready to eat."

"I'm starving!" Mia declared.

They all moved to the kitchen, which was shiny with stainless steel appliances. The table was set with what looked to be fancy tableware. Bill felt a little appreciative that Jackie seemed to have put in extra effort for him.

"I made roast beef, scalloped potatoes, and sauteed asparagus."

"It looks delicious," Bill complimented.

"This looks great, Jackie," said Raul.

They all fixed their plates and ate. Everything tasted delightful. Jackie insisted that cooking wasn't her strong suit, but Bill had to respectfully disagree.

"The crushed peppercorns pressed into the roast was a nice touch," he told her.

"Thank you!"

"So Bill, where are you from?" Raul asked.

"I was born in New Orleans, and lived there until I was six. Then we moved to Arlen and I've been here ever since."

"Nice...You ever been to Mardi Gras?"

"No, uh, too busy for me."

"Oh man. You should. I've gone a couple times. I don't remember it though, if you know what I mean."

"Sounds like a good time," smiled Bill.

"Is it a good time if you don't remember it, Raul?" Mia questioned.

"Alright, the parts I do remember were pretty sweet."

"Bill, what do you like to do for fun?" Jackie asked.

That was a tricky answer for him. He had gone so long without really doing much of anything for fun, instead merely existing through his day to day. It was only since meeting Mia he was finding joy in his old interests again.

"Oh, things like fishing and camping. Mia's been getting me into hiking a little bit."

Bill and Tom discussed various fishing techniques and lures. Jackie had given Mia a bright smile, which Mia took to mean she liked Bill. Mia could tell Raul liked him, too, because he kept peppering him with questions and joking with his replies.

They had all finished eating and moved to the living room. Mia settled next to Bill on the loveseat, Raul and Tom sat on the couch on the opposite side of the room. Jackie stood, facing them, hands clasped together.

"I'm glad to have you all here. Tom and I have something important to tell you…"

The energy in the room was buzzing. Jackie was radiant, grinning a dazzling and joyous smile.

"We're having a baby!"

"What!" Mia shrieked, eyes widened, caught entirely off guard.

"Yes...due in March!"

"Oh my GOD!" Mia jumped to her feet and crushed Jackie into a hug. "I can't believe it!"

"Wow, that's wonderful," Raul congratulated.

"Congratulations," Bill said happily.

"I can't BELIEVE it!"

"What's not to believe? They've had a lot of extra time together now that you're always with Bill," jested Raul.

"Shut up! Ugh, I can't even be annoyed right now. I'm going to be an AUNT!"

"Come look at what I want to do for the nursery!" Jackie insisted, and they both excitedly skittered down the hall, giggling together.

"Congrats, Tom," Bill said to him.

"Yeah man, that's awesome!"

"Thanks," Tom smiled. "What do you guys say to a celebratory beer?"

He grabbed beers out from the fridge and handed them out.

"Hope Sam Adams is alright."

"It's great!"

They all cracked their cans open and took a sip.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I'm going to be responsible for a human being."

"That's heavy, man. But you guys will be great parents. You guys are well-rounded, well-adjusted people."

Tom laughed, though a bit nervously.

"Thanks, Raul."

"You must be very excited, though, to be a dad," Bill said.

"I am, really...I've always wanted to have kids."

 _Me, too_ , Bill thought to himself.

"What do you want? A boy or girl?" Raul asked.

"I don't mind either way. I would say a boy so I could teach him how to play football and go camping and stuff, but I could teach a girl that, too."

"True that. Rosa's daughter Sienna is on the wrestling team and plays with a butterfly knife for fun."

"Uh, I don't know, dude. Your sister's kids are kind of feral."

Bill glanced to his side and saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was a posed photo of Jackie and Tom on their wedding day, standing in the center surrounded by wedding guests. Jackie wore a lace adorned dress with a straight neckline, her dark hair elegantly pinned to the top of her head, accentuating her elongated neck. Tom was grinning so widely that the corners of his glittering eyes crinkled.

On their left stood who Bill presumed was Jackie and Mia's brother, Samuel. He seemed to resemble Jackie more than he did Mia; he was long and lean with sharpened features, yet had the same round, dark eyes that both sisters did.

Beside him were who must be their parents; their father looked kindly and mild-mannered, with wire rimmed glasses and a receding hairline. Bill could see some of Mia's resemblances to him, in little areas, like the way their brows arched when they smiled, or the wider shape of their faces.

Their mother stood gracefully at his side, her dark hair long and straight, and had the wide, gazing eyes her children had inherited. She had a gentle air about her; Bill recalled Mia telling him her mother was "motherly" to everyone, which even from this picture he could see to be true.

On the right of the picture was Mia, as beautiful as Bill had ever known her. She looked a little different, somehow...maybe healthier? He hadn't realized how skinny she was now, compared to this picture.

He realized with a jolt she was standing with who he also presumed to be Aaron, her ex. Bill knew he was looking at Aaron with a prejudiced lens, and therefore everything about the guy seemed smarmy and egotistic. He was tall yet broad, square jawed, his dirty blond hair thick and feathered in the front. All in all, as much as Bill loathed to admit it, the guy was good looking. And certainly nothing like how Bill looked…

"Our wedding, two years ago," Tom told him when he noticed Bill looking at the picture.

"Their dad looks like Phil Hartman," commented Raul.

"Dude, he does!" Tom agreed.

Trying to sound casual, Bill asked, "Is this Aaron?"

"Yep."

"You should cut him out of that picture," Raul suggested.

"Well… that is why Jackie had him stand on the end like that."

"Jackie didn't like him, then?" inquired Bill.

Tom chuckled nervously, and Raul bluntly replied, "No one liked him."

"But I think their parents did," said Tom.

"He faked it around them."

"But not around you?" Bill asked.

"Uh...no...he would call me "Boot Boy" because I'm in the military," groused Tom.

"He came into the shop last month and I actually worked on the fucker's car. I should have just told him to get bent." Raul shook his head.

"At least you got his money," Tom pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what I told myself."

"He sounds like a piece of work," Bill remarked.

With a shake of his head, Tom said, "You don't know the half of it."

"But you seem cool, Bill. And with the way Mia talks about you I can tell you're treating her well. She never talked about Aaron like that."

Bill very much appreciated Raul's expressed approval.

"I like Mia a lot. I'm glad we're together."

Jackie and Mia were returning back down the hall, chatting enthusiastically as they approached.

"Mom is going to be so happy," Mia said to her.

"I know. We're going up there tomorrow to tell her!"

Mia sat down next to Bill again. He could feel her excited energy radiating next to him. He used to dream about having a family and being a father, teaching his children new things, passing down stories and heirlooms to them. After Lenore made it clear she definitely never wanted kids, he gave up dreaming. His subconscious now was trying to dream again, trying to imagine Mia as the one announcing her pregnancy to everybody, with him being the nervous yet proud father. He stamped out those thoughts still. It was presumptuous to believe Mia would ever want to have a baby with him…

"I feel like I'm more excited for your baby than I was for my own sister's," Raul commented.

"She's had a few babies already. The novelty probably wore off," Jackie shrugged jokingly.

"They're cute though. Last time I saw them they colored on my tattoos with markers."

"Last time _I_ saw them, they put a newt in my glass of water," grumbled Mia.

"They put peanut butter under my car door handle!"

Raul laughed. "Sorry, Jackie, I told them to do that."

Jackie playfully reached over to smack his arm, and he swiped it down in defense.

"Careful, you can't hit a pregnant lady!"

"Girl, your FACE ain't pregnant."

Bill couldn't help but laugh at their playful bickering. It was nice sitting with Mia's family, who were all funny and nice, and close with each other. He felt at ease sitting with them, no longer nervous like he was when he first arrived.

They all talked for longer, drinking wine or beer except for Jackie, laughing together as the night grew darker. Eventually Raul made to leave to go home. He hugged everyone, even Bill, and clapped him on the back before departing.

"We're probably going to head out, too," Mia yawned.

"I'm so glad you guys came! Tonight was so fun. And it was so nice meeting you, Bill." Jackie gushed.

"It was nice meeting you, too, and thank you for having me. Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you! You're always welcome over. We should all hang out together soon."

Jackie and Tom both hugged him as they left. He could tell that they were all a family of huggers, which he kind of liked...in a way he always felt he was a hugger born to a family of little physical contact. Well, unless that contact was being slapped around, that is…

Bill and Mia drove home into the night while the stars twinkled overhead.

"I can't believe they're having a baby," Mia said in wonderment, more to herself than to Bill.

"That's very exciting."

Mia couldn't help but realize Jackie's baby and Aaron and Carly's baby would be around the same age. Maybe they'd even be in the same class someday…

She, too, had been thinking about having a baby again, being a mother, and a small part of her imagined having a baby with Bill...but she knew she was being silly. At least she could be an aunt.

"I hope you had a good time," Mia said.

"I did. Your family is great. They're so funny!"

"You should see them all when Sammy is home from Nevada. It gets wild."

"Sounds like a good time to me."

Mia smiled over at him. She knew they would all like him, and he would like them. Thinking back on how things were when she brought Aaron around them made her cringe. He was always so rude and stupid about everything, and her family put up with it for her sake. How was she worth that to them? How did they still want to have her around, to have her in their lives?

They returned to Bill's house where Mia stayed the night. She was finding herself staying at his house more often, even during the week. It was becoming too lonely without him, and harder to fall asleep without him next to her. Their lives were dovetailing more and more as their time together went on. They told each other about their days, shared stories of their past, talked about their opinions and ideas. They spent their weekends together, and most of their weeknights after work.

He knew he didn't deserve her, and that she could find so much better than what he was. But with the way she looks into his eyes and tells him that he makes her so happy...he could start to believe it.


	13. Jackson Square

The months rolled by, and the dense heat of summer thinned out to a tepid autumn. The Texas air was still warm, sometimes even hot, yet comfortable. Mia wasn’t at her house often anymore, usually spending every night with Bill. She would stop at home long enough to get new changes of clothes and to feed Pierre. Bill delighted in having her stay with him so often. He wanted to ask her to move in with him, but wondered if it would be too soon still.

The physical aspect of their relationship was frequent and passionate. Mia often crawled on top of him wherever they were, or tugged him to the bedroom, or snaked her hands down his waistband. She felt so close to him when he was inside her, close in mind, body, and spirit. She never knew it could be so sensual and powerful, more than just something to endure, to get over with, like how it was with Aaron.

Bill also felt the same way, gratified that she felt so comfortable that she would share the most intimate moments of herself with him. He liked her in any position, all for their own reasons. But seeing her on her back, starry-eyed and looking up at him, her hands roaming everywhere on his body she could reach, it was that which made him feel the most intense desire of all.

Every day with her was a novel and wondrous experience. Every new facet of her, be it an interest, a favorite color, a memory, was like unwrapping a present every time he learned more about her. It was astonishing to him that he could find her more beautiful than the day before, that he could feel more deeply toward her than he ever had, and every day the connection between them grew stronger than he ever dared to believe possible. And to think, the moment he met her, he never expected she would see him again after that night. Yet now here she is, months later, she’s his girlfriend who smiles at him, who touches him, who tells him her dreams and ideas and listens to his with her full attention.

Bill hung out with Tom often, and sometimes even with Raul. They usually went fishing together, or hit up different bars. They all had gone beer tasting together at different breweries, something Bill hadn’t done before, but thoroughly enjoyed.

He also kept up with hiking with them, and sometimes everybody went: Mia, Jackie, Tom, and Raul. He never realized how beautiful nature was, even in the wooded areas around Arlen that he’s known his whole life. It was also a lot of fun to get together with Mia and her family, who were becoming like family to him, too.

He also never thought he’d see himself lose as much weight and look as fit as he was now. Bill wasn’t mindlessly eating anymore, and not heaping on extra portions of food anymore, and even drinking a little less alcohol. He didn’t need to keep eating and drinking to have something to do with himself, or to have something to fill the void within himself. He was happy now, because he had a purpose, he had a reason to get up every day, and things to look forward to.  
He had to buy a whole new set of clothes that fit his new body. It was shocking to him that he was reaching for smaller waisted jeans and smaller sized shits. He tried to remember when he was last this size...probably decades ago...

Mia spent a lot of time with Leah, as they had really hit it off as friends. Mia joined Leah on her early morning jogs and helped her in the garden. Leah was also into art like Mia, her preferred medium being pencil and ink drawings. They would both sit together, Leah drawing with graphite and Mia painting with watercolors, sometimes outside in the sunshine, sometimes inside watching a funny TV show.

Bill’s friends had grown to like Mia a lot, too. She would sometimes join them out in the alley, and they kept their beer cooler with a couple of hard lemonades or wine coolers stocked just for her and Leah. Mia would often bake a batch of cookies or muffins to pass out to them and the rest of the neighbors.

Octavio had come by a couple of times, to discuss business matters with Dale he claimed, though Bill was certain he just hoped to talk to Mia. Bill would see Octavio check her out when she wasn’t looking, but if Bill said anything about it Octavio would pretend Bill was acting crazy.

Leah had casually mentioned seeing John Redcorn at a local wellness center, to which Bill saw Boomhauer stiffen. John Redcorn hadn’t come by the alley in a long time at least; he had no real reason to now that he and Nancy weren’t sleeping together anymore.

Gilbert had been traveling around again, so Bill hadn’t seen him for a while. Gilbert had recently called to say he was back in Austin and would like to visit. Bill thought it to be a good opportunity for him and Mia to meet. Bill arranged to make dinner at his house for the three of them. He decided on making some Cajun food. It was something that would remind Gilbert of home, and Bill knew Mia liked it after she and him made some dishes together before.

Mia came over to Bill’s after spending most of her day at home feeding Pierre and keeping up on housework. She would just come right inside his house now after Bill gave her a key of her own, like it was her house, too.

Her hair was tied into a long side braid that hung over her shoulder, exactly the way Leah would usually do her own hair. Bill thought it looked cute that way. It was amusing to him that Leah was having such an impression on her.

“Wow, it smells so good in here,” she said after she came into the kitchen to greet him, “What are you making?”

“Shrimp etouffee, roasted okra...and smoked ribs, with my family’s barbecue sauce.”

“Oh, are you using the barbecue pit you have outside?”

“Yep...I haven’t used it since I last saw Gilbert.”

“I can’t wait to try some," she smiled, "Is there anything you want me to do to help?”

It was moments like these, which were often, that made him really stop and look at her, and really comprehend how wonderful she was to him, how she was always wanting to help him, or support him, or in some way praise or compliment him.

Instead of answering, he crossed over to her, grabbed her close against him, and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart, his eyes lingered on hers, taking in how beautiful she was, and how surely he cared for her.

“What?” she asked, shyly, but looked back into his eyes as well.

“I just can’t get over how much you mean to me…”

“You mean a lot to me, too.”

And she meant it.  
He, too, was always there to help or support her, to praise or compliment her, to encourage her and build her up. He always gave her his full attention, he remembered things she told him, even the little offhand remarks. He made her feel so special, so meaningful...

They stood there in the middle of the kitchen, holding each other, looking into each other’s eyes, smiling dreamy smiles of adoration, when suddenly the doorbell rang. The sound snapped them back to their senses, reminding them of reality.

They went together to answer the door.

“Gilbert! Bienvenue!” Bill greeted his cousin. Gilbert was dressed in a soft gray suit, and holding a long cigarette holder, the cigarette smoldering away at the end.

“Guillaume, so lovely to see you again. My, how you’ve changed. You’re much...slimmer, than when I left you last.”

Gilbert was always one to say exactly what was on his mind, no matter how callous or insensitive, so a compliment coming from him weighed more heavily than if it from somebody else.

“Thanks, Gilbert,” Bill grinned, “Come in, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Mia.”

“ _Enchantée_ ,” Gilbert said, and kissed Mia’s hand, which made her giggle.

“It’s nice to meet you. Bill has told me a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope, but don’t expect.” Gilbert sat on the couch, his leg crossed.

“Don’t be silly. He told me you redesigned his whole house. It looks great in here.”

“Oh, I thank you. I did what my abilities would allow inside of an Ikea.” He shuddered at the thought.

“So, Gilbert, how was traveling?” Bill asked.

“Enlightening. I went as far north as Colorado, but even that was too north for me. I truly am a Southern belle, you see. I rested a spell in New Mexico and experienced the desert life. But Texas was what kept calling my name.”

“Do you get homesick for Louisiana?”

“I’ll admit, occasionally yes. But I like having the refreshing backdrop of Texas against my newly turned over leaf of life.”

Bill excused himself to finish up the ribs in the barbecue pit outside. When he returned, Mia and Gilbert were in deep conversation about books and literature.

“I think my main exposure to French literature is _Papillon_ by Henri Charriere,” Mia said.

“Ah - one of my favorites. Even though it is speculated to be primarily falsehoods and exaggerations, it still makes for a riveting tale of the trials and tribulations of the human spirit.”

Gilbert looked amused when Bill returned.

“Dinner is ready,” Bill called.

They settled down at the kitchen table, laid out with the splendid dishes of food Bill skillfully prepared.

“Cousin,” Gilbert said.

Bill looked at him, and saw he was looking at the plate of barbecue ribs.

“The family’s recipe?” Gilbert asked cautiously.

“Yes...is that okay?”

“Of course, of course...I’m just pleased to see you haven’t stopped making it.”

“I made it especially for you. All of this food, really. To remind you of home.”

Gilbert smiled, a genuine smile, something he didn’t often do. The weariness of his face seemed to melt away. He seemed truly touched by Bill’s effort.

“Thank you, cousin, it all looks so lovely.”

Mia didn’t know about the barbecue sauce related fight the two of them had in the past, so the interaction puzzled her, but she said nothing. The food was absolutely delightful, as always, since Bill was so talented at cooking.

“This etouffee is better than what Carla, our private chef, used to make,” complimented Gilbert.

“You had a private chef?” Mia couldn’t help but asking.

“Indeed. As well as a maid, a nanny, a gardener, among other hired help.”

 _Jeez_ , Mia thought, impressed.

“Guillaume and I came from a life of privilege. However, I remained in that life while he lived something a little more...rustic.”

“Wait,” Mia said to Bill, “You used to have a maid and a private chef?”

Gilbert spoke before Bill could answer. “He didn’t tell you? He was born in the Chateau D'Haute Rive along with myself and my siblings. Our families lived together on our vast estate until his parents left for here.”

“Well, I think my father was kind of kicked out, and my mother left with him.”

“Wow. I didn’t know you were bayou royalty.” Mia said, fascinated.

“I’m not, really. I don’t feel any connection to it. I may have been born there but I’m definitely a Texas boy.”

“Come now, Guillaume, don’t be so modest. The swamp runs in your veins.”

Bill shrugged. He often wondered what kind of person he would have turned out to be, had he continued to be raised the way Gilbert did. But Bill liked how he grew up here in Arlen. He liked that he knew how to fish and camp and cook and do practical, hands-on things like woodworking and masonry.

“This barbecue sauce is so good,” commented Mia, “This is a family recipe you said?”

“Yep. Passed down from Dauterive to Dauterive for many generations.”

“It is good indeed, cousin,” Gilbert agreed, "You have a genuine talent here. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that."

"Oh?"

Gilbert smoothed out the napkin in his lap. "Yes… As you recall, I extended my dearest apologies for my behavior when I learned you were trying to commercialize the Dauterive name. I suppose I wasn't clear enough then; I want to give you my blessing. I'd like to see you create and sell our family's sauce. I'd like to see you foster your talent and the pride it brings you."

Bill sat quietly, turning the words over in his head. He hadn't thought about starting his barbecue sauce business at all since the initial falling out with Gilbert. When he was making his barbecue sauce with the intent to sell, it was the only thing in his life that was giving him purpose. But now he had other purposes, like Mia, and Jackie and Tom and Raul, and all the activities they did together.

“I don’t know,” Bill replied slowly.

“Please, give it some thought. I wouldn’t want any of the money you’d earn from it. I’m still troubled by my behavior over it and would truly like to see your dreams realized.”

“Well, thanks, Gilbert. I’ll think about it.”

Later in the evening after they finished eating, they moved to the living room.

Gilbert and Mia chatted away about books and authors, poems and poets, even artworks and artists. Bill couldn't chime in too often, as he wasn't much into recreational reading or fine arts, but it pleased him to see the two of them finding shared interests to discuss with each other.

Mia was telling Gilbert about the art mediums she uses.

"I do mostly watercolors - actually, I painted the picture Bill hung over there."

"Oh! The fish?" Gilbert strode across the room to get a better look. “This is incredible...the depth and flourish is a class of its own. You do beautiful work…” Gilbert observed the painting for a moment, quite impressed.

“Thank you.” Mia smiled.

“Mia,” Gilbert started after he sat back down, “I think I know what my magazine could use now. I sincerely believe a painting for the front cover would give it a more cultivated and dignified appeal.”

“You want me to paint a cover for your magazine?”

“I would be honored. You would be monetarily compensated, of course.”

“Oh, I couldn’t take money from family…”

Bill was pleased that she referred to his family as her family, too. Gilbert even gave another genuine smile, which Bill assumed meant Gilbert felt the same way as he did.

“I couldn’t let such skill and time spent go unrewarded.”

“Well,” she said slowly, “Maybe we can make a trade. I’ll paint for you and maybe you could do something for me.”

“Absolutely...what did you have in mind?”

“Come to Spumoni’s with us next weekend.” Her eyes were wide with eagerness.

“Ah...the cocktail lounge?”

“That’s the one.”

Gilbert sat back, looking perplexed. Clearly he wasn’t expecting that. Bill was also confused by the proposition, looking from Mia to Gilbert, wondering if there was something he was missing.

“I...would be delighted.”

“Great!”

The three of them later moved outside, to enjoy the cool air and watch the stars scattered within the inky night sky. They talked together, and they laughed together, even Gilbert, who Bill couldn’t recall ever laughed much before. Gilbert seemed more open tonight, less reserved and distant. His thin face which once held fatigue and listlessness now appeared more youthful and happy.

Bill was glad everything was going so well, not just with the dinner tonight, but with everything in his life. He had his cousin, his girlfriend, new friends, new pastimes, and essentially a new physique. It was almost alarming to think about how he never used to have these things. He couldn’t imagine his life without them now.

And he especially couldn’t imagine his life without Mia.


	14. Arlen Wicked

Mia was over at Leah’s, who lived right next door to Bill, and was helping her set up her backyard for a party. Leah had a large in-ground pool which was usually the main draw whenever she invited the neighbors over.

“They’re usually too shy to get in until everybody’s had a couple of drinks,” Leah told her as she dragged out a few cases of alcohol. 

“I’ll get right in. I love swimming.” 

“Me too! When I was looking for houses for sale, the pool here was my main point of interest.”

“Do you have pool parties often?”

“A couple times now. It was at my first pool party a couple months after I moved in where Jeffrey told me he liked me. It was cute.”

“That is cute. You guys are cute together.”

“Thanks!” Leah smiled. “You and Bill are cute together, too.”

“We’re all pretty cute, aren’t we?”

Soon the two of them had everything set up. Hank had insisted on grilling, which Leah hardly had to ask because he loved grilling so much. 

The sun was high in the afternoon sky, the temperature on the higher end of average for the season. It was bright, it was hot, it was a perfect day for a party by the water.

The two of them sat at the picnic tables they had pushed together, resting a moment before the party guests would arrive. After a moment of peaceful quietness, Leah spoke.

“Mia, you’re my best friend. I basically had to leave all my old friends behind when I moved here, so I’m really glad you and I met.”

Mia was a little surprised by that; she hadn’t realized she was Leah’s best friend. But when she thought about it, she felt the same way.

“You’re my best friend, too. And I’m glad we met. It’s so great you live right here.”

Leah smiled.

“Well, I was going to make an announcement at the party today. But because we’re best friends, I wanted to tell you first.”

Maybe it was because of Jackie’s announcement those few months ago, but Mia had anticipated what Leah was about to say before she said it.

“I’m pregnant!”

Yep, Mia was right. However, the news was still surprising and wonderful.

“Oh wow! That’s so great! Are you excited?”

Leah hesitated a little.

“I am. It was kind of an accident, though...I sort of fucked up my birth control without realizing it. I feel like Jeffrey isn’t as excited as I hoped he’d be. I just feel nervous about it.”

“Hey, it’s a big adjustment. He just needs time to get used to it. I’m sure he is excited underneath the nervousness.”

“I hope so. It’s hard to get him to open up to me sometimes, especially about this. He says he’s happy but I can tell there’s still a wall there…”

Leah stared out over the pool water, which was clear and sparkling under the sunlight. Mia could see the worry in her eyes. Mia didn’t know Boomhauer too well, because he was rather reserved and quiet, but whenever they talked he seemed like a nice enough guy. He was very attentive and loving to Leah, even in front of his friends. He was never too worried about anyone’s perception of him when he would hold her or kiss her or say something sweet to her right in front of them. 

Mia couldn’t help but wonder how Bill would react if she got pregnant somehow. She was diligent about taking her birth control pill every day, for many years now at that. But if something happened by accident...would he be excited? Nervous? She couldn’t picture him leaving, at least…

It wasn’t long until Hank arrived, rolling his grill to Leah’s yard, and his three friends behind him bringing the meats to be cooked.

“Oh Hank, thank you so much for grilling for me,” Leah praised.

“No problem, Leah. You know by now how much I love grilling. I’m happy to have the opportunity.”

When Boomhauer arrived, he had immediately made a beeline to Leah, pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. Mia could see the same love and adoration in his eyes when he looked at Leah that she always saw. He certainly didn’t seem nervous about anything. Hopefully he was coming around…

Bill also went over and kissed Mia, even though he saw her an hour ago. He was always happy to see her, he always smiled at her and kissed her whenever they were together again. It was a stark contrast compared to what Aaron would do when he saw her, which was...nothing. If anything, he almost seemed annoyed when she was around. Until he needed something from her, that is, then it was all sweetness and tenderness until he didn’t need her anymore.

Hank set up his grilling station while the other neighbors arrived. Immediately Bobby, Joseph, and Connie jumped in the pool to play. Nancy and Minh stretched out on lounge chairs to soak up the sun rays. Luanne sat with Gracie while she splashed in a little kiddie pool Leah set up for her. The men - Hank, Dale, Bill, Boomhauer, Kahn, and Lucky mostly stood around drinking their Alamo beers. Even though they stood around and drank beers in the alley every day, doing it beside a pool made it more special.

Mia and Leah were standing together when Peggy came up to them, holding a baking dish. She had prepared her usual apple brown betty that she brought to most gatherings.

"Leah, hello. It's such a nice day for a pool party. Oh and Mia - Hola!" 

"Hola Señora Peggy," Mia greeted. 

"Estoy embarazada," Peggy started to say. Mia did a double take. 

"Uh...what?"

"This morning I saw a girl with wavy dark hair at Mega Lo Mart, same height as you, too, and I said hello to her. When she turned around I saw it was someone else entirely." 

Mia stood a moment, trying to understand the connection between the two statements she made. 

"Oh! You're embarrassed?" 

"Yes, si, isn't that what I said?" 

Bill scowled when he heard a familiar voice behind him yell out “Hola, pendejos!”

“Dale,” Bill groaned under his breath, his eyes closed, trying to keep his composure, “Why is he here?”

“Octavio and I have a big investment opportunity I thought was best to discuss in the presence of a pool. We’re going to rent out pools at houses where the owners have taken long vacations. Dip n’ Ditch.”

“Wait, the homeowners are gone on vacation and you let random people use their pool?” Hank questioned.

“Precisely...why waste perfectly good water? Our oceans are filling with plastic and trash, and something about acid rain, or climate change or something, you know the drill. Hey, Octavio!” Dale waved as he left the group.

“Fuck me,” Boomhauer muttered, only loud enough for Bill to hear. Bill followed where Boomhauer was glaring, and, of course...John Redcorn was there, too.

“Did he come here with Octavio?” Bill wondered.

“I have no fucking clue.” 

“Leah, I hope it’s alright I came to your party. Dale invited me.” John Redcorn said as he approached her, his long black hair gently blowing in the warm breeze.

“Yeah, Dale invited me, too.” Octavio added, a little less gracefully.

“Oh, it’s no problem at all. You two have to swim though.” She smiled.

“I brought my swim trunks exactly for that reason,” John Redcorn said.

“Of course you did,” Boomhauer mumbled to Bill.

"Hey señorita," Octavio greeted Mia, ignoring everyone else. 

"Hi, Octavio. Did you get high before this party, too?" 

"Just a little. I have to liven this whitebread place up somehow. You cool?" He covertly pulled out a small joint from his pocket and showed it to her. 

"No thanks." 

"Goody two shoes, eh?" 

"I prefer coke." 

Octavio looked taken aback, then realized from her smirk that she was joking. 

"Hey, if you were serious, I could hook you up." 

Bill, who was eyeing Octavio ever since he walked in, whisked up to Mia and put his arm around her. 

"Come on, Hank is done grilling now." He led her away, leaving Octavio to look beadily after them. 

John Redcorn was talking to Leah until Boomhauer also ushered her away. Everyone made their plates and began taking their places at the tables. 

Once everyone was sitting, Leah and Boomhauer exchanged looks, and they got up to stand at the head of the table. Leah began to speak. 

"Everybody, thank you for coming over today. It really means a lot to me that we neighbors are all so close to one another.  
When I moved here from Oklahoma, I left behind all of my friends and family. I felt very alone at first. But almost immediately after I moved in, you all came together to greet me and make me feel welcome, and like I really was a part of Rainey Street.  
You're all like family to me now, which means more to me than you could ever imagine. So I am excited to share big news with you all. Boomhauer and I are having a baby!"

Leah was beaming, Boomhauer was smiling, yet everyone else was completely silent, save for the music playing quietly in the background. 

Suddenly everyone broke out into various degrees of congratulations, once the news started to sink in.

"I'm so happy for you, sugs," Nancy cheered. 

"Oh Leah, if you ever need my motherly support, you know I am just right across the alley!" Peggy offered.

"Holy SHIT, Boomhauer, you're going to be a father?" Dale burst. “You actually got somebody pregnant?”

"Well, I’ll be. A baby Boomhauer. That’s something!” approved Hank.

“The baby will be half-hippie, half-redneck. It will loiter in the alley drinking all natural organic beer and drive a tractor that runs on recycled fryer oil,” commented Kahn.

“Now Gracie will have a new baby to play with!” Luanne said, clapping her hands together excitedly.

Bill stared up at Boomhauer, still in shock. He should have seen it coming; Boomhauer and Leah had been inseparable for at least a year by now, but still...Boomhauer always said he never wanted kids. But he also did always say he never wanted to settle down with one woman, and yet he came around on that.

“That’s great, you guys. Congratulations.”

Bill noticed Mia didn’t seem surprised at the news; he wondered vaguely if Leah told her already. He also noticed John Redcorn hadn’t said anything. His face was impassive and unreadable.

Leah was glowing.

“Thanks, everyone! Your support really means a lot to us. Now...let’s eat!”

Mia was seated between Leah and Bill, with Boomhauer on Leah’s other side. John Redcorn and Octavio sat across from the two girls.

“My sister is pregnant, too,” Mia said to Leah as they ate.

“Really? How far along is she?”

“Four or five months, I think. I’m not sure how many weeks specifically.”

“Is this the first baby in your family, then?”

“A few of my cousins have kids, but out of my siblings yeah, she’s the first to have one!”

“My oldest brother has two kids. They are so sweet.”

“I’m so excited to be an aunt. I’ve been around my cousins’ kids a lot, even babysat some of them, but I feel like being an aunt is different."

Bill wondered if Leah and Boomhauer were going to move in together soon, and which house they would choose. He refrained from asking in front of everybody, in case it was a touchy subject.

Dale and Octavio began to discuss their latest get rich quick scheme. 

“Wait,” Leah interjected, “You rent out people’s pools when they’re not home without them knowing?”

“More like we don’t let the earth’s last dregs of fresh water go to waste, but yes,” Dale responded.

“I hope you don’t think you’re going to use my pool for that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Dale said, but didn’t sound sincere.

Leah and Mia started talking with Luanne who was diagonal from them, with Gracie sitting on her lap. She and Leah talked about pregnancy and birth techniques while Mia mostly played with Gracie or made silly faces to her to make her laugh.

“Sorry, John Redcorn, to talk about giving birth right in front of you,” Leah apologized with a sheepish smile. 

“It’s no problem at all...growing a human and bringing it into this world is the most cherished thing a woman can do. My people have always looked to the mothers and matriarchs as the wisest and most powerful beings.”

Dale gave his response. “I always thought Boomhauer found motherhood disgusting, so I’m intrigued to see how this ends up playing out.”

Leah turned to Boomhauer in surprise. Boomhauer glared at Dale.

“ _I_ could never find such a natural and beautiful occurrence ‘disgusting,’” John Redcorn said to Leah, looking directly into her eyes. 

“I don’t know what Dale is talking about,” Boomhauer denounced heatedly.

“Remember when you said-"

"Shut up, Dale," Hank advised him. 

"I think MILFs are hot," Octavio told everybody, as if anyone asked. 

"These burgers are very good, Hank," Mia called down the table. Everyone murmured in agreement. 

Everybody finished eating in relative peace. Mia could hear Boomhauer whispering to Leah, sounding sweet and comforting. He was probably assuring her Dale was just being a jackass. 

“Are you going to swim?” Mia asked Bill.

“Um...probably not.” Despite losing a lot of weight, and even gaining some muscle with the new outdoor hobbies he had been getting into, he was still self conscious about his body. He didn’t even want to get in with a shirt on.

“Okay. I’ll miss you!” She smiled, and kissed his cheek before sweeping off to Leah. Bill always appreciated that she never pushed or pressured him. Whenever he gave an answer to something, she just let it go without pressing him further.

The tables started to disperse, with everyone going off to their own activities again. Leah and Mia pulled off their swimsuit cover ups, which looked like short, flowy dresses, and got into the pool. Bobby, Joseph, and Connie were already swimming when Leah tossed in a beach ball.

“You guys said you’d swim!” Leah called up to John Redcorn and Octavio.

John Redcorn took off his shirt, revealing his six pack abs and rippling biceps, and got into the water. Nancy and Minh lowered their sunglasses to watch him as he did so.

Boomhauer hadn’t fully planned on swimming, but once John Redcorn got in next to Leah, he clearly changed his mind.

“We need another player to even out our volleyball game!” Leah told Octavio.

Bill watched Octavio rub his stupid handlebar mustache, pretending to consider if he wanted to get in or not, when his eyes rested on Mia.

“Alright, gringos, let us latinos show you how it’s done.”

He tugged off his shirt, revealing a sizable tattooed portrait of Rob Zombie on his chest, and jumped in near Mia. 

Leah, Boomhauer, John Redcorn, and Joseph were on one side. Mia, Octavio, Bobby, and Connie were on the other. 

“All the tall people on one side is a disadvantage!” Mia yelled to the other side.

“Joseph should switch with Octavio,” suggested Bill from the picnic table.

“No way, my team is going to kick ass!” Octavio pounded his fist into his hand.

“Just jump really high, Mia!” Leah laughed, “I’m serving!”

She hit the ball into a high arc in the air, which Mia managed to send back over. Each team was doing well, and their points stayed relatively even. 

Bill watched Mia as he sipped his beer with the rest of the guys. The sun overhead shone off of the highest points of her frame, like her cheekbones and collarbones, and cast her golden complexion in a radiant glow. She looked so beautiful, gleaming from the sunlight, smiling and laughing, and, notably, in a two piece swimsuit… Unfortunately, it was difficult for him to just relax and enjoy it, because Octavio was making him anxious. 

He knew he had nothing to worry about. Octavio wasn’t someone he was jealous of, really. But perhaps it was more of what Octavio represented, which was anyone in general. Anyone out there who would take notice of Mia, try to impress her, or get her to notice them, or flirt with her, or anything that might wake her up and make her wonder why she was still with Bill. Maybe next time it would be somebody like John Redcorn…

It didn’t help that Octavio kept complimenting Mia and standing closely to her. Whenever she would hit the ball back he would cheer, and every now and then he would say something in Spanish that would make her laugh. 

Dale stripped down to a Speedo and cannonballed in next to Octavio.

“To run a successful pool-based business, I must become one with the pool,” Dale said sagely, and fished his floating hat out of the water and plopped it back onto his head.

Lucky shrugged and got in as well, standing with the other team.

The game was more heated now that there were more players. Dale and Octavio were especially obnoxious together than compared to when they were apart, and they kept splashing each other and shoving each other out of the way. 

When the ball flew over to their side, Dale jumped backwards dramatically, which made him slam into Mia who was behind him, and in turn she fell back against Octavio. 

“Oy!” Octavio exclaimed as he put his hands on Mia’s back to hold her up. “You okay, chica?”

Bill was up in a flash, barely able to stop himself from jumping in.

“Alright, get your hands off of her,” He commanded from the pool edge.

“Settle down, man. It was an accident.”

“Mia, are you okay? Do you want to come out?”

“I’m fine, Bill. It’s no big deal. Dale’s ass is pretty bony, though.”

Octavio laughed as Dale shrugged.

“Come on, twiggy, send the ball back over!” Octavio said to Dale, and the game resumed.

Bill continued to stand at the side of the pool, but Octavio seemed to be keeping more of a distance between him and Mia now.

“Come back, Bill,” Hank said, and Bill reluctantly took his seat back at the picnic table.

“Are you worried she’s going to fool around with Mustache behind your back?” Kahn asked in a jeering tone.

“No, but he doesn’t need to keep touching her and getting in her space.”

“You jealous?”

“No. But would you be okay with him being like that to Minh?”

“It would be a compliment that he would find my wife so desirable.”

“I don’t need his compliments.”

“It’s alright, Bill,” Hank said, trying to calm him.

Leah suddenly cried out, “Oh! I’m so sorry!”

Everyone’s attention snapped to the pool. John Redcorn stood with his hand clasped over his nose, and Leah hovered next to him, profusely apologizing.

“I’m so sorry!”

“It’s fine, doesn’t even hurt,” John Redcorn assured her, yet when he took his hand away from his face, his nose was pouring blood.

“Oh no! Come on, let me get you cleaned up.” They left the pool and she led him inside her house. Boomhauer climbed up to dry land and stared after them, looking conflicted. 

“Who wants to play chicken?” Dale asked, and started to climb on Lucky’s shoulders.

Octavio looked at Mia, locking eyes with her.

“I don’t think I’d be able to carry you,” she joked it off with a laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. I get it. Jealous boyfriend.”

“Hey! I’m not jealous!” scowled Bill from the picnic table. 

“Come on!” Dale ordered them, wobbling above Lucky.

Mia laughed, “I’m out,” and went to climb out of the pool.

“Do you need help?” Octavio asked behind her.

“I can help her, thanks,” Bill said sharply, and steadied Mia as she pulled up onto the pool edge.

Mia dried off with a towel, which Octavio didn’t miss much to Bill’s aggravation. She put her coverup back on and sat down with Bill at the picnic table, where Hank, Kahn and Boomhauer were also sitting. Boomhauer was at the edge of the table seat, fidgeting nervously as he kept glancing at Leah’s house.

Mia held Bill’s hand under the table, which made him feel a little more at ease.

Finally Leah and John Redcorn came out of the house, to which Boomhauer breathed a sigh of relief. John Redcorn’s gaze followed Leah as she went to Boomhauer and sat with him. Nancy, Peggy, and Minh decided to get in the pool now, with the three teenagers, Lucky, and Octavio still swimming. John Redcorn’s eyes landed on Nancy in the pool and he got back in again. Lucky, Octavio, Bobby, and Joseph were competing to see who would hold their breath underwater the longest.

“No way I can win that game with my smoker’s lungs,” Dale admitted, and crawled out of the water to get a beer and smoke.

“I’m going to sit with Luanne before she leaves,” Leah said, and got up.

“Me too. I want to play with Gracie still.” Mia squeezed Bill’s hand before leaving.

Hank, Bill, Boomhauer, Dale, and Kahn were left at the picnic table, drinking their cans of beer. Boomhauer watched Leah sit with Luanne and Mia with Gracie in the middle of them.

“If Leah’s baby comes out Native American I am going to lose my shit,” Boomhauer threatened.

“Leah’s baby is YOUR baby,” Hank sighed.

“The baby will come out with bleached hair and a fake tan,” Kahn assured him.

“What if Mia had a baby born with a handlebar mustache?” Dale mused, mostly directed to Bill.

“Shut up.”

“How are you feeling about being a father, Boomhauer?” Hank asked him.

Boomhauer hesitated.

“Don’t know. Never thought I’d be one so I never prepared myself for it.”

“What happened? Pull and pray method didn’t work?” Kahn laughed.

“I can unequivocally say that it does not,” Dale nodded towards Joseph.

The following silence was awkward, but Dale didn’t notice.

“Well, I think you’ll be a great dad, Boomhauer.”

“Thanks, Bill.” 

“What do you think, Bill? You’ve always wanted to be a father.” Hank said.

“Yeah. But Mia and I have only been together a few months. I’m not really thinking about it yet.”

“You better get her pregnant before Octavio does.”

“Dale, I’m going to fucking kill you.”

Dale laughed. 

“Alright, simmer down.” Hank said with finality.

Luanne had gathered up Gracie to leave, as she was starting to fuss for her nap time. Lucky got out of the pool and headed with them, and they said goodbye to everyone as they left.

“Congratulations again, Mr. Boomhauer!” Luanne told him before leaving.

Mia and Leah went back to the picnic tables again.

“I think it’s really great that you two are so nice to Luanne. She doesn’t have many positive female influences in her life,” Hank told them after they sat down.

“Luanne is a very nice girl,” Leah said, and Mia nodded.

“You two have certainly turned Bill and Boomhauer around too, I tell you what. Never thought I’d see them as happy as they have been since you guys came along. Especially you, Bill, I reckon you look almost like how you did back when you first enlisted.”

Bill and Boomhauer smiled. A compliment from Hank meant a lot, as he didn’t often dole them out unless he truly meant them. 

They all talked together for a while until everyone who was left in the pool got back out again. John Redcorn dried himself off slowly. Octavio didn’t bother putting his shirt back on. The picnic tables filled back up as they all came to sit down.

Fortunately for Bill, Octavio had to sit on the end, and not across from Mia. 

The women began talking with Leah about pregnancy and babies again, with fervent excitement. John Redcorn mentioned that he was certified to give specific pregnancy massages. Boomhauer gave him a dark look.

Octavio said something to Mia in Spanish from across the table.

“English, please,” Bill irked. 

“That’s racist, man.”

“You know I’m not being racist. I’d just prefer to understand exactly what you’re saying to my girlfriend.” 

Plainly, Mia explained, “He said he wondered if John Redcorn had a pregnancy fetish."

“Yes, that’s exactly what he said,” Peggy nodded.

“Admiring a woman’s ability to create and carry life is not a fetish,” John Redcorn said as he stared daggers at Octavio. Octavio shrugged him off.

“Leah, when you’re ready for your baby shower, I would love to help you plan it. We can even throw it at my house.” Peggy’s eyes were bright with excitement.

“Wow, thank you, Peggy. I think that would be a great idea!”

Slowly the party thinned out as the neighbors headed back to their homes. Mia helped Leah clean up and put her backyard back in order. 

“Thank you for having me. I had a very nice time,” John Redcorn said to Leah as he came up to the two of them.

“Of course. I’m so sorry I hit you!”

“It’s nothing, really. It was just an accident. I-”

“Yo, Redcorn!” Octavio yelled loudly, “You leaving?” He sauntered towards the group.

John Redcorn sighed in annoyance. “Yes. Cash or grass if you want a ride.”

“Cheapass.” Octavio muttered. “Adiós, mamacitas.” He waved his goodbye to Mia and Leah, glancing for slightly longer at Mia before turning away with John Redcorn.

“Jeez, they’re something else,” Mia said quietly to Leah as she watched them leave.

“They bring a...unique energy with them.”

Mia agreed.

She and Bill said goodbye to Leah and Boomhauer before they went next door back to Bill’s house. They both settled in and sat on the couch together to unwind after the long day. Bill felt unreasonably drained, though it was more mental than physical. Keeping Octavio in his line of vision all day was exhausting.

Mia could feel Bill was acting strangely. He was terse in his replies, his body language was wooden.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. 

“I’m fine.”

Mia cozied up to him and playfully batted her lashes.

“Are you sure?”

He couldn’t help but smile.

“Yes. I’m just tired.”

She kissed him slowly, and for a moment he felt nothing else but her. He almost forgot the stress he was feeling. When they broke apart, she gazed up at him with that look she always gave when she wanted him. He always wanted her, and welcomed the implication, but the impending distraction from his thoughts was an added benefit. He kissed her again and led her away to the bedroom.

Moonlight fell in through the large bedroom window. They slid off their clothes while their hands and lips brushed against each other’s skin. Bill was becoming more forceful and rough as they went on. He gripped her more firmly than he normally did, and pounded sharply into her. Somewhere in his mind he kept thinking about Octavio’s presence around Mia. Octavio kept ogling her today, and was sure to keep close to her. Bill kept thinking about how Octavio would make her laugh and smile...and he even put his hands on her…

Mia yelped in pain, which cut through his stormy thoughts.

“Sorry,” Bill panted. He hadn’t realized how hard he was grinding into her.

“What’s wrong? You’re extra aggressive tonight.” She looked up at him questioningly as he was poised overtop of her. 

“Sorry.” 

He rolled off of her and onto his back, and threw his arm over his eyes in defeat.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

Mia sighed and slid against him.

“Can you tell me?”

Bill wavered, torn between wanting to be honest but not sound like he was controlling or jealous.

“Are you mad at me?” Mia asked quietly. Bill swiftly removed his arm from his eyes.

“No, why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. You didn’t seem happy about the whole Octavio thing.”

Bill sighed.

“It’s nothing you did. I just felt like he gets too close to you and was toeing the line of flirting.”

Mia thought a moment, thinking back to everything Octavio said or did to her earlier.

“From my perspective, I didn’t feel like he was doing anything inappropriate, or anything to make me uncomfortable. If he ever did I would have said something to him.”

Bill kept going. He needed to say everything on his mind now that he had already started. 

“He kept talking to you in Spanish. And you kept laughing or smiling. I didn’t know what he was saying to you.”

“It was mostly dumb jokes. He wasn’t hitting on me or anything.”

“God, and when he put his hands on you I wanted to wring his neck.”

“Come on,” Mia said, half-laughing, “You act like he was groping me. You saw that Dale smashed into me and I fell backwards.”

“I guess.”

Mia looked at him with a softened expression. 

“To me, he’s just a guy that your friend is friends with. I don’t feel like he was flirting with me or anything, but if you feel like he was then I will stay clear of him.”

Bill sighed. “No, I don’t want you to do that. You can talk to whoever you want. I just, I don’t know. I don’t like that he thinks you’re an option to him. It’s not enough for him that you have a boyfriend. Or maybe it’s just _me_ who is your boyfriend...”

“I’m not an option to him. I’m not an option to anyone. No one could ever take me away from you.”

She wanted to tell him she loved him. Because she thought she did. But she was also hesitant to say it if it was still too soon… 

Bill gave a small smile.

He had already known the reassuring answers she gave. It was just hard to consider them when his mind was automatically choosing the worst case scenario. He had been living the worst case scenario for most of his life now; he wasn’t used to any good outcomes. And anything with Mia was always a good outcome...

Had it been Lenore, she would have flirted with Octavio right in front of Bill. Probably would have fucked him too at some point. And she still would have diminished Bill's feelings and told him he was being the unreasonable one.

Mia hoped Bill's doubts were assuaged. He had touched upon his past experiences with his ex-wife and ex-girlfriends cheating, so she understood why he might feel uneasy. She also understood he had issues with low self esteem which is why someone like Octavio was getting to him.  
Bill wasn't often around women who weren't his friends' wives, so Mia hadn't gone through a role-reversal of the situation. But she felt so safe with him, so assured that their relationship was on the path to the long-term, she didn't think she would feel insecure if someone would give him attention the way Octavio did with her. She knew he wouldn't feed into it, and would shut it down if it started to cross the line.  
However, somewhere in the corners of Mia’s mind, where she kept her most troubled thoughts tucked away, she wondered if she was good enough for Bill. She wondered if he might eventually prefer someone who was different...someone who was more confident, or more delicate...maybe even someone who looked differently than she did… She wasn’t good enough for Aaron, the person she gave seven years of her life to, her whole self, so could it be she just wasn’t good enough for anyone…?

Still, Mia could rarely fully develop those disparaging thoughts, not when Bill time and again proved them wrong. He made her feel cherished and appreciated, and that it was okay to be unapologetically herself. Any anxious thoughts that unsettled Mia would evaporate when Bill would brush the hair from the side of her face and kiss her. 

She truly felt like she loved him, and maybe soon she would find the right opportunity to tell him... But for now, they spent the night holding each other, laying together in the moonlight.


	15. I'm Still Here

Mia was especially attentive to Bill the following days. She always kept herself near him, or in some way touching him, seemingly to show her affection and devotion to him through physical closeness. He noticed her changed behavior and liked the extra attention, yet at the same time he felt guilty that he essentially made her feel like she had to prove herself to him, to prove that she wouldn’t leave him to be with someone else. It was another instance of him being ridiculous and Mia taking it to be her fault. Why was it he always made a mess of things?

Octavio had come by twice over the next week, to finalize his business plan with Dale, or so he said. The first time he came through the alley, Mia wasn’t around, much to Bill’s relief. The second time, however, she was in the backyard with Leah while they worked on their art pieces. Octavio didn’t try to talk to her at least, though he did throw a few glances her way before he left.

Saturday came, which was the night Bill and Mia had planned to go to Spumoni’s, a cocktail lounge in downtown McMaynerberry. Bill had been wondering why Mia invited Gilbert to go with them, seemingly on a whim, not that he minded. When he asked her about it, she waved it off with a “Just thought he might like to come.”

He liked watching her get ready, whether it was for work in the morning, or if they were going out in the evening. Sitting back and watching her use the different makeup products she had, and fixing up her hair with her different tools and sprays, was somewhat therapeutic. Tonight she chose an elegant black dress, which she had to dig out of her closet at her house, and smoothed out her curly, wavy hair into something more refined.

“You look amazing,” he told her when she presented her finished look.

She smiled and wrapped herself around his waist before she kissed him.

As they drove the way there, Mia mentioned “I invited Raul, too, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. Should be extra fun with him there.”

Gilbert was already seated when they entered. The place was swanky, with plush velvet walls and ambient lighting, the low-cast lights dangling over leather booths. Soft jazz music played somewhere in the background. In the center of the room was a large, circular bar of shiny polished mahogany, and towering shelves of nearly any liquor and spirit imaginable. The booths and tables dispersed throughout the lounge were cluttered with people, making the atmosphere very lively.

"So nice to see you, dear cousin, and ah- Mia, you are elegance itself." Gilbert stood with his arms out to them, hugging them both and kissing their cheeks. He was wearing a crisp suit as always, this time a royal blue.

Before they could say anything more, Raul ambled up to them, dressed in a fitted button up shirt, dress pants, and oxford shoes. He looked sharp, much different than the usual muscle shirt and basketball shorts Mia usually saw him in.

"Raul, you clean up nice!" Mia said, impressed. "Gilbert, this is my cousin Raul. Raul, this is Bill's cousin, Gilbert."

Gilbert slowly looked up, taking in Raul's strong frame. He had a gleam in his eye and a purr in his voice when he said "My, you're a tall glass of water… And I just _love_ moisture…"

To Bill's surprise, Raul's round brown eyes returned the provocative gleam. "Drink up, baby."

Mia had a knowing smile as she watched them, looking accomplished. Bill wondered if that's why she invited them both, because she knew they might, ah...like each other.

They all slid comfortably into the half-circle booth. A server came up to their table to take their drink orders.

"I suppose I will start with my usual… A Cuban mojito, s'il vous plaît," Gilbert requested.

Raul eyed Gilbert with amusement while he said "And I will start with my usual… A Cuban mojito, por favor."

"A man of culture, I see," Gilbert smiled, one eyebrow raised.

Mia wanted something fruity and colorful, so she asked for a Mai Tai. Bill ordered an Old Fashioned. The server swept away to the bar to have their drinks made.

“This place is nice,” commented Mia, looking around the room.

“I’ve been here once,” Bill said. He said it before remembering he actually came here with Lenore when they were still dating. He also remembered she got drunk on appletinis and flirted with the waiter. If only Bill had any respect for himself then, he could have saved himself so much pain and heartbreak...

“So, Raul,” Gilbert addressed, savoring the name as he said it, “What do you do for a living?”

“I own a mechanic shop outside of north Arlen.”

“Ah, a businessman...and hands on.”

Raul smirked, which deepened a dimple.

“And you?”

“Oh, me...I’m a writer, a poet, a bon vivant. At present, I am putting together an arts and letters magazine reflecting the charm and artistry of the south.”

“How is that coming along, Gilbert?” Bill asked.

“Rather well, cousin. When I had printed my first edition I felt it was lacking. Now that I’ve had my chance to modify it as I become more attuned to Texas life, I feel it will do much better once I’m ready to print.”

“I’ve been working on my painting for your cover, Gilbert. I really like how it’s turning out.”

“My dear Mia, I cannot wait to see it.”

The server returned with their drinks. Mia’s drink was garnished with a cherry, a piece of pineapple, and even a little umbrella.

“This might be the best mojito I’ve ever had,” praised Raul after a sip.

“I do declare,” Gilbert agreed.

Mia and Bill liked their drinks, too. The ingredients were clearly of a higher quality here.

“Are you from New Orleans like Bill?” Raul asked Gilbert.

“Born and bred. It has only been within the past several months I’ve been living in Austin. I needed a change of scenery.”

“Austin’s a nice place. I lived there for a while. I’ll have to show you some of the local gems sometime.”

“I look forward to it.”

The two of them kept looking at each other with suggestive smirks. Bill was surprised they were hitting it off so well basically at first sight. Mia just smiled like she had known it all along.

Raul and Gilbert started to discuss their favorite authors and poets. Gilbert was surprised yet pleased Raul had extensive knowledge and understanding of such things.

“I know I’m going to sound like an asshole for saying this, but Bukowski is probably my favorite writer.”

“Darling, Bukowski was a cult hero. Who better depicted the depravity of urban life?”

Raul rolled up his shirt sleeve, revealing his colorfully inked sleeve tattoos. He pointed a small piece out to Gilbert, which was a quote from Bukowski.

Gilbert gazed at his arm in awe, probably more from the muscularity of it than anything else.

“Very lovely. I find the virtuosity of inked skin incredibly fascinating. You will have to explain all your other pieces to me sometime.”

“I have lots to explain.”

“And I have plenty of time.”

They exchanged another intense look.

They continued to talk and flirt with each other, at points seemingly forgetting Mia and Bill were even there.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving?” Mia asked Bill, during one of those moments.

“Um, well, I usually just go to Peggy and Hank’s…”

“Would you want to come to my family’s? It’s at my parents’ house this year. All my aunts and uncles and cousins and everybody goes, too.”

Bill’s face lit up. He had always wanted to be part of a family, a big family. Most holidays left him forlorn and aware of his loneliness. But now that he was with Mia, he actually could look forward to them…

“I would love to! It will be nice to meet your parents, too.”

“And mine,” Raul chimed in.

Gilbert stayed quiet.

“Gilbert, what are your holiday plans?” Mia asked him.

“Oh...well, if I may be frank...nothing.”

“If you’d like, you’re always welcome to come to our family dinner!” she offered.

Gilbert was speechless. He wasn’t expecting to be invited to somebody’s family gathering like that.

“Would they appreciate the company of a stranger?”

“There’s already going to be a thousand people there, what’s one more?” Raul joked.

“Everybody’s always bringing their friends or whoever, anyway. Anyone who wants to come is invited.”

Gilbert smiled, his eyes brightening.

“I would love to attend.”

“Oh, and don’t let Paloma back you into a corner or else she will try to get you to join her pyramid scheme,” Raul laughed.

Mia rolled her eyes. “Don’t tell me she’s still doing that.”

They all laughed and talked for longer, and ordered another set of drinks in the process. After a while, Bill excused himself from the table to use the bathroom.

He was feeling bright and on top of the world, as he usually did now that he was with Mia. But his night was even better now that he was spending it with a few of the people who meant the most to him. He was especially excited for the upcoming holiday. Thanksgiving with Mia, her big, welcoming family, and his cousin, too? He couldn’t ask for anything more.

He swung by the bar on his way back to pick up another drink. Before he had the chance to order, a hauntingly familiar voice spoke behind him.

“Hi, Bill.”

Time screeched to a halt. Bill’s entire body chilled and he felt sick to his stomach. He turned around slowly, trying to keep himself steady.

Standing there, in a tight black dress and teased blonde hair, was Lenore. She had a sly smile played on her lips, and her eyes narrowed deviously... a face that only meant trouble.

He hadn’t seen Lenore in a long time; not since she told him she wanted to get back together with him so he would break up with Ann Richards, then ditched him after he did. Before that it was seven years since she divorced him. And all that time, up until he met Mia, that is, he pined for her and dreamed she would come back to him.

His dream now was almost like a nightmare.

“H-hi, Lenore,” he stammered. Looking at her was like seeing a ghost. He hadn’t thought much about her in five or six months, not since he met Mia, and now she was right in front of him, the background all a blur except for her familiar frame thrown into sharp relief.

“Surprised to see me?” she asked coyly.

“Yeah…” he managed weakly, still not believing his eyes.

Her smirk widened as she took a step closer. Bill took a step back and bumped against the bar behind him. She chuckled.

“You look good, Billy Goat...real good…” She looked him up and down, emphasizing her wanting gaze.

Bill didn’t respond. He almost felt panicky, trapped, like a mouse cornered by a cat.

“You look like how you did on our honeymoon...remember?”

“Y-yeah…”

She was trying to get him to think about the wild sex they had that night. But he also remembered two weeks after that she started cheating on him.

Bill’s eyes flicked to the booth where Mia, Raul, and Gilbert were. Raul seemed to be telling an animated story which had them all roaring with laughter. He hoped none of them looked this way.

“Who’s that pretty young thing you’re with?” Lenore asked, her voice sharp, yet trying to sound sweet.

“My girlfriend.”

“Robbing the cradle, now, huh?” she chuckled.

Bill said nothing again. He wanted to leave, to bolt for the door, yet her viper-like gaze kept him rooted to the spot.

“I’m back in town for a while. Maybe we could catch up soon.”

Lenore stood there, smiling mischievously, toying with him.

“I miss you, Bill.”

If she were to have said that six months ago, Bill would have been putty in her hands. He had ached and dreamed to hear her say those exact words to him. But now all he felt was confusion and dread. He had Mia now, the best thing to have ever happened to him, the light of his life...

“I have to go.”

“Of course...go back to little miss thing. A young and pretty girl like that won’t stick around forever, Bill. I know because that used to be me, always wanting something hot and new.” She smiled again, her cold eyes hard like diamonds, “Maybe I’ll see you around...you still live in the same place, right?”

“Bye, Lenore.”

Bill scurried past her and back to his booth, his heart pounding. He looked back to where he and Lenore just were, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you alright?” Mia asked him.

“I’m fine.”

“Weren’t you getting another drink?”

“Oh, um...I changed my mind.”

Mia looked up at him questioningly, but he kept his focus straight ahead so she wouldn’t be able to read him.

Raul ordered another round of drinks anyway. Bill hardly contributed to any more discussion; he was too busy trying to process what just happened. He could feel Mia's eyes keep turning to him but he ignored it. If he looked at her he was afraid he would give himself away. He wasn't sure why he didn't want to tell her. It's not as though he did anything wrong…

When the other three were finally ready to leave, Bill was relieved. He wasn't sure where Lenore was, if she was even still there, beadily watching his every move.

They stepped out into the cool night air together. Bill felt slightly better not being in a busy, enclosed space, though his head was still reeling.

"I suppose I'll have to call a taxi…" Gilbert said airily.

"How about I give you a ride instead?" Raul offered, eyes gleaming.

Gilbert smiled devilishly.

"I don’t want to impose…"

"Not at all."

Mia and Bill started to say goodbye to them.

"Thanks very much for such an enchanted evening." Gilbert air kissed them both.

"See you guys." Raul crushed them both into hugs.

Gilbert and Raul began walking together to the shiny red Jeep, not giving a second glance behind them.

Mia and Bill stood looking after them, Mia with an accomplished smile and Bill with a mostly bemused expression.

Bill didn’t know much about Gilbert’s love life, but he had alluded to being lonely a few times in the past. He certainly seemed to be getting along well with Raul. Whether this was merely a hookup or the start of something more, at least Gilbert looked happy.

"Did you know that would happen?" Bill asked Mia, motioning towards the direction their cousins disappeared in.

"Sort of… I suspected they'd hit it off, at least. I just didn’t realize, um...to that extent."

"Is Gilbert Raul's, uh… type?"

"Gilbert is better than his type."

Bill didn't understand it exactly, which must have shown on his face, so Mia tried explaining.

“Gilbert seems independent and self-reliant. I think Raul would mesh well with somebody like that. He usually goes for, like, immature and codependent types. It never works out because he gets bored and annoyed of it.”

“Huh. Well, I hope things work out for them.”

“You don’t mind I introduced them to each other, do you?”

“What? No, I think it’s great. Besides, the, uh...tension...was all them.”

Bill was quiet when he and Mia drove home, and he knew Mia was suspicious of him. He tried to make conversation so it would appear as though he was feeling perfectly fine. He felt reprehensible when he realized he hadn’t tuned in to Mia’s responses, meaning she was talking to thin air.

“Are you okay?” she asked, after it was clear to her that he was only feigning his presence.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

He couldn’t focus; his mind was racing with thoughts of Lenore. How he saw her again, after all this time, like an apparition or even like a dream...he hated to admit she still looked as beautiful as he had ever known her.

He knew she was just toying with him, just playing with her food before she ate it. She probably liked seeing him happy, healthy, and with a gorgeous new girlfriend, because it would be fun for her to ruin it all for him...again. She would probably try to get him to break up with Mia for her and then leave after he did. Then he would spiral back out of control, again into a pit of desolation and depression, and this time he knew he would never find his way out again…

He loved Mia. He knew he had loved her for a long time. But he was afraid to say it to her still... What if it made things awkward? What if it was too soon? What if she didn’t feel the same way? But in a way, he knew she had to love him, too, on some level… She always wanted to be around him and spend time with him, she was over at his house more than she was at her own, she told him her deepest fears and wishes and thoughts...

Despite this, he couldn’t help but think about what Lenore said, which was an echo of his innermost worries… how someone like Mia wouldn’t stay around forever… She’s bound to want to move on to someone else, someone younger, more attractive, someone who can provide more for her…

He felt it both ways, each one about as equal as the other… he felt she might love him, too, and wouldn’t leave him, she even said that before...but he also felt she might get tired of him, she might meet someone better, someone more worthy of her, and he would be alone again.

But the past few months with her were by and far worth any crushing misery her leaving would cause him. And he had to keep reminding himself that Lenore wanted to hurt him, and she liked doing it. She was just trying to hurt him again tonight. Mia never once tried to hurt him, and he knew she never would…

He was starting to feel better now, especially now that he and Mia were home together. He watched her as she did her nighttime routine, which involved using different skincare creams and oils. That was also therapeutic to him, seeing her settle in for the night, in his house, together with him.

She talked to him as she stood in front of the mirror in the master bathroom, which he was able to see from the bed in his bedroom. He was reclined back against the headboard, relaxing and unwinding from his frantic night, mainly focused on watching Mia.

“Work is going to be busy up until the holiday. Everyone wants to get their animals in before they leave town.” She said this as she patted on a moisturizer while looking at her reflection.

“Will you have to work late?”

“Maybe. I think Tuesday there’s an extra surgery scheduled.”

Soon she came to bed, bare faced and fresh, soft and alluring, her sparkling dark eyes gazing into his as she crawled on top of him. She kissed him lightly at first, but he quickly increased the intensity. He needed her, now, to make love to her, to prove to himself that the connection between them was as real and substantial as he knew it to be. She sometimes would sigh things in Spanish when they had sex, and though he didn’t quite understand what she said, he could tell it was something lewd and lascivious, something he drew out of her in only her most debauched state.

Tonight, however, as Bill slid into her, his length filling her, joining them together on a higher plane of intimacy, he murmured to her in his Cajun French. She may have taken it to be something carnal and sensual, given the context, but in actuality it was mostly sweet nothings and compliments, descriptions of how much he cared for her and how sexy and beautiful she was to him. The last thing he said to her, before their climaxes rolled over them together like crashing waves, was something he was too afraid to say in a less lustful situation...

“Mi aime jou.”


	16. I Feel So

Bill was still feeling nervous, even jumpy. He was waiting for Lenore to turn up at any moment, though he also thought it likely she was just trying to psych him out and tease him when she said she would.

He decided to do what he always did when something was weighing on his mind and he needed guidance...he talked to his friends in the alley.

Later that day, when the sun was high overhead, they all lined up along Hank’s fence as usual. The air felt cool today, bordering on crisp, but the Texas heat kept it from having too much bite.

“Yep.”

The familiarity of the Alamo beer he drank seemed to help him feel more calm.

As everyone sipped, Bill told them “I saw Lenore yesterday.”

Dale spit out his beer. “What?!”

They all turned to Bill in surprise.

“Mia and I went to that classy place in McMaynerberry last night. Lenore was there. She stopped me and talked to me. She told me she missed me…”

“How’d she look?” Dale asked.

“That doesn’t matter, because he’s with Mia, right Bill?” Hank said sternly.

“Yeah… but Lenore said Mia won’t stay forever...someone young and pretty like her will eventually want someone younger and better...better-looking…” That was something he always knew, even before Lenore said it.

“Lenore was just saying that to shake you. Remember how she was when you were dating Ann Richards?”

“That’s what I keep trying to remind myself. But what if Mia does leave me? Then what do I have?”

“What about us? Your _friends_?” Dale pointed out.

Bill shook his head.

“That’s different. What if Nancy left you? Or Peggy, or Leah?” he asked them. He paused while they all reflected on the thought. “And it’s worse for me, you know I could never come back from that. I already came close to killing myself a few times, and that was before I ever even met Mia…”

“So if she leaves you, you’re going to kill yourself, then?” questioned Hank, with an air of exasperation.

Bill wavered, but didn’t answer that. “If I had Lenore back, I’d have a purpose still…”

“Bill!” Hank’s brow furrowed.

“Do you think Mia wants to break up with you?” Boomhauer asked.

“No... But what if she does someday?”

“Then just kill yourself,” Dale said frankly.

“Dale!” Hank barked. “Bill, Lenore only seems to turn up when you’re finally doing well. You were happy with Ann Richards, so Lenore was sure to put a stop to that. You’re happy with Mia, so what do you think Lenore is doing now?”

Bill knew he was right. He always was. Why was it so easy for Lenore to get in his head?

“I know that girl really likes you, man. She talks about you all the time to Leah,” Boomhauer told him.

“She does like you. She always smiles every time she sees you. Haven’t you noticed that?” added Hank.

“She even liked you when you were still a fat slob. That has to count for something,” Dale said. Sometimes he could be helpful, in his own blunt way.

Bill sighed. “You’re right. All of you. And I knew all of that. It’s just hard to keep remembering it.”

"Well, you gotta let it sink in. Let yourself be happy. And don't fall for anything Lenore says," Hank said.

"Mia is hotter than Lenore anyway," Dale pointed out.

"Damn it, why do you always talk about how hot my girlfriend is? What about Nancy?"

"Oh, Nancy is unquestionably the hottest woman in the world. But I can appreciate the objectiveness of how lesser women look."

"Well knock it off. It's bad enough your buddy Octavio is always prowling around her."

"Octavio? He's harmless."

Bill rolled his eyes and sipped his beer.

He wanted to ask Mia to move in with him. He kept thinking about how nice it would be, to have her there all the time, to have her things around, and even her goldfish, Pierre could find a new home in the corner of his living room. Bill hadn't found the best opportunity to ask, because Mia did have a lot of extra patients at work which often kept her working later. She was also trying to balance in her time with both Jackie and Leah, catch up on her own housework, and plan what dishes to bring to her family's Thanksgiving.

He also wanted to tell her he loved her, which was going to be even trickier to find a good opportunity for that. He wanted it to be special. In the past, he had told girlfriends he loved them rather quickly. But he never truly meant it… He just thought he did… What he loved was the closeness and the attention they gave him. But because he was really reeling in his desperate, clingy behavior this time, he was able to look at his feelings for Mia more objectively. And he knew he truly did feel love for her.

* * *

Hank and Peggy invited the neighbors over for dinner a few days before Thanksgiving, as a sort of small gathering for friends because they were all going to different places for the holiday. Bill and Mia came, as well as Boomhauer and Leah, and Dale and Nancy.

They sat around a long dining table Hank brought out to seat them all. The food was hearty and comforting: a savory pork roast, cheesy potatoes, and buttered peas.

"And of course, my famous apple brown betty for dessert," Peggy informed them proudly.

Leah and Boomhauer were looking much happier than they had looked a few weeks ago. Leah had told Mia that Boomhauer was really coming around, and was really starting to talk about the things he wanted to get and to do for the baby when it arrived. Apparently Boomhauer's mother was thrilled too, as she never thought either of her sons would give her grandchildren.

"So Dale, how's the pool business coming along?" Mia asked.

"Swimmingly, especially with the upcoming holiday…. Lots of unattended pools around. If any of you feel like going for a Thanksgiving swim, I will bump you up higher on the waiting list. By the way, Leah, how long are you and Boomhauer going out of town for?"

"You neighbors are all welcome to use my pool any time. But I don't want you having strangers pay you to use it."

"Hey, I was just making conversation!"

"Where are you two going for Thanksgiving?" Peggy asked Leah.

"Hank's favorite place… Oklahoma, " she replied with a shy smile.

"Does Hank not like Oklahoma?" Mia asked.

"It's…not…Uh…" Hank stammered.

"He hates Oklahoma and people from there. Unfortunately for me… OKC girl born and raised."

"It's not your fault-" Hank said quickly.

"Of course not, considering you were born in New York City!" Peggy chided.

"-and you _chose_ to live in Texas, the best state in the entire country!" Hank explained, "Isn’t it our choices that show what we truly are?"

"I wore a Kansas shirt around you the other day. Do I lose points now?" Mia wondered.

"You wore a University of Kansas shirt, which has an excellent basketball team," assured Hank.

"Why were you wearing that?" Nancy asked.

"My dad graduated from there. He wasn't on the basketball team, though."

"Your dad is probably Bill’s age," considered Dale. "That’s going to be awkward."

“I’ll have you know, the age gap between me and her parents is more than between me and her.”

"Is it like the age gap between you and Laoma?"

Bill scowled at him.

“What are you two up to for the holiday?” Hank asked, before Dale could badger Bill any longer.

“We’re going to my parents’. They live a little outside of Waco.”

“Ah yes, the site of the Waco siege, seventy-six deaths, kickstarted by the raid done by the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms. One of my biggest fears…” Dale recalled darkly as he stared into space.

“What’s your fear? Someone raiding your religious cult?” Mia asked, confused.

“Being raided by ATF! As you know, I partake in alcohol, tobacco, _and_ firearms. They can nail me on all three, if they were to ever find me...”

“Anyway, are you from Waco, Mia?” Peggy asked, ignoring Dale’s raving.

“I was born there, actually, then when I was little my parents moved to Arlen. After my brother, the youngest, grew up and moved off to college, my parents moved back to Waco. A byproduct of empty-nester syndrome.”

“When my parents got an empty nest, my dad bought a Jaguar,” Leah contributed.

“I don’t blame him,” Boomhauer nodded. He had a penchant for nice cars.

After dinner, Peggy ushered them all into the living room to play Boggle. Everyone phoned it in just to keep Peggy happy. Mia mostly just liked the time spent with everybody, anyway.

* * *

Mia talked excitedly about the upcoming Thanksgiving dinner as they drove to her parents’ house. She tried giving Bill the rundown of her family, such as who was related to whom, the kids certain people had, and what spouses or family friends might be there.

“Sam flew in from Nevada a couple days ago. I haven’t seen him since April, I think… His girlfriend Cara might come, too.”

“I should write your family tree down.”

“I don’t expect you to remember everybody,” Mia told him, “My dad doesn’t either, and he and my mom have been married for over thirty years.”

“Do any of your dad’s side of the family come?”

“Not really to this type of thing. Most of his family lives too far away. We usually see them around Easter. Sometimes he and my mom take few days and visit in the summer.”

“I’ve never been to Kansas. I’m not sure if I’ve gone farther north than Oklahoma.”

“I like it. People usually say it’s all flat and boring and wheat fields, but I think that’s what makes it so unique.”

They drove for longer, talking about the places they’ve been and little stories about Mia’s different family members. Bill was nervous to meet everyone, yet also excited, as he already knew her family were all nice and friendly. Lenore’s family were usually rather standoffish and judgemental. He always felt like the odd one out whenever she brought him around. Eventually she said she was too embarrassed by him, so she left him out of any of her family gatherings and activities.

Mia’s parents’ house was out in the country, down a long driveway branching off of a side road. Trees and bushes surrounded them, making a peacefully secluded yard shielded from any neighbors.

The house was beautiful and very well maintained. Trimmed shrubs and colorful flowers lined the outside. A big porch extended from the front, with a swing hanging down from underneath. The place looked cozy and inviting, like something from a home and garden magazine.

There were already several cars parked in the driveway or overflowing off to the sides of it. Bill parked in the grass to create more room.

He took the stack of dishes Mia cooked and baked, and they both headed inside. They could already hear the rumbling of many voices talking and laughing.

“Mia! Mi niña pequeña!” Mia’s mother exclaimed as they entered into the open kitchen. She was a little taller than Mia, but not by much. Her face was sincere and gentle, her wide brown eyes full of softness and compassion.

“Hi Mamá,” Mia said as she hugged her mother. “This is Bill!”

Bill had set all the food he brought in on the counter before Mia’s mother swept over to him in an embrace.

“So nice to meet you!” She drew back but held onto his elbows, holding him out to look him over.

“Thank you for having me,” Bill told her.

“Of course, of course!” she beamed. She noticed the dishes Mia and Bill brought on the counter behind them. “Thank you for bringing these! It saves me so much time.”

A little woman who Bill assumed to be Mia’s grandmother came over to them. She was slight in stature, her face somewhat lined, yet her earnestness revealed the compassion and warmth she held within.

“This is my abuela,” Mia told him as her grandma pulled him into a hug as well.

Mia’s grandmother murmured something in Spanish and her mother nodded as if in agreement. Mia smiled.

They asked him questions for a minute or two, genuinely interested in getting to know him. He felt at home already.

“We’ll be right back Mamá.”

“Take your time. Your tías and Rosa are putting things together outside.” She whisked away to the stove.

Mia led Bill away through the living room and she whispered “They said you are very handsome.”

A few of Mia’s cousins were sitting on the living room couches, watching TV. They responded politely yet indifferently when Mia said hello to them. She shrugged at Bill and led him to a sitting room.

It was empty of any people, which Mia took advantage of, and kissed Bill while they were alone. She looked up at him and smiled eagerly, teeming with the excitement of the busy day. He always loved to see her happy like this, especially when she was sharing it with him.

She showed him some pictures that were sitting on a rack of shelves in the corner. One was the same wedding picture Bill saw at Jackie and Tom’s. Another was a picture of all the cousins, though taken over ten years in the past. Mia was about seventeen or eighteen, her hair straightened, wearing dark makeup and all black clothing. "I used to be kind of goth punk back then," she explained, “And I always straightened my hair. It took me a long time to figure out how to maintain my natural pattern.”  
Also in the picture was a younger Raul, much less muscular and skin bare of visible tattoos. Mia pointed out his brother, Rafael, who looked ruggedly suave, yet happy and friendly. His charisma was visible even from a photograph.

"It's the last picture of all of us cousins together. Rafael died about two years after this…"

"I'm sorry," Bill said. Mia had mentioned his cause of death before, and how hard it was on Raul. "If he was anything like Raul, he must have been a pretty good guy."

"You have no idea…. The very definition of charming. He made everyone his best friend. And he also taught me how to skateboard."

"You skateboard?" he asked, surprised.

"Not since I was younger. I'm too old for that now."

"If you're old, I'm ancient."

They looked at the other pictures, like one taken shortly after her parents met, one of a high school Jackie at her winning basketball game, and one of the whole family on vacation to Colombia.

There even was an older picture of Mia and Aaron sitting and smiling together. Bill couldn't help but notice how good the two of them looked together, both of them young and attractive people. Mia looked better matched with Aaron than she did with Bill, surely…

"I don't know why everyone keeps the pictures with him in them," Mia frowned, annoyed.

"They just want to keep pictures of you," Bill reassured her.

"I need to give them the pictures I have of you and me instead," she smiled.

Bill didn't think he looked good in pictures, so he pitied whoever Mia would be giving them to.

“Come on, let’s see who’s outside.”

They went through the sliding glass doors and down off of the back porch. The yard was decked out with a wicker sectional couch, umbrellas, a pergola, a metal patio dining set, and lots of flowers and plant life. Off to the side were the tables set up for the dinner, which were currently being set with plates and silverware by Mia’s cousin and Raul’s sister, Rosa. A herd of children were running around in the grass playing, some chasing around a ball and others running just because.

Mia tried to point out who was who, but the kids were scrambling around too quickly for her to get an accurate headcount.

A few cousins and uncles filed by, carrying tables and chairs to add to the dinner seating. Mia introduced them all to Bill, including Rosa who moseyed over to them.

Bill could see some similarities between her and Raul, though her expression leaned more haughty compared to Raul’s approachable one. Her sleek hair was cut to chin length and a piercing was studded into her eyebrow.

“Nice to see you ditched the frat boy,” Rosa commented bluntly, referring to Aaron.

“Yeah...I went for the professor this time.”

Rosa’s arrogant face softened into a grin, also dimpled like her brother’s.

Behind them a voice bellowed “Your favorite uncle is here!”

The group of playing kids all cheered and bounded to Raul, jumping on him and hanging off of his arms. Raul wore a simple black T-shirt and jeans, forgoing his usual casual attire for the holiday dinner. Gilbert stood off behind him, looking nervous yet amused, in a dark green suit.

Once the little cousins, nieces, and nephews scampered back to their games, Raul and Gilbert strolled over to Mia, Bill, and Rosa.

“I brought a dish to pass,” Raul announced, holding up a bottle of Jack Daniel’s whiskey.

“Who’s your friend?” Rosa asked, looking at Gilbert.

“Gilbert,” he introduced himself, taking Rosa’s hand, “And you must be the lovely Rosa I have heard so much about.”

Rosa looked confused yet flattered.

“Anything Raul says about me can’t be nice," she said cautiously.

“Nonsense. He speaks very highly of you. Though I must say your beauty surpasses any description he has informed of me.”

Rosa blushed.

“Alright, Raul, we can keep him.”

Behind them, Jackie and Tom had also arrived. Jackie’s stomach was growing much rounder now, and she wore a long dark dress fitted to accentuate it.

Mia hugged her once they approached.

“Gilbert, this is my sister, Jackie, and her husband, Tom.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Gilbert addressed them both.

“You're Bill’s cousin, right?” Tom asked.

“Indeed."

“Wait, so you cousins are dating cousins?” questioned Rosa.

Raul smirked. “Wild, ain’t it?”

More relatives were coming outside now. A girl with a high ponytail Mia introduced as her cousin Micaela also had a round stomach like Jackie. A lanky, shaggy haired cousin named Jacob slouched up to them to say hello.

“Where’s Dad?” Mia asked Jackie.

“He’s inside now. He was in the kitchen when we came in.”

Mia led Bill back towards the house, introducing him to the various uncles, aunts, and cousins, and occasionally their significant others, as they passed. One of the uncles was Raul’s father, who Bill saw was where his dimples came from. Everyone was polite and friendly; the overall atmosphere was very warm and welcoming.

They came back through the sliding glass doors of the back porch and into the house. The same cousins and a few newcomers were still watching TV, and Mia’s mother and grandmother were now joined by aunts in the kitchen.

Bill was introduced to Raul and Rosa’s mother Isabel, and Micaela and Jacob’s mother, Luisa. He had met so many new people today, it was almost a bit overwhelming, yet he also really enjoyed it. Having so many people around, a big, loving family, was something he had always dreamed of. And they were all very inviting and friendly, making him feel like he was part of the family, too.

Someone else suddenly appeared in the kitchen doorway, to which Mia exclaimed “Sammy!” and wrapped him in a hug before Bill could even turn his head.

“Cara didn’t come?” she asked.

“Not this time, but maybe for Christmas.”

“You’re coming for Christmas, too?” she asked excitedly.

“He better!” their mother said darkly.

“Sam, this is my boyfriend, Bill.”

“Nice to meet you,” Bill said, and shook his hand.

Before anything more could be said, Mia’s father came into the room. She hugged him while he patted her back.

“Hi, honey,” her dad said affectionately.

“This is Bill,” she introduced again. They said hello and shook hands.

“Too crowded in here,” Mia’s grandma suddenly said in a flustered tone, “Everyone take a dish and put it outside.”

Everyone grabbed something and went to place it on the dinner tables. The kids ran around the tables and occasionally dove underneath them, using the shielding tablecloth as a fort.

The dinner spread far surpassed any of Bill’s already high expectations. Any traditional Thanksgiving dish was represented; mashed potatoes, gravy, green bean casserole, dinner rolls, steamed peas and corn, cranberry sauce, stuffing, and Bill knew the turkey was on its way out to the table. There were also quite a few Colombian foods interspersed among them, even things Bill had with Mia before.

Slowly more foods were brought out by stragglers, even the huge turkey that was roasted to a lovely shade of golden brown. Mia and Bill sat in chairs across from Raul and Gilbert.  
Bill noticed how different Gilbert looked, how...happy? Genuinely happy, a glowing joy that was coming from within him, something Bill had never seen in his cousin before. Gilbert’s once wearied, standoffish face was now warm and cheerful, sociable, he even looked years younger. The way he and Raul looked at each other was of a genuine fondness, their eyes softened with their affections for each other. They had only known each other for a few weeks, yet the effect they had on each other was substantial.

Bill looked down the table at the other guests, relatives and spouses and friends. Everyone was chatting away, laughing and talking, it was a true family celebration.

“Hi, Mia,” a younger guy said as he sat across from her. He had striking blue eyes and sandy colored hair that scruffed to his ears, and skin tanned from long days in the sun.

“Oh hi, Ryan, when did you get here?”

“Just a few minutes ago. My family’s dinner was earlier.”

“So this is your second dinner, then?”

“Yeah, but I mostly came here to hang out with Sam.”

“Get him to schedule you in while you can. Everyone wants to hang out with him while he’s home.”

Soon the tables were full of food and guests, and dinner was ready to begin. Mia’s parents stood at one end of the table, closest to where they were sitting.

“Alright everybody! Let’s say a few words before we carve up the turkey,” her mother called down the tables. Everyone went quiet and watched her with rapt attention.

“Thank you all for joining us! Let’s say congratulations to Ariana and Daryl, and their new baby Lucas!” She paused while everyone clapped. “And let’s say congratulations to Micaela and Eric, and my Jacqueline and Tom, for their babies on the way!” More clapping ensued; Raul even whistled.

“Welcome to our friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, spouses, old and new, I thank you for being part of our family today. And I want to send our love to papá, or your abuelo, and dear Rafael, who are watching us from up in Heaven.” Some murmurs of respectful remembrance rippled from the tables. Mia’s grandmother touched her lips in a kiss and raised her hand to the clouds.

“And now my handsome _marido_ will carve the turkey!” She gave her husband’s hand a squeeze while everyone clapped and cheered.

Dishes began being passed around. Everything looked too good to pass up; Bill took a little of everything. After everything had gone around to everybody, they began to eat.

“So what have you two been up to?” Mia asked Raul and Gilbert.

“He’s been taking me to museums and art galleries. I’m cultured now,” Raul replied frankly.

“And I’ve been coerced into trekking the woods. I’ve never experienced such closeness to nature before. It’s rather inspiring.”

“You wore hiking gear?” Mia asked incredulously. Bill was equally as shocked.

“I really had to convince him to. I actually had to buy him some shorts and hiking boots,” Raul said.

“I’ve been wearing suits and oxfords since I was brought into this world. A southern gentleman is always dressed as such.”

“Right, but don’t you agree oxfords probably aren’t the best thing to wear on dirt trails?”

“Of course, darling. And in any case, I do indeed enjoy wandering the forests of Texas with you.”

They smiled sweetly at each other. The looks they gave each other were much different than they were at Spumoni’s on the night they met. Their initial lustful attraction seemed to have soothed out into a sincere adoration.

Once Mia's father finished with the turkey, he sat at the head of the table near them.

"Hi Uncle Neal," Raul greeted.

"Hi Raul."

"This is my boyfriend, Gilbert."

Gilbert's eyes widened slightly, but he recovered quickly in time to shake hands.

"Gilbert, is that the French pronunciation?"

"Yes, sir. Cajun French. I come from the bayous of New Orleans."

"Gilbert is Bill's cousin," Mia added.

"I love New Orleans. I've gone there for work trips a few times."

Gilbert and Mia's father began talking to each other about New Orleans and Louisiana.

"Oh, Raul," Mia said suddenly, remembering, "How is Luanne working out?"

"Good, damn good, really. Girl really knows her stuff. I'm surprised she does cosmetology instead. If she cuts hair as well as she can diagnose a GTI transmission problem then she is incredible."

"Luanne, Hank's niece?" Bill asked.

"Yes, Raul had mentioned to me he was going to start looking for an extra mechanic. I've been talking with Luanne and she is very knowledgeable about cars. I got Raul to interview her and he hired her on."

"Mia's hooking me up with everybody now," Raul joked.

"Is she still cutting hair?"

"She's doing both but she said she's probably going to do hair less. She seems to like working in the shop more," Raul said.

"She and I used to cut hair together," Bill mentioned, "She is really talented."

"Wait, at the army base?" Mia asked.

"No, uh, at Hottyz."

"You worked _there_?"

"For a while. It was really good money and a lot of fun."

"What happened?"

"Uh, well, men have to be gay to work there," he mumbled.

"You have to be _gay_ to work at Hottyz?" Mia said loudly.

"So why, uh… Why did they hire you?" Raul asked lightly, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Alright, I pretended to be gay. I made a lot of money there so it was worth it."

Mia and Raul looked at each other in disbelief.

"The gaydar in that place must have been awful," commented Raul.

Everyone continued talking and eating until the sun hung much lower in the sky. After many helpings of all the food, the dinner guests were feeling relaxed and sleepy. The tables had quieted down to a low murmur.

Mia helped clear the tables and insisted Bill sit and rest. He sat with her father, Raul and Gilbert, and Tom and Sam who had scooted down to them.

Mia and Jackie talked excitedly about Christmas while they boxed up leftovers in Tupperware containers or rinsed out dishes in the kitchen.

"What are you going to get Bill?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I have some ideas I've been tossing around, though. What are you getting Tom?"

Jackie sighed. "I don't know. Men are hard to shop for."

Mia's mother entered with another armful of dishes.

"Thank you girls for helping me," she said, and got to work cleaning. "Mia, your Bill seems so nice. And that Gilbert, whew… Talk about charming."

"Way different than the types Raul usually brings around," Jackie agreed.

"Well, I'm glad Raul and Mia are happier now. It's hard for a parent to see their baby struggle and there's nothing you can do for them."

"I'm alright, Mom," Mia brushed off. She disliked having others worry over her, especially her parents.

Her mother smoothed down Mia’s hair lovingly.

They started bringing the desserts out after the cleanup was done. Pies of all kinds: pumpkin, chocolate, apple, coconut cream. Cream puffs, brownies, cookies, and a few Colombian desserts Bill was eager to try.

Mia squeezed back in between Bill and Sam. Sam and his friend, Ryan, were making plans to hang out within the week. Bill and Mia's father were talking about golf, which was one of her father's favorite activities and something Bill also enjoyed from time to time.

Mia held Bill's hand casually under the table while everybody else talked and finished their desserts.

"What are you and I going to do before I leave?" Sam asked Mia.

"Aw, you want to hang out with your big sister for once?" Mia teased.

"Are you really my 'big' sister if I can step on you?"

"Careful. I've seen her climb rock walls like nobody's business. She can scale your ass like King Kong," Raul warned.

The sky was settling into night now. Music was playing somewhere in the background. A few guests had gotten ready to leave, others went inside to watch TV, some remained outside to talk and socialize. Drinks were being made and passed around; Bill took a beer. Raul did whisky shots with Sam and Ryan. Mia and Gilbert drank vodka sodas.

Bill was feeling happy and at ease. It was a great day, everything he could have asked for. He, Gilbert, and Tom moved to the patio set to sit more comfortably. Mia, Raul, Sam, and Ryan were goofing off to the music, half-dancing, half-horsing around. Other cousins and relatives also danced with them, though some slightly out of the way lest they get pushed or bumped by the roughhousing, one of them being Jackie.

“Oh shit, this is my tune!” Raul crowed. It was a rap song with a catchy beat. They all danced together and laughed, occasionally trying to rap some of the verses.

After a while, and another drink or two, the shaggy haired cousin Jacob came over to Raul. Raul nodded and said “We’re going for a walk, anyone want to come?”

Gilbert got up, as did Sam and a few others. Tom and Mia shook their heads and Ryan said “I can’t.”

Gilbert, Sam, and Raul left with Jacob and a handful of other people into the darkness of the surrounding trees.

“What are they doing?” Bill asked Tom.

“I figure they’re going to smoke.”

“My work tests randomly, I can’t risk it,” Ryan shook his head.

“Come dance with me,” Mia enticed Bill, tugging on his elbow.

“I’d rather just watch you,” he smiled. She kissed him and whirled away to take advantage of the new song.

Bill chatted with Tom and a cousin named Sebastian who joined them at the table. Mia danced with Jackie who did a surprisingly good moonwalk to everyone’s amusement.

“My center of gravity must not be too off yet,” Jackie said.

Another rap song came on, with fast paced vocals. Mia and Ryan rapped the verses together with good accuracy as they danced together. Jackie was with them for a while, but eventually said goodbye with a hug and she and Tom left for the night.

Slowly the guests began leaving. Soon it was just a few people left with Mia and Ryan dancing still. At one point Ryan held Mia’s hand and pulled her closer. Bill was getting annoyed by it, his disdain mounting as time went on. The ghostly shape of Lenore’s image and the echo of her words kept playing in his mind. “A young and pretty girl like that won’t stick around forever…”

Finally the others returned from the woods, their eyes glassy and their smiles somewhat dazed.

“Gilbert, I didn’t know you, uh, smoked,” Bill said to him when he came back to the table.

“I’ve been known to partake in the Devil’s Lettuce in...certain company.”

“Damn, where’d everybody go?” Raul wondered.

“You guys were gone for a while!” Mia burst. Ryan laughed.

Bill suddenly felt tired as he watched Mia standing with him. With Ryan, who was young and looked like a skateboarder, who looked carelessly handsome, who looked like someone that Mia would go well with…

Bill stood up quickly, wanting to leave.

“Are you ready?” he asked her.

“Oh... um, yeah, let’s go.”

Mia said goodbye to everybody. She had to pry Raul’s hug off of her. She wondered how he and Gilbert were getting home, as they both seemed pretty out of it.

Bill and Mia found her parents inside and said goodbye to them as well.

It was very late as they pulled the car back onto the driveway and headed home. It was completely dark out, with a sprinkling of bright, clear stars shining overhead.

Bill was very quiet. The air in the car felt tense.

“Did you have a good time?” Mia asked, feeling him out.

“Yeah.”

Mia waited.

“Your family is very nice,” he said.

“Are you alright?”

He hesitated. “Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

Mia sighed. “I gotta say, you’ve been acting funny lately.”

“Funny how?”

“I don’t know. Ever since Spumoni’s you’ve been off. You keep telling me nothing’s wrong so I try not to push it…”

Bill didn’t respond.

“Did someone say something to you?” she asked. She couldn’t imagine anyone there saying anything rude or spiteful.

“No.”

She sighed again, annoyed.

“You’re not going to tell me, then? How can I fix it if I don’t know what’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing to fix.”

She was really feeling perturbed now, but gave up and stared out the window. _And I thought the day had been so fun,_ she puzzled.

It was a while until Bill finally spoke again.

“I think that Ryan guy likes you.”

“What?” She blinked in bewilderment as she turned to look at him.

“He was paying a lot of attention to you. Dancing with you. He even held your hand…”

“Are you serious?”

She stared at Bill in disbelief. He shrugged, staring straight ahead.

Her first reaction was to tell him he was being stupid, because he acted similarly to this after Leah’s pool party with Octavio. But she instead tried to assuage him.

“Ryan is my little brother’s friend. I’ve known him since he was probably in kindergarten. He’s like a little brother to me, too.”

“You were pretty close to each other there.”

“We were just dancing. We were all dancing together until everybody left.”

“No wonder he stayed.”

“Bill!”

Bill jerked his shoulder like he was twitching off a fly.

“Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Accuse me of...whatever! You act like I’m cheating on you.”

“I know you’re not. But...I don’t know.”

“But _what_?”

“Maybe you’ll like him better than me.”

“And then what? Cheat on you?”

“No...leave me.”

“Don’t I tell you all the time that I’m not going to leave you? Am I not doing enough to show you that? What else do I need to do?” She was feeling frantic, frazzled, yet trying to stay calm.

“I don’t know.”

“Never talk to another man ever again?”

“No, of course not.”

“If I can’t talk to someone who is basically my little brother then where is the line drawn?”

“It’s not that. I don’t know. It’s nothing you’re doing wrong. It’s all me.”

“I’ve tried to tell you before how much you mean to me and how much I want to be with you. Why isn’t that enough?”

Bill didn’t say anything.

It was a moment before Mia realized Bill was taking the route to her house instead of his.

“Seriously?" she gasped, "You’re kicking me out?”

“I just need time to think.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” she shrilled.

“No! No, Mia. I just need time to think about why I’m acting like this. I want to be better for you.”

He pulled into her driveway. She sat in disbelief, her mind hardly working through everything that had just transpired.

“Alright," she snapped. "Whatever. Let me know when you’re done.” And without a second glance, she jumped out of his car and slammed the door behind her. She felt childish immediately after, yet she was still filled with frustration and resentment, which made her feel at least a little justified.

She shut herself inside her house, leaving Bill to look longingly after her, until he drove off into the night.


	17. Forever Got Shorter

Bill hardly slept all night.

His guilt was insurmountable. He knew he messed up, royally, and that everything was his fault. Why did he get so weirdly jealous? It must have been from all the years of cheating he had gone through. And that was the thing...he knew Mia wouldn't do that to him. But he was so anxious she would find someone else and leave him, it made him feel volatile. And if he hadn't seen Lenore again, if she hadn't slithered her way into his head, he might have done a lot better last night…

He wasn't sure how to change or be better. He wasn't sure how to ignore the little voice in his head that kept telling him he was a worthless loser completely unworthy of Mia. It was always one step forward, two steps back, and after seeing Lenore again it might as well have been one hundred steps back.

He hoped Mia would forgive him, not that he deserved it. It made him wince to recall how he accused her brother's friend of liking her and flirting with her. He knew it wasn't true. He even knew it last night, really, but he couldn't help but look for the signs of Mia leaving him, even if he was practically inventing them.

Bill planned on going to see her. He wondered if he should bring her flowers or something, too. He missed her immensely; any night she didn't end up staying with him felt lonely enough as it was, but with his ridiculous quibbling and him leaving her at her house, he felt an even deeper sense of desolation.

He texted her good morning before getting in the shower. He didn't want to wait longer to see her, and besides, the longer it goes on, maybe the more she will have time to decide she doesn't want to see him anymore…

He put on the clothes he knew she liked on him the best, like his soft gray t shirt and his nicest pair of jeans. He wasn't taking any chances. After finishing up his typical morning routine, he picked up his phone to see if she responded yet. She hadn't, which made him feel a little crestfallen, but he had to point out to himself that it was still early in the day yet. The sun was up, but it hadn't even been shining long enough to dry up the dew on the grass.

Bill wondered if he should he just go over to her house, or if he should wait to see if she responded, if she even wanted to have anything to do with him…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Bill's heart began racing. He felt excited, even a little giddy, because he knew it was Mia, he knew she would still want to see him, and now she was here.

Quickly he opened the door, and his stomach dropped.

Standing on his doorstep, grinning mischievously like a Cheshire Cat, was Lenore.

* * *

Mia hardly slept all night.

She was feeling offended that Bill would think there was literally anything between her and Ryan, or between her and anybody else, really. She was feeling frustrated that he didn't seem to listen when she tried to explain that to him; clearly it didn't stick after the Octavio situation. And she was feeling sad that he basically just dumped her off at her house, not even wanting to talk to her or see her anymore.

She was also feeling a little ashamed by how she acted, slamming the door and flouncing away like a bratty teenager.

She hoped he would see her today. Maybe after having the night to cool off and gather their thoughts, they could have a better discussion, and Mia could figure out why he was acting weird lately and figure out why he always assumed she was going to leave him. She never wanted to leave him, why didn't he get that by now?

Mia started to get ready for the day, showering and getting dressed, putting on some makeup, even blow drying her hair a little because it took so long to air dry. She had seen his good morning text and it uplifted her, raising her mood to something a little more positive. She responded cautiously yet hopeful, and wondered if he would come here or if she would go there.

She assumed he would reply back quickly, as he often did, but the minutes ticked by and her phone stayed quiet. She busied herself with random housework, like cleaning certain rooms or getting a load of laundry going. Pierre swam contentedly as she walked by his tank; it was about due for a fresh change of water soon. It was an undertaking that took a chunk of time, so she put it off to do later.

It was almost an hour of pacing and busywork before she got the phone call.

* * *

She stood there on his doorstep, her long legs exposed, her shirt cut low, her expression dangerous.

"Told you you might see me again," she smirked as he gaped at her.

"Lenore," was all he could manage.

"Is your girly home?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, no…"

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping to meet her. May I come in?" She pushed passed him before he had a chance to process what was happening.

She stood in his living room, looking around at the house that was once hers too. The house they bought together when they got married all those years ago.

"You really changed things around," she remarked in approval.

"What are you doing here?" he blurted, after shutting the front door behind him.

Lenore turned to look at him with that deadly glint in her eye.

"What? Can't I come stop in and play catch up?"

"Why?"

She sat down on his couch, leaving space for him to sit beside her. He wanted her to leave...yet he sat on the edge of the couch, leaving a sizeable gap between them.

"Why are you here?" He asked again, wary.

"I told you before...I miss you." She looked into his eyes and put her hand on his knee. He shook it off.

"Don't you miss me?" she asked, in a voice that was mock sadness.

"I did. For years. Then I moved on."

"Oh, please. I know you still miss me. I saw the way you looked at me. And now you won't even look me in the eye because you're afraid to admit it."

"You cheated on me, Lenore. A lot. And we fought all the time."

"That was then. This is now. I'm changed now, Billy. I'm different. I'm ready to settle down with you. You're the only man I've ever loved."

Why was she doing this to him _now_? He would have killed to have heard her say those exact words right up until he met Mia.

"Lenore, I'm with somebody else. You know that."

"And I know it won't last. How old is she, Bill? Early twenties? Does she know you're 40?"

"I'm 42."

She paused for a second. "Oh, same difference." She shrugged it off.

"She's thirty, by the way."

She tutted. "Still so young. Very pretty. Could get any young buck that she lays eyes on."

 _Yeah, I know_ , Bill thought bitterly.

"And then where would you be? Alone, again. And by then maybe I won't be around anymore."

He sighed, irritated. "What are you trying to say? Just spit it out."

She smiled, a smile that didn't reach her cold eyes.

"You should cut her free before she breaks your heart. And then you and I can start over again, as we're meant to be."

Bill looked at her, feeling the staggering familiarity of her, the shape and energy of her he remembered from when they were married. She still looked beautiful like she did when he knew her. And he reluctantly had to concede her proposition. It was only a matter of time until Mia broke up with him. Until she told him it wasn't working out, "It's not you, it's me," or any other line she would use to get herself off the hook. But this time when a relationship of his ended, he wouldn't end up alone as he always did. Lenore was here now, and she wanted him back…

"Why now?" he asked. The better judgement side of his conscious was still vocal.

"I've gotten tired of being lonely. Man after man, it never works out. I need someone stable, someone to take care of me. Someone to love me. You were always like that. You were such a good husband. I was foolish to throw that all away…"

She almost did sound sincere, he had to admit.

"I'm not leaving her."

Lenore chuckled, though it was barbed with unkindness.

"Do you love her?"

_Yes…_

She must have read his mind. She slid closer to him and put her hand on his knee again.

"You and me, we have history. We were together for half the time that girl has even been alive. I'm here now, giving myself to you. I want to be with you again. You look so good, Billy Goat, so sexy...why did I ever leave you…"

Bill pushed her away and hopped to his feet. It was hard to think when she was breathing in his ear with her hand sliding farther and farther up his leg.

"I don't want to leave her, Lenore. I don't know why this is even a choice. You need to go now."

Lenore smirked and settled back into the couch more comfortably.

"I can tell there's trouble in paradise. If things were as fine and dandy as you're trying to make it seem then you're right, it _wouldn't_ even be a choice. But something is making you stop and think about it."

How was she so good at that? So good at reading him, like he was an open book, and she knew every thought that went through his mind… He was beginning to pace now, feeling caged and conflicted. Lenore simply sat back and watched his discomfort like it was simply a TV show.

He stopped. "What if you leave me again?" he said in a small voice.

"I won't. I told you, I'm done with the muscular-armed bad boys. I want someone safe and reliable. Someone who won't hurt me. I want to settle down and be your wife again."

He paced again. Mia stayed on his mind. He thought about her, and all the time they spent together, the places they've been, the things she said to him, the way she would gaze up at him, like he was the only person in the entire world…

He also couldn't help but think about how impossibly beautiful she was, how smart and funny, how unique and interesting, how she was by and far out of his league. She had only given him the time of day because it was a blind date, and she had already been alone for several months by then...any other circumstances and she would never have given him a second thought…

"Just do it, Billy. Let her go. She'll be fine. Girls like that have no trouble finding someone else."

"I need to go talk to her," he said distantly, starting to make his way to the door.

"No, don't do that. If you see her in person then you'll never be able to do it. You're too weak-willed. Just do it over the phone."

"I can't do that to her…"

"Do you want to wait around for her to break your heart? For her to dump you for some hot new thing? Or do you want to just cut your losses now and come be with me?"

Bill sat back on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands in agitation. He felt like he couldn't breathe, he felt like his heart was flickering, and surely the walls were closing in…

Lenore pressed his phone into his hands.

She grinned evilly as he began to dial.

* * *

"WHAT?" Mia shrieked, hardly deigning to believe what she just heard.

She was in her kitchen, clutching the counter like a life preserver while Bill spoke to her on the other end of the phone.

"I just...think it's for the best."

She felt dazed, like she was hit on the head, like the cogs in her brain were jammed and couldn't turn.

She could barely find her voice, let alone the correct sequence of words she was trying to look for. "You ARE breaking up with me? Is this because of last night?" The words were rushed and panicked.

"No...I mean...you need someone who doesn't pull the shit I pull. I just keep thinking you're going to break up with me for someone else and I can't get past it. I need to just uh...set you free."

"Oh!" She half-laughed, almost maniacally, "So you're doing ME a favor?"

"We never would have worked out...you're better than me, you deserve better than me." He sounded emotionless, almost unreadable.

"What is going ON? Can you please fucking TELL me?"

"I'm sorry, Mia. I'm...bye."

He fucking hung up the phone.

She felt a flurry of emotions raging inside of her. She felt panic, and despair, and something akin to anger.

Something was up with him, something had been up with him for a while, and she needed to get to the bottom of it. She grabbed her keys and marched out to her car, as if she were on a mission.

His house was only a few minute drive from hers, thankfully for her, which meant less time to dwell on everything that just happened. She had to keep herself in check, to keep her emotions packed down, at least until she could find out what was going on with him…

Mia pulled up to the front of his house and whipped into the driveway. Little did she know Lenore had parked in the back of Bill's house, going through the alley, so Mia didn't see her car there.

She slammed the car door shut and began to pound up to the house. She was still on the walkway when Bill abruptly came outside and hurried up to her.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" he said quickly. He was on edge and nervous, which in the back of Mia's mind she thought was an odd disposition to have considering the circumstances.

"What the hell do you think? You just fucking dumped me and I'm here to find out why!"

"I...I told you why."

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his. "I don't buy it. I refuse to accept it. Something is going on with you and you need to talk."

"Mia…"

"Don't 'Mia' me," she snapped.

He recoiled. "I told you. I don't have the uh, confidence to be with you. I'll always be worried you're going to leave me. I can't live like that."

Her eyebrows knit together worriedly.

"Haven't I told you I'm not going to leave you? Am I not proving it? What am I doing wrong?"

He didn't know what he expected when he broke up with her, but he didn't think she would show up at his house and ask him what she was doing wrong. She always thought it was her fault…

He took a step towards her, his eyes distraught, and began to reach a hand out to her, to brush the hair from the side of her face…

All of a sudden, Bill's front door opened farther back behind them. He froze at the sound, like a rabbit sensing a predator. Mia's eyes slid from his to look over his shoulder.

"Bill," Lenore called to him from the doorway, "What's going on?"

Bill remained stiff as he watched the devastation crossing Mia's face.

"Who's that?" she asked slowly, shakily, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Is everything okay?" Lenore called again, acting like she had no idea what was happening, yet clearly relishing every minute of it.

"Bill…"

"Mia, it's not what it looks like," he began. Mia's wide brown eyes began filling with tears.

"You were _cheating_ on me?" her voice cracked. She blinked once and the tears began spilling down her cheeks.

"No! No, I swear Mia, I-"

"I can't believe this. I can't believe YOU, I...I thought…" She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I wasn't cheating, she, I mean, I-" No explanation would have ever sounded good. Nothing could have saved what was happening.

Mia took in a shaky breath. She looked up at him, the tears rushing down her face, her eyes narrowing with pure resentment.

"I hate you."

She turned and stormed away, half running, and threw herself into her car before she retreated down the street.

Bill stood where she left him, staring after her, knowing he just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	18. Sea Anemone

Mia felt numb and cold, her despair so deep it surpassed any point of sensibility. For the next three days she mainly just laid around and took turns staring at the wall or the ceiling if she wasn’t trying to sleep it all away. She had tried a few times to call Leah, who she knew would be level headed and impartial, but her phone must have been off, as it would always immediately go to voicemail. Mia thought better about calling Jackie, who would probably insist on stomping down to Bill’s house and giving him a piece of her mind. Mia knew Jackie was busy with baby stuff, anyway, and didn’t want Jackie to have to worry about her again.  
So Mia stayed in her house, thankfully not having to work due to the holiday and the weekend, wondering how on Earth she was ever going to make it out of this one. Catching Aaron cheating on her was devastating enough, but Bill…

  
She had been so sure he was different, and that he would never do that to her...she thought she would have recognized the signs by having gone through it once before, but clearly not...she was just a stupid idiot as always…

  
It was painful to think of him, and everything reminded her of him, so sometimes it was easier to sleep so she wouldn’t have to think at all.

She thought she loved him. She thought she was going to be with him for, well, forever...they had only been together for less than half a year, and maybe she did move it along quickly, but she was so sure he was truly the one for her, that they were perfect for each other, that they had a real future together, and their lives would be complete with each other in them, it felt like she had known him for years and years and not just a handful of months.

  
And now look where she was...alone again...never enough, never good enough...what was it about her that was so awful to make people want to be with someone else…?

She had used up most of her scheduled time off of work at the beginning of the year already after Aaron cheated on her; she had needed to use them as her mental health days. And now the holiday weekend was finally up and she was faced with having to return to work, with no time off left to take. She was to leave for the outside world and interact with other human beings again, she wondered if it might just be easier to just not go. Who cares, anyway?...who cares about anything…

That same evening, she heard a knock on the door.

Her chest tensed and adrenaline coursed through her body. She hoped it wasn’t Bill...especially since she looked rather bedraggled and neglected right now. Her hair had been tossed into a side braid, merely to get it out of her way, and now it was fraying and loosely coming undone. She wore sweatpants and a large T-shirt, and she knew she probably looked pallid and peaky from too much sleeping and loafing around in her misery.

The door knocked again, a little more hurriedly this time. Reluctantly Mia shuffled to it and twisted the knob. Jackie quickly pushed in now that the door was unlocked, but because she had a spare key she probably would have tried that next.

“Mia! What the hell is going on?” Jackie asked quickly, her eyes full of a frenzied worry as she looked over the sad state before her.

“Hi, Jackie.” Mia dropped down onto the couch, waiting to be lectured like a misbehaving child.

“Why haven’t you called me?”

Mia shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

“Look at me!”

Mia did so, and Jackie fussed over her appearance, poking and prodding her, assessing the situation she was in.

“How did you know?” Mia asked quietly.

“Raul called me! I guess Gilbert found out and told him so he told me. I’m not surprised to hear you’ve been ignoring his calls.”

Mia shrugged. She _was_ ignoring Raul, but she would be ignoring anyone. She didn’t have the energy to socialize with people, especially someone like Raul who took a lot of mental stamina to keep up with.

“Why didn’t you tell me? It’s been days apparently! What have you been doing?”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me. Again. And besides, you have to take care of yourself for the baby’s sake. If you stress over me it’s not good for the baby.”

“Don’t worry about me or the baby. We’re fine. God, look at you. You’re doing it again.”

“Doing what?”

“That thing where you don’t do anything! Have you eaten anything?”

Mia shrugged.

“Do I have to watch you eat again like last time?”

“No. I got it, alright? I don’t need you to mother me.”

“Clearly you do. You look like a hobo.”

“Thanks.”

Jackie sighed.

“You’re not doing well and I can’t trust that you’ll take care of yourself. I’ve seen this already.”

“Jackie...who cares. What’s the point.”

“What?”

“What’s the _point._ ”

“The point of what?”

“This. Anything. It all leads to nothing.”

“Mia! Stop!” Jackie grabbed Mia’s arms and shook her.

Mia shrugged again. She knew she was being difficult, but it was easy to be.

“Can we talk about it? Can we talk through it?” Jackie asked gently.

“There’s nothing to say. I’m worthless and awful and no one wants to be with me.”

Jackie started to say something but stopped and rubbed her temples, attempting to steady herself and get her bearings.

“Okay, truthfully, I don’t know what to say to make it better. Nothing can make it better. The best I can say is that you got two bad draws. And I’m sorry it’s happening to you. But it’s nothing YOU did. You’re a great person, Mia, and a great girlfriend to those dumbasses, but you can’t fix dumbass no matter how great you are.”

Mia said nothing for a moment. She heard what Jackie was telling her, and it sounded like good advice. But it meant nothing to her. The wound was still much too fresh, and probably would be for a long time…

“I loved him, Jackie. I thought I loved Aaron but I was wrong. But I really did love Bill.”

Jackie’s face softened into something sad. She held Mia’s hand.

“I know you did.”

* * *

Bill kept trying to tell himself he did the right thing. He probably could have executed it better… probably should have executed it better… But it was for the best.

Mia would have done the same thing, eventually… She would have left him like how he left her…. But now, at least, he had Lenore again, and she actually wanted to stay and be his wife again.  
The thought of Lenore cheating on him or leaving him, again, was on his mind, but he ignored it. He couldn't think about that, because then it would mean he would be alone again and breaking up with Mia would have been the gravest mistake of his life.

Lenore moved in immediately and made herself at home. Bill was sure to gather up Mia's things to keep them out of the way, as he was sure Lenore would have just thrown them out. He even put his birthday painting of the goldfish Mia made him away because it was too painful of a reminder of her.  
Lenore seemed alright. She wasn't being mean or belittling like she had been in the past. She was actually rather affectionate and attentive to him. He thought he would have liked it and wanted it, he thought he would find himself in his new life while she kissed him and cuddled up to him, but instead he felt detached. It felt wrong, it felt like he shouldn't be there, like he shouldn't be around her.  
She tried a few times to initiate sex, but Bill wasn't in the mood. It felt too weird to him. He even tried to close his eyes and think about Mia…. But once he caught himself doing that he immediately shook it from his mind. Mia wasn't his girlfriend anymore, and she never would be again.  
Lenore seemed a little offended that Bill didn't want to do anything with her. He couldn't get hard for her, he hardly kissed her with any passion behind it, and he even seemed to stiffen when she tried to hug him. She seemed to brush it off though and didn't take it too much to heart.

"After a few days you'll get over her. Then you'll have nothing but eyes for me."

Once she started talking about getting remarried, Bill decided to go out to the alley where his friends were. He hadn't seen them in days; he was too ashamed to face them, to confess to them he broke up with Mia and took Lenore back. But he needed to get out of his house and away from Lenore, from her constant grabbing and rubbing and talks of marriage. He needed a break.

He walked almost timidly across the street to where Hank and Dale stood drinking.

"Boomhauer still gone?" he asked.

"Yep… He and Leah should be back next weekend," answered Hank. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, um, just enjoying the weekend before it's back to work."

"Did Mia get a new car?" Dale asked, motioning to the different car in Bill's driveway.

"Um…"

As if on cue, Lenore stepped outside, all dressed up and ready to go.

"Hi baby," she said sweetly as she came over to them.

Bill avoided Hank and Dale's faces, though he could feel they had expressions of bewilderment.

"My, you look like you've seen a ghost," Lenore chuckled as she saw them. "Did Billy not tell you?"

"Tell us what?" Hank asked tentatively.

"We're back together! We're going to get married again! Isn't it great?"

She must have taken their looks of shock for looks of pleasant surprise, because she said "I know! I'm as excited as you are! Well, I must be going. Girls night out. I'll see you later tonight," she murmured in Bill's ear before sticking her tongue in his mouth.

"Bye boys!" she waved to Hank and Dale, then strutted away to her car and left.

Bill took a sip of beer while the other two gawked at him.

"Bill," Dale said after a moment of awkward silence, "What the fuck?"

"Seconded," Hank added.

"Did Mia dump you?" Dale questioned.

"No."

"Okay… Why is Lenore here then?" Hank asked.

"We're back together."

"So what happened to Mia?"

"I uh… Broke things off."

" _What?_ "

"YOU dumped HER?" Dale couldn't believe it.

"Why on Earth would you do that?"

Bill sighed.

"I wanted to let her go. So she could be happy. She could never be happy with me."

Hank was silent as he tried to comprehend what Bill just said.

"As asinine as that is, and I will come back to that, how does Lenore factor in all this?"

"She showed up at my house a few days ago. She said she wanted to get back together with me. She misses me and she wants to be my wife again."

Hank raised a condescending eyebrow. "Okay...let me get this straight… Lenore shows up at your house and says she wants you back, so you dump Mia, the girl who never cheated on you or humiliated you, for the one who did?"

"Lenore says she's different now. She said she's not like that anymore."

Hank's brow furrowed.

"You are the biggest idiot in the entire world."

Dale shook his head in disbelief. "I have to agree with Hank. I mean, I always knew you were an idiot, but wow…"

"Well, what should I have done, then? Stayed with someone far out of my league who would end up leaving me anyway? I'd end up alone if I stayed with her, at least now I have Lenore."

"You really hate being happy, don't you?" Hank said hotly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Any time something remotely good comes into your life, anything that gives you pride, or purpose, or joy, you find some way to ruin it so you can go back to being miserable."

"I'm going to be happy with Lenore."

"Keep telling yourself that," Dale grunted, shaking his head.

Hank sighed. "Maybe I'm the idiot for thinking you'd let yourself be happy for once. You know Lenore is just using you. She probably wanted you to break up with your new girlfriend for her so she'd feel powerful, now she's using you for your house and money. Why is she talking about marriage? So she can get money again after she divorces you… Again?"

"Give me a break, Hank. I came out here for some peace. I was hoping to just talk to my friends and have a moment where I don't have to think about how shitty I am."

"Well dang it, Bill, when is it going to sink in? When are you going to let yourself be happy?"

"When are you going to grow a fucking spine?" sneered Dale. Hank nodded in agreement.

"Alright, it's done and over now. Let's move onto something else."

Bill cracked open another beer and chugged it down.

* * *

Mia somehow forced herself to go to work. It was mostly Jackie insisting that she keep a routine and keep busy, which she insisted would help her through the heartbreak.  
She did find some light and purpose with work still, at least. It made it easier to cope with leaving her house when her main focus of the day were animals and not people. She even smiled a little, a real smile and not her false one put on to look hospitable, when a woman brought in a litter of newborn puppies for a health assessment.

Sometime in the midweek she finally got a phone call from Leah.

"Sorry, my phone was off the past few days. Jeffrey and I got married!" she burst, sounding so excited, overflowing with elation.

"What? Really?"

"Yep! We eloped! It all happened so fast. We hardly planned to do it, we kinda just decided to go!"

Mia blinked while she took it in.

"Wow, that's great! I'm so happy for you. Mrs. Boomhauer!"

"I know! I can't wait to be home on Saturday. We have to get together!

“Definitely!” Mia tried sounding excited, but she knew she wouldn’t feel like getting together with anybody.

"Great! And oh- I saw you tried calling a few times. What's up?"

Mia hesitated. She didn't want to bring down Leah's joyous mood.

"Uh, nothing… Just wanted to see what you were up to!" She hoped her fake happy mood sounded convincing.

They talked for another minute before hanging up. Mia was very happy for her, getting married must be so exciting. Her mood actually improved a little after hearing the news. Then she wondered how often she'd see Leah anymore; kind of tricky considering Bill lived right next door. But she supposed Leah could just come to her house instead.

The days crept by, painfully slow. Work squeezed out every drop of emotional and mental energy she had. By the time she got through the door late afternoon everyday she was exhausted by everything.  
Jackie kept swinging by, sometimes bringing food and making sure Mia ate it. Mia had no appetite whatsoever, but ate begrudgingly to placate her sister.

Finally Friday came, marking one week since Bill crushed her. She couldn't believe it had been a whole week already. A whole week since her world had imploded.

She came home from work, burnt out from pretending to be happy around clients and coworkers all week, and fully planned on sleeping until Monday. She did not plan on hearing a knock on her door.

She knew it wasn't Jackie. Jackie kept asking if it was okay if she didn't come over tonight, asking for forgiveness, saying she'd break her plans if Mia wanted her to. Mia of course told her she would be fine, though Jackie probably didn't quite believe it.

When she saw it was Raul, and interestingly, Gilbert, she felt more tired than ever. She drained her battery on people at work all day, she wasn't sure if she had any more left to spare.

"Hi, guys," she said, and let them in.

"Thanks for letting me in. I was hoping you wouldn't ignore me," jested Raul, kicking off his shoes.

"Don't take it personally. I didn’t want to talk to anybody."

"I won't pretend I'm not a bit hurt. But I understand not everything is about me." He grinned and flopped on her couch like he lived there. Gilbert sat primly by his socked feet, which Raul lifted onto his lap.

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" Mia sighed as she sat across from them.

"We just wanted to see you."

"Jackie put you up to this, didn't she?"

"No, not at all. We've been wanting to stop by." Raul insisted. “How are you feeling?”

"Still alive."

"Word."

“I’m the family fuckup now. I can’t show my face around them anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Raul asked, half laughing.

“Bringing around these asshole dudes to family gatherings. Not a cute look.”

“Mia, you’re far from the family fuckup.”

Mia sighed and shook her head.

“I think Rafael has that covered," Raul pointed out. 

“Raul…”

“Maybe Rosa’s second in line. Or me.”

“What do you do that’s so bad?”

“Mia," he said with sincerity, "...I’m gay.”

She chuckled. “Oh please. No one cares.”

“You can’t tell me grandma doesn’t side eye when I bring a guy over.”

“I think you’re imagining things. You’re the family favorite.”

“Fake it til you make it! Fake it, Mia.”

She smiled. She remembered again how much she liked being around Raul, and she wondered why she thought she needed to shut him out. She did the same thing to him after Aaron broke up with her, and she hardly saw Raul for months after that. It touched her that he kept trying to call her after he found out Bill broke up with her, and that he was here now to give her some company. He really was a true friend, and a good cousin. 

"Mia, I want to extend my deepest condolences to you for what my loutish cousin has done," Gilbert drawled.

"Thank you."

“He is my kin, and my friend, so I do feel a sense of loyalty towards him. But you are my friend as well, and I feel a kindred coupling between us. I hope that his actions don’t sully your opinion of myself.” He looked at her earnestly, genuinely hoping she didn’t dislike him now.

“No, Gilbert, of course not. We’re good.”

"Splendid, I’m relieved to hear it. After all, it is to you I owe my heart…” he said to her, while looking lovingly down at Raul, who returned the expression.

“I just invited you both to the same place at the same time. Everything else was all you two.”

“True enough, but you knew we would have kindled together… and you knew that after but one evening with me.”

“Maybe I’m better at seeing it for other people than for myself,” she said flatly. Gilbert recoiled slightly.

“I apologize, I’m not trying to rub our relationship in. I’m, awkwardly, trying to thank you...for introducing me to your cousin. And I apologize, again, about my cousin.”

She felt bad for acting snappy. She was venting her emotions in the wrong way.

“Sorry, I know you’re not. I’m glad you two are happy together.”

“I really want to see you happy again, Mia,” Raul said, in a heartfelt tone.

“I think those days are over.”

“Don’t say that. I felt that way, too. Many times. But now look where I am!” He smiled at Gilbert.

They talked for a little longer, mostly about Christmas coming next month. She hadn’t given it any thought. She didn’t have the energy to think about buying gifts. She didn’t care anymore.

After they each give Mia a hug (Raul’s a little tighter than what was comfortable) they departed into the night, and she was alone again. She felt especially exhausted now and welcomed the freedom of an empty house. She crawled into bed soon after, letting sleep put her out of her misery...at least until morning.


	19. Oh Messy Life

Bill dreaded coming home after work every day.

Lenore was usually there. She didn’t seem to work, yet kept spending his money. Whenever Bill asked her about it she would simply wave him off. She was still very lovey and touchy-feely, and it still made Bill feel disturbed. And she kept talking about getting married again. Even though Bill hardly participated in the conversation, she talked on as if she didn’t notice.

He also saw signs of Mia everywhere. It was like the trace of a ghost from a lifetime ago. Sometimes he saw one of her long, dark hairs in random places around the house. He still smelled her in the bed, vanilla and peonies...he had taken to sleeping on the side she used to sleep on so he could envelop himself in it.  
He felt guilty for seeing Mia in everything, for aching for her, for missing her more than he’s missed anything in his life. He knew it wasn’t fair to Lenore. He tried to want Lenore again, as he had wanted her for all those years since she left him, but it was like he forgot what it was like. All he knew anymore was Mia.

Bill wondered how Mia was doing. The last time he saw her beautiful eyes, full of pain and tears, haunted him. It was him who did that to her...it was him who made her so sad…He would never forgive himself for that.  
He wondered if she was thinking about him, but then again, if she was, it was probably about how much she hated him...she told him she hated him...he couldn’t blame her.

He hated himself, too.

When Gilbert stopped by last week, Bill was pleased to see him. He desperately needed someone to talk to, someone who would at least listen to him and not immediately resort to calling him an idiot, like Hank and Dale did. He already knew he was one.  
Gilbert’s advice, however, was essentially the same as Hank and Dale’s: break it off with Lenore and beg for Mia’s forgiveness.  
As if it were so easy… As if he didn't destroy everything beyond repair…

That Saturday out in the alley, Boomhauer had returned from his holiday trip with Leah. Everyone was very celebratory when he told them he and Leah had gotten married while they were gone.

“Shotgun wedding,” Dale had said.

“No, you dick… I was always going to marry her someday, even before the baby. Things just got speeded up.”

“Well, I think it’s great, Boomhauer,” Hank smiled.

Later on after more talking and beers did Octavio show up to see Dale. His presence annoyed Bill like usual, but he ignored it. Octavio joined them in drinking; he brought his own Mexican beer to drink as he stood with them.

Lenore's car pulled into Bill’s driveway. Boomhauer watched in surprise as she exited her car, while Octavio watched appraisingly. She sauntered over to them all, arms slung with shopping bags, wearing skintight leggings and a low cut blouse.

“Hi, baby,” she greeted Bill, and kissed him. Boomhauer looked at Bill with one eyebrow raised, though Bill would not meet his eye.

“Boomhauer, so great to see you again,” she simpered and looked him up and down. Boomhauer shifted uncomfortably. “And who are you?” she asked after turning to Octavio, also assessing him.

“No hablo ingles.”

“This, Lenore, is Octavio. My business partner,” Dale informed her.

“Ah, how nice.” She gave Octavio a devilish smile. “I’m cooking dinner tonight, baby, come home in an hour!” she said to Bill, and kissed him again. She walked across the alley back to Bill’s house, swinging her hips as she did so.

After the door clicked shut behind her, Boomhauer said “What the fuck?”

“That’s what we keep asking.” Dale shook his head in disappointment.

“Bill broke up with Mia so he could be with Lenore,” Hank explained.

“What?” gasped Boomhauer.

“So the little chica is single, then?” Octavio rubbed his handlebar mustache thoughtfully. He had a glint in his eye, the same glint that Bill never appreciated. Bill hid his sneer by drinking another sip of Alamo.

“What happened?” asked Boomhauer.

Bill didn’t respond, so Hank did for him. “He said Mia might break up with him someday so he dumped her before she could dump him. Conveniently, Lenore helped him come to that decision.”

Boomhauer paused, attempting to process the situation. “But didn’t we just talk you down from that, Bill? Didn’t we help you come to your senses?”

Bill sighed.

“Gribble, where does this girl live?” Octavio asked Dale with a casual air.

“You stay away from her!” Bill growled, squeezing his beer can as he pointed at Octavio, until it dented the sides. Octavio smirked, unfazed.

“To be fair, Bill, she’s not your girlfriend anymore. Other people are free to date her now.”

Bill scowled. “Yeah, I know that, thanks Hank. But she doesn’t need random weirdos showing up at her house.”

“Who’s to say I’m not just a friend who happened to be in the neighborhood? Maybe I want to check on her, see how she’s doing after getting her heart broken…”

Bill hated the idea of Octavio going anywhere near Mia. But Hank was right...she wasn’t his girlfriend anymore.

“Are you happy with Lenore? Do you think you made a good choice?” Boomhauer asked.

Bill wasn’t sure how to answer that. Everyone turned to look at him, waiting for his response.

“I don’t know. I mean, Lenore has been pretty good to me.”

“So far!” Dale shouted. “It’s only been what, a week? It was only two weeks after your wedding when she started cheating. So we’ll see how long it lasts this time. I’m taking bets now, anyone want in?”

“Put me down for next Wednesday,” Octavio quipped.

“She said she’s changed,” frowned Bill.

“And maybe she has,” Hank said, though he sounded doubtful, “But you know Mia was the one.”

Boomhauer and Dale nodded in agreement.

“Maybe she’s my one,” Octavio speculated. Bill chugged the rest of his beer, trying to drown out those thoughts.

“I don’t think she told Leah you broke up yet,” Boomhauer said, more to Bill than to anyone else.  
So that was why Leah was so friendly to him when she and Boomhauer got home. Once Boomhauer goes and tells her the news, there goes that…

Hank spoke into the lulled silence. “Bill, I have to say, you don’t seem very in love with Lenore. You go stiff as a board whenever she comes near you.”

“Have you even had sex yet?” Dale asked crassly.

“Yeah.”

“How was it?”

Bill shrugged.

“Nothing to write home about, huh?”

Truthfully, it wasn’t. It still didn’t feel right to him. He almost felt like he was cheating on Mia, even though they weren’t together anymore. He had barely gotten hard enough to please Lenore, and it was only because he focused intently on thoughts of Mia that brought him to finish. He felt deeply guilty afterwards, like he was somehow defiling her by using her to cum for someone else. Lenore rolled off the bed and left the room immediately after, leaving him alone in the darkness.

He shuddered the thought from his mind.

“You should have stayed with chica for that ass alone...oy dios mio.”

Bill slammed his beer can on the ground. “That’s IT! I’ve had enough! You wanna go? Huh?” He imposed his wide frame into a looming stance over Octavio, ready to fight.

“Bill? Everything alright?” Lenore called from across the alley. Octavio sipped his beer indifferently, still unfazed.

“Answer your girlfriend, Bill,” Dale goaded.

“I don’t need this.” He kicked his beer can down the pavement and stiffly crossed the street, fuming, back inside the house.

* * *

As soon as Boomhauer told Leah about the breakup, she called Mia immediately.

Mia saw her number ringing on her phone and knew why she was calling. She debated ignoring it, but thought better of it and answered.

Mia had barely said "Hello," before Leah gasped, "Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me?!" 

“I’m sorry...that’s why I called before...but once you told me about getting married, you sounded so happy, I didn’t want to ruin your mood.”

“Oh you’d never ruin my mood! I want to be there for you! What are you doing tomorrow?”

Mia looked around.

“Nothing.”

“I’m coming over! Let’s hang out!”

Mia couldn’t come up with an excuse to tell her she couldn’t.

The next day, Leah burst through the door, in a floral sundress, hair in her usual side braid, and one of her many crystals hanging from a necklace. She was glowing, radiant from her growing pregnancy and from her joy as a newlywed. It was a stark contrast against Mia, who felt dull and listless, a raincloud to Leah’s sunshine.

Leah brought a break up first aid kit with her, things like candy and fresh art supplies.

  
“Creating things really helps with the grieving process,” Leah told her. Mia didn’t much feel like creating anything, but she appreciated the effort Leah was going through, so she started to sketch and color alongside her. They watched one of their favorite shows, something funny and familiar that didn’t need their full attention to enjoy.

After a while of sitting together and filling up their drawing papers, Mia decided to ask the questions that were hanging on her mind.

“Who’s the woman?”

“Um…” Leah hesitated, not wanting to upset Mia, but she knew she would have to answer her. “His ex-wife...Lenore, is it?”

“ _What?_ ”

“Hank referred to her as ‘a real ball-breaker.’”

“Jeez… He told me a few times she used to cheat on him...I can’t believe he cheated on me...and with her.”

“Um, I don’t think he did cheat on you...sorta...from what I understand, she showed up at his house and told him to break up with you so they could be together.”

Mia felt anger begin to flare. Leah sensed it and rushed on.

“But, I mean...this is what Jeffrey told me, anyway, Bill said he saw her when you guys were out at Spumoni’s, and she told him you would break up with him eventually because you’re too good for him. So he was thinking about that for a while. Then something happened at Thanksgiving, right? So he was feeling even more down and really thinking you’d break up with him for whatever that was. Then I think he said, the next day, Lenore went to his house and said he should just break up with you before you could do it to him, and she wanted to be with him again.”

“I…” Mia was at a loss for words. “He thought I would break up with him so he decided to do it first? And his ex wife was there ready to go?”

“Broken down to it’s core, that’s what it sounded like…”

Mia bristled. “I don’t fucking get him. After all the time we spent together. After everything we said to each other. I’ve told him how much I liked him and wanted to be with him. Why wasn’t that enough?” She said in a small voice, “Why wasn’t I enough?”

“I don’t think it was you. I think it was him. Really,” she added, after Mia began to scoff. “I think he has a lot of issues with self-worth and self-esteem. He’s gotten hurt and his heart broken a lot over the years, too, which adds to it. It seems like he was trying to protect himself but, obviously, he was wrong.”

“He hurt me in the process. Just...selfish…”

“He probably didn’t think you would be hurt by it too badly. He thought you were too good for him and it wouldn’t have meant much to you.”

“He really fucking thought that?”

“Well, this is just me speculating. I’m a paralegal, not a psychologist.”

“How could he think so poorly of me?”

“If it’s any consolation, he’s miserable.”

“Good,” Mia said firmly. “But, how do you know?”

“His aura is worse than I’ve ever seen it. Very murky. He’s unsmiling and seems lost. And Jeffrey told me he practically flinches when Lenore tries to touch him.”

Mia sighed. She couldn’t muster up any sympathy for Bill. He was an adult capable of making his own decisions, whether or not his ex-wife was planting seeds in his ear.

They sat together, watching TV and going through the chocolate, drawing and adding colors to their works. Mia was feeling a little better having Leah here keeping her company. She was so grateful for her support system, for Jackie, for Leah, for Raul and even for Gilbert. She still felt the same deep pain, the aimlessness, and the sorrow, but she at least wasn't feeling as alone.


	20. Breathe In

Bill saw Tom out on the base one day, and his hair looked newly cut. Bill assumed Tom went to somebody else to cut it this time, to avoid him. He felt a sort of wistfulness about it, as he had grown to be very good friends with Tom over the past few months. He didn't blame Tom for keeping away from him, though. He supposed it was just part of his newly collapsed life now.

Whenever he got home at the end of the day, tired and insufficient, all he wanted to do was get drunk or sleep. Lenore added to his depression simply just by being there. She tried often to initiate sex or some type of physical intimacy with him, but he had long since given up on trying. He just couldn't do it. And she was growing more and more resentful of him and his apathy. Bill was beginning to expect her to slink off find someone else to fulfill her needs...and he barely cared at all. 

One evening he shuffled out across the alley, following his nearly daily routine of getting drunk. Anything to make his ever present thoughts of Mia a little more bearable…

Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer congregated to their spot shortly after him. Bill was already halfway through his second can by then.

"Yep."

"I gotta say, Bill, I think you're worse than I've ever seen you. And I've seen you at your handful of rock-bottoms."

"What's one more?" Bill shrugged, and swigged more beer.

"Clearly you're miserable without Mia. Why won't you break it off with Lenore?" Hank asked.

"Because then him breaking it off with Mia would have been for nothing."

Boomhauer was right.

"Lenore hasn't done anything wrong yet," Bill sighed.

"Are you going to sit around and wait until she does?"

"That's the plan."

Hank pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"If Mia said she wanted you back, would you take her?"

"Why would she ever want me back?"

"Good question," Dale said.

"That girl absolutely adored you. The real you. We all could see it."

Bill sighed. "She thinks I cheated on her…"

"Leah told her you didn't. She told her the whole story," Boomhauer said.

Bill turned his head to him in surprise. He forgot that Leah and Mia would still be talking to each other.

"She...what did Leah say? What did Mia say?"

"Should I have Leah come over here and tell you?"

Bill said "No" at the same time Hank and Dale said "Yes."

Boomhauer pulled out his phone and called her, and asked if she minded coming out to the alley. She emerged from Boomhauer's backyard shortly after; she had moved into his house with the intent of putting hers on the market soon.

"Hi guys," she greeted them, and stood next to her husband. "What's up?"

"Bill wants to know what you've said to Mia and what she's said to you."

Leah looked Bill over with pursed lips, considering what to tell him.

"Alright," she sighed. "I told her what you told Boomhauer. About running into Lenore at Spumoni's. Then whatever happened at Thanksgiving got you thinking Mia was definitely going to break up with you. Then Lenore turns up at your house and convinces you to break up with Mia before she can do it first. That about right?"

She raised her eyebrows as she looked at him. He nodded.

"You told her he wasn't cheating on her, right?" Boomhauer asked.

"Yes, I did." She crossed her arms. "She's really hurt, you know."

Bill nodded again. He thought again about the last time he saw her eyes, those brilliant brown eyes breaking down in tears...all because of him.

"Do you think she would ever get back together with him?" Hank asked.

Leah thought for a moment.

"I know what the answer probably is."

Bill nearly slowed his breathing, waiting for whatever the answer was. Leah hadn't said anything for several moments.

"Well?" Dale asked.

"If I tell you, it won't happen."

The rest of them all speculated on that.

"Uh, well Bill, I'd hazard a guess that ditching Lenore would be a good start," Hank suggested.

Bill dreaded the thought. It was hard enough breaking up with somebody. But it was even worse when they lived in your house.

"It's also a good idea to focus on yourself. Think about why you felt like you had to break up with Mia and work on that."

Leah had a point. He had been trying to self-reflect lately. To think about where he went wrong and how he can stop from doing it again, so maybe he could be better for Mia…

He also knew she might never want anything to do with him ever again. And maybe this will all be for nothing…

"You need to get rid of Lenore now. Right now," Hank ordered.

Bill hesitated.

Hank glared at him. "Do you want to be with Lenore?"

"No." He never did...

"I'll be out here calling the cops if she doesn't get out," assured Hank.

"Think about Mia," Boomhauer reminded him.

Bill took in a deep breath and nodded, then set a determined face as he went inside his house.

Lenore was lounging on the couch and watching TV. She didn't even look up when he came into the room. He stood in the doorway, hesitating, not knowing what to say or do. He was dreading the fallout.

"What?" she gruffed, after he wordlessly opened and closed his mouth for the dozenth time.

"Lenore," he began, still uncertain, "We need to talk."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, here we go."

He sat on the edge of the couch and rubbed his forehead nervously. 

"Let me guess," Lenore snapped, "You want to break up with me?"

He said nothing, which she was able to take for a "Yes."

She chuckled condescendingly while she sat up and turned off the TV. "I knew it. You want Miss Priss instead."

Bill said nothing again.

"What do I keep telling you, Bill? She's not going to stick around, especially not after you broke it off with her. I'm sure she's since found comfort in a pair of muscular arms and forgot your name by now."

It hurt to hear that, because she probably wasn't too far off. He broke Mia's heart, and it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that she's moved on by now...

Lenore smirked while she watched the pain and conflict on his face. She scooted closer to him, pressing against him, putting on her typical fake-sweet act.

"You need to forget about her, like she's forgotten about you. You have me now. We're going to get married again and be together like we were always meant to be."

Bill shifted away from her, putting space between them. "I don't want to get married, Lenore. I don't want to be with you anymore. It's not working out."

She scoffed, dropping the sweetness for her usual cruelty. "You're only saying that because you think you still have a chance with that little slut."

Immediately Bill shot to his feet, all his hesitation completely gone. He towered over her and narrowed his eyes angrily, growling, "Don't you ever call her that again."

Lenore blinked in surprise, not often having seen this side of him. "I can see there's no getting through that thick skull of yours," she plainly conceded.

"I'm sorry if I strung you along," he said, trying to keep his voice level, "but it's over now."

She eyed him with scrutiny, as if she were trying to find any weaknesses to exploit. But Bill looked so determined, so confident, there was nothing for her to needle her way into.

"Whatever. I can't wait to see her break your heart, and I won't be around to say I told you so."

He knew she was likely to be right about that. However, he knew he would rather have his heart broken by Mia than be in a relationship with anyone else. He knew he didn't deserve her anymore, not especially after how he treated her...but he would spend the rest of his life trying to improve himself, to better himself, in the desperate hope that one day he might even be worth a fraction of her attention.

* * *

Leah was right; creating things really did seem to help. Ever since she stopped by and got Mia drawing and painting again, Mia had been making a lot of art pieces. Lately she began working on a Christmas present for Leah; tarot cards inked and painted all by hand. She was considering painting art prints for other peoples' gifts since she was on a roll now.

Jackie, Raul, and Leah would all either text or call her, or stop by, or try to get her to hang out with them. She still didn't have the emotional energy to spend on anybody. Even though it had now been a few weeks since Bill left her, it felt as though it had only been five minutes ago. She truly felt such gratitude to them for taking the time to check up on her or try to make her feel better. But in a way it made her feel guilty, because how could she ever sincerely express how much they mean to her?

She was still painfully in mourning. Her life for the past several months was entwined with Bill's. Whenever he was with her, he always made her feel so special, so impressive, and so beautiful. She never felt more fully her true self, even a better version of her true self, than when she was with him.

But now that was gone.

One day she worked on Leah's Christmas present, sitting in her sunlit living room with the window open, letting in a pleasant breeze that made the curtain gently sway. Outside was still and quiet, peacefully so. Mia was deep in the zone, almost finished with the Three of Swords card she was currently painting.

An abrupt and jarring commotion made her jump, causing her to slam her knee under the coffee table, yet luckily not spilling any paint or water on her work. She barely had time to fully turn her head and absorb what she was looking at until it was over.

Dale Gribble had pulled up the screen in her window outside and barrelled into her living room.

She blinked quickly, both in pain from hurting her knee and from the confusion of what just happened.

"What-"

"Get down!" He said in a harsh whisper, and ducked under the window and against the wall.

"What's going on?"

"Get over here!"

He seemed urgent and alarmed, which scared Mia, so she crawled tenderly on her bad knee to underneath the window next to him. He raised himself from his crouching position very slightly, so as to peek out through the blinds.

"I think I lost 'em."

"Lost who?"

"I'm running from the cops."

"What!"

"Octavio and I had rented out a pool a few houses down from you. Looks like the Heyerdahl's came home early, saw us there, and called the police before we even realized any of it. Thanks to my acute sense of hearing, I knew I heard a Crown Victoria roll into the driveway. Octavio and I bolted. I came to the closest place I knew I could find cover."

"So I'm harboring a fugitive now. Great."

"Relax, they didn't see where I went. I used my squirrel tactics to get out of there."

He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his front shirt pocket and put it in his mouth. He was fishing his jeans for a lighter before Mia stopped him.

"You can't smoke in here."

"I haven't had a smoke in hours. My nerves are jangling."

She sighed. "Fine. Just one." She sat with her back against the wall.

Dale smirked in triumph as he lit, and sat his back against the wall next to her.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

He exhaled as he looked around. Mia didn't approve of smoking, but the smell of it almost made her feel nostalgic. Probably because her grandfather smoked, and whenever she hugged him she could smell it in his clothes.

"We miss seeing you around."

"Who's 'we?'"

"Oh, you know...Hank, Peggy, Boomhauer and Leah, Nancy, Kahn and Minh probably, me of course, and uh...Bill."

Mia gave him a sideways glance.

"He broke up with Lenore a few days ago." Dale said it like it was something benign and insignificant.

That news was surprising to her. But she had to remind herself that she didn't care.

"That's nice."

"Isn't it? Now things can go back to normal!"

"How so?"

"You can Bill can get back together!"

She rolled her eyes.

"That ship has sailed."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off. "Got anything to eat around here?"

He didn't wait for a response before getting to his feet and went rummaging through her cupboards.

Mia moved to her couch now, letting him do whatever the hell he was doing. She didn't know why she was even allowing Bill's friend in her house, let alone smoke in it and dig through her stuff.

"There's nothing here! What am I supposed to do with peanut butter and no bread?"

"Just get a spoon."

"Good idea."

He sat down in the chair across from her started eating from the jar.

"Whatcha painting?" he asked, looking at the coffee table covered in paper and paints.

"A Christmas present for Leah."

"Can you paint a picture of me?"

"Hypothetically yes."

"Great. I look forward to the finished copy."

He kept eating the peanut butter as if the entire situation wasn't incredibly strange.

"Why did Bill break up with Lenore?" Mia asked.

"Because he loves you," Dale shrugged.

"What?"

Dale just nodded with the spoon in his mouth.

"Did he say that?"

"Using the Queen's English? No."

Mia waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't.

"How do you know?" she pressed on, getting annoyed.

"Oh, I've known Bill since we were kids. He's had lots of girlfriends and infatuations. But he never had a single one that had him acting like the way you did."

Mia sighed, frustrated, but trying to keep it calm.

"Like what?"

"Hmm…" He kept eating. "Like there was a life inside of him."

"Then why did he dump me?"

Dale settled back comfortably, having finished the entire jar of peanut butter.

"He's not used to being treated with affection. I think it scared him. He's used to being used as a doormat and treated like garbage. Hence his weird thing for Lenore."

Mia thought that was oddly profound for someone like Dale, who was usually blunt and crude.

"Do you think you would take him back?" Dale asked.

"Did he send you here to ask me that?"

"What? No. I told you, I was running from the cops."

"Dale, no one on this street has a pool."

His body went stiff.

"Okay, that was just a ruse. If I knocked on the door like a common peasant, I assumed you would have slammed the door in my face."

"I wouldn't have done that."

"Can't take any chances." He shook his head. "But no, Bill doesn't know I'm here."

"Why can't he talk to me himself?"

"Would you let him?" Dale looked at her with a knowing expression.

"I don't know."

"Right. That's why I'm here. Hey, what's in here?" He jumped to his feet again and went to her fish tank.

"Just a goldfish."

"I have turtles, myself. Show turtles. I breed them."

"Wow." That information did not surprise her. She knew Dale had many interesting quirks and hobbies; breeding show turtles was probably one of the more mundane ones.

He stepped back from the aquarium and looked around again, as if he were looking for something else to rummage through or comment on.

"Are you leaving soon?" she asked, hopeful.

"Not until I get my answer. The answer I want."

She sighed. "Can you just say things plainly? I don't have the mental strength to decipher your cryptic musings right now."

"Fine, fine… Will you at least talk to Bill?"

She didn't know if she wanted to or not. She was still hurt and angry. He was so callous with her, with her feelings, with her heart… why did he deserve anything from her after that?

And yet, she missed him. At least, she missed the Bill she thought she knew. And she kept thinking about the last time she saw him, when he reached to brush her hair away, the way he looked into her eyes… it seemed so genuine, so true, like he really did feel something for her...

"I don't know."

He plopped back down in the chair and crossed his arms, making it known that he wasn't planning on leaving.

"Christmas is in less than two weeks, I really need to finish my painting," she urged.

"Will you talk to Bill?"

She sighed.

"About what?"

"Just hear him out. Listen to him. He really misses you."

"I don't owe him anything."

"No, you don't. But you miss him, too."

She wanted to tell Dale he was wrong, but she didn't want to lie. He would see right through it, anyway…

"Maybe I'll see him at Hank and Peggy's Christmas party."

"Oh, so you _are_ going to that?"

Mia had been invited; Peggy had called her personally to extend the invitation. She said she'd think about it but actually meant she wasn't going. She knew Bill would be there and she didn't want to have to see him, and probably Lenore. But if Lenore is out of the picture, and if he really is sorry… Maybe she could see what he had to say.

"I guess I can swing by."

Dale looked delighted.

"Why do you care so much, anyway? Aren't you always ragging on him?"

"I may rag on him, yes, but he's like a brother to me. I really do want to see him happy. And I did see him happy...when he was with you."


	21. Cat Like Thief

Bill had a lot to think about. His past week had been very busy, and that wasn't including work taking up most of the day. It was even more difficult to try and get things done before the upcoming holiday.

One thing he did was see a therapist, and it was lucky for him that she had a last minute opening so soon. Dr. Bliss was a gentle and warm woman, who seemed to genuinely want to help people. He had a lot he wanted to say to her, but not everything could fit into just one session. But they managed to touch upon his issues with his self-worth, and before he left she suggested a helpful piece of advice… Find a passion or hobby, something to give him satisfaction and focus.

He felt better after talking to somebody, and was looking forward to seeing her again after the holidays. But now he had something else to ponder… A hobby for him to focus on. His hobbies of late had been hiking or fishing, usually with Tom or Raul, or anything with Mia. But he needed something separate now, something he could do with his own merits.

As he thought it over, the same recurring, persistent thought kept squirming in his mind. The last time he felt actual satisfaction, actual glory, from something he himself created with his own skills and labor… was making his family's barbecue sauce recipe.

Gilbert had given him his blessing to start it up again. Bill had pushed it out of his mind, not planning on it, at least not any time soon. But now, he thought maybe he should try it again. Make up a few big batches, get in touch with the investors who were interested when he tried it before… The more he thought about it, the more the ball of intensity and fervor inside him burned.

He had more free time these days, due to the not having Mia to spend it with, and not having Tom or Raul to hang out with. It was only work, alcohol, and sleep, but now that Lenore was gone and he was high on the frenzied energy of his reignited passion, he completely threw himself into perfecting his sauce recipe again.

Bill hadn't gone out to the alley in a few days, as any time after work was spent on his barbecue sauce. He especially wanted to get it perfected and bottled quickly so he could meet with investors before the holidays had them busy.

One brisk evening, after everything seemed to be in order enough for him to give himself a break, he made it out beside Hank's fence with the rest of his friends.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Bill," Hank noted, tossing him a beer after he approached.

"We wondered if you killed yourself," said Dale, only half joking.

"I've been working on my family's barbecue sauce recipe. Gilbert and I are going to give it to some investors and see if we can get a business started."

"That's great, Bill! Just like last time?" Hank asked, grinning cheerfully.

"Yep...I called Buck and got back in touch with the same people as before. I have three flavors made up to give to them. And Gilbert is coming with me; it will be nice to have him to do all the business talking."

"I know it will go great. I'm glad you've found something to do, and something you're so good at," praised Hank.

"Good going, man," Boomhauer approved.

"Don't forget us little people when you get rich and famous," reminded Dale.

Bill smiled. Their approval and support meant more to him than anything else.

"I saw Mia the other day," Dale told them after a moment.

Bill froze. "What? Where?"

"Her house."

"You went there?"

"Yep."

"Care to share why?"

"Just checking in on her. See if she's coming to the Christmas party."

Bill waited, but Dale merely dragged on his cigarette. He enjoyed making Bill anxious.

"And?"

"She is, thanks to my eloquence and charm. I convinced her to come and talk to you."

Bill could hardly believe it. The world suddenly seemed a little brighter now.

"How did she, uh, seem?" Bill asked.

"I crawled in through the window and she hardly reacted. With a poor response time like that, she won't make it five minutes when the aliens invade. I would think the old Mia, you know, the Mia before being dumped, would have had better intruder protocol in place."

They all looked at him for a moment.

"You...crawled in through her window?"

"She wouldn't have let me in if I came to the door."

"Dale, don't do that again," Bill demanded.

"Hey, it's because of me she's even going to talk to you. She seemed resentful towards you otherwise."

Bill sighed. "Thanks, Dale. I do appreciate you helping me."

"As much as I like seeing you actually happy, I'm doing it for me too. We need more of her sarcasm around here."

Bill agreed.

"By the way, Hank...for the love of God, please don't let Dale invite Octavio to the party," Bill implored him.

"Could probably do without John Redcorn, too," Boomhauer added.

Hank sighed. "Got it."

* * *

One morning, when dawn had hardly broken, when it was still mostly dark and the air still chilled, Bill had gotten ready and went out to his car. He was putting in a few boxes of his barbecue sauce samples in the back seat and was set to pick up Gilbert so they could meet with the investors. Some were out in Houston, hence the early start to the day, and others were closer by which they planned to hit up on their way home. It was a big day, it was an exciting day, and Bill actually felt something again. But the thought of Mia was always on his mind. He kept it tucked away until he was alone and he could let the full weight of his sorrow fully crash over him like a tidal wave.

Once Dale told him Mia was coming to Hank's Christmas party, and she wasn't repulsed at the idea of talking to him, he was filled with a nervous, excited fluttering every time he thought about it. He hadn't seen her in weeks, hadn't spoken to her...he deliberated many times about calling or texting her, but he kept talking himself out of it. But man, what he would give to hear her voice again…

"I am way off from my best time!" he suddenly heard coming from next door.

His nerves jolted inside of him. He could hardly believe what he was hearing...surely his mind was playing tricks on him…

He was out in his driveway securing the boxes of barbecue sauce in the back seat, and one house over stood Mia and Leah, only a few dozen feet away… it looked as though they had been jogging, something Mia would do with Leah when she used to spend the night at Bill's. He could see her familiar shape in the fuzziness of the dim light, wearing a hoodie, cotton shorts, and sneakers. He stared at her, at how beautiful she was, standing there so close, closer than she had ever been in weeks. He wasn't entirely sure if this was only a dream...

It seemed as though they didn't notice he was there. It was still dark, and they had just gotten back to Leah's house, so they hadn't seen him come outside.

"Me, too," Leah panted, "I haven't gone jogging in a while."

"This was easier when I didn't have to get up to drive over here so early."

"I know. I-" Leah stopped suddenly. She had turned to the side and saw Bill at his car in his driveway.

"Hi, Bill," she called over to him.

Mia froze when she noticed him there. She hadn't expected to see him out at the crack of dawn. She thought she had more leeway with it being so early.

"Hi," he answered. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he go over to them? Should he dig a hole into the ground and die in it?

"What are you up to so early?" asked Leah, looking amused.

"Um...Gilbert and I have plans."

"Ah, how nice!"

"How about you? Jogging?"

"Yep! Will we see you at the Christmas party this weekend?" Leah called back over.

"Uh, yeah. Yep. I will be there."

"Great!"

Mia wavered a little as she stood there in Leah's driveway, looking on at Bill. It was a shock to see him, even though the possibility of seeing him crossed her mind when she came over, she still didn't fully plan on it actually happening.

Bill also hesitated, lingering beside his car, taking extra time to shuffle and secure the boxes that were perfectly fine. He wanted to say something to Mia, he wanted her to know he wasn't trying to ignore her, that he still thought about her constantly and was trying to improve himself so he could be even a fraction worthy of her attention.

He waited for too long. After a moment, she was gone. The two girls went back into Leah's house and Bill was alone again.

He had woken up this morning feeling excited and lighthearted, looking forward to starting up his barbecue sauce business. He wasn't sure what he was feeling now… sentimental, over having seen Mia, but maybe disappointed, because he couldn't even find the nerve to speak to her.

Bill had to just shake it away and refocus on meeting with the investors. He was going to see Mia this weekend, and she might even talk to him then, or at least listen to him…

* * *

Mia had started jogging a few times a week with Leah again. It was difficult to wake up so early in the morning just to drive to Leah's house before they ran their route. However, it felt liberating in a way to run, to raise her heart rate and exercise, and then finally be able to stop and rest when it was over.

It was interesting to her how well she was doing, mentally and emotionally, since Bill crushed her heart and spirit. When Aaron did it, it left her out of commission for months, and it probably would have been for longer had she not met Bill. But this time around she seemed to be a little more resilient, letting herself still enjoy things and spend time with her friends and family.

Mia still wasn't sure if she wanted to go to Hank and Peggy's Christmas party. She was touched that they invited her even though she wasn't with Bill anymore. The idea of seeing him there, in close quarters, having to interact with him, made her anxious. She wanted to run from it, but she also wanted to confront it. Maybe it was the closure she wanted…

However, she still ached for him, she still resented him, she still missed him and she still felt contempt for him. It was all so contradictory and confusing. She wasn't sure how she felt in black and white.

She knew he felt like he was doing the right thing and was trying to protect himself. She knew he had been hurt many times in the past which caused damage to his self-esteem. But it hurt so badly that he thought so lowly of her, to think she would ever leave him, especially when everything was going so well…

She still saw him in everything, and everywhere, she could hardly go a day without being reminded of him a hundred times. She wondered if he felt that way about her. She wondered if he thought about her. She wondered if he really did miss her like Leah and Dale said, or if he just thought he did.

Jackie was walking on eggshells over the situation, not wanting to upset Mia and make her regress back into her depressed state. Sometimes they talked about it a little, and Jackie would test the waters by gauging Mia's mindset on Bill. Mia knew Jackie didn't view Bill favorably anymore, whereas Leah seemed more open to Mia giving him another chance. Raul and Gilbert did not offer their opinions at all, steering clear of the situation entirely.

The day before the Christmas party, Jackie, Tom, Raul, Gilbert, and Mia all spent the day in Austin to finish up Christmas shopping and get lunch. Mia hadn't really planned on getting gifts for Bill's friends, but she saw a boot knife with a turtle shell handle she just had to get for Dale. Jackie side eyed her, but Mia ignored it.

The restaurant they chose was a Mexican bistro that Gilbert suggested. The inside was colorful, with lots of traditional Mexican folk art hanging from the walls or sitting on shelves and surfaces. Cheerful-sounding Bolero music played lightly in the background. It was somewhat empty, as they had come in after the lunch rush.

Mia ordered a shredded beef enchilada. After the waiter took their orders and left for the kitchen, Jackie gave her an observant grin.

"What?" Mia asked.

"He was totally flirting with you!"

"No he wasn't."

"Wasn't he, Raul?"

"Um…maybe," Raul stalled, not wanting to get into it.

"You should get his number!" Jackie said to Mia.

"Jackie, he lives in Austin. It would never work out."

"It's only like an hour drive! Don't you think he's cute?"

Mia truthfully didn't notice. Maybe she would have thought he was attractive under different circumstances, but the only man on her mind anymore was Bill.

"Why not try at least talking for a while?" Jackie pressed on.

"Bill broke up with me barely a month ago."

"I know. But seeing Bill helped you get over Aaron. Maybe someone else would help you get over Bill."

"I don't really want a parade of men in my life."

"I do," Raul joked. Gilbert bumped him playfully.

"You take him, then," Mia said.

"Eh...my taste these days runs a little more Cajun."

"So does Mia's, apparently," Jackie sighed, giving up.

"Don't fault your sister for that. Not many can resist a Dauterive." Gilbert gave a knowing nod.

Soon the waiter returned with their food. Mia avoided his eye, just in case Jackie was right. And sadly for Mia, she did have to admit her sister was right, because the waiter left Mia his number as they were leaving.

"I TOLD you!" Jackie bragged. Mia rolled her eyes. She stuffed the paper with the number on it in her pocket.

They all returned to Arlen, wallets lighter and shopping bags fuller. Jackie dragged Mia back into the car again to go to Mega Lo Mart to pick up some last minute things before the weekend and the proceeding holiday.

The place was packed, which made Mia feel agitated and stressed. Jackie pushed the shopping cart around, feeling perfectly fine, jabbering away to Mia as she tossed in this and that into the basket. Mia trailed behind her, thinking about the Hills' Christmas party tomorrow evening. She tossed in a few things of her own, as she planned on making Christmas cookies to go with her gifts.

As she rounded the corner, she stopped short directly in front of Bill. He had a pile of things in his cart as well, probably having the same idea as them to get last minute shopping done.

Mia had seen him a few days ago when she was out jogging with Leah, but it had been dark then, and he had been a slight distance away. But now he was only a shopping cart length in front of her, lit brightly under the fluorescent lights of the store.

She looked up at him, wide eyed, taken aback and still processing seeing him right there in front of her. He looked back at her, seemingly as surprised as she was.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They stood awkwardly, still looking at each other. Mia felt her fight or flight response kicking in, yet involuntarily choosing neither.

"Come on, Mia," Jackie beckoned. She gave Bill an annoyed look.

Mia couldn't move. She looked at Bill, at the handsome familiarity of his face, at the eyes that she knew were kind...

"I have to go."

She stepped to the side and hurried along with Jackie, leaving Bill to look forlornly behind her.


	22. Harvest Moon

Bill deliberated in front of the mirror, hoping the dark green sweater he chose looked decent enough for a Christmas party. He hated looking at his bald head and tried to ignore it, but one thing he did like about himself now was how much better he looked after losing weight; he didn't have as big of a beer gut to try and ignore anymore, at least.

As he looked upon his reflection, he dearly wondered what Mia ever saw in him. How could she ever look at... _this_...and not bolt down the street in disgust? And she even liked him when he looked even worse than this, back when he was even more fat and awkward than he was now. It was hard for him to wrap his head around that.

His nerves rattled through him, so restless and nervous knowing he was going to see her again, and this time, hopefully, talk to her. He glanced out the window and saw more and more cars pulling up in the alley to park for Hank's party. He wondered if Mia was going to park in Leah's driveway.

He took a deep breath and decided to head over now. He was ready to leave ages ago, but didn't want to show up too early and look overeager. Maybe now was a good enough wait time to look fashionably late.

He entered through the front of the Hill house. He was immediately hit with a rush of talking, laughing, Christmas music, the sight of Christmas decorations, and the smell of gingerbread. The party was nearly in full swing, packed with groups of people, mostly people he knew and some he didn't. Neighbors, Hank and Peggy's coworkers, some other friends and acquaintances of theirs. He scanned the living room and kitchen for any sign of Mia.

His heart skipped with a jolt when his eyes finally landed on her, in the corner standing with Luanne and Leah. He didn't recognize her at first because her usually full, curly hair was now completely straightened, long and sleek, falling down past the middle of her back. He had never seen it like that before; it was almost like looking at a different person. But her usual incredible beauty was unmistakable. Her signature big dark eyes still shone above her high cheekbones, and her smile still radiated the same way it did since the day he met her.

He began walking slowly towards her, his stomach fluttering. He didn't register a single other person in the entire room except for her. It might as well have just been the two of them. When he came closer, she saw him out of the corner of her eye, and she turned slightly to see him, her wide eyes gazing into his. Before he could say anything, before he could do anything, Buck Strickland sidled directly in front of his path.

"Hey there, Ol' Top!" Buck barked happily. Bill was annoyed, but he had to put on a friendly face and chat, as Buck was one of his barbecue sauce investors, as well as Hank's boss.

"Hi, Buck."

"So great to see you finally get back in the saucing biz! My investor buddies were really impressed! We know Dautrieve's is going to make a fortune!"

Bill nodded and smiled cheerfully, hoping to look appreciative for his financial backer. However, Bill himself wasn't all that interested in making money; he truly just wanted to keep his family name alive by creating a legacy to share with others.

"We're hoping to get the ball rolling after the new year! Those three flavors you made, mmm! Damn! Be thinking about expanding the line! Maybe something with a little Asian twist?"

"Yes, of course. I have just the idea for something like that."

Buck clapped his hand on Bill's shoulder. He seemed a little tipsy already.

"Good, good! Just what I like to hear, m'boy! Now 'scuse me, I'm off to find another hot toddy!"

Bill breathed a small sigh of relief as he moved away. His eyes darted back to the corner Mia was standing in, but it was now empty. He looked around for her, but Leah and Luanne were each with different clusters of people now, and Mia was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Bill," Hank greeted, handing him an Alamo.

"Hi, Hank. Nice party."

"Yep. Have you talked to Mia yet?"

"No, have you seen her?"

"She was just here a minute ago…"

Bill took a sip of beer, and his line of vision went to the sliding glass doors out through the kitchen. He saw Mia standing here, her dark, sleek hair shining in the moonlight, and she was...smoking?

He hurried a little as he went through the kitchen, hoping to avoid anyone else from stopping him again. He slid the glass doors open and stepped out into the cool air. Mia turned at the noise and saw him behind her. Bill almost didn't notice Dale standing off to the side.

"There he is!" Dale exclaimed.

"Hi," Bill said, though more to Mia.

"Hi."

She looked cute in her black sweater, which was flecked with sparkling gold.

"I uh, didn't know you smoked."

"I don't." She handed the cigarette back to Dale, who went back to puffing on it.

"She just wanted a hit," Dale told him out of the corner of his mouth.

"Why?"

"To calm my nerves," Mia answered. "I didn't want to drink."

Dale yawned and stretched.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Dale said as he stubbed out his cigarette butt. He saluted them both and took Bill's can of beer for himself before going back inside.

The noise of the party sounded behind them, though muffled from behind the glass doors. They stood together on the patio, under the cool night sky, neither of them knowing what to say.

"Your hair, uh...I like it."

"Thanks."

"It's-, I've never seen you do that to it before."

"Just wanted to do something different."

She wasn't meeting his eye, instead looking out at the alley.

"Mia…" he started to say. She looked up at him again, and he swore he could see the sadness and pain in her eyes. "Mia, I'm sorry."

She looked away.

"I know I hurt you. I really hurt you. I didn't want it to be like that…"

"What did you _want_ it to be like?" Her voice was sharp.

He hesitated.

"I felt like I kept messing up. And I felt like I would keep messing up. I didn't think you would want to keep putting up with me."

She crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"Why didn't you just talk to me? Why didn't you tell me how you were feeling? Isn't that what partners do? Talk things out?"

He pulled in a shaky breath. There was almost a pain in his chest, though it was perhaps more psychosomatic.

"I know. I should have done that. I guess...it was hard for me to believe you'd even want to talk to me. I kept seeing things that weren't there."

"What? Like thinking I was going to fuck off with Octavio or my brother's friend?"

"...yeah."

Mia scoffed and shook her head. Bill pressed on.

"But, I mean, I know I was wrong for that. I was just...I don't know...trying to see things, see signs, so maybe I could, um...get ahead of it. Get ahead of you wanting to leave me…"

"I told you before that I didn't want to leave you. I told you before that I wanted to be with you as long as I could. Don't you remember that?"

"Yes. I just wasn't keeping it in mind at the times I should have."

Mia scoffed again, and looked back up at him. Her eyes held more anger this time.

"I'm so mad at you. I'm so fucking mad at you. You really fucking hurt me."

"I know." He said it quietly, fully deserving of any animosity she wanted to hurl at him.

"No, I don't think you know. I get a fucking phone call saying you want to break up with me, you hang up on me, and I fucking go over and see some woman in your fucking house already there! What do you think all that looks like from my end, huh?"

She had stepped forward, bearing down on him, and even though she was several inches shorter and over a hundred pounds lighter, Bill stepped back from the rage.

"Mia, I-"

"Don't say my fucking name," she spat.

He flinched a little, but started over.

"I know. I really fucked up. It's...I really just felt so unworthy of you. I was being selfish and didn't think about how you would feel. I was more worried about saving myself, I guess…"

"You guess, huh? And conveniently your ex wife just happened to already be in your damn house? Did you fuck her as soon as you hung up on me? Finally free to be with somebody else?"

"No, no, it's not like that. I mean, it _wasn't_ like that. I mean-"

"God, what _do_ you mean?"

"Sorry… I mean, she really did just show up that day. I was even on my way to come see you right when she knocked on the door. She told me you were too good for me. I always knew that. But she said if I broke up with you, because you were going to end up doing it to me, she would be there for me." He cringed, knowing it all sounded so pathetic and messed up. There really was no articulate way to explain that fucked up story.

"So you'd rather be with her. Finally, Lenore comes back and Mia can get thrown in the fucking trash!"

"No, she was just...fuck. I don't know. I've been alone for so long, I've always been alone, I didn't want to be alone again. I figured you were leaving me either way, and if I could have come out of it with someone else then… fuck." He gritted his teeth and sat on a patio chair, digging his knuckles into his eyes, trying to rub his frustration out.

Mia stood there, conflicted, torn between her natural response of wanting to comfort him but also her anger wanting to see him upset.

"How come you never called me?" she asked, her rage starting to subside.

He took in a breath again and sat back.

"I wanted to. I had to talk myself out of it every day. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me. On nights I was getting drunk I had to hide my phone from myself so I wouldn't drunk call you."

"What happened with Lenore?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you break up with her or was it the other way around?"

"I did. Finally I got some sense talked into me and told her I was done and she had to go. I never wanted to be with her, really...I just didn't want to be alone."

"Was she nice to you?"

"Sort of. But I think she was just using me."

"Did you have sex with her?"

"What?" He looked up, a little too quickly.

"You heard me." Her eyes narrowed.

"Um…" He did want to be honest with her. "Yes, but-"

"Of course." Her anger was starting to flare back up.

"It wasn't good, it was-, it was nothing to me, there was nothing behind it."

"So why-"

"I thought that she was my life now, and I tried to do things to convince myself of that. Didn't work, obviously…"

The sliding glass doors opened, allowing the noise of the party to rush out. A group of party guests stepped outside, seemingly to get some fresh air.

"Can we go somewhere else?" he asked her quietly.

"What for?"

"I want to talk to you...alone."

"What more is there to say?"

"Please?"

He looked at her pleadingly, to which Mia sighed her resignation.

"Whatever...let's sit out back at Leah's, I guess."

She didn't want him to take her to his house. He might try to convince her to come inside, to get closer to her, and it might affect her judgement.

She also wondered if it was rude to just leave the party without saying anything to anyone. Hopefully they'd understand.

They sat on the patio bench in Leah's backyard, overlooking the inground pool glittering under the light of the moon. Since taking the time to move to a new place, and to stop and breathe and think, she was feeling less heated and irate. The gently moving water was peaceful, and made it calming to reflect on her feelings and the things Bill had said.

"I'm upset over a lot of things. But I think what hurts me the most is that your opinion of me was so low to think I was going to break up with you for whatever reason."

"My opinion of _you_ wasn't low...it's my opinion of myself. I just can't ever figure out what you ever saw in me. When I see myself I'm just a fat old bald loser. You need more than anything I could ever give to you."

She was looking at him now, pensively, but sensitive. They sat with a gap between them, but the air didn't feel as bristly anymore.

"You always say those types of things... Why can't you believe me when I tell you otherwise?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. Hard to see past my own reflection."

Her softened expression was sympathetic.

"I've always thought you were attractive. Ever since I first saw you. I thought you were handsome and sweet, and those forearms..."

"My forearms?" He gave her a confused look.

"Yeah. Why did you think I kept hanging off of you? You probably thought I was so clingy."

Bill had half a mind to roll his sweater sleeves up.

"No, I didn't think that. I liked it. You made me feel...wanted."

"I hit the jackpot when it turned out you were also nice and funny and interesting. And that was just on our first date. Every other time I saw you since, or every other time we called or texted each other, it was just more and more to fall for."

He couldn't help but smile at that.

"I don't get why you put up with me sometimes, too, you know," she continued. "I always feel like I act needy or annoying. I wonder if I talk too much. I wonder a lot of things…"

"What?" He gave another confused look. "I've never felt like you act needy or annoying. And I certainly don't think you talk too much. I love listening to you."

Now it was Mia's turn to smile.

"My ex really put me through it the whole time I was with him. He insulted and belittled me all the time. I was always so annoying, I needed too much of his attention, I talked too much, I was dumb, the things I liked were stupid, basically everything about me was awful and he was such a saint for being with me anyway."

Hearing that made Bill feel angry on her behalf. How could anyone ever say things like that to her? She hadn't ever gone into too much detail regarding the relationship with her ex. He knew he didn't treat her well, before the cheating, that is, but he didn't realize exactly how mean he was.

"He sounds like a tool."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, he was. I don't know why I let him treat me like that, and for so long. I think he just started slowly at first, then when I got worn down enough he just kept going all in. I thought he was right, and that everything he said was true. I was too far gone to see that I didn't need to put up with that. And even then, I only got out because I caught him cheating. Had that never happened, I might even still be with him..."

"No, you wouldn't. You're too strong and confident. You would have realized enough was enough eventually."

Mia shook her head.

"I went through it for seven years. There was no way out for me unless he would have left me first. So I guess I'm glad he cheated on me. Apparently that was where my line was drawn."

Bill thought about that.

"I get what you're coming from. My father, well, he was pretty abusive, verbally and physically. My self-esteem was shot right out the gate. I think that's why I put up with Lenore. She was mean to me and criticized me constantly, but it wasn't anything I wasn't already used to. And uh, well, my line wasn't drawn at cheating. I don't know if I ever had a line. She left me. That was the only reason why I wasn't with her anymore."

"Do you still love her?"

He hesitated a little, only because he wasn't expecting that question. His answer was said with complete and total certainty.

"No. Not for years and years."

Mia seemed to relax a little. Bill hadn't noticed she was tensed to begin with.

"The reason why I said all that was because I think I can understand why you felt like you had to uh, do what you did. Not that it was right," she added quickly, "But maybe years of abuse and scorn makes people act in ways they otherwise wouldn't."

It amazed him that she was in any way empathetic to how he treated her. How she was understanding of his mindset. How she still wanted to sit and talk with him…

"I've started seeing a therapist," he told her.

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes. I'm hoping she can help me get myself figured out, and help me find ways to build up my self-worth again."

"That's great! I hope she's a good fit for you."

"She seems to be, so far. She's very nice. She seems to really care. And it was her who told me to zero in on a hobby I could find pride and accomplishment in, so I started up a business making my family's barbecue sauce."

"Oh, that's right, Gilbert mentioned you guys were doing that. How did meeting with the investors go?"

"Very good. They all were interested and wanted in. Next month is when we start locking in the business plan, the packaging, distribution, all of that stuff. Gilbert is more of the business guy. I just like making it."

"I'm happy for you," she smiled.

Bill looked at her and suddenly felt like the gap on the bench between them was miles long.

"I want to be better for you. I want to be better for myself, too, but I want myself to be somebody that deserves you."

"You always deserved me. Maybe you just need help so you can see that."

"I'm trying."

She eventually looked away, thinking. He still had so much he wanted to say to her...

"I miss you," he said into the silence.

She looked at him again, not saying anything at first, seemingly contemplating how to answer.

"I miss you, too."

His heart quickened its pace when he heard that.

"Can I...Can we, try again?" His voice waved with trepidation.

When she looked away again, he felt his heart drop.

"You really hurt me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I would do anything to take it all back…"

Her eyes remained out over the moonlit water, her body still, her expression unreadable.

"How do I know you won't do it again?"

"I promise you, I never-, you mean too much to me, you mean everything to me, I would never throw that away again."

"What if Lenore comes back?"

"She won't, but, I wouldn't let her bring me down again. It won't work on me anymore. I'm going to get better. I'm going to be more secure."

"Alright, what about some other ex of yours? Like that Laoma everybody always talks about? Or those two girls in New Orleans?"

Bill wondered how she knew about them, and his face must have given that away.

"Gilbert," she said.

_Damn him._

"None of my exes mean anything to me. Lenore only did because we were together for so long."

"I heard you loved Laoma."

Bill sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I did. But it was mostly sex. We didn't have much in common."

Mia still didn't seem fully assured, but didn't respond.

"You mean everything to me. I've never felt this way about anybody else. Not even Lenore."

When Mia looked back over at him, he saw a tear falling down the side of her face catching in the moonlight. He slid over to her, closing the gap between them, and held her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"I loved you," she whispered.

Bill froze, his hand still holding the side of her face. In the past, before he left her, he may have known that. But it was the way she said it now, using past tense, that made him falter.

"I…" he tried to respond.

Mia turned away, causing his hand to slide away from her face.

"Mia, I loved you, too. And I love you now."

She wiped her tears away and sniffed. Bill couldn't see her face from behind her sheet of hair.

"I can't have you hurt me again. I won't be able to take any more."

Bill turned her face to look at him, and once again wiped more of her tears away. Her eyes were mournful as the moonlight glowed in them.

"I promise I will never hurt you again. I love you, Mia."

Mia wanted to fall against his chest and let him wrap his arms around her. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted everything to be like how it was.

But instead, aware of her still hurting heart, she pulled away.

Bill became distressed, even afraid. He was waiting for her to say she was done with him and never wanted to see him again.

"You can't just show back up in my life when you please and think everything will all be okay."

"I know. I don't expect it to. I know it's going to take time."

Mia leaned back and crossed her arms as she looked up at the moon. Bill wondered desperately what she was thinking.

"I do want to try again," she started to say. Bill's heart quickened its pace. "But let's take it slow for a while…"

"Okay, of course, I'll do anything," he rushed, feeling almost thrilled. She still wanted to try again...

They sat together, under the moon in the late night, calmly ruminating over everything that was said.

"It was nice seeing you yesterday. At Mega Lo Mart," Bill said after a while, "And that one morning you were jogging with Leah."

She groaned. "I wanted to look hot when you saw me again. But instead you got to see me looking like a muskrat each time."

Bill laughed.

"What? You always look hot." He looked at her, grinning. She smiled shyly back at him. "How long will your hair stay like that?"

"Just until I wash it again. Why?"

"Just wondering. I like it. But I like your regular hair, too."

"Well, good. Straightening all this takes way too long."

They fell into another comfortable silence. The cars parked in the alley had been slowly pulling away for a while. The party must be mostly over by now. Mia was privately thankful she didn't get roped into playing Boggle with Peggy again.

"Did Dale really come in through your window?" Bill asked suddenly.

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yes. I thought he was a robber or a killer or something. I nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry about him. He's, well...you know how he is."

"I do. It's alright. I kind of liked the company, anyway."

Bill saw her shiver a little. It was starting to get cold out.

"Do you want my sweater?" he offered.

"No, thanks...I should probably start heading home."

"Oh. Yeah, me too."

They stood up and Bill began walking her to her car parked in Leah's driveway. He wished he could ask her to just stay at his house for the night, but as they decided to take things slow for now, he let go of that idea.

"I'm glad you decided to come. And I'm glad you decided to talk to me," he said.

"Me too."

They stood beside Mia's car, waiting for the other person to say something, not quite ready for things to end.

"When can I see you again?" Bill asked.

"I'm not sure. I've got plans until after Christmas."

Christmas was a couple days away still. The wait would be unbearable.

"Can I call you?"

"Of course." She smiled up at him, the sight of which he would never grow tired of. "Call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

She hugged him, closely, which was relieving to feel her again after so long. He didn't want her to ever let go. Not ever again…

He wanted to kiss her, but once more put that idea aside. Instead he kissed her forehead after they pulled apart.

Soon she left, disappearing from the alley and into the night. Bill remained for a moment in Leah's driveway, letting Mia's lingering presence sink into him, into his skin and his mind. He knew he was blessed with a second chance, and as he looked up at the moon, he knew that was the only chance he would ever need.


	23. Little Light

Bill felt better than he had in over a month. He actually felt like waking up in the morning again, he felt like seeing people and socializing, he felt like doing things, anything at all. He was still reeling over his time with Mia the previous night. She actually said she wanted to see him again...despite everything he did to her…

How was it he was deserving of her, again?

Shortly after he awoke, he texted her good morning, just like he used to. He couldn't help it, and hoped he wasn't coming on too strong so soon. He just missed her so much, and was so incredibly overjoyed that she even gave him the time of day, let alone agreed to trying again with him.

Gradients of pink and orange brushed across the sky. Was it just him, or was the morning sunrise more magnificent than ever before? His friends were starting to meet up in the alley underneath the colors, this time with morning coffees rather than beers. Bill brewed up a cup of his own before joining them.

"He's smiling...must be good news!" Hank noted as Bill edged up beside them.

"Yep...Mia and I are getting back together!"

His friends cheered. Boomhauer clapped him on the back.

"Wow, a second chance," Dale mused, "Let's see how quickly you fuck it up this time."

"Now come on, Dale, Bill's learned his lesson. He's not going to ruin anything again."

"You have a lot of faith in him, Hank. How many other times have you said the exact same thing?"

Bill's good mood wasn't dampened. Not even Dale could ruin things for him right now.

"Why are you being so negative? If you thought I was going to ruin my second chance then why did you try to help me?"

Dale waved it off. "I know, I know. I have to pick on you regardless of my thoughts and feelings on any matter. That's what keeps you humble."

Bill rolled his eyes.

"She's good for you, Bill. She respects you. Most people don't."

"Thanks, Dale."

"Peggy and I are happy Mia helped Luanne get a job at that mechanic shop. Had we known years ago what a talent Luanne had for working on cars, well, maybe we wouldn't have pushed her so hard into beauty school."

Bill recalled Luanne working on everybody's car or truck at some point. She even fixed Hank's truck when he was stumped with whatever issue it was.

"Glad to have her around...she's a very good friend to Leah," Boomhauer added.

"I think she's a good friend to everybody," Hank agreed. "Yep...Rainey Street will be much brighter again once she starts coming back around."

* * *

Mia smiled when Bill had texted her good morning again. She was reminded of how much she missed that. However, she still felt that little idling prickle of resentment whenever she thought of him. She wondered if it was petty and childish to ignore him for a while before replying to any of his texts, letting him dangle a little. It was also convenient, she thought, that she had Christmas plans with family for the next few days and wouldn't have to see him right away.

Her family's traditional Christmas Eve plans were spent with the extended family, and Christmas Day was reserved for the parents and siblings. The extended family didn't usually buy each other gifts, as there were simply way too many people to buy for. Usually things were bought for the grandparents and the little kids. Mia also bought things for Raul and even Gilbert, which she would gift to them away from the family Christmas party.

She hadn't bought anything for Bill. She was thinking over a few things to get for him now, to give to him when she saw him next, now that they were basically together again. It was with a pang when she remembered she would have to tell Jackie about that...she couldn't imagine Jackie being too happy about the news. Mia hadn't told her parents or anybody else Bill had broken up with her. It was too embarrassing. She hoped Jackie didn't say anything about it to anybody...it would save her the shame of explaining what happened, and that it didn't matter anymore because they were together again now anyway.

Raul and Gilbert came to pick her up so they could all arrive at the family Christmas party together. The party was at their uncle Carlos' house this year, which was about thirty minutes outside of Arlen.

"Hey lady," Raul greeted as she climbed into the back seat of his Jeep.

"Nice to see you again," Gilbert nodded behind him.

"Hi guys."

"I'm happy to hear that you and Bill are back in business!" Raul said happily as they set off down the street.

"Wow, word travels fast."

"Guillaume called me this morning, utterly delighted, to share the news," elaborated Gilbert.

Mia felt somewhat touched to hear that. It was nice to know how much Bill missed her and how much he truly did want to be with her.

"I just hope it works out this time."

"It will!"

Raul was always so positive about everything.

They eventually drove up to the Christmas party, which seemed to be in full swing already. Their aunt and uncle's house wasn't as big as Mia's parents', but it was still very well maintained and beautifully decorated. Lots of relatives were inside, most wearing Christmas sweaters or other festive attire. The little cousins were bouncing around in excitement to open presents.

Thankfully, not many people had asked her where Bill was. When Mia's mother asked, however, Mia could tell no one ever told her she and Bill had broken up to begin with.

"He had Christmas plans of his own. I'm probably seeing him in a few days."

Her mother didn't question it, much to Mia's relief.

She was able to corner Jackie alone to break the news to her.

"Bill and I are back together," Mia told her quickly.

"Really?" Jackie looked surprised, but not utterly shocked.

"I saw him at his friend's Christmas party last night. The one I told you I might go to."

"Wow. And he apologized?"

"Profusely."

Mia was waiting it out, trying to gauge how Jackie was going to feel about it.

"Did he seem sincere?"

"He's always sincere."

"What happened with him and what's her name?"

"He kicked her out, I guess. Weeks ago."

Jackie looked at her skeptically, one eyebrow raised.

Mia kept talking, trying to convince Jackie it wasn't dumb of her to get back with him.

"He did seem sorry. And I can get his mindset in a way. His ex put him down and mistreated him a lot. So did mine. It really messes with how you perceive things."

"Hey, you don't have to convince me. If you trust him, then so do I."

Mia's nervousness dissolved. Jackie's opinion and approval meant more to her than anything else.

"Thank you. And thanks for not telling mom."

"I'd never snitch, you know that."

"I know. And um, thanks for, you know...taking care of me."

Jackie rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What are sisters for? Now come on. I need some of that _natilla_."

They went to the kitchen together, where every surface was laid out with all kinds of desserts and treats. Jackie scooped a type of custard onto her plate. Mia picked up a frosted sugar cookie.

The Christmas party was fun, as any gathering with her family was. She was happy to see her brother again. She never got to hang out with him when he was down for Thanksgiving due to shutting herself inside of her house in her fit of depression.

However, she wished Bill was there with her. It would have made everything more enjoyable. She kept thinking about him, and about how much she missed him, and she wondered how different their relationship was going to be from now on. Could things still go on how they did before?

She hoped so...

* * *

Bill waited all day to call her, when he knew she would be home and settled in to talk for a while. It was so pleasing to hear her voice again, to hear her tell him about her day and ask about his, just like she used to.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he had asked her.

"I'm not sure. I'll probably be at my parents' until later."

"Maybe you can come over after? I have something for you."

"Bring it here."

"It's too big."

Huh… Something too big to bring over? She wondered what it could possibly be.

"Um, maybe. And I don't… have anything for you. Yet, anyway…"

She felt a little guilty that he got her a Christmas gift but she didn't get him one, yet at the same time she felt a little justified considering they were broken up until yesterday.

Bill didn't seem to care.

"I don't want anything. All I want is you."

Every time he said something sweet like that to her, she felt flattered and appreciated. It was sometimes hard to remember he had broken her heart.

"Okay. If I'm not back too late I can stop over."

She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Great… I can't wait to see you."

* * *

He dearly wished Christmas would have been different this year. Every Christmas since Lenore left always brought him down to his lowest point. He had even tried a handful of times to kill himself around the holidays, but he was usually stopped by Hank.

He had anticipated spending Christmas this year with Mia, both with her family and then just the two of them. Of course he had to screw it up, he had to screw everything up, and now he was spending Christmas alone like always. But Mia said she might come by tonight, and that was the only thing keeping him going.

He refrained from drinking any alcohol today, not trusting that his drunk self wouldn't slip down into its typical self-destructive depression.

They texted each other Merry Christmas, and a few other times throughout the day, but as she was with her parents and siblings all day her replies were few and far between. He was glad she was with her family and having a good time, but he missed her so much it ached, and spent most of the day simply waiting until he heard from her again.

His friends were all with their families, and he assumed Gilbert was with Raul. Therefore, it was pleasantly surprising when the two of them stopped by to visit and exchange gifts. He was nervous to see Raul, wondering how Raul felt about him now after what had happened with Mia.

They sat together in Bill's living room, which wasn't at all decorated for the holiday, but still felt much cozier and festive now that he had guests.

"Thank you for coming to see me. I wasn't expecting you guys to come."

"Of course, dear cousin. I'm sure you can imagine how ever so droll Christmases were at the Chateau D'Haute Rive. I'm much more looking forward to the holidays you and I will be spending together from now on." Gilbert turned to Raul, smiling sweetly, "And with you of course, my darling."

Raul smiled contentedly back. He seemed to be in good spirits, at least.

"You seeing Mia today?" Raul asked Bill mildly.

"She might be coming by tonight, when she gets back from her parents'."

"That's good."

Bill hoped he was reading Raul correctly, who still didn't seem to be bothered by being around him. It was important to Bill that he and Raul were on good terms, because they had gotten to be good friends over the past few months, and Raul and Mia were very close as well. Anyone who Mia was close with was someone Bill wanted in their good graces.

"Raul, can I ask...are you uh, mad at me?"

"Why? Because you broke up with Mia?"

"Well...yeah."

"No, I'm not mad. Things happen. And you're back together now, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Bill was a little wary over how cool Raul was about it.

"Look, I don't like seeing Mia upset, and she takes things hard. And I don't know much about whatever happened between you two. It's none of my business. But I know that things happen. God knows I've made my fair share of screw ups."

"God may judge you, but his sins outnumber your own," Gilbert nodded sagely.

"Exactly, and Mia seems to think you're worth giving a second chance to, Bill. If she can see past whatever happened, I can too."

Bill smiled. "Thanks, Raul. That means a lot to me."

Raul waved him off and tossed him a Christmas gift.

Already it looked as though this Christmas was going to be one of the best Bill has ever had.

* * *

Bill opened the door and she was there, beautiful as always, wearing another sweater and her hair braided to the side. She looked happy to see him, though not as comfortable as she used to be. She seemed like Bill was just an acquaintance again, and the house she once spent most of her time at was now strange and unfamiliar.

"Hi," she said, smiling as she looked up at him. It was the look she reserved for no one else.

"Hi." He paused, a bit awkwardly, wondering if he should hug her or not. He waited too long and the moment passed, so he tried to smooth it over by quickly inviting her in.

"Oh, you still have my picture," she noticed as she looked at the living room wall. Hanging in its usual spot was the watercolor painting of a swimming goldfish Mia painted. Bill had put it back up earlier in the day, because now it wasn't too painful to look at anymore. In fact, it was almost like looking at an old friend.

"Of course I do. And I uh, have some of your other stuff still. Clothes and other things, like your skincare stuff."

"Oh, yeah...I forgot about that."

She kept standing in the middle of the living room, seemingly waiting for something else to happen.

"Do you want to sit down?" He wanted her to be comfortable and glad to be there, instead of stiff and hesitant.

"I can't stay for long. It's late and I have to work tomorrow."

"Oh...okay. Well, do you want to see your Christmas present?"

"Sure. Where is it?"

"Come on!"

He led her outside and into his garage. It was tidy, with shelves and equipment pushed up against the walls. In the center of the room was something large, it's shape indiscernible, and covered by a big blue tarp.

Bill looked excited, grinning ear to ear.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Alright!"

Mia yanked off the tarp with enthusiasm.

The blue material fell heavily to the floor, revealing a large wooden cabinet. It was hand built, sanded, and stained with a luxurious dark finish. The knobs to pull open the doors were shaped like fish.

Mia crouched down to it, looking in awe at the handiwork and detail. Bill watched her with trepidation, scanning her expression for what she might be thinking. He lowered down beside her and spoke quietly.

"It's a stand for a fish tank. I know Pierre is happy in the tank you have now, but with this stand you could fit an even bigger one on top. Maybe it could even fit a tank big enough to put more fish in."

"You made this?" she asked, her voice distant, her focus still primarily on the little fish shaped door nobs.

"Yep...took me a couple weeks. I had to have Hank help me with some things, but most of it I did on my own."

"You made this...for me?"

"Of course. Do you...like it?"

"I…" she turned to face him. Her wide eyes were full of amazement. "I love it."

"Good...I'm glad." His smile melted away the worry on his face. "And if you wanted to get a bigger aquarium, I'll come with you and buy it. I would have gotten that stuff myself but I didn't know what all you wanted or needed."

They stood up together, and Mia brushed her hand across the smooth, polished wood. She was marveled by it, by what a great gift it was, and by how much time and effort he put into it.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything for you. But I will."

"No, it's fine. Really. Just you being with me is enough. It's more than enough."

"You deserve a real gift, though."

"No, I don't. You know that."

She smiled sadly and reached for his hand.

"I don't want you to keep beating yourself up over it."

Bill sighed in agitation. "I can't help it. And I feel like you're letting me off too easy…"

"Well, you're sorry about it. And you've been taking steps to fix it."

"Yes, but I still messed things up. I still hurt you. I can't take that back."

She looked up at him with an expression of understanding. Holding both his hands now, she pulled him gently closer to her, closing any space between them.

"You did hurt me. But I know you won't do it again. Right?"

He saw the sincerity played upon her beautiful face, the endearment in her sparkling dark eyes. It felt so calming to feel her against him again, her hands softly in his, his dearest dreams of the past several weeks being realized once more.

"Right."

"I've been thinking a lot about it. About what happened. And I can really see you're trying to change how you perceive things, and how you perceive yourself. And I can really see you do care about me-"

"Of course I do, I always did, I just-"

"I know." She smiled. "Maybe your bad thoughts kept darkening everything else. But now you're seeing someone to talk to who can help you, that's a big step. I never even did that for myself."

Bill didn't say anything at first, instead he looked down at her hands as he held them, running his thumbs across her knuckles. He just wanted to feel her and touch her, something he had longed for and could never get enough of.

"I just...I really want you to know how sorry I am. I know I should have communicated with you more. I should have trusted you more. I should have told you about seeing Lenore. And I should have never thought leaving you was any type of option…" He mumbled, angry at himself.

The corners of Mia's eyes began to dot with tears. She pulled him into a hug and held her head against his chest, letting the comfort of his arms envelop around her.

"It still hurts...a lot. But I know you're sorry. I'm really trusting you not to do it again. I really hope you talk to me more if you're feeling insecure about something. I'd do anything to make you see how wonderful you are...how wonderful you are to me…"

Bill started to feel his eyes prickle now, but took a steady breath to hold himself together. He drew back from her and looked into her eyes, hoping his sincerity would come through his own.

"I'll never hurt you again...I promise. I love you."

She smiled softly, but didn't reply. Bill didn't expect her to say it back yet, but dreamed of the day she would...

"Tomorrow I can use Hank's truck to bring this over to your house," Bill offered, tapping the cabinet beside them.

Mia still didn't answer, instead looking down at the cabinet while deep in thought. Bill nervously wondered what was going through her mind.

Eventually she looked gently back up at him, her eyes shimmering in the yellow light hanging above them.

"Maybe you could...keep it here?" She sounded unsure, like she was hesitant of his reaction.

"What?"

"Well, it's, it's so big and heavy. And once I get a new aquarium filled with water... that takes a lot of work to drain and move again. Um, maybe it would be easier if I kept it all here. Then I wouldn't have to keep moving everything…" Her voice trailed off in shyness. Bill noticed a slight blush in her cheeks.

It took him a moment to full work what she said through the process of his mind. Once it clicked, his smile was broad, his joy was boundless.

"Of course...whatever you want!"

She eased up at his response and smiled again.

It was very late now, almost midnight, and they both had to get up early for work in the morning. With much reluctance he walked her out to her car, not wanting to say goodbye.

"Can I take you out somewhere? On a date?" he asked earnestly.

"Absolutely. When?"

"Tomorrow, of course. As soon as humanly possible."

Mia laughed, which delighted Bill.

"Okay."

They stood close together, looking at each other, almost stalling for more time. As Mia gazed up at him with her brilliant brown eyes, he was reminded of all the other times they were in this same position, and of all the times it ended with a kiss. He wanted to kiss her so badly now, but wherever their current state of affairs had them in, it still seemed like it was too soon.

He chose instead to hug her, and she lingered there, holding him tightly, as if she didn't want to let him go...ever again.


	24. Cliff Diving

The next day, which was the day after Christmas, rolled by slowly yet easily. It was an adjustment to wake up early and head to work after a weekend and holiday off, but the vet clinic and the army base were still buzzing with excitement after the leftover holiday high. 

Bill was excitedly looking forward to seeing Mia again that evening. It was astounding to him that they were back together, seemingly with little resistance. He hadn't expected Mia to ever want anything to do with him for as long as he lived, let alone agree to start seeing him again as his girlfriend. He couldn't let himself think it over for too long in case he may jinx it somehow. 

Mia told Bill she didn’t care where they went out later that evening when they spoke on the phone during their lunch breaks. He tried suggesting Chez Pierre again, but she shut him down.

“No way. Way too expensive.”

“Nothing is too expensive for me if I’m spending it on you.”

“Come on, you don’t have to try to impress me anymore.”

“I have a lot of making up to do,” Bill reasoned.

“Stop!” she laughed. “For real, nothing fancy. Something low-key.”

“Alright, I have just the place.”

She, too, was excitedly looking forward to their time together. She had wondered before how damaged things between them would be, but the reminder that Bill had broken up with her and ignored her for a month was coming up less and less often in her mind. As much as the whole ordeal completely blindsided her, she still felt that he really wouldn’t do it again, that he really was changing himself to be sure it wouldn’t. 

Later that day he picked her up at her house. He made sure to hug her this time. It was wonderful to spend time with her again, on better terms than the Christmas party and with less time constraints than in his garage on Christmas. 

“You look nice,” he told her, “I mean, you always do, but, um…”

Mia laughed.

“Thank you. You look especially handsome tonight.”

She looked at him happily, with round and sparkling eyes. Bill was feeling nervous, almost like how he was when they were first dating. It was something like a first date all over again. He hoped he didn’t mess up tonight, and cause Mia to wonder why she was giving him a second chance.

He took her to Sugarfoot’s, which they had gone to together in the past so he knew she liked it there. It was bare-bones in terms of decoration, but had a rustic, quaint air to it. Wood panelling ran along the walls and sawdust powdered the floor. It was fairly busy that evening; rowdy yet upbeat conversations occasionally drowned out the classic country music piping from speakers in the room’s corners.

“I need...hmm...fried chicken,” Mia stated, looking over the menu.

“I think I’m getting ribs…”

“I can’t eat ribs anymore now that I’ve had yours. All other ribs are ruined forever.”

Bill smiled. The one thing he had complete confidence in was his smoked ribs and his barbecue sauce. 

“So, catch me up. What’s been going on for the past month?” Mia asked.

_Oh, nothing...just drinking myself to sleep every night and wondering if I should finally end it all._

“Well, you know about my barbecue sauce business. And the therapist I saw. Um, other than that...you know. Not much.”

“Still, even that sounds pretty busy.”

“How about you? Any news?”

Mia sipped thoughtfully from her glass of water.

“Hmm...oh! Jackie is having a boy!”

“Really? That’s great!”

“It’s so exciting. And Leah finds out hers next week I think. But she can tell it’s a boy she said, something to do with the baby’s energy or whatever.”

“Well, I’d believe it. That baby's energy is insane.”

Mia laughed, a twinkling laugh, authentic and natural. He always felt impressive when he made her so amused like that.

He watched her, as he had a million times before, poring over every aspect of her face, every curve and line. It felt like he was dreaming again, being so close to her once more, and she was happy to be there with him, he was even making her laugh…

“You’re so beautiful,” he said suddenly, not exactly intending to say it out loud.

“Thank you,” she smiled, “Why are you so complimentary tonight?”

“I don’t know...I just want you to know how I feel about you. I wondered if I didn’t tell you enough before…”

“You did. You always did.” She smiled at him tenderly. “But I wonder If I didn’t tell you enough, either...”

“No, of course you did…”

“You just didn’t believe me?”

“Well, I don’t know… It’s hard for me to see what you see… but then I remember you have no reason to lie. Especially now when you chose to give me another chance. You have every reason to tell me how stupid and terrible I am, but you don’t.”

“Yeah, because you’re not! I always mean it when I tell you how sweet, and funny… and attractive you are.” She reached across the table and touched his forearm while giving him a playful look. His heart began to quicken its pace, but the moment was broken when their server returned with their dinner.

Everything was delicious, and of course it would be considering it was all fried in oil or laden with carbs. It was comfort food at its finest.

They finished their plates, yet continued to sit and talk together, in no hurry to leave. Bill knew Mia would probably want to head home soon to get settled in and ready to sleep for work tomorrow. He missed when she would stay the night at his house, and he didn’t have to say goodbye to her. What he would give to hold her all night once more…

She was telling him about her day at work, and about the litter of shepherd mix puppies that were coming in regularly that she also saw today. They sounded cute, and the thought of buying a puppy for Mia floated lazily in the back of his mind.

“Well look who it is!” a fake friendly voice called as it approached their table.

Bill had hardly turned his head before his stomach dropped. In a tight red dress and teased blonde hair was Lenore, her sinister smile played cruelly upon her beautiful face.

Mia’s expression was fixed, her posture rigid. Bill merely stared at Lenore, unable to process a meaningful response. How was it she kept popping up when he absolutely least expected it?

“Funny how we keep running into each other, isn’t it, Billy?” she smirked, her eyes gleaming with amusement.

“What are-” Bill cleared his throat nervously, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m just here with my _boyfriend_ ,” she giggled, pointing aimlessly to a booth across the room. Before Bill could respond, she cut in, “Are you going to introduce me to your little friend?”

“You know who I am,” Mia irked. _And don’t patronize me, bitch_ , she thought to herself.

Lenore chuckled. “I suppose I do. You're Bill's current obsession. You must have your claws dug into him good; he threw me out onto the street because he was still pining over you."

"Lucky me." 

Even though Lenore smiled, it was veiled with malice and didn’t reach her cold eyes. 

"Lucky… Is that what you're calling it? How about 'stupid?'" 

"Lenore," Bill warned. 

She chuckled again. 

"Soon you'll learn your lesson, Bill. And I won't be around to say I told you so." She turned to Mia, her voice fakely sweet, "Remember, missy, I had him first. Have fun with my leftovers." 

She smirked, turning on her heel and sashayed away across the restaurant. 

"Um… Sorry about… her," Bill mumbled, once she was well clear of them. 

Mia didn't respond at first. Bill watched nervously, wondering what she was thinking. 

"She's something else, isn't she?" Mia finally said, good-naturedly.

"Yeah...something…"

"I was always nervous you and I would run into my ex at some point. When I found out he and his um, wife, moved to Durndle, I was so relieved." 

"Would he have been petty like Lenore?" 

"Oh, most definitely. They'd make a good match honestly." 

_Yikes_. 

They decided to get going, especially so they wouldn't have to feel Lenore staring daggers at them from across the room anymore. Mia made sure to coil herself around Bill's arm as they left, knowing Lenore was watching them. 

Bill opened Mia's door for her when they went to his car. He had always done things like that in the past, but Mia noticed more of it this evening, his attempts to be extra attentive and chivalrous. He really was making an effort to impress her again. 

They didn't talk too much as they drove back to Mia's house. Bill wondered if the atmosphere in the car really was stiff or if he was imagining things. The question was answered not long after, however, once Mia spoke into the quiet air. 

"So um… how are you feeling after seeing her again?" 

"Fine. I mean, I don't feel anything. I don't want to see her again. I broke it off with her before I ever knew you'd come talk to me. So I mean, I left her even when I didn't think I'd ever see you again anyway." 

"Right… But like, didn't you see her at Spumoni’s? And that's what got you thinking I would leave you? Are you going to be thinking that way again now?" 

"Oh… No. Um… Even before I saw her there, I was still considering you might leave me someday. She just kind of um...affirmed it. But I don't really feel that way now. You're giving me another chance. If you ever wanted to leave me before, you wouldn't have done that…" 

Mia reached over and slid her hand into his. 

"Nope… I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

Bill smiled. He was alright with that.


	25. I'll Catch You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

They saw each other several more times over the passing week, and spoke extensively on the phone on the days they didn't. It was almost like old times again, and the awkwardness of their month apart had nearly dissipated. Bill looked forward to when Mia would be staying at his house again like she used to, when he could see her more often. 

He hadn't forgotten that she implied she might someday move in with him, when she asked to keep the aquarium stand he built for her there. The very thought of her living with him in his house incited something jubilant and fluttery inside of him. It was something he had always dreamed about, living together, maybe someday even… more than that.

However, he knew some of his dreams were further off, although it was nice to think about from time to time. Especially now that they were back together, and the possibilities were more realistic again. 

It was New Year's Eve, and the two of them were invited along with the rest of the neighbors to the Gribbles' house for a countdown party. Bill was delighted that Mia was coming, and that she had made no prior plans for this holiday. 

That evening she arrived at his house, looking stunning in a sparkling black dress and heels, her hair falling in soft, romantic curls. Bill felt rather underdressed in his usual T shirt and jeans. 

"Wow, you look… great!" he said as he looked at her in awe. 

"Thank you," she smiled, "So do you." 

She held his hand and tugged him gently towards her, where she reached up and kissed him softly. His head felt fuzzy, his breath catching in his chest, he wanted more of her, he wanted her closer...

"I have your Christmas present finally."

It was then he noticed she had a decorative bag in her other hand. 

"Oh! You didn't have to." 

Mia rolled her eyes. 

"Well, I did. It's nothing like what you made for me, of course, so don't get your hopes up." 

They sat beside each other on the couch and she sat the gift bag on his lap. She drew back primly, nervously, waiting for the reaction to come. 

Bill reached into the bag and pulled out the gift, the tissue paper stuffed inside falling to the floor. 

It was a framed painting, watercolored by hand, of Bill, Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer standing alongside the fence in the alley, each of them holding a can of Alamo beer. The detail, the colors, and the shading were well done, each of the four figures accurate to their real life counterparts.

He gazed down at it, at the work she created just for him, at the colors and shapes fluidly combining into a beautiful snapshot of his life. 

"You know how Leah and I would sit out in the backyard, drawing or painting while you guys were in the alley? I started this a while ago, working on it every time we would sit out there and watch you. I began working on it again, um, after Hank and Peggy’s Christmas party…”

“Mia, this is amazing. You’re so talented…”

“I wish I could have done more. After the cabinet you made...I can’t compete with that.”

“You don’t have to compete. I could never paint anything. I can barely write my name.” He continued poring over the painting, stunned by each new detail he would notice. “This is so incredible...I love it. Just like the picture you made me for my birthday. I couldn’t ask for better gifts.”

Mia smiled and leaned her shoulder against him.

“I’m glad you like it.”

He wrapped his arm around her.

“So where do you want your fish tank to go?” he asked.

“Would it be too bothersome to have right in that corner? It would be nice to have it right out where everyone can see it.”

“I was thinking that, too.”

“Great! I can’t wait to get it set up. I have the layout all planned out…” She proceeded to enthusiastically describe what substrate, live plants, and decor she was going to use. She spoke about it with an eager passion, her eyes wide and shining. He liked when she shared her interests with him, and how excited she became when she really got into it. 

He didn’t want to leave for Dale’s party. He wanted to stay here with Mia, while she sat close to him and told him anything that was on her mind. It was with much reluctance that he admitted it was time for them to head over. 

She got happily to her feet and held his forearm as they crossed the street together. A few neighbors were there already, and they cheered when Mia and Bill entered.

“Mia! Hola! I’m so happy to see you!” Peggy said.

“We’re so glad you’re back to dilute this pool of rednecks,” nodded Kahn.

“Thanks for coming, sug. Dale just loves that little knife you got for him,” Nancy welcomed.

“He does love that knife...he keeps shotgunning beers in the alley just so he has a reason to stab something with it,” Hank told her.

Nancy asked, “Want a drink?” and ushered her to the kitchen to get her some type of refreshment. Bill stayed in the living room with Hank and Kahn after grabbing a beer for himself.

“So your girlfriend forgave you for smashing her heart into a million tiny pieces, eh?” Kahn asked with a smirk.

“Yep...I’m a lucky man.”

“It was karma for breaking my mother’s heart.”

“What? She and I ended things amicably.” _Sorta._

“No matter,” Kahn waved it away, “She has a new boyfriend now. A very rich and successful businessman from Corpus Christi. Full head of hair, too.”

Bill was going to just ignore it either way, but conveniently Dale came upstairs from the basement which diverted everyone’s attention. 

“Mia! You’re here!” Dale whooped. “Honey, I can cut the hors d'oeuvres,” he said to Nancy, shunting her off to the side and brandished the turtle shell knife out of his boot.

“No, sug, it’s fine, you-” she sighed when Dale started chopping things up anyway. “Nevermind.”

“Sorry, Nancy,” Mia giggled, “I’ll get him a book or something next time.”

“It’s fine. I like seeing him enjoying things. I have other food for us, things that haven’t been cut by knives that were sweating in boots all day.”

Dale sheathed his knife and grabbed a beer before he joined the guys in the living room. As he was sitting down next to Bill, Boomhauer and Leah entered through the front door.

Leah’s stomach was certainly growing, and she carried it well. She said hello cheerfully to everybody while Boomhauer followed her, his arm around her waist. He grabbed a beer and joined his friends, leaving Leah to talk in the kitchen.

“You’re carrying rather high,” Nancy noted as she eyed Leah’s swelling stomach, “That means boy.”

“But she had awful morning sickness...that means girl!” Minh chimed in. “Trust me...I didn’t stop puking until Connie came out of me…”

“I find out officially on Thursday. But I can really feel it’s a boy…” 

They continued to chatter together about babies and pregnancy. Bill was excited for Boomhauer, especially since Boomhauer was looking forward to being a father now. 

“If it’s a boy, is he going to be a Fourth?” Bill asked. Boomhauer was a Third, named of course after his father and grandfather.

“I’m not sure. I know my dad would be disappointed if I didn’t keep it going. But in a way I want the baby to have his own identity...you know?”

Bill nodded. He had a good point.

Everyone was talking and laughing and having a great time. The party was going pleasantly. Nancy poured together a big pitcher of a festive sangria which Mia really liked. Leah had lemon and mint water instead.

Later in the evening, closer to the countdown to the new year, the front door burst open. Sighing so heavily it may have been a growl, Bill watched as Octavio and two of his brothers stomped over the threshold. 

“Dale,” muttered Bill through gritted teeth.

“Relax, they’re not staying long,” Dale dismissed, and hopped to his feet to welcome them in.

Bill saw Nancy looked a little annoyed at the new guests, which made him feel more validated. Octavio and his brothers ambled loudly to the kitchen to find the alcohol.

“Oy, you’re back, eh?” Octavio grinned when he saw Mia there. She shrugged. One of his brothers said something in Spanish, to which Mia replied “Sí lo soy.”

“Careful!” Octavio said loudly over his shoulder, back to where Bill was sitting, “Her _novio_ doesn’t like Spanish.”

“Tch! Gringos,” his brother muttered.

Bill sipped his beer indignantly with his jaw set.

“Come on, Mia, let’s go sit.” Leah pulled Mia away with her to the living room. Octavio’s gaze lingered behind them before he turned away. Nancy, Minh, and Peggy all left as well, leaving Octavio, his brothers, and Dale behind. 

Mia squeezed in next to Bill and held his hand.

“So, how have you been, Mia?” Peggy asked her after joining Hank.

“Um…” _aside from being too depressed to get out of bed half the time_ “Pretty good. Enjoying the holidays…”

“Well, it’s so great to see you and Bill back together! If he dumps you again I will personally smack him for you.”

“Thank you, Peggy.” Mia gave Bill an amused look.

“No question about it, I will kick his ass. We all will. Collectively.” Hank looked firmly at Bill. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

“Alright, it’s not going to happen, okay? I’ve learned my lesson...really…”

Mia squeezed Bill’s hand in reassurance, which made him smile a little.

“Luanne couldn’t make it?” Leah asked Peggy.

“They’re having a party of their own with, well, Lucky’s crowd.”

“NOT on my counters!” Nancy suddenly cried out as she leapt to her feet and rumbled to the kitchen. Dale had pulled out his boot knife and was about to play Five Finger Fillet to the amusement of Octavio and his brothers.

“Fine, fine…” Dale sighed, and the weapon was sheathed again. 

Nancy shooed them out into the living room so she could keep a better eye on them. 

“The countdown is starting soon!” Peggy announced to the room. The TV was on, displaying a program with lots of celebrities and performances to celebrate New Year’s Eve.

“I’m usually pretty drunk by now,” Bill mentioned. He felt a little buzzed but still in control of himself.

“You’re usually blackout drunk by now. Actually, I usually am, too. Why do I feel like I could drive if I wanted to?”

“Dale, give me your keys,” Nancy demanded.

“Come to think of it, I haven’t been blackout drunk on a holiday in a while.” Bill realized he remembered every holiday over the past several months. He didn’t feel the need to drink too far into his feelings once he had Mia.

“What about Halloween?” Mia said with a sly grin. She hooked her finger around one of his belt loops and tugged a little.

“Oh, yeah...Halloween was pretty great.” The memory of that night coursed hot through his bloodstream, and Mia tugging near his waistband wasn’t helping matters. She then lightly kissed his jaw which made him feel drunker than any alcohol he had that night.

He wondered why she was being especially touchy-feely tonight, but he certainly wasn't complaining.

“I think Connie was conceived after heavy drinking on New Year’s Eve,” recounted Minh.

Octavio and his brothers left at some point. Bill wondered why they even came over, though the thought was only half formed because he didn’t care enough to spend energy on it. The rest of them continued drinking, talking, and laughing, enjoying the fun evening with each other. 

Bill also wondered if Mia would go home tonight, or if maybe she might decide to stay with him instead… She kept pressing against him, kept touching him, kept flirting with him, and she did it all in her fitted little dress that showed the tops of her thighs, and slightly down into her cleavage, and Bill was only human. 

When the countdown was ready to start, they all gathered in the living room, standing around the TV to watch the ball drop in Times Square.

Bill and Mia stood together, their arms around each other’s waists, as they watched the last minute of the year tick by. Bill was excited to start the new year with Mia, and to have the entire new year to spend with her, unmarred by the time she wasn’t in his life. It would only get better from here, he was sure of that.

…3...2...1...

“Happy new year!” everyone cheered. 

Mia pulled Bill down and kissed him. What a way to start the year…

Later on, after everyone began shuffling back home in the dark, cool night, Bill found himself leading Mia back across the street towards his house. 

“That was fun,” she said quietly, as she wrapped around his arm and leaned her head against him.

“I’m glad you could come.”

He hesitated slightly when they were next to her car parked in his driveway, but she didn’t seem to make any indication she wanted to leave. He internally breathed a small sigh of relief. 

The house was dark and quiet. When Bill shut the door behind them, Mia unexpectedly pounced on him, kissing him deeply as she slid her hands over his body. He was surprised by the suddenness, but it was not at all unwelcome, and he returned the movements and intensity. 

She pulled back, breathless, and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes. His head was buzzing, his pulse fluttering, and it was on a subconscious level he moved to lead her to his bedroom. 

The moonlight coming through the window was low, but still offered enough light for them to see each other. Already Mia was pulling down her dress, which pooled on the floor around her ankles, and the soft, dim light of the moon shined against her exposed skin.

Bill had thought about this scenario many times since he and Mia had parted for those dark and lonely weeks. He longed to hold her against him, both of them bare and vulnerable, and he wanted to feel every part of her and express his love and adoration in all ways possible. And now it was coming true, it was really happening, she was really here… 

And she was really tugging him by the front of his jeans, impatiently fumbling at his belt buckle. Her refusal to wait was especially arousing to him, and who was he to deny her anything she wanted? While he took over undressing himself, she slid off her bra and underwear and waited on the bed.

Mia didn’t expect their first time after getting together again would be so...to the point. But she did miss him, and did miss all things physical they did with each other. And after sitting with him all night, after a long month of loneliness, and perhaps nudged by the influence of Nancy’s sangria, she felt especially turned on and especially needed him immediately.

He climbed next to her on his bed, and took his time to explore her body. It felt so nice to her, to feel his rough hands sliding and grabbing every inch of her. He kissed and licked her neck which always made her sigh, and slowly his hand slid further down until two fingers slid into her wetness.

“Fuck,” he murmured, astonished at how wet she was. He did that to her, she was like that for him…

Mia whined and pawed at him, needing more, needing everything. In a way, he liked to make her beg a little, but he was too hard, too urgent at this point, he himself could hardly stand to hold back any more. He rolled over on top of her, positioned between her legs, and she looked dazedly up at him with starry eyes. 

They moaned together as he slid himself in, Mia's nails even clenching reflexively into his back. He moved with a slower pace at first, trying to prolong it, trying to feel every inch of her. He distantly thought about how he hadn't had sex with her in over a month. Then he had to distantly remind himself he actually had sex with Lenore just a few weeks ago, which followed with a pang of guilt and disgust. It was difficult to dwell on any thought for long, though, not when Mia was sighing underneath him and clutching him wherever her hands smoothed over. 

He could sense when she was close, when her breathing hitched, when her movements became less sensical. He was close too, as he always was close with her, and after their while spent apart he felt especially pent-up. 

She kept running her hands over him, or holding the back of his neck and pulling him closer, sighing and eventually gasping his name more urgently. It was getting too difficult for him to maintain himself now, so he sat himself up to reach his hand between her thighs better. Her nails dug into his arm at his touch, and quickly she came, crying out his name almost simultaneously to his final stuttering groan. 

They laid together, in the quiet of the night, skin against skin. They felt whole again, like two pieces of a puzzle fitted back together. It was almost like their time apart had made their reunion more intense than they were before.

Mia felt sleepy. The last waves of the remaining bliss felt warm and soft, and she was next to Bill again, which always made sleep come easily and peacefully. Her mind was clear, however, and her thoughts were unimpaired by drowsiness. She knew what she wanted to say was true, and that she meant it with complete certainty. She always knew…

“I love you.”

It was quiet and soft.

Bill was also being pulled away to sleep, somewhere between consciousness and dreaming. He wasn’t sure if he heard what he thought he did...or if it was a murmur from a dream like it always was…

“Really?”

She nodded, her eyes locked on his, conveying her sincerity.

He suddenly felt a rush of energy, no longer half asleep, feeling now like he could do absolutely anything at all…

He brushed her hair away from the side of her face, her beautiful face, and tried stifling what felt like a ridiculous grin.

“I love you, too.”


	26. Perfect Lines

They spent many evenings and weekends together throughout the month, with Mia staying over at Bill's house more often again. Bill saw his therapist again, which was very cathartic and gave him quite a bit to ponder over. He wondered why he never did this ages ago.

Bill had also been calling or meeting with the barbecue sauce investors, and things on that front were still coming along smoothly. There was a plan for Bill and Gilbert to go to Dallas at the end of the month, which was where the packaging company was located. After that business meeting, and maybe another meeting or two, everything would be completely set and ready to be distributed and sold. It was incredibly exciting, and with Mia fully back in his life, Bill was nearly overwhelmed with happiness.

Mia had set up a new, bigger fish tank at Bill's house, which sat proudly on the cabinet he built for her. After waiting a few weeks for the water to cycle, she was ready to move Pierre over to it. Bill came over to help her pack up Pierre and some of her other fish things. Maybe at some point Mia would set up her now empty smaller aquarium again, with different occupants.

"He's going to be so happy with all the extra space," Mia said, after finally getting the goldfish scooped into a net. She plunked him into an aquarium carrier for the drive over to Bill's.

"Hopefully he will get along with whatever new fish you put in."

"Oh, he will. See how friendly and agreeable he is?" Mia beamed as she bent to look at him through the plastic container.

"I always thought he was a pretty easy going fish," Bill agreed.

"Well, he _is_ your son, after all."

Bill balked a little.

"Why do you always say that?" he asked, half laughing.

"You got him for me. With your athletic prowess, that is."

"It really was nothing. But as you seem so impressed by that, then yes it took lots of cunning and skill."

Mia smiled playfully and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let me put this stuff in the car. Are you able to lift that? I need the rest of the water dumped out."

Bill picked up the now nearly empty fish tank with ease.

"Of course you can," she laughed.

Bill dumped the old water in the yard out back while Mia put Pierre and extra aquarium supplies in the car parked out front. He wasn't sure where to put the empty tank now, so he went to put it back on the stand it was sitting on.

He noticed in the corner on the floor beside the tank stand was a slightly crumpled piece of paper. He picked it up merely to clean up the floor for her, but he saw a phone number penned across the bumps and folds which made him curious. Smoothing it out, he saw the number with a man's name scrawled underneath.

Mia came back inside and he quickly tossed it next to the old fish tank before she noticed he had it.

"Thanks!" she said, nodding to the now empty aquarium. "I think I have everything. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah...let's go."

She talked happily in the car, and Bill tried his best to listen, but his mind kept thinking about the phone number. He wondered how long ago it was given to her. He wondered if she ever called whoever this Miguel guy was. He wondered if she still talked to him… Bill did break up with her for a while, after all…

"Hello?"

Her agitated tone cut into his train of thought.

"Sorry, what?"

"I keep talking to you but you're way zoned out!"

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She gave him a pointed look.

"It's nothing, um, just thinking about having to go to Dallas this weekend. I hope I won't miss your birthday."

Mia's suspicious expression softened.

"It's okay if you do. We can do something another day, or next weekend or whatever."

"I might skip going and just have Gilbert do it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to leave you, or miss your birthday."

"It's just a few days. You're getting your business going! You need to go to that. I'll see you when you get home. And to be honest, I'm not really looking forward to my birthday, anyway. I'd rather it didn't become a big deal."

"Why aren't you looking forward to it?"

Mia sighed. Reluctantly she responded.

"Well, I turned thirty last year. Not in my twenties anymore, now I'm old and nothing real to show for it. The best thing to have happened to me all day was my boss saying I could go home early. When I got home I saw my boyfriend screwing my best friend. I guess I just don't associate it with anything good anymore."

Bill reached gently for her hand.

"I didn't know that happened on your birthday. I'm so sorry."

Mia shrugged.

"It's whatever. It's been almost a year since it happened; I don't feel anything over it anymore. I have you now, anyway." She smiled at him.

"And you're not old, okay? Thirty is nothing. Thirty-one is nothing. Remember how old I am?"

"I know, I know. Since being with you, I feel better about myself than I used to. Things that used to upset me don't mean anything to me anymore."

"I know exactly what you mean…"

He felt the same way; since being with Mia he was on better terms with himself. He didn't loathe himself anymore, and looking in the mirror was more bearable. She always brought out the best in him.

They arrived at Bill's house, now at the height of the day, and Mia began replanting the tall sword plants and the leafy anubias that had been growing in the other tank. She plopped Pierre right into his new home, and watched him excitedly for a while as he swam around his new space.

"I think he likes the driftwood!" Mia said, more to herself than anything.

Bill watched Pierre too, but his gaze kept sliding over to Mia, over how beautiful she was, and over how much he loved her. He knew he was being stupid, thinking about that guy's number... he always knew there were possibilities of other men flirting with her and taking an interest in her. That didn't bother him, really, not like it might have in the past. But the paper the number was written on seemed newer, as if maybe she met this person as recently after Bill had broken up with her...

Mia and Bill were sitting together on the couch. Mia was talking away again, and Bill tried his best to respond normally. However, Mia could always tell when something was on his mind. 

"Can you please tell me what's going on? There's something bothering you. I can tell there is. Just tell me."

He looked into her pleading eyes. He knew she must be worried he was thinking about Lenore or something similar, about something stupid he upset her with in the past that reminded her of how he's acting now.

"It really is nothing...I know I'm being stupid. But, um...I saw a phone number on a piece of paper at your house. With the name Miguel underneath it. I guess I've just been thinking about that."

Her brows knitted together, puzzled, as she tried to discern what he was talking about.

"Miguel? I don't...oh! I remember now… When you and I were still broken up, that guy gave me his number. I never called him though, I-"

"It's okay if you did call him," Bill rushed, "I guess I'm just reminded about how close I came to losing you, or maybe how close I came to never having a chance to see you again."

Mia looked at him affectionately and took his hand. Bill figured she would be getting tired of his stupid insecurities by now, but she never seemed bothered at all. Nothing he ever did seemed to annoy or frustrate her. With Lenore, and take your pick of any other past relationship, he was always burdensome, or his worries were minimized.

"I never stopped thinking about you. Even when I was so sad, or angry at you. You never would have lost me. I think we always would have found each other eventually, even if Dale didn't come jumping through my window." She gave a small smile, her expression amused at the memory.

Bill chuckled.

"I'm still sorry he did that. But I'm glad he did."

"Next time maybe Hank will kick down my door."

"There won't be a next time. But, I could see him doing that."

"I'm just glad your friends like me enough to want me to keep coming back."

"They always speak very highly of you," he grinned. "But uh...does your family hate me now?"

Mia shook her head.

"No, of course not. Well, the only ones who knew about uh, what happened, were Jackie and Raul. They didn't tell my parents or anybody. Jackie likes you because I do and she can see you're good for me. And you already know Raul likes you still because he's always traipsing with Gilbert whenever you get together with him."

"Good...I'm glad. I really like your family." He felt a wave of relief wash over him. "And um...what about Leah?"

"She knew you never meant to hurt me or anything. She's a good judge of character. And she's happy that I'm happy again, therefore I know she does like you."

"She's always been very nice to me. When everyone was crucifying me for what I did, rightfully so, of course, Leah was decent to me, and kind of guided me in the right direction."

"Leah is a good friend. And so are all of your neighbors. This is a really nice street of people."

It was. And maybe soon Mia would live with him on that nice street of people, too.


	27. Accident Prone

Mia felt strange.

She couldn't explain it exactly...it wasn't something that was able to be put into words. She knew she felt off, she felt odd, but she didn't know _how_. Was it her upcoming birthday? She somehow didn't think so, as she felt separate feelings and emotions over that. She was excited, certainly, and looking forward to having a nice birthday dinner with Bill and her family.

She wasn't looking forward to turning another year older, however.

When she envisioned her future, years and years ago, earlier on in her long relationship with Aaron, she thought she would be married, she thought she would have a baby, she thought she would have a nice house and maybe even a dog. But as the years scrabbled on, her bright dreams dimmed darker and darker until they all but vanished forever.

"There's no point in getting married. It's just a piece of paper. Who cares?" Aaron had said to her.

Mia could see it his way, she supposed, begrudgingly...

"I don't want to be tied down with kids," he had also said during a separate, strained conversation.

"Well, what if _I_ do?" Mia protested, finally frustrated enough to stand up for herself.

Aaron sneered with a crude laugh.

"Why would you want to subject innocent kids to having _you_ as their mother?"

He saw the hurt inflicted in her eyes, and he felt more powerful after seeing her shrink back. "You're so needy and annoying. It's like I'm already raising a fucking baby."

Such comments were normal to her. Yes, they hurt, and yes, they upset her and made her cry. But when they piled on enough to make her finally threaten to leave him, he would flip the switch from horrible to sweet. He would hold her, kiss her, compliment her, beg for her forgiveness, express how incredibly sorry he was, and how he didn't mean it, and that he was going to change and be better from now on, and things were going to be different and they were going to be happy again.

Repeat over and over, for years and years…

It was hard to believe it was nearly a year since she was with him. And it was always hard to believe she put up with that for seven entire years of her life. But it all seemed far away now, like it happened a longer time ago, or like it happened to someone else.

Bill changed her so much. His support, his attentiveness, his love, everything about him and everything he gave to her improved her very self. She was confident, she was outspoken, she was optimistic. So different from where he found her, when she felt small and self-conscious, and out of place in the world.

She pushed her strange feeling out of her mind, instead focusing on Bill's big business trip he was on and her upcoming birthday dinner.

He was only going away for the weekend, but she still missed him greatly. Raul felt the same way about Gilbert, who was also on the business trip. Mia and Raul decided to team up together to assuage their loneliness.

Raul took Mia out to a local bar and grill as an early birthday treat. The lighting was low with neon signs illuminating the walls, sports channels played on suspended flat screen TVs, and it was packed with a rowdy crowd of people. Raul sat across from Mia at a round wooden table, wearing his usual muscle shirt and backwards baseball hat.

"So what's Jackie naming her baby?" Raul asked her over a sip of beer.

"I think Arthur, after Tom's dad."

"Cute." He pondered that a moment. "Art. Artie. Lil Artie."

"Oh God, please stop."

Raul laughed.

"What does your dad call you? Mimi?"

"Shut up!"

He laughed again, amused by her agitation.

Mia sighed and tried to change the subject.

"How's the house hunt going?"

"Mmm…" Raul sipped his drink thoughtfully, "Nothing has been sticking out to me."

"Where are you looking?"

She saw him waver as he considered his answer.

"Well, I uh, I like Arlen."

"But?"

"But Gilbert lives in Austin."

"Does he like Arlen?"

"I think so. But I think he prefers city life."

"Well, maybe someday he'll move down here."

"Yeah...maybe."

He said it with finality, but Mia still wanted to be sure Raul was okay, so she didn't drop the subject like Raul might have been wanting to.

"Are you and Gilbert alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, of course. I'm just hoping the distance ends up working out. I haven't really talked to him about it yet."

"I know it will work out for you two. You will figure something out. You're worth it to him."

Raul smiled, dimples and all.

"Thanks. You're right. It just feels worse than it is because I miss him."

"I know. But they come back tomorrow!"

"I can't wait." He grinned. "How about you? Isn't your lease up soon?"

"Yeah, the end of next month."

"Are you renewing? Or do you think you'll move in with Bill?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know yet. But I think I would move in with him if he asked me. We still have to talk about it."

Raul nodded his understanding.

"Well, happy birthday, cuz!" He raised his glass to her. They clinked together, and downed the rest of their loneliness.

* * *

When Mia woke up on the day of her birthday, she yet again felt strange.

She tried to reason it was simply because of her birthday, the impending excitement, seeing Bill and her family, and everything else in association. However, the little wriggling feeling in the back of her mind wouldn't go away. The more she tried to figure out what the issue was, the more annoyed and frustrated she got. Pushing it from her mind, again, she focused on her birthday dinner tonight.

Bill wasn't due to get back until later in the afternoon. He apologized profusely, many times, deeply remorseful he wouldn't be with her for the entire day. She truly didn't mind, and of course understood, but his regret was also endearing to her in a way.

Leah took Mia out to celebrate instead, and the two of them had a great day together. Mia was treated to getting her nails done, choosing shiny black like usual. For lunch, Leah took her to a vegan bistro, a place Leah frequented often.

They sat at a little spindly table outside in the pleasant sunshine. Mia ordered a soy latte and a wedge salad, both of which were very good.

"Thank you for lunch, and for my nails, too. You've really made this a nice birthday!"

"Any time. Today was a lot of fun!"

Mia beamed. "Have you narrowed down any baby names yet?"

"Well, sort of. I think we are leaning on Jeffrey being his middle name. I know my father in law will be disappointed but, well, I'm glad Jeffrey and I are on the same page here."

Mia nodded.

Leah sipped her wildberry kombucha smoothie. "I shouldn't be saying this, but I saw Luanne at Hank and Peggy's the other day. I think she's pregnant."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I feel like people get annoyed when I say 'aura' so much, but that's what I mean. There's a change in her whole field of energy."

"Wow...did that happen to you?"

"Yes, something similar. That's how I knew I was pregnant before ever taking a test, I could just feel it."

"Wow…" Mia contemplated that for a brief moment. "Well, that's so exciting! Another baby for Jeffrey Junior to play with."

Leah laughed.

"I do really want him to have a lot of good friends."

"He will. Gracie is so sweet. Luanne's next baby will be just like her. And my sister is due in a couple months, remember!"

"I know. I'm happy I know people who are having babies around the same time as me."

Mia felt somewhat jealous, though not maliciously. She was happy for Leah, and Jackie, and Luanne, and anybody else in the world who were excited to be mothers. But she also felt a sense of longing. She learned long ago to stomp out that particular feeling, to spare herself the heartache…

Later that day, after Leah dropped Mia off at her house, Mia waited anxiously for Bill. She had already gone over a month without him, under different circumstances, but even just these three days apart still had her feeling restless. Her strange feeling kept nibbling at her which wasn't helping matters.

Her house seemed especially bare without Pierre's fish tank there anymore. It was bare enough to begin with, as she had only brought in basic furnishings, and didn't bother much with actual decoration. A wave of loneliness washed over her as she sat in the living room, looking around at all the blank spaces.

She changed into a white sweater and black leggings, then touched up her hair and makeup a little, mostly to kill time. Bill hadn't called or texted since morning so she wasn't entirely sure where he was now. She hoped he was on his way at least, hoping some business meeting didn't keep him longer.

A little while later the doorbell finally rang. Her heart jangled with excitement, swelling with elation, and she threw open the door to see him standing there, in a black button down shirt tucked into black slacks, holding a bouquet of flowers and gifts. She barely fully registered him before pulling him inside and crushing him into a hug.

"Wow," Bill laughed, "Maybe I should leave more often…"

"I missed you so much," Mia said after kissing him. She felt much better now, calm and at ease, now that Bill was here with her again.

"I missed you, too. Sorry I haven't called in a while. I got right on the road quickly."

He held out the flowers to her, a bunch of beautiful petals of pink and white blooming over bright green leaves.

"Happy birthday!"

"Thank you! These are so pretty." She held them close to her while she smelled them, a light and dreamy scent.

Mia tugged his hand towards the kitchen. "Let me put these in a vase while you tell me about your trip."

"It went very well. The setup is great there, very professional. It was really important to me, well, and Gilbert too, that everything would be done properly and to a T. I think this is the best packager and distributor in the area."

"Oh, good. I'm so excited for you guys. Where is it going to be sold?"

"A few local places here and some there. Once there's a good gauge for the market we can expand. Buck is already asking me about making new flavors but I want to see how things go with these three first."

Mia had filled up a clear glass vase with fresh water and was placing her new flowers inside. Bill moved behind her and put his arms around her front in a backwards hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

She turned around and embraced him, pressing closely against his chest.

"I'm glad things for your business went well up there. But I'm glad you're back now."

"Me too. I don't think I'll have another business trip like that for a little while, hopefully."

Mia kissed him deeply for quite some time. She wanted to nudge him down the hall to her bedroom, but had to unfortunately think better of it, as it was going to be time to leave soon.

Instead, she nudged him to the living room.

"Raul really missed Gilbert, too. We drank our sorrows away last night."

"Hey, Gilbert and I did the same thing. He was so lovesick. I mean, I was too, but he uh...wears it differently."

Mia chuckled. She thought she understood what he was talking about.

"I have presents for you," Bill said happily, bringing out the wrapped packages he brought.

He put a flat, rectangular box in her lap.

"So this one is, well, not really a joke gift, but I saw it in a shop in downtown Dallas and thought you might at least get a kick out of it."

Mia tore the paper away excitedly, and lifted the thin cardboard lid off of the garment box. Inside was a pullover hoodie colored like the Colombian flag; Three horizontal stripes, the top half a bright yellow, the bottom half split evenly into blue and red.

Mia gasped in delight.

"This is awesome!"

"You like it? I know it might be kind of, uh, loud to wear out in public…"

"No, no, it's awesome! I love it! I'll wear it everywhere!"

And she pulled down it right over her head.

"It looks great on you," Bill smiled, pleased with her enjoyment. "Gilbert got one for Raul, too."

"He's going to love it. This is definitely his type of thing."

"I thought so, too. And here's this one," he handed over a square box.

She had always been enthusiastic for every gift he had ever gotten her, yet he still felt nervous when giving her things. He peered on tensely, hoping what he got her was befitting.

"Oh, wow…" she murmured. It was a large set of watercolor brush pens, a rainbow of many colors, and made by a brand she knew was on the higher end of quality and price.

"I know you like your brushes and paint, but I thought you might like to try a different medium..."

"These are incredible, how did you know to get these?"

"Gilbert knows more about art stuff than I do. I was asking him what you might like for your watercolors. He mentioned these brush tip pens so I looked into them."

"They're great...I can't wait to use them!"

He mentally breathed a sigh of relief. He was worried she might not have used these pens before for a reason, but she did seem to genuinely be interested in them.

Mia smooched his cheek, her excitement nearly radiating out of her.

"Thank you so much for my gifts, my flowers, everything!" Her wide eyes glittered as she smiled at him.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like them. But I have one more…" He placed a small box in her hand.

"Jeez, you spoil me," she teased, and began ripping the paper away.

It was a ring box, and after prying up the lid it was revealed to be a beautiful promise ring. The thin gold band was dotted with sparkling diamonds.

"Wow…" Mia whispered, and carefully slid it on her finger. The gold of the band complimented the golden warmth of her skin tone.

"It's um, a promise ring. I wanted to promise you that I will never leave you again, and that I will always be here for you…"

"It's beautiful…"

"I don't know anything about jewelry, but...well, this one really called out to me."

"I love it so much," she awed, still turning her hand this way and that to get the full look of the ring.

"Good..I felt like I was going out on a limb...I'm not the best gift giver."

"No, you're great! Everything is perfect! You know me so well."

She held the side of his face and kissed him. He was grinning when they broke apart.

* * *

Mia and Bill later arrived at Mia's parents' house, noting Jackie and Tom's car in the driveway already. Bill was both eager and nervous to see her parents again; he had a pleasant time meeting them back at the Thanksgiving dinner, however he felt guilty for breaking their daughter's heart.

Mia was still wearing the Colombian flag hoodie, which Bill had to say she looked very cute in. She led him through the house and went through the kitchen, were Mia's mother was finishing up dinner at the stove. Her long, straight hair was swept elegantly over one shoulder. Mia's grandmother was preparing other foods on the kitchen island.

"Mi bebé!" her mother exclaimed when they entered, and she embraced Mia in a loving hug. "Feliz cumpleaños!"

"Feliz cumpleaños!" Her grandmother joined her in a hug as well.

"Thank you!" She sounded muffled in their hugs. "You remember Bill," she motioned to him, and Bill stepped forward, intending to shake her mother's hand but was instead also pulled into a hug.

"So nice to see you!" Mia's mother said joyously.

"And you as well," Bill smiled, "It smells wonderful in here."

"Oh, thank you. Mia asked for stir-fry. I'm trying my best with it."

"I think it looks great, mamá!" Mia assured her.

"Mia, I love your sweatshirt," her grandmother nodded, indicating the hoodie.

"Thanks, Bill got it for me!"

"I want one, too. I've never seen anything like that before."

"Next time I'm in Dallas, I'll pick one up for you," offered Bill.

"You're so sweet!" she beamed.

Just then, Mia's father, Jackie, and Tom entered the living room. Tom was carrying a box brought down from the attic. Mia could see some baby things in there, things her parents kept to pass onto their future grandchildren.

Jackie's stomach was bigger than ever, as she was due in only a few weeks. Bill noted Tom was probably ready for a haircut soon. He wondered if Tom would start coming to him for that again.

"Happy birthday, Mia!" Jackie cheered.

"Happy birthday!" Tom chimed in.

"Happy birthday, my munchkin," her father said, and squeezed her with one arm around her back.

"Thank you!" Mia grinned. "Dad, you remember Bill."

Bill and her father shook hands.

"Of course. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Bill," Jackie said, sounding stiff, but smiled all the same.

Tom nodded towards him, though his expression was not unkind.

Their reception to seeing him again wasn't as stilted as he thought it might be. He was especially thankful Mia's parents never found out he had broken up with her two months ago.

They small talked for a while until dinner was ready, and they all moved to the dining room. Mia's father sat at the head of the table.

"This looks so good! I've been having a strange craving for stir fry for a while now," Mia said, mostly to her mother.

Mia's grandmother looked at Mia but didn't say anything.

"So, Bill," Mia's father began to say after their plates were made, "Mia says you started a business?"

"Yes, my cousin and I, we're selling barbecue sauce using our family's special recipe. That's why I went to Dallas," he nodded towards Mia's grandmother, "We were finalizing things at the packager and distributor located there."

"How nice!" her mother said, "Is it something we will find in a store?"

"Some places in Arlen and some in Dallas for now. Eventually it might expand enough to distribute more widely. But, I actually brought you a few bottles so you can try them now."

"Oh! Thank you so much."

"I uh, I brought some for you, too," Bill turned to Jackie and Tom across from him.

"Thanks!" Tom grinned. Jackie smiled.

They continued to talk and eat throughout a very tasty dinner. Afterwards, her father brewed coffee and her mother brought out Mia's favorite cake, chocolate topped with vanilla ermine frosting.

"Please don't sing Happy Birthday to me," Mia begged.

Her mother tutted. "Why don't you want your mommy to sing to her little baby? You're still my little baby, you know."

Her father spoke as her mother ruffled Mia's hair. "The day you were born was right after a heavy rainfall. Your aunt had taken your mother to the hospital and I had to rush to meet them there. I wasn't watching where I was going and I stepped right in a deep mud puddle...pulled my penny loafer clean off."

Everyone laughed at the image.

"Grandma told me before I was the cutest grand baby," said Mia.

"Oh, absolutely," praised her grandmother.

"Hey!"

"You were the cutest too, Jackie. You just hadn't been born yet to compare," their mother assured her.

Later that evening, when Bill and her father were deep in conversation about golf, Jackie spoke to Mia in a low tone.

"Guess who I saw at Mega lo Mart a few days ago."

"Who?"

"Aaron's sister Alicia!"

"Oh jeez… Did she talk to you?"

"Yep… She had a field day when she saw I was pregnant. And she kept trying to ask me about you, but I wouldn't take the bait," Jackie chuckled.

Mia shook her head. Mia had always been on good terms with Alicia, but knew she sided with her brother when things went to shit between them.

"She did tell me though that Aaron and what's-her-face had their baby. A girl named Camille."

"Are you serious?" Mia gasped. She felt a surge of annoyance. Camille was one of her favorite names for a girl, a name she had on reserve in the event she were to have a baby someday. Aaron and Carly knew that, which must be why they used it for themselves.

"I hope they don't come back to Arlen," Jackie said darkly, "Imagine our kids being in the same class!"

When it was time to leave and Mia and Bill were saying their thanks and goodbyes, her grandmother gave Mia a tight hug and drew back at arm's length. She began to mutter something in Spanish, something that sounded like a blessing or a prayer, and she drew different symbols in the air along Mia's body.

"What was that for?" Mia asked curiously.

"Just protecting you," her grandmother wisely responded, a loving smile on her face.

Bill caught Mia's eye and she shrugged.

They drove home without much talking, as it was late and the two of them were sleepy. Bill especially, as he had spent a few hours driving earlier that day already. They were both going to stay at Bill's house that night, each of them looking forward to a better night's sleep now that they were together again.

The next morning, Mia woke during the dull purple-grayness right before the sun climbs above the horizon. The shapes in the room were dim and fuzzy, and birds had just started chirping somewhere in the trees outside.

She sat up quickly, heart hammering. Bill merely stirred slightly yet remained asleep.

That strange feeling that had been following her around, like a pesky shadow, had finally surmounted whatever part of her mind was blocking it.

It may have come to her in a dream, one she wouldn't remember. It may have finally all clicked together during the serene openness of sleep.

But now she knew, but still, she just had to be sure…

She crept to the closet where Bill said he put her things after he broke up with her. She hadn't rummaged through much of it yet. But now she was reaching up to the top shelf on tip toe, pulling the box down to the floor, and she sat on her knees as she dug through and found her zip up bag where she kept her extra makeup and toiletries.

She knew what she would see, she knew it, but she had to see it with her own eyes…

Her stomach was in knots, her heart was banging against her chest, and with nearly trembling hands she pulled the zipper open and peered into the bag.

"Oh... _shit_."


	28. Baby Come On

"Gallo?"

Mia's nervously widened eyes snapped to the nurse appearing in the doorway and she scrambled to her feet.

"How are you today?" the nurse chirped when Mia approached.

"Fine," she cracked, betraying her anxiety and the sickness in her stomach.

The nurse smiled in understanding and motioned for Mia to stand on the scale.

Not underweight anymore, she noted. She lost a lot of weight again after Bill broke up with her, due to a complete lack of appetite. But now she was eating normally again, and hopefully gaining back muscle since picking up jogging and the gym.

The nurse swept Mia into an exam room and took her vitals, then placed a plastic cup in her palm and pointed out the bathroom across the hall.

Mia swallowed hard as the door behind her shut, and indignantly produced a sample.

She crept back to the shiny, blindingly bright exam room to await the news, feeling wound up tightly, like she would burst apart at any moment. She looked at the posters on the walls, diagrams of the inner workings of a woman's body, reminders to stay up to date with vaccinations, information about various birth control methods...

The minutes crawled by. Her throat felt dry, and her heart felt like it hadn't pumped a full beat in a week. She knew Bill should be here, but for some reason she was too… Nervous? Scared? to tell him…

There was a knock on the door and Mia felt all the blood drain from her head. Slowly it pushed open, allowing through who must be the doctor. She was a petite, smart looking woman, with rounded glasses, her black hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Hello!" the doctor beamed, "So nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Johanssen."

"Hi," Mia managed in a small voice.

"Well, your results are in," the doctor began, her tone upbeat. Mia held her breath. "You are definitely pregnant!"

The world seemed to screech to a halt. Yet, Mia knew she shouldn't be surprised, as she had peed on two at-home tests already, the second blue lines unmistakable on each.

She accidentally stopped taking her birth control after Bill broke up with her. It was left at his house, in her forgotten bag of makeup and toiletries, so therefore out of sight, out of mind. And with her depression too great for her to even think about her basic care, it completely left her routine. Once the habit of taking it daily was broken, she forgot all about it… That is, until suddenly remembering about the pack in Bill's closet last week. How could she forget to take it? She never forgot things like that...

The bubbly yet direct doctor spoke in depth about what things would be happening, what things Mia should be doing, and how the next 30-odd weeks would go… She gave Mia pamphlets and booklets, options and advice, and then the next appointment was made.

Mia realized she hadn't fully taken in all of the information explained to her. She still barely registered even walking through the door and now it was time for her to leave.

She stalked out of the doctor's office, her mind spinning, feeling confused and nervous and strange.

But was she happy?

She wasn't… unhappy… but she didn't expect this to happen, at least not now…

She didn't know what she wanted to do. She didn't know how exactly to tell Bill. Somehow it didn't seem like the sort of thing you just blurted out, but Mia wasn't really one for beating around the bush…

What she wanted right now was an iced coffee, but she wondered if caffeine was bad for the baby so she thought against it. Instead she aimlessly drove home to sit with her thoughts, trying so hard to focus on a plan, but her mind kept drifting all over the place.

Calling Jackie or Leah might have helped assuage her nerves, but she wanted Bill to be the first to know. It was his baby, after all…

The thought sent a jolt through her body. For the first time today her feelings actually tipped over to something other than shock and dread. She was actually pregnant, actually having a baby… with Bill.

Mia had left work early for her appointment, so she had to spend more time waiting for Bill to finish his full work day. It gave her a lot of time to decide how to tell him. It was probably best to just get it out, before she imploded from her nerves.

Finally the clock rolled over to about when Bill usually would be getting home. Mia couldn't wait any more, so she hopped in her car to his house. She liked having a plan, even if it was only one box on her checklist...go to Bill's.

His car was thankfully already in the driveway. Mia pulled in beside it, and with a steadying breath trudged up to the door.

Bill must have just gotten home a few minutes ago, as he will still in his fatigues, though the jacket was now unbuttoned.

"Mia! I didn't expect to see you over so soon," he grinned after he answered the door.

"Hope that's okay," she mumbled uncertainly, ducking past him.

"Of course… I always want you over…" His smile faded after watching how tensely she sat on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Mia shrugged, rapidly working out how to tell him, but her mind was failing her.

"Mia…" He dropped beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. For some reason he expected her to shrug him off, but she didn't. "What's wrong?"

"Um…" she drew in a breath, "I'm pregnant."

Bill started to say something but stopped short. He wasn't expecting that… nothing like that. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his mind, trying to absorb what she just said out into the frozen air.

"Really?" was the best he could manage.

She nodded stiffly.

"How do you, um-"

"I saw a doctor today."

As the news began sinking in, Bill became ecstatic. He was grinning wildly, he felt like he was floating with elation, like the entire room was filled with a beautiful beam of sunlight. He had dreamed and yearned, for over half of his life, to be a father, to have a family, but never expected it to be realized. This might so far be the happiest day of his life…

But his joy stopped short upon seeing Mia's neutral face, who didn't seem to share his unbounded enthusiasm.

"What's wrong?" His brows creased together in concern while he held his comforting arm around her.

"I don't know. Nothing. It's just… a lot to take in. I didn't really expect...this."

"Do you, uh…" He wanted to ask if she wanted to keep it, but the question seemed too crass or insensitive somehow. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Well, I'm here for whatever you want to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked blankly, then immediately realized what he was implying. She shook her head. "I um, want to have it. I'm excited, really. It's just a big change, you know?"

"Yes, I know. But I'll always be here for you. For both of you," he nudged her in a comforting playfulness. She cracked a small smile.

"I've always wanted to have a baby…" she murmured. She was starting to warm up to the news now, feeling much better than she had all week.

"Me, too." His grin was creeping back, unable to keep his happiness inside himself for long.

"I'm due in September."

"That's a good month to have a birthday," he nodded. Mia smiled.

Bill's mind was racing with thoughts of the future. Of setting up the baby's room, building a toy chest, going for bike rides and camping, his mind reeling with an endless slideshow of possibilities.

Mia, on the other hand, was thinking of how she would balance work and childcare, what parenting classes she'd need, and how much she didn't know anything about babies at all.

But it was Bill's fiercely delighted energy emanating the room that calmed her worries and doubts.

"I would have come with you today," he told her soothingly.

"I know...I just wanted to be sure before I told you, I guess."

"You can always tell me anything. You don't have to do things alone."

"I know." And she did know. Perhaps she had just gotten so used to doing things by herself over the years. But Bill was and always would be nothing but supportive and attentive, and always by her side. "My next appointment is in a few weeks, if you want to come with me."

Bill was thrilled. "Yes! I'd love to. I will always want to go with you."

Mia smiled. She was beginning to feel better and better now, no longer a cage of quivering nerves and stress. Her genuine excitement was beginning to creep in through the cracks of her breaking wall of anxiety.

"So are you-, I mean, do you want to move in? With me?" He looked at her with hopeful anticipation.

"I do...If you want me to," Mia smiled.

"Of course I do!" he burst, and jumped to his feet. He pulled her up to stand and buried her in a hug. "Come on, let's go plan the baby's room!"

Bill spoke quickly, with an almost manic euphoria, as he showed Mia the spare room he would convert for the baby. He brought up paint colors for the walls, new carpeting for the floor, cribs, rocking chairs, toys, it all flowed out of him like a colorful stream of happiness. Mia felt too emotionally tired to outwardly match his enthusiasm, but on the inside she was just as delighted. She knew Bill would have been happy to have a baby, but she did not expect a reception like this.

"Are you hungry? What do you want me to make? Do you want to order something? Should we go out?"

Mia laughed. "How about spaghetti or something?"

"Yes, great idea! I think I have everything for homemade meatballs…" He bounded away to the kitchen, busying himself with dinner.

Mia fed Pierre and watched him nip at the pellets. Bill was singing a traditional Cajun song as he chopped and sliced at the counter, his joyous mood infectious, filling the house with warmth and well-being. Mia felt incredibly at peace now, so very glad that this was going to be her life, and towards the end of summer she would be holding her baby, their baby, the baby they both always dreamed about...

Later, after a most delectable dinner, they sat together and continued talking about the baby.

"I can't wait to tell the guys!" Bill said excitedly, his eyes flicking out towards the empty alley where they would be convening soon.

"Um…" vacillated Mia, "I wonder if it might be too early to tell people still."

"What do you mean?"

"I think people usually wait to announce it until the second trimester."

"Oh."

The silence hung in the air between them.

"But maybe we can tell some people…" Mia slowly began to yield, "I don't know how I can keep this from Leah or Jackie."

"Mia, I'm going to be honest, I'm not good at keeping secrets."

She laughed.

"Alright...when you go tell them, I'm going to go tell Leah."

Twilight had not quite began ascending over the horizon, but the sky had already started painting its canvas bright, tranquil colors of red and orange. Dinner must have ended for the rest of Bill's friends, too, for they all began heading out their back doors to the alley, Dale with a cooler in tow.

Bill kissed Mia goodbye and hurried outside to join them. Surely his unadulterated joy radiated throughout the alley, bouncing off of the cars and houses and even the trash cans. But as he, Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer all settled into their usual line along the fence, he first needed that initial sip of beer before he explained himself. They all pulled back the tabs on their cans and drank simultaneously, kicking off the start of a wonderful weekend.

Hank sighed contentedly. "Ye-"

"I'm going to be a dad!"

Bill's impatient announcement reverberated throughout the alley. His three friends stared at him in disbelief, their jaws all dropped.

"You-"

"Wait-"

"What-"

Bill nodded rapidly, smiling widely, almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well, all right, Bill!" Hank cheered.

"Congrats, man," nodded Boomhauer.

"Holy shit…" Dale muttered in disbelief, yet looked pleased.

"I've never felt so happy in my life."

"It sure is something, being a father, I tell you what," Hank reminisced.

Dale lit up a cigarette. "I can't say I ever… _ever_ , thought this day would come."

"You said the same thing about Boomhauer," Hank pointed out.

"I can be man enough to admit they both proved me wrong."

"So is Mia moving in, then?" Boomhauer asked.

Bill finished his sip of Alamo and sighed in satisfaction. "Yep."

"This street is really turning out great. Once Leah's house sells, though, I hope we get another decent neighbor. We've had quite a few giblet-heads there over the years."

They murmured their agreements with Hank.

"Anyway, Bill, I'm really happy for you. We all are."

"Thanks, Hank."

Dale butted in. "And to think barely even a year ago you were as fat and lonely as you ever were. Now you're less fat and you're going to have a family. If that's not proof of willful determination, I don't know what is."

"You're right...those few times I came close to ending it...if I really did go through with it, I never would have had any of this…" He thought of Mia, and that she would soon be moving in with him, building a life together with him, and he thought of the future baby, his child, who his mind hadn't quite materialized features for yet. He hoped to God it would look more like Mia.

"We're glad you're still here with us, Bill," Hank assured, "And hey, now you have someone to pass the Dauterive legacy onto; I remember that used to be important to you."

"The heir to the barbecue sauce throne!" Dale declared.

It surprised Bill that he hadn't considered that yet. Hank was right, he _did_ wish he had someone to pass the Dauterive legacy to, someone to share things like the family recipes with to keep them going in the world. He could teach them to speak Cajun French and play football, and Mia could teach them Spanish and painting. This kid was going to be very well rounded, Bill had to say.

And best of all, the baby was going to be dearly loved and cherished, and would never know anything else.

* * *

Mia had slipped out the front door to go over to Leah and Boomhauer's. She didn't feel like discussing the news of her pregnancy with Bill's friends just yet. Before she left she had sent Leah a text saying she was coming over, so Leah was expecting her arrival when she knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Leah greeted, "I'm just getting settled in with tea and something to watch on TV."

Mia looked around the room while Leah finished up in the kitchen. Mia had never been inside Boomhauer's house until Leah moved into it, so she didn't know what it looked like before then. She was always under the impression that Boomhauer lived his life as a contemporary playboy-bachelor, and while she could still see some of that present in the house, there were a lot of Leah-inspired influences that brought it more down to Earth. There were lots of primitive art pieces, like a spindly wooden totem in the corner, and framed paintings created by Leah herself.

Leah poured an extra cup of peppermint tea for Mia in a mug shaped like a fox's head. The two of them sat together on the couch and put on a show they both liked.

"So, I have some news!" Mia began, smiling brightly.

"Ooh, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's wonderful!" Leah cheered. However, Mia could tell she wasn't surprised.

"You already knew, didn't you?"

"Well… Sort of."

"My aura?" Mia looked over at her plainly.

Shrugging sheepishly, Leah said "I noticed on your birthday."

Mia gasped. "If you knew then, why didn't you say anything?"

"That's the kind of thing you need to find out yourself. I can't imagine it would have gone over very well if I was like, 'Happy birthday! Oh by the way, you're pregnant!'"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Mia sighed in agreement, "It's so cool how you can do that."

Leah looked pleased.

"Anyway, congratulations, that's so exciting! I mean, _are_ you excited?"

"Yes, very...at first I was more nervous and in shock. But once I told Bill, I started feeling a lot better about it."

"That's great, I'm so glad he is so supportive of you!"

"Me, too, and... I'm going to be moving in!"

"Yay! Oh, this is going to be so wonderful!"

They talked for the next hour about what life would be like living next to each other, and having kids the same age. Leah gave Mia tips and advice to keep in mind over the next several months of baby-growing.

Mia was eager to return to Bill's house when night had completely fallen. She felt so light now, so ecstatic. When she reflected on how she was feeling even just hours ago, when she still felt scared and nervous and stunned, it was like looking back on the experiences of a completely different person. It was thrilling, thinking about the future, a future with her and Bill and their baby. September seemed so far away..


	29. All Things Good and Nice

"Are you _serious_?"

Jackie sat at her kitchen table across from Mia, her jaw dropped. The morning sunlight streamed in through the windows over them, warm and bright.

Mia could only nod her assurance, temporarily too excited to speak.

"When are you due?"

"September!"

"Wow...I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you!" Mia beamed. Any news she shared with her sister became twice as exciting. "I wanted to tell you before we went to your baby shower. I didn't want my news to take away from your day."

"Are you kidding? It makes my day a hundred times better! You have to announce it when we get to Mom and Dad's. God, Mom is going to lose her shit."

"You think so?" Mia wondered.

"Yes! She loves Bill. She said he was...what was it? Distinguished."

"Wow."

"Who's distinguished?" Tom asked as he came into the room.

"Bill," Jackie answered flippantly, "Mia, tell Tom!"

"You're going to be an uncle!"

"Dang! That's awesome!" His dark eyes crinkled in his smile.

"I really owe you one."

"Nah. You always say that. Just doing my civic duty." He flexed his biceps playfully. "But really though, Bill and I are even. You don't have to worry about repaying me or whatever."

"Even? What do you mean?"

"Bill didn't tell you?" Jackie asked. Mia shook her head.

"Oh," Tom suddenly looked shy, "I thought he would have. Um, he sort of introduced me to Jackie way back when. So I hope I sort of returned the favor."

"Wow...I never knew that."

"Tom only told me a couple of months ago. I couldn't believe he never told me before."

Tom simply shrugged, his shyness turning into embarrassment.

Sensing this, Jackie changed the conversation. "It's almost time for us to go, Mia. Is it bad I'm most looking forward to the cake?"

"I thought that was the whole point of a baby shower."

They left for their parents' house soon after. Mia's baby gifts for Jackie were wrapped in bags in the back seat of Tom's car.

Lots of cars were parked in the driveway already when they arrived. The living room was decorated with blue balloons and baby themed party decorations. The dining room table was spread with a blue tablecloth, blue cups and plates, various finger foods and cheese trays, and a sheet cake with blue frosting. When Jackie strode into the room, tall and elegant with a gracefully rounded stomach, everybody cheered and congratulated her. Cousins and aunts and friends all wanted to touch her belly. Mia knew when her stomach got that big and everyone would want to touch it, all of that physical contact would greatly annoy her.

Mia was excited to tell her parents and her grandmother she was going to have a baby, especially since Jackie gave her blessing to do so, but wasn't sure when the best opportunity would be.

They all played a few baby-themed party games, then moved onto gift opening. The pile of clothes, toys, and packs of diapers grew higher and higher next to Jackie as she unwrapped them. Mia felt a strange longing as she looked at the baby things, like the tiny pajamas or the little bath tub. She imagined her baby in them, and how cute it would be.

"Oh, Mia! This is beautiful!" Jackie gasped. She was holding a large stretched canvas that Mia had painted on, a scene of blue baby elephants floating among the clouds for Jackie's nursery.

"You are so talented, Mia," their grandmother praised.

Jackie opened the rest of Mia's gifts, which included a little three piece outfit printed with elephants, a soft stuffed elephant plush, and-

"A baby carrier!" Jackie exclaimed. It was versatile as either a backpack or a front pack, where the baby would sit as they were strapped around whomever was wearing it.

"Now you can take him hiking with us!"

"I love this!" Jackie kept flipping the box over and over, reading every word, looking at every picture.

Mia was pleased that her gifts went over well. That wasn't going to be the last time she spoiled her nephew, either.

Soon after Jackie finished opening the rest of the gifts, everyone moved to start eating.

"Mimosa?" their mother asked Mia.

"No, thanks."

"Coffee?"

"No, I'm fine."

Their grandmother looked at Mia knowingly. Jackie must have noticed this, and nudged her sister.

Mia felt a jolt of nervousness before speaking. "Okay… Mom, grandma, I'm pregnant!"

Their mother sharply gasped while their grandmother looked positively delighted.

"Mi bebé está teniendo un bebé!" their mother cried, and she clutched Mia to her in a steadying hug as she began to shed tears.

Others nearby heard their mother's proclamation and an excited murmur broke out extending to those who hadn't heard. Soon everyone was congratulating and blessing Mia, who was happy for the welcoming response, but also felt anxious being the sudden center of attention.

Jackie was standing in the background, happily eating her cake in peace.

* * *

Bill was spending the day at Gilbert's lakeside cabin with Gilbert and Raul. He and his cousin were going over business numbers, which bored him greatly. Gilbert had a good handle on it and didn't seem to expect much of Bill's input at least.

Bill and Gilbert sat at the little round kitchen table, bathed in the warm sunlight filtering into the cabin. The table was spread with papers, which were inked with rows and columns and percentages. From what Bill could gather, the sauce sales were doing very well so far, especially for only being on shelves for a week.

Raul was reclined on the couch, long legs stretched out in front of him, typing away on a small laptop perched on his stomach. He was going over his own business numbers which he checked up on weekly.

"I suppose that covers it," Gilbert finished, more to himself than to Bill. He gathered up the papers in a neat stack to be filed away for future reference.

"Same," Raul agreed, and snapped his laptop shut.

_Finally._

"I have something I'd like to tell you guys," announced Bill. The other two looked at him with rapt attention. "Mia and I are having a baby!"

"Shit!" Raul exclaimed with approval. "Congrats!"

"The Dauterive name lives on!" Gilbert acclaimed. "Oh, I'm so glad it wasn't with Rose or Lily."

Bill mentally scowled.

"You didn't have to tell Mia about that, you know."

Gilbert airily waved it off.

"No matter now. We need to celebrate!" He moved to rummage through the kitchen cupboards. "Oh, we drank up my last bottle of the good champagne…"

"Let's just go out," Raul suggested.

"Splendid idea! We can go to Kokoshka's, you remember that restaurant, don't you, darling?"

"Yeah, with the balcony over the rose garden?"

"That's the one, and with the little cherry tarts, of course. What do you say, Guillaume?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Wonderful! My lord, I can't believe you are going to be a father…" Gilbert bustled to the closet to put on his suit jacket.

"You're going to be like an uncle to this kid, you know," Raul reminded him.

Gilbert stopped in his tracks.

"You're right...why hadn't I thought of that?" He stared off into space, growing more and more distressed. "What does being an uncle entail? I've never been presented with such a prospect before..."

Raul chuckled, amused. "You've been around my sister's kids a couple of times. It's like that. Just play with them, talk to them, offer them guidance. Then at the end of the day you just give them back to their parents and you can go home."

"Huh…" Gilbert paused to ruminate over that advice.

"You'll be a great uncle, Gilbert," Bill assured him, "I'm glad my kid will have you in their life. Both of you, of course."

Gilbert smiled warmly, a look Bill never grew tired of seeing on his cousin. "Thank you, Guillaume. That means very much to me." He patted Bill affectionately on the shoulder. "Now, let's go celebrate with champagne and cherry tarts!"

* * *

The Hills invited Mia and Bill over dinner, to celebrate the announcement of the new baby. It was always touching to Mia that the Hills and the other neighbors always invited and included her with things like dinners and parties. She always felt so welcome on Rainey Street, like it really was becoming home.

"Mia! Bill! It's so great to see you!" Peggy greeted and invited them inside. "We're just finishing up dinner!"

"Hello, you two. Or should I say, you three," Hank chuckled from the couch.

"Bobby is over at Joseph's tonight," Peggy told them, "So it will just be us!"

Mia wasn't surprised to see Luanne, Lucky, and little Gracie in the living room already, but her curiosity was piqued. She remembered what Leah mentioned about Luanne probably being pregnant, too.

Her question was answered almost immediately, however.

"Mia! I'm going to have a baby, too!" Luanne delighted. "When are you due? I'm due in September!"

"Me, too! Wow, what if they have the same birthday?"

Luanne gasped and clapped happily. "Wouldn't that be so awesome?"

Lucky tipped his head to Bill. "I have some cigars we can smoke later, to celebrate our participation in all of this."

"They're just Swisher Sweets, Bill," Hank bluntly informed him.

Lucky nodded proudly. "I got them at 7-11."

Mia sat beside Luanne and they watched Gracie play with toys on the rug.

"Is it safe for you to keep working at the mechanic shop?" Mia asked her.

"Most things I should be okay with. Anything I would need to go under the car for I might not do, at least not once my stomach gets bigger. Mr. Reyes is very understanding."

Mia burst out laughing. "Raul makes you call him 'Mr. Reyes?'" _What a piece of work he is._

"He doesn't make me, but because he's my boss it just sounds more respectful."

"Oh. Well, that's very professional of you."

"Thank you!"

"Please be careful working there, Luanne. I think of all the hazards in a place like that and, oh, it just makes me so nervous for you."

"I'll be fine, Aunt Peggy. There's a lot of protocols and procedures in place. Besides, I know what I'm doing…"

Peggy turned to Mia. "What about you, Mia? Does your work get dangerous? Rogue dog attack maybe?"

Mia laughed. "No, nothing like that. I think I'll be fine right up until my maternity leave."

"Good. We want healthy babies here! Oh, and Mia, next month I'm throwing Leah's baby shower. Would you like to have a baby shower here when the time comes, too?"

Once again, she was touched.

"I would love that!"

"Great! I have a fun baby-themed boggle game we can play!"

The timer on the oven went off, so Peggy swept away to pull out the chicken.

"Everyone come to the table, dinner is ready!"

Luanne scooped up Gracie and put her in her high chair. Everybody else followed behind them, finding their seats at the dinner table.

Hank said grace, a short little prayer of thankfulness, and they began to make their plates. Roast chicken, steamed green beans, mashed potatoes, gravy, and dinner rolls were passed around eagerly. Luanne cut up some of the food in small pieces for Gracie's plate.

"This is so good, Peggy. You always make the best dinners."

"Oh, thank you, Mia," Peggy blushed.

"Once I get settled into Bill's house, I'm actually planning on having lunch or dinner to invite all the neighbors to. I really hope you all can come!"

"Of course we can!" Hank promised.

"We would love to. Would you be making traditional hispanic food of your home country?"

"Um, my home country is here," Mia corrected Peggy, "But I might make a traditional Colombian dish, especially since I know you would appreciate it."

"Si, I just love anything Spanish!"

"The most Spanish thing I eat is Taco Bell," Lucky told them all, "Well, and maybe Spanish fly…"

"So, anyway," Hank quickly changed the subject, "Do either of you girls have any names picked out for those babies yet?"

"Lucky likes Gordon for a boy," Luanne said.

"After my favorite NASCAR racer, Jeff Gordon," he nodded.

"Or Danica for a girl."

"After my favorite lady-racer, Danica Patrick."

Peggy and Hank stared at them.

"Uh," Hank cleared his throat, "How about you, Mia?"

"We have names we like, but nothing we have narrowed down yet. It's still so early…"

"I know exactly what you mean," Peggy concurred, "I needed to 'get to know' Bobby more, well, before he was 'Bobby' that is, before I could settle on his name. You have to get a feel for your baby, for your visualization of them."

"Are you hoping for a boy, Bill?" asked Hank.

Truthfully, he was, but he would be just as happy to have a girl. What he wanted most was a healthy baby...but imagining having a little boy came easiest to him.

"I'm just as excited for either," he answered simply.

He felt Mia's hand squeeze his hand under the table, and he smiled.

"If I have a boy, and if you have a girl, I will save up all of Gracie's old clothes for you!" Luanne offered Mia.

"Thanks, Luanne. That would be nice!"

They all talked more about the babies, and Leah's soon-to-be-born baby, and how happy and excited they all were. Mia liked that she was going to be pregnant at the same time as Luanne, and that they would be going through the same milestones together.

Bill was grateful to have such a strong support system for the both of them, comprised of all their neighbors, Lucky and Luanne, Gilbert, and Mia's family. It was hard to believe that this was his life now...he had a beautiful girlfriend and, soon, a baby...when less than a year ago he was more depressed than he had ever been, completely alone, with seemingly no way out. How quickly everything changed.

He just had one more thing he wanted to do, but it would take some time and careful planning…


	30. All Night Diner

Mia and Bill had spent a large part of the day getting Mia's things moved out of her old house and into Bill's. Any extra furniture she had, like her bed and couch, she put into her storage unit for the time being.

Moving only took a few hours, as Mia had spent the week packing here and there to get it all moved at once. She didn't have much to move, anyway.

She took one last look at her rental house, now completely bare and scrubbed clean, the empty rooms bouncing with echoes. She always thought the little house was cute and on a nice street, but she wouldn't miss it… It never felt like home, especially not as much as Bill's house did.

Bill was excited to move Mia's things into his house, further establishing the life they were building together. He pushed the bedroom around to make a space for her dresser, and in the corner he placed her antique vanity with its tri fold mirror.

They cleared up some space on the garage shelves for a few more of Mia's things. Unfortunately for Bill, Mia discovered a forgotten box of his, dusty and hidden in the corner, filled with some embarrassing relics.

" _Cuffs and Collars_?" Mia shrieked, half laughing. Bill whirled around to see her holding a VHS tape.

"Uh, I uh, forgot about that," he stammered.

He hovered at her shoulder nervously while she rummaged through the rest of the box.

"You're into this shit?" she asked incredulously, holding up _Jail_ _Bait_.

"No, not really. Those are old, I got them a long time ago…"

"Busty blondes, huh?" She was perusing the back of _Hung Jury_.

"I forgot I had them…"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. Sorry I don't have big ol titties though…" she mock-forlornly tossed _Illegal Entry_ back into the box.

"Yes you do," he assured her.

Mia rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"I'm going to throw these out, okay?"

"Oh but then what will you watch?" she teased.

"I'd rather watch you," he murmured huskily.

Mia bit her lip flirtatiously and pulled Bill close against her by his belt loops.

Unpacking the rest of the boxes would have to wait…

* * *

Mia living with Bill was greater than he ever imagined.

Sure, she would stay at his house for days at a time, sleeping next to him at night and waking up with him in the morning. But it was definitely different now, having her here every single day, and having her things here, making his house into more of a true home.

It was also nice seeing Jackie, Tom, Gilbert, and Raul over more often now. Leah was also frequently over, if Mia wasn't already at her and Boomhauer's house. A For Sale sign sat out front of Leah's old house now, as she had finally finished with her fixes and renovations to make it more marketable.

Before getting her house listed, Leah finished digging up a few plants and shrubs she had planted during her time living there, to transplant over at her new house, and even gift some to Mia and Bill to plant around theirs. Bill never paid much mind to flowers or plant life around his house over the years, but he had to say Mia and Leah really made it into something nice out front and in the backyard. Mia even found some peony seedlings at the local garden center to spruce up near the front door.

It was pleasing, coming home to see all the homey touches Mia was making.

Bill continued to see his therapist regularly, and was making great progress with her. He felt strange when she told him she was proud of him at their last session, but he concluded what he was feeling was probably something akin to an ego boost, which he hadn't experienced terribly often.

He also made his regular trips to the rented industrial kitchen where he prepared his barbecue sauces to be packaged and sold. It was almost overwhelming how quickly it was selling, and how well the business was doing. He was starting to consider hiring employees to keep up with the demand, but in such a way so as to not divulge his family's secret recipe.

One mild, sunny day in March, Peggy put together a small baby shower for Leah. The guest list included Nancy, Minh, Luanne, and Mia, of course. Leah would be traveling to Oklahoma for a baby shower with her family later that weekend.

"It's hard to live so far from my family," Leah told them all, as they sat together in Peggy's living room, "but I am so glad to have my Arlen family here with me."

Her long blonde hair was completely down, which Mia rarely saw her do. Usually it was in her side braid or knotted up into a bun. She looked so glowy and healthy, despite how uncomfortable she must be nearing so close to her due date.

"We are so blessed to have you with us, Leah!" Peggy exulted, "And we are so excited to meet your baby."

Peggy pulled out the Boggle set, and Leah and Mia gave each other covert looks. The baby-themed Boggle game Peggy had mentioned before was simply Boggle, but all the words had to be baby related. Peggy, of course, won, to nobody's surprise.

The time for gifts came, and once again Mia gazed longingly at all of the little baby gifts she wanted to see her baby in.

Leah opened Mia's gifts, which were similar to what she gifted Jackie. Mia had painted a picture of a fox with its big fluffy tail curled around a baby fox, both snuggling happily in a leafy green bush. She also gifted Leah a fox-print pajama set, including a fuzzy orange hat with fox ears, a soft fox plush, and a similar baby carrier to Jackie's.

"I love everything so much!" Leah told her, running her fingers over the stuffed fox's fur. Mia was glad.

Later that evening, after the party was over, Mia helped Leah bring her new baby things across the street to her house. Leah's nursery was very cutely decorated in a woodland animal theme, with little deer, foxes, rabbits, and songbirds adorning the room. Mia couldn't wait to decorate her own…

The next morning, before dawn had broken, Mia was still sleeping peacefully next to Bill when the buzz of her phone rattled on the nightstand. She shifted slightly, but probably would have stayed asleep had her phone not buzzed again.

She reached her arm out and fumbled around until grabbing the source of the noise. Her eyes cracked open blearily, trying to focus on the words of the text messages.

Eventually the information shot through to her brain and her eyes snapped open. She sat up straight and rapidly tapped away a response.

The sudden change of Mia's position next to him slowly woke Bill up. He could feel her rigidness next to him, the shift in her breathing, and he felt how furiously she was typing.

"What's going on?" he mumbled sleepily, still buried into the pillow.

"Jackie had her baby!" she burst excitedly, finally able to say it out loud.

"Wha-?"

"Jackie had her baby! He is so freaking cute!" Mia put her phone in front of Bill, to which he blinked several times to clear his sleepy vision. She was showing him a picture of baby Arthur, bundled in a white blanket with a knitted blue hat pulled over his round head. Bill wasn't sure if the baby was discernible from a meatloaf at this point, but he sure was tiny with a little button nose.

"Very cute," Bill murmured.

"I can't wait to go see him!"

"When are we going?"

"You want to come too?"

"Of course."

Mia smiled and cuddled back down next to him.

"This is kind of weird to say, but I feel like I can be happier for Jackie now because I don't have to feel guilty for feeling jealous, because I'm going to have a baby of my own soon...you know?"

"I do know. I feel that way, too." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

He wasn't sure if he would feel jealous of anybody ever again...he already had everything he ever wanted.

* * *

The following month came quickly, with spring popping up in full bloom.

Leah had been gardening in her yard right up until her due date. As the roses, larkspurs, and daffodils blossomed up towards the bright Texas sun, Anthony Boomhauer greeted the world along with them.

Mia visited Leah often, mostly to hold the baby so Leah could tend to her own self-care, or the occasional household chore. Eventually Leah felt well enough to take Anthony out on walks in his stroller, and Mia would join them.

Sometimes Luanne would visit with Gracie. Mia had to say Luanne's collection of puppets, the Manger Babies, were quite clever. Anthony was still too young to find much amusement from them, but Leah and Mia agreed he would in due time.

It was at least a week after Anthony's birth before father Boomhauer came out to the alley again. Bill saw that he looked tired, yet pleased. The air of fatherhood looked good on him.

"Baby keeping you up, Boomhauer?" Hank asked him.

"A little."

"It gets easier once they sleep longer at night. But then it gets harder when they're able to run around and get into everything. I remember when Bobby stuffed the toaster oven with his plastic mega blocks and turned it on. They melted into one colorful blob."

"I remember when Joseph managed to crawl into the dryer and shut the door. Nancy and I were frantic trying to find him." Dale puffed out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. "Kids always keep you on your toes…"

Bill voiced a worry that had been on his mind for quite some time now.

"How do you not screw your kid up for life?"

Hank thought for a moment. "Well...there's no preventing it, I don't think. I mean uh...look at Bobby." He cleared his throat. "But I think the best you can do is just do the best you can."

Dale gave his piece of advice. "Or if you had great parents, like I did, just be like that. Then your kids will turn out great, like I did."

Well, Bill's parents weren't great, so maybe it was a matter of just doing the opposite of that. He was grateful Mia's parents seemed so loving and structured, at least.

"Little Anthony sure is cute, I tell you what," Hank said to Boomhauer.

"He doesn't look like John Redcorn, either," Dale remarked.

"Shut up," growled Boomhauer.

"Jury's still out on Mia's kid, though."

"Shut up," growled Bill.

Hank steered the subject away from Dale. "It will be nice for you and Boomhauer to have kids around the same age. I bet they'll be the best of friends, just like Bobby and Joseph are."

"I can't wait," Bill said with a grin. Boomhauer smiled his agreement.

They watched across the street at Leah's old house, where a realtor and potential buyers looked around the property.

"Looks like a nice couple," noted Hank.

"They look like they have the funeral home on standby," Dale chuckled.

"Having elderly neighbors wouldn't be so bad. Much better than loud and noisy riff raff," Hank pointed out.

"What would be cool is if Octavio or John Redcorn moved there…"

"No!" Bill and Boomhauer shouted at the same time.

Dale smirked with one corner of his mouth while a cigarette dangled from the other.

* * *

Mia's stomach was rounding out cutely on her small frame. She had fun thrifting new spring and summer maternity clothes, like flowy sundresses or babydoll tank tops. Whenever Bill watched her getting dressed, her naked belly exposed, he always felt a surge of wonder and pride and glee. She was the mother of his child, which made her more beautiful than ever to him...and as a separate thought, the fact that _he_ was the one to put a baby in her made him feel something debased and primal...

It wasn't often that he was able to keep his hands off of her.

When they finally reached the anatomy ultrasound, the one where they would find out the gender of the baby, they were both overflowing with nerves and excitement. Mia would finally be able to visualize the baby more clearly, instead of imagining a nondescript fetus the size of various fruits.

When the ultrasound technician declared "It's a boy!" Mia and Bill both cheered.

"I wanted a boy so badly, I can't believe it!" Mia said once they were back in the car.

"Me, too!" Bill grinned widely. "I'm so excited. Let's go eat somewhere! We need to celebrate this."

They decided on El Patio, a little Mexican restaurant near where the ultrasound appointment was. Mia had been craving nachos topped with _picadillo_ , and almost groaned a sigh of relief when she was finally able to bite into it.

They drove down the alley underneath the sunset as they made their way home. Mia saw two people surveying the outside of Leah's old house as they passed. One figure was very tall and muscular, wearing a backwards baseball hat and a muscle shirt. The other was shorter, slighter, wearing a crisp cream colored suit. Her eyes widened in recognition when she realized it was Raul and Gilbert.

"What are they doing here?" she wondered.

She and Bill hopped out of the car and went over to them.

"Hey!" Raul greeted as they approached, "What would you say if we became your neighbors?"

"What!" Mia gasped.

"We looked at this place a few times now and decided to put an offer in."

"Oh my gosh! When did you come see it? I never saw you over here!"

"Usually during the day, probably when everybody was at work."

Gilbert spoke with his usual dramatic lilt. "We fell in love with its quaint, rustic charm. Such a far cry from the bustle of city life of which I have become accustomed. But it is also far more welcoming than the devoid chateau of which I was reared."

"I like the pool," Raul shrugged.

"It will be pleasantly refreshing to enjoy a body of water that isn't a swamp," agreed Gilbert.

The sun was level to them as it was sliding below the horizon. They had to turn their backs to it so it wouldn't shine in their eyes.

"You're much more, uh, with child, than when I last saw you," Raul said to Mia, noting her stomach.

"I know! But guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm having a boy!" she excitedly told them.

"I do declare!" Gilbert drawled delightedly.

"Nice!" Raul grinned.

"Does little Master Dauterive have a name yet?" asked Gilbert.

"Not yet, but we're narrowing it down."

"Well, if I may offer my suggestion, I have always found Lazare to be quite a dignified name."

"So is this kid my second cousin or what?" Raul wondered.

"I think he will be your 'first cousin once-removed,'" clarified Mia.

"Huh." Raul looked thoughtful. "Well, I still feel more like an uncle to him, anyway. And what's better than having two gay uncles?" He playfully bumped Gilbert's shoulder, who blushed but looked pleased.

"You'll really like living on this street," Bill pitched to them, "It's quiet, but we all get together for barbecues and things often. It's very neighborly here."

"And I saw your one neighbor has a '68 Coronet." Raul motioned with a flick of his head towards Boomhauer's house. "I can dig it."

Mia batted her lashes playfully. "Oh and don't forget how lovely it would be to live next to me!"

"I suppose," Raul shrugged indifferently. Mia swiped at him and he laughed, then clutched her to him in a hug as a truce.

"Come on," she beckoned them all, "let's go inside and talk about your new house!"


	31. There Is a Light That Never Goes Out

The summer months came in hot and sunny. Everyone started taking up their usual summer activities, like hiking, camping, and fishing. Bill and Mia celebrated their one year anniversary of being together, ignoring the small period of time when they weren't. He was so grateful she never held that grave mistake against him, as much as he completely deserved it. But that was also one point his therapist would remind him of...it’s okay to make mistakes and then let them go, because you learn from them. He was trying to let all of his past mistakes go, because they had helped him become the type of person he was wanting to be.

For the anniversary of their first date, Bill insisted they go to Chez Pierre again.

“I know you think it’s too expensive,” he allayed, “but tonight is really special, don’t you think?”

“All right, fine. Let’s go!”

Mia wore a black dress that had a bit more give in the stomach, and swished delicately against her legs. Her hair was smoothed out into more elegant waves, and her makeup was done up glamorously.

Bill wore a plain gray button down shirt and black slacks with shiny black dress shoes. He did his best to look as nice as possible. He remembered how nervous he felt on this day last year, and how he wanted to look nice but he felt so fat and barely even mediocre. Today, however, he was thinner than he had been in many years and felt happy and healthy, which showed in his face and in his eyes. He felt better about himself now than he ever had in his life, because he had Mia now, and they were going to have their son and be a family. 

When they got to the restaurant, which was bustling with a fancy dinner crowd, the maître d' swept them through the sea of crisp tablecloths and high polished wood to the table the two of them had sat at one year ago.

“Déjà vu,” commented Bill as he looked around.

“You know, I really was set on trying something new here, but all of a sudden I really think I want the parmesan chicken again.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

The server took their food and drink orders, with Bill foregoing a glass of wine out of solidarity with Mia, and hustled back to the kitchen.

Mia repositioned herself more comfortably and got down to business. “Alright, so, think back to one year ago, when we were sitting in this exact same spot,” Mia instructed him.

“Okay. I’m there.”

“What did you think about me then?”

“That you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen,” he answered matter-of-factly.

Mia rolled her eyes.

“Okay, but for real.”

“I am being for real. I really did think that. I still do, of course.”

She smiled at his earnestness.

“Fine, fine. Looks aside, what did you think?”

“Hmm…” he pretended to be deep in thought which made her laugh. “I liked that you were interested in me. You actually wanted to know about me. You seemed impressed by me, maybe. It made me feel pretty good about myself.” He looked into her brown eyes, which were brightly looking into his. “I thought you were very special. I knew even then I would fall hard for you.”

She blushed a little at how sincerely he spoke and at how deeply he looked at her. 

“You’re so sweet. I didn’t realize what an impression that made.”

 _You have no idea…_ Bill thought to himself.

“What did you think of me?” He wondered if he should even ask. He knew he was so awkward and embarrassing that night…

“Well, I thought you were handsome. Charming,” she added, “and good at conversation, and asking me about myself. You wanted to actually talk to me and get to know me, not just sleep with me.”

“I was too nervous to even think about anything like that.” _At least until I got home…_

“I really had a lot of fun that night. And every night with you since. It’s so crazy to realize it’s been a year already. It feels like much longer…”

“I’ve always felt like that. I used to be so worried about moving too fast... but it all felt natural, it didn’t _feel_ fast…”

“I know,” she nodded, “Heck, even having a baby already doesn’t seem all that out of place...”

Bill agreed.

He was extra attentive to her that night, making sure several times she was comfortable and happy and having a good time. He also kept complimenting her and staring at her, which was flattering, but noticeable.

“What is going on with you tonight?” she asked, amused.

“Just enjoying our time together,” he responded casually. 

After their dinner, which was just as good as it was last time, they strolled out into the warm evening air. Mia made to go to the car, but Bill tugged her hand in the other direction. 

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” He gave a knowing grin.

He appreciated when Mia held his forearm when they went through the crosswalk.

They walked together down the streets of downtown Arlen, admiring the bright lights and pretty storefronts. The city looked so much different at night, so much more magical and romantic.

Mia suspected she knew where Bill might have planned to take her, and as they rounded the corner of Vine Street, her suspicion was proven correct. 

"Slaussen's Gelato!" she delighted, "Just like before!" 

"I really liked it here. But maybe I'll try a different flavor this time." 

Mia settled on pistachio, while Bill asked for strawberry. 

"I know a great place we can go sit," he suggested facetiously. Mia was certain she knew what he had in mind. 

They crossed the street to the shrubbery lined park and the large fountain of flowing water, the same place as where they went on their first date. It was empty of anyone else, quiet and tranquil, no sound among them except from the arcs of water collecting in the basin below. 

The light of the moon washed over them with an ethereal light. It was like this on their first date, too, Bill remembered… The moonlight gleamed on Mia's smooth skin and sparkled in her eyes the same way it did one year ago. 

"You sure can plan a nice date," Mia told him. They sat on the same bench together as they did last year, this time with their legs touching. 

Bill spoke in a low tone. "I remember, back when we were here last… I was nervous still, but not as much by this time. By this point in the night I was feeling more comfortable with you. And I figured if you wanted to get away from me, you would have done it by now." 

Mia laughed lightly in disbelief.

"I still can't believe you were that nervous around me. You seemed so confident and self assured... I never would have thought otherwise." She kissed him sweetly on the cheek. "I remember hoping you didn't think I was a dork." 

"What? I would never think that." 

She smiled as she wrapped around his arm and leaned into him. They sat quietly with each other, watching the fountain, their hearts gently beating together. Mia felt so at peace, relaxed and contented.

Bill, however, felt on edge. 

"I can't wait to set up the baby's room," Mia said thoughtfully. 

"We should get the crib soon. Maybe tomorrow?" 

"Yes, and maybe we can get paint for the walls, too." 

Mia continued to talk about her vision for the nursery, and things she wanted to do before the baby arrived. Bill was doing his best to respond with sincerity, but his mind was hectically working through what he needed to do. He wondered if the right moment was now… 

"Mia," he said suddenly, unintentionally interrupting her debate on a rocking chair or a glider chair for the nursery.

"Wha-" she began to ask, but the word stopped dead in the air when Bill lowered in front of her on one knee. 

She knew what he was doing… She knew what was about to happen… And yet, her mind still remained stuck in a loop, unable to process any further revelation. 

"Mia," he said again, looking up at her beautiful face, into her wide, sparkling eyes. 

Her lips were parted slightly in surprise as she looked back down at him, noticing his hand hovering over his pocket. 

Bill had it all rehearsed in his head, or at least he thought he did, but when it came down to it he was struggling to string together anything tangible and coherent.

"I, um, well, I know it’s still pretty early,” he said shakily, “But, we’re going to have a baby soon... and I love you. I love you so much…” he fumbled at his hip, drawing out a little velvet box. “I want to spend the rest of our lives together.” He pried it open and held it out to her, and the light of the moon casting over them gleamed unmistakably off of that small diamond nestled in the center of the velvet cushion. 

Both of their hearts ramped up their pace. 

“Will you marry me?”

Mia sat completely still, her face unchanged. For a moment, just for a flash, Bill wondered if he had made a mistake...maybe he should have waited, as he had been debating himself over for the past few months…

But then a single tear slid down her cheek, and she nodded.

“You will?” he asked, unsure if he was reading her reaction properly…

She nodded again, more fervently this time, and more tears were falling as she gasped back a small sob. She was grinning, and crying, both at the same time.

Bill sprang to his feet and gathered her to his chest, sweeping her off the bench into a crushing embrace. He started to feel his eyes prickle with tears, too, as he tried stifling back a joyous laugh.

They pulled apart and Mia wiped her tears away and sniffed, gathering herself together long enough for Bill to slide her gorgeous engagement ring onto her finger. It fitted neatly against the promise ring he gave her all those months ago on her birthday.

“I love it,” she said with a watery smile, her hand flexed out to see her ring from every angle.

“I’m so glad...Jackie helped me with it.”

Mia couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “I had no idea. I had no idea you were going to do this…”

Bill drew in a breath. “I wasn’t sure if I should have waited...I mean, I know it’s only been a year but-”

“It just feels right,” Mia finished easily, “Right?”

“Exactly,” he agreed, “And with the baby, I don’t know...maybe I’m too traditional...but I thought it would be nice for his parents to be married…”

Mia smiled and kissed him.

She was going to be his wife...


	32. Sweet Avenue

Bill had another great birthday, with dinner at Mia's parents' house at their insistence. Jackie and Tom came, and they brought Arthur, who looked more like a baby to Bill now, and less like a meatloaf.

"He looks so much like Tom," Mia said to Jackie while she held the baby, getting a good feel for how to hold her own baby when the time soon came. "Do you think he'll have those dark freckles Tom does?"

"Tom's mom said his freckles didn't start showing until he was a little older," Jackie shrugged, "so we'll see."

Mia gazed lovingly down at her little nephew, her long wavy hair cascading down beside him. "He is the cutest baby I have ever seen."

Bill liked watching her with Arthur, and how seemingly naturally it came to her. He knew she would make a wonderful mother to their own baby…

"Do you want to hold him?"

"What?" He snapped out of his daydream.

"Do you want to hold him?" Mia repeated, passing the baby slightly over to Bill.

"I don't, uh-"

"Here." Mia scooted closer on the couch to him, Arthur still cradled in her arms. Bill started to feel a little panicky at the prospect of holding a baby.

"I don't know-"

"Hold your elbow like this," she demonstrated, ignoring his protests. "Okay. Just make sure you support his head."

She slowly placed the baby in the crook of his elbow and helped him position his arms properly. When the baby was safely secured, Bill felt himself start breathing again. He couldn't believe he was actually holding a baby, so small and fragile... But also so cute and sweet. And the baby wasn't crying, either, which made Bill feel better about himself.

"I think he likes you, Uncle Bill," Tom smiled.

Huh...Bill never thought of himself as an uncle before… Even to Bobby and Joseph he only really felt like their dads' friend. Suddenly he felt an additional layer of responsibility, on top of the responsibility he felt towards being a good father. Now he needed to be a good uncle, too...

* * *

Gilbert and Raul had begun moving in next door, much to Mia and Bill's delight.

"If I ever need to borrow a cup of sugar, I'm coming to you first," Raul joked to them.

Raul and Gilbert would join the other neighbors out in the alley frequently. Hank might have side-eyed Raul's heavily tattooed body at first, but warmed up quickly once they got to talking about cars and sports.

The arts and letters magazine of Gilbert's was doing rather well, especially in a saturated market like that one. He made enough to maintain his subsequent editions at the same quality as all the previous ones, with money left over to put a small dent in monthly living expenses. The money from his portion of the barbecue sauce business he shared with Bill was also a sizeable contribution.

He had come over one day, bearing gifts for his new baby cousin.

"For Master Dauterive," he explained, holding out a primly wrapped box towards Bill. They sat in the living room together while Bill curiously opened it.

Bill tore the paper carefully away and pried the lid off of the garment box. Laying neatly in thick tissue paper was a little cream colored suit, not unlike the one Gilbert tended to wear often.

"Wow, Gilbert. This is very nice."

"A little gentleman must be clothed as such," he nodded wisely.

The nursery was coming together nicely. Mia decided on an underwater theme, and painted the walls a calming water blue, hung a fishy mobile over the crib, and found a cute octopus lamp to put on the dresser. Dale had also given her a taxidermied turtle which she thought might enjoy its new home in the closet.

Mia's mother threw her a baby shower in which the family was invited to, just like Jackie's. And also like Jackie's, everyone wanted to touch her stomach and feel the baby. She felt overwhelmed by the endless sea of patting hands, but tried her best to maintain an impassive smile through it all.

The gifts she was given for the baby were all very cute. So many little outfits and hats, soft toys and blankets, packs of diapers and bottles of baby bath soap...it all made her more excited to have her baby than ever before.

Mia's parents gifted her a couple of the more expensive things for the baby, like a very nice jogging stroller and a companion car seat. Jackie gifted her several lovely things, including a baby wearer that would snugly wrap the baby against Mia.

She excitedly put away all of the new things in the nursery after returning home, and began to wash all new clothes, blankets, and fabrics that were stockpiling in the corner.

Her boss and coworkers threw her a mini-shower at work later that week, with everyone quickly bunching together in the break room to pass out gifts and nibble some blue frosted baked goods Yvette brought in.

* * *

It was nearing the end of August, growing ever so closer to September and ultimately the day the baby would be ready to arrive.

Peggy's baby shower for Mia was similar to the one she threw for Leah. The same guests were invited: Luanne, Minh, Nancy, and Leah. The same boggle game was played (and Peggy won again.) Mia had a lot of fun, as she always did with the neighbors, and could truly understand what Leah meant about them being her Arlen family.

Luanne joined Mia and Leah on the couch once the festivities had finished.

"We can't name our son Gordon now...Lucky's cousin named his new pitbull that."

"That's too bad," Mia sympathized.

Gracie toddled around the house, exploring and enjoying all of the excitement and noise. Mia held Anthony, who laid in her arms happily. He was beginning to smile now, and would give a big, gummy grin to Mia every now and then. Mia almost felt like crying each time.

"He has his dad's smile," Leah commented on the couch beside them. Mia would have to take her word for it, as she hadn't seen Boomhauer smile very often.

"He has his ears too, I think," Mia observed. Anthony's ears tilted forward ever so slightly, like Boomhauer's.

"I think so, too. All of the Boomhauers have ears like that."

"I'd imagine the Boomhauer genes run rather strong," Nancy remarked in the chair across from them.

"They do," Leah agreed, "Whenever I go to one of their family gatherings, it's easy to tell who is a Boomhauer by blood and who is just by marriage."

Mia wondered who her baby would look like. She figured he might have her wide, round eyes, which was a prominent feature within her family tree.

"Connie is pretty and delicate, like me and my family," Minh said.

"Bobby, I have to admit, looks like Hank's side," spoke Peggy, "But he has _my_ penchant for free spiritedness."

Luanne looked thoughtful. "Gracie looks like me. Well, that's what everyone tells me. I know she at least has my teeth."

Nancy didn't comment on Joseph.

"Ow!" Mia hissed suddenly. Anthony had grabbed a fistful of her long hair and tugged.

"Oh, no...sorry!" apologized Leah.

"Boy, he's strong!" Mia said as Leah wrenched her hair free from the baby's little hand. "And so cute...you can rip out my hair any time," she sang to him in a baby talk voice.

"He's getting very grabby lately. So, in a way, he's just developing his motor skills properly…"

"What new things has Gracie been doing, Luanne?" Mia asked.

"She's saying more words now," Luanne told them, "You should hear her try to say 'truck'..."

* * *

Bill and his friends hung out in the alley one mid-afternoon. The late August date Mia and Bill agreed to get married on was drawing closer. Bill was nervous, but in a good way. He was excited, and perpetually buzzing with anticipation.

"Another wedding means another bachelor party," Dale chuckled with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"You never got your bachelor party, did you, Boomhauer?" Hank noticed.

Boomhauer shrugged passively.

"Well Bill," Hank turned to him, "How do you want to celebrate?"

"Blackjack and hookers," Dale deadpanned before sipping a beer.

"Remember Patch's bachelor party?" Bill asked them with a smirk.

Patch was Boomhauer's party animal younger brother. Hank was in charge of putting together Patch's bachelor party, and accidentally hired a few strippers instead of a karaoke machine.

Hank groaned. "Don't remind me."

"I've already been through it all before," Bill dismissed, "I don't need to do it all again."

"Nonsense, Bill," assured Dale. " _This_ marriage isn't going to be a joke. It's the real deal. We should celebrate that."

"He's right, uh, in his own blunt way. We should do _something_. This is going to be your last time as a bachelor."

"Well, I like having an excuse to get drunk."

* * *

Bill didn't mind what type of wedding they had, or where it was, or how many people came. He had a flashy wedding once already, years ago when he married Lenore. This time, the time that mattered, the time with Mia, he just wanted to be with her.

Mia was never interested in a big guest list or a fancy venue. What seemed the most appealing was just being with friends and family in their Arlen back yard. She invited her parents, siblings, grandmother, and all of their Rainey Street neighbors.

Hank insisted, as he always did, on manning the grill. Leah tied together a beautiful bouquet from the flowers she grew in her garden. Peggy asked if she could decorate, and Mia's mom was delighted to help her.

The backyard was quaint and lovely, with delicate white table cloths and ribbons and fairy lights for when evening came.

Mia was in the house somewhere getting ready with help from Leah, Jackie, and Luanne. Bill walked around the yard to say hello to everybody, who all seemed to be having a good time. He caught different snippets of conversation, like Peggy trying to speak with Mia's mother in broken Spanish, and Hank and Mia's father talking about propane. Kahn and Sam were discussing their careers, as they were in similar lines of work. Nancy and Minh seemed to be flirting with Raul, who was dressed sharply in a button down shirt and slacks. After Raul swept away to kiss Gilbert, Bill heard the two women sigh, "What a shame."

Dale called out to Bill and waved him over.

"Bill, we couldn't get ahold of the guy Mia wanted to officiate the marriage, so we got Reverend Stroup instead."

"What?!"

"He's just kidding, Bill," Hank called from across the yard.

"I did invite Octavio, though."

"Seriously?!"

"He's just kidding, Bill," Hank called out again.

Dale chuckled.

Bill scowled. "Don't mess with me today. I'm stressed out enough."

"Why? Getting cold feet? You already knocked her up, Bill. You're stuck with her for eighteen years whether you like it or not."

"No, nothing like that. It's just a big day is all. But I'm very excited to marry her." _It's all I've ever wanted…_

Inside the bedroom, Mia sat at her vanity while Luanne did her hair, with Luanne's similarly sized baby belly sometimes bumping into Mia's back.

Mia asked for a half-up, half-down style, and Luanne did a beautiful job making it look pretty and graceful with delicate cascades of waves.

"Oh, you look so beautiful, Mia!" Luanne sighed once she was finished.

Mia stood up to look her whole self over in the floor length mirror on the back of the closet door. Her dark hair had a fairy tale princess look, she thought, and the makeup she did herself was the most elegant and romantic she had ever done it before. The dress she picked was a simple white sundress, rounded at the belly and sweeping across her knees.

Leah poked a few sprays of little white flowers into Mia's curls.

"Baby's Breath," Leah told her.

"You look perfect!" Jackie complimented brightly, and smoothed out Mia's dress and fussed with the placement of her hair a little more.

"I've really been feeling funny today," Mia mentioned, her hand on her curved stomach, "like more Braxton-Hicks contractions than usual."

Jackie dismissed it. "Oh, it's probably from your excitement. Nerves can trigger them."

"Are you ready?" Mia's mother called from the bedroom door.

The girls beckoned her to come in, and she gasped in surprise as Mia stood there, beautifully light and graceful in her soft wedding dress.

"Look at you! You are so beautiful!" Her mother clutched Mia to her in a hug, but carefully minded not to mess up Mia's hair.

"Mama, don't cry!"

"How can I help it? My other baby girl is getting married!"

"Is it time to start yet?"

"Yes… Whenever you're ready. Mr. Shortman is here now to officiate."

Mia drew in a determined breath.

"Let's get married!"

The guests were all seated outside, in fold-out chairs decorated with big chiffon ribbons tied to the back. Arthur and Anthony were napping in their car seats under a shady tree. Gracie played with toys in a seat between Lucky and Luanne.

Bill waited with anxious excitement at the end of the yard, under a pretty archway tied with ribbon and set with flowers. Connie began a traditional wedding song on her violin.

The back door opened and Mia stepped out onto the grass. She was breathtaking, glowing under the sunlight, smiling with pure radiance. Bill had never seen her look more beautiful.

With each step towards him he could feel the anticipation mounting, nerves and joy and thrilling regalement. She was going to marry him, she was going to be his wife…

The officiator was a family friend of Mia's family, and he even read the vows at Jackie's wedding, too. He was around Mia's age, standing tall, strong-jawed with cornflower hair.

He thanked the guests for coming, and spoke about marriage, and about how love is a bond and a test of patience, among other profound yet typical marriage insights Bill was hardly listening to. He was too transfixed on Mia, on the soft contours of her face, her high cheekbones and full lips, her dark, round eyes that were peering up at him, sparkling happily as she tried suppressing a grin. He couldn't wait until the two of them could slip away somewhere more private…

"Do you, William Fontaine de la Tour Dauterive, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I do." _Of course I do…_

"Do you, Mia Cherise Gallo, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

For a flash, gone in an instant, Bill could have sworn he saw her wince.

"I do."

But she still grinned up at him in earnest, as if nothing was wrong. He must have been imagining things.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Mia hopped up on tiptoe to throw her arms around his neck and pull him down to her, and kissed him vigorously.

Everyone clapped and cheered, some even cried. Mia tossed her bouquet to Connie, who caught it perfectly by the bunched stems and gave Bobby a blushing glance.

The mood of the entire wedding was elated with joy and rejoicing. Everyone was thrilled to see Bill and Mia together, now married and set on the path to start the next chapter of their lives. Mia's mother and grandmother held each other while crying happily. Tom saluted Bill, who returned the gesture. Dale had hooked elbows with Boomhauer and they danced around in a circle, while Hank proudly marched away to light up the grill.

"Now, if you'll excuse us," Mia called out across the yard of guests, grinning widely, "I'm going into labor."


	33. Naive Melody

Isaac Dauterive arrived into the world quickly on the last day of August. The sun had just started to set as his first cry rang out into the hospital room. Mia knew she was feeling strange that day, hardly daring to believe it was actual labor pains and not just benign ones. She was nearly ready to start pushing as soon as the nurses ushered them into the delivery room.

Mia wondered why people volunteered to give birth. It was the absolute most painful experience of her entire life.

However, once the nurse laid baby Isaac on her chest right away, immediately Mia felt nothing else but peace and true love.

He was so small, barely the size of a loaf of bread, with the tiniest little hands and fingers, and a thatch of thick dark hair.

He was the absolute most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Later, once Mia and Isaac were cared for and settled in for the evening, Bill was able to hold his new son. Isaac slept peacefully in his father's arms, swaddled up tight in a white blanket, with a thin blue hat rolled over his round head. Bill had never seen something so precious, or so perfect…

Bill remembered how excited he was every time he saw his friends' new babies, when he saw Joseph and Bobby and Anthony all for the first time, and even baby Arthur. He was so happy for his friends, because he knew how happy they must have been feeling, and how proud they were to have brought something so wonderful into the world.

Leah had left a few home cooked meals in the fridge and a fresh blackberry pie on the counter. She and the others even packaged up some of the leftover wedding food that Mia and Bill never got to eat.

Hank, Dale, and Boomhauer had stopped over to see the new baby a day or two after the Dauterive's arrived home. Mia took this opportunity to nap alone in the bedroom while everyone else sat with Isaac in the living room.

"He sure is cute, I tell you what," Hank cooed to the baby in his arms. Isaac slept calmly as he was shifted between all of his father's friends.

"Wow, Bill… Who knew you could actually make something so...not hideous?" Dale gazed in awe at Isaac's little face. He had lifted up his sunglasses cover to get a better look.

Bill agreed with him. "He is definitely the greatest thing I have ever done."

"When are you having the next one?" smirked Dale.

"Don't start."

"It's something, isn't it?" Boomhauer asked quietly, "bringing a life into this world…" He looked softly down at the sleeping baby, deep in thought.

"I still can't believe he's really here. I've wanted him for so long, and now he's _here_. It's crazy they let you just take a real living person home. I feel like I should have filed paperwork first or something."

"You're going to be a great father, Bill," Hank said proudly, "You've really come a long way just in the past year. I knew you could get your life together if you put your mind to it."

"It was easier to focus on bettering myself when I actually had a reason to. And now look at me, I'm a _father_ …"

Raul and Gilbert came by later to see their new little cousin. Raul scooped up the bundle effortlessly, as he had many prior experiences holding the babies of his sister and his cousins. Gilbert sat on the couch timidly at Raul's side, never having been around babies much and not knowing how to act around them.

"The Dauterive blood certainly runs strong," Gilbert noted, as he peered over Raul's arm at Isaac, who was dozy but awake.

"No way. He looks like my family," disputed Raul.

"In flesh tone, perhaps, but that formidable brow has been carefully passed down the Dauterive family tree for many a generation."

"He's got our big eyeballs, doesn't he, Mia?"

"And our distinguished jaw," Gilbert indicated to Bill.

"Do you want to hold him?" Raul asked Gilbert.

"Oh, I'm going to have to decline... Perhaps another-"

"Come on. He's your cousin. The last of the Dauterive's or whatever you and Bill are always talking about.

"I've never held a-, a baby before. I was the youngest Dauterive, I-"

Raul tisked and budged Isaac over into Gilbert's lap before he could protest any further. Quickly Gilbert bent his arms in place to support the baby comfortably. He sat stiffly, seemingly afraid to move even an inch.

"I was the same way when I held Mia's, I mean, my nephew," Bill told him, "I was afraid I was going to break him."

"Kids are pretty pliable. Made out of rubber," assured Raul. Gilbert chuckled nervously.

Gilbert looked down in admiration and amazement. Bill rarely in his life had seen Gilbert so impressed or at a loss for words.

After a moment, Gilbert spoke.

"This little one is certainly something, dear cousin...I must say, you did well…"

* * *

Luanne and Lucky brought Henry home a few weeks after Isaac was born. The two of them decided to name him after Hank, as he was such a big part of their lives and had done so much for them.

When they told Hank what they named their new baby, Bill could have sworn he saw a tear at the corner of Hank's eye.

When Bill returned to work, he animatedly shared pictures of Isaac with everyone who came in for their routine haircut. He even stuck a picture in the frame of the big mirror in front of the styling chair. Every day was spent in anticipation to go home to his family, to be with his wife and son.

The barbecue sauce was selling better than ever, and it was mostly through word of mouth advertising. Bill was called away with Gilbert for a business related meeting in Dallas again. It pained him to leave his family for those few days, and was sorely considering skipping out, but Mia convinced him to go. She insisted that she and Isaac would be fine, and they had Leah and Anthony to keep them company.

The meeting went very well, as those meetings usually did. Gilbert was great at bringing charm and charisma, while Bill preferred to just let his product speak for itself. A large order was placed for a big box store afterwards, which was very good news for the Dauterives and their business.

However, Bill was worried about the time away from his family he would have to spend while filling the order. He decided to employ Bobby to help him for a few hours after school to alleviate the workload. Bobby had a good work ethic when motivated, and had helped Bill with making this sauce before in the past.

As time went on, Isaac grew bigger and was reaching more developmental milestones. Sometimes Bill would use the baby carrier and wear Isaac against him as he stood in the alley with his friends, along with Boomhauer who would wear Anthony in the same fashion. Mia and Leah would take their babies on walks in their strollers together, and would often hang out with Luanne who would bring Gracie and Henry with her.

When December came, McMaynerberry held a Christmas in the Woods event which was a popular attraction to the area. A trail through a small forest was decked out with Christmas decorations, including lights, garland, and ornaments. Christmas booths lined the forest path, in which costumed craftspeople and artisans displayed and sold their work. Mia and Bill made plans to go see it one weekend, bundling Isaac up snugly in his stroller for the walk.

It was sunny and the temperature was mild, making for good sweater weather.

"Jackie says they have homemade donuts at the end," Mia said as they pushed off down the trail.

"I'm looking forward to that."

The festive decorations and the thatched roof cottage booths were delightful and immersive. There were many different crafts and artisanal works, like sculptures and ornaments made from hand carved wood or blown glass, homemade soaps and candles, embroidery and quilts, Native American jewelry and trinkets, knitted clothing, and there was even a chocolatier booth selling lots of different chocolates and candies.

Mia and Bill lingered beside the stand offering beach glass mosaics, admiring the skillful handiwork put into every piece. There were a rainbow of colors pressed into tiles, picture frames, mirror frames, and wall art.

Suddenly a voice called out Mia's name a short distance beside them. Mia turned her head towards the sound and immediately her insides froze, right as two ghosts of her past materialized on the crowded path.

Standing tall and broad was Aaron, hair cropped differently than Mia had ever seen it, his eyes widened in surprise. At his shoulder was Carly, her black hair trussed in careful curls, her heart shaped face open and smiling. They, too, were pushing a stroller, with little Camille bundled in a pink sherpa blanket.

"Mia!" Carly spoke again as they approached her, smiling broadly. Mia simply stood rigidly, wondering if she should bolt in the other direction.

It was so strange to see them both for the first time in almost two years… people she had seen every day for a large part of her life, people who were once so deeply ingrained into who she was, people who had ruined her to her very core.

"Wow! It's so great to see you!" Carly chirped brightly, as if Mia never caught her naked and cheating with Mia's boyfriend before.

Aaron hesitated a pace or two behind her, apparently not sure what to do with himself. He wouldn't look Mia in the eye, instead casting his eyes uncomfortably anywhere else.

Mia still hadn't moved or responded. Isaac was laying in the stroller, now kicking his legs, the blanket rising and falling with them.

"Oh! You had a baby!"

Carly drew closer to get a better look.

"He's so cute! What's his name?"

Mia swallowed.

"Isaac."

Carly looked delighted as she peered down at the baby, who was only vaguely aware of her presence. She drew back, still smiling, either not noticing or ignoring Mia's discomfort.

"Hi!" She chirped again after she caught Bill's eye. "I'm Carly. I'm, well, Mia and I were friends for a long time."

"Hello," Bill waved politely.

Carly beamed and turned back to Mia. "It's so funny running into you here! It's been so long, hasn't it?" Her dark, almond eyes were brimming with sparkles.

"Yeah… two years, almost."

"I mailed you a letter to the vet's office a while back… Did you ever get it?"

Mia hesitated. "Yeah…"

"Oh." Carly looked a little taken aback, yet still kept smiling. "Oh! You're married?" She was looking at the ring on Mia's hand, which was perched precariously on the stroller handle.

"Yep." Mia suddenly felt rude for her short replies, especially since Carly was being so cheerful and friendly. She decided to offer a little more conversation. "We got married in August."

"Wow! Congratulations!" Carly looked at Bill again, seemingly looking him over, and smiled as if in approval. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks… So, where are you living now?"

"Oh, we moved to Durndle last year. It's closer to Aaron's commute, and I got a better job there, too!" She smiled again. "Are you still in Arlen?"

"Yes. We have our own house. Nice street on the upper west side…"

"That's great! Sounds like a good place to raise kids." She nodded happily towards Isaac.

They all stood there in what still seemed like an awkward air to Mia, but Carly still grinned like they were all having a lovely time as the best of friends.

"Well, we won't keep you! If we stay still for too long, Cami starts to fuss. We better get moving." She smiled, a little sadly now, and looked softly into Mia's eyes. "It was nice seeing you, Mia. I'm glad to see you're doing well."

"Thanks, Carly…"

Carly waved a perky goodbye and pushed her stroller past Mia and Bill. Aaron gave them an awkward nod as he passed, then snapped his eyes forward, his jaw set.

Mia stood rooted to the spot, absorbing the interaction that just took place.

"So…" Bill began, not sure how to proceed. "She seems… Nice."

"She's very nice." _Except when she's fucking your boyfriend behind your back._

Mia slowly steered the stroller around after giving them a head start. She hoped they wouldn't run into each other again.

She walked quietly next to Bill while Isaac enjoyed the ride.

"Are you okay?" Bill asked her, eyes full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… weird, seeing them. But I don't care about it. I'm not like, mad or anything."

"Will alpaca socks make you feel better?" He pointed towards a booth they were drawing level to that sold articles of clothing knit from alpaca wool.

"You know, I think it might." She smiled up at him and he kissed the top of her head.

Mia was in better spirits again after they finished the Christmas trail. At the end was a booth selling homemade donuts, just as Jackie had told her.

"You and Isaac go sit, I'll get in line and get us some," Bill said, motioning her to the picnic tables.

Mia found an empty table along the perimeter in the pleasant sun. She sat happily with Isaac, talking to him as she adjusted his binky. It looked like he was going to fall asleep soon; hopefully he wouldn't be ready to eat until they got home.

She saw a figure approach her out of the corner of her eye. It was shocking that it was Aaron, again, though this time by himself. Mia was able to get a true look at him now as he stood awkwardly near her. She saw the familiarities of his face, his straight nose and rosy cheeks, his narrow eyes that looked different now, less cold and uncaring than what she remembered.

"Hey," he said in a constricted voice. He was slouching himself smaller, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He looked nervously down at the ground, though his eyes occasionally drew up towards where Mia sat.

"Hi."

"You look good."

She wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks."

It was strange for Mia to see him so timid and at a loss for words. For as long as she had ever known him, he was always boisterous and outgoing, frequently talking over people to make himself heard.

Aaron cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She wasn't trying to be belligerent...it was just that he had wronged her in many ways for a very long time.

He exhaled a breath and rubbed the back of his neck, probably wondering if this was a bad idea after all.

"For, you know...cheating." He paused, and when Mia didn't respond he kept going. "And I know I didn't treat you the best. I said some pretty, uh...pretty mean things to you. You didn't deserve that."

Mia wasn't sure what to say. She appreciated him coming to her and apologizing, but it was two years out and the damage had long been done. However, she was also long over it...she hadn't given Aaron a thought for so long now, especially since she met Bill, and now she was married to him and had a baby with him. Her life with Aaron was a lifetime ago…

"Thanks for saying that."

He nodded.

"I'm glad to see you're happy now. And I mean it, you look good… I mean, you always did. But you still do, too."

He looked into her eyes, perhaps a little sadly. He really did seem sorry.

Bill had returned now, announced by the crunching of gravel. He looked curiously at Aaron but didn't say anything.

"I better get going," Aaron mumbled, "Bye, Mia."

He nodded to Bill before turning away and setting off.

Bill handed Mia her donut, which was a lovely shade of crispy golden brown and sprinkled with cinnamon sugar.

"What did he want?" Bill asked lightly.

"To apologize, I guess."

"Huh." Bill pondered that. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Just interesting." She bit into her warm donut, which tasted absolutely wonderful. "It's weird seeing my past when I hadn't thought about it in so long."

"I know what you mean." His mind went to seeing Lenore in that cocktail lounge all that time ago, after years of not seeing her at all.

He noticed he wasn't bothered at all by Mia's tall and handsome ex boyfriend skulking around her just now, when in the past it probably would have rankled him greatly. The ease with which he was able to move on from the situation was strange to him, but he also felt good knowing he was overcoming his personal hang ups.

_Better late than never…_

* * *

The next several months were more incredible than Bill had ever imagined. For nearly his entire life he had dreamed of having a family, having a beautiful wife and child, and now he had them. What was especially gratifying was that he felt like he deserved them, that he put in enough hard work and self reflection to make him worthy of such a fulfilling and wonderful life with them.

Isaac was growing and developing rapidly, seemingly doing something new every day. He reminded Bill so much of himself, how strong and tenacious he was as a child. Bill could see Isaac playing football when he got older... perhaps as an offensive lineman like he was.

They attended the first birthday party of Arthur, and the first birthday party of Anthony the following month. At the end of summer it was time for Isaac's first birthday and the party Mia was planning. She decided on a car themed party, as Isaac was especially drawn to cars and anything on wheels lately.

The backyard was decorated and ready, with added touches like red, yellow, and green balloons arranged to look like stoplights, a new sandbox with different toy cars and construction vehicles tossed in for the kids to play in, and a sheet cake frosted with what looked like a race track. There was lots of food, of course, and lots of friends invited to celebrate Isaac's first year.

All of the neighbors came: The Hills, the Gribbles, the Boomhauers, the Souphanousinphones, and Raul and Gilbert. The Kleinschmidts also came, as well as a recently pregnant Jackie, Tom, and Arthur.

The babies all played together in the sandbox, Arthur, Anthony, Henry, and Isaac, all sitting in a circle with their dump trucks or monster trucks, making piles of sand or digging out holes. All of them were the best of friends, even at such a young age. It pleased Bill to see the children of his friends and his own son forming a lifelong bond, like what he and his friends had together. He had to smile when he imagined those boys lined up together in the alley some day.

The adults stood together in the yard, talking together, eating the party food or rummaging through the cooler for drinks.

"This pasta salad is so good, Mia," Minh praised.

"Thank you! My mom always asks me to make it for our family gatherings."

"Look at all the babies," Nancy murmured in amusement, looking on at the sandbox. "They play so nicely together."

"They're best friends, aren't they?" Mia grinned to Leah, Jackie, and Luanne.

They watched as Isaac dumped sand into his dark, curly hair. Mia sighed, but knew not to pick that battle right now.

Nearby stood Bill gathered with his friends.

"Babysitting doesn't seem so hard," Dale mused, noticing how quiet the kids were, "I wonder if I could work that into a business opportunity. People pay big money for child care…"

"This is what life is all about, I tell you what," Hank proclaimed as he surveyed the birthday party, "Good friends, good neighbors, a propane grill, and a cooler full of beer."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Mmm-hmm."

"It's too bad the four of us couldn't have raised our kids at the same time," Dale shook his head.

"Just have another one," Boomhauer suggested with a shrug.

"Well, Hank can't, because of his _narrow_ _urethra_ ," emphasized Dale, and Jackie looked over at them quizzically.

Hank scowled.

"I think the four of them will be like the four of us… A force to be reckoned with," Bill joked.

"Your nephew Arthur is going to be the Dale of the group," Dale claimed, "He seems to be the smartest of the bunch."

"Now what makes you say that?" Hank questioned heatedly.

"Well, for starters, he's the only one not eating sand."

They watched the mothers hurry to the sandbox and brush the sand off of the other boys' tongues.

"All right," Mia suddenly announced, slightly weary, "Let's do birthday cake!"

Isaac was placed in a high chair, with streamers hanging down from the tray. Everyone sang a joyous rendition of Happy Birthday, to which Isaac giggled as he looked around at all of the attention he was being given.

The big cake was to be cut for everybody, and a smaller cake was for Isaac to smash his hands into. Mia placed the smash cake on the high chair tray and immediately both of Isaac's little hands plunged right into the center. Everybody laughed as they watched him make a colorfully frosted mess.

Later, after Isaac was cleaned up and all the cake had been eaten, he fell asleep on his mother's lap. The excitement and festivity of the day tired him out. And by the looks of the other sleeping toddlers, he wasn't the only one.

Bill sat together with Mia on a hanging swing as she held Isaac, her body against his, her head on his shoulder. His friends and neighbors were all still happily convened around the yard as the sun slid lower down in the sky. It was a gathering of his most favorite people in the world, his neighbors, his friends, his wife and son. Never had he felt more at peace and laden with pure happiness.

He had been lost for so long, so aimless, so lonely. He had been trapped in a long, dark tunnel with no way out, and he had given up, succumbing to the desolation.

He never dreamed of a better life than what he was living now. It was true fate that he had met Mia, and that they had fallen in love with each other, and that they began a new life together. She gave him a purpose again, she made him see things in himself he had long forgotten were ever there.

He had always wanted to have a home, a home with a family and with love…

Wrapping an arm around Mia and his peacefully sleeping son, looking serenely at the brilliant sunset, he thought about the home he now had, and he knew… _this must be the place_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you read this entire story! This is the first story I have ever written, and I worked hard on it and I'm proud to have seen it to completion.
> 
> My second fic is out now, Nothing But Flowers, which follows the story of Boomhauer + Leah! I hope you'll check it out.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
